Aunque tú no lo sepas
by Agroner
Summary: ¿Y si una chica con el pelo rosa te hace replantearte todo lo que habías creído ser? ¿Y si una chica morena te hace volver a creer en el amor? Faberry (Brittana) AU
1. Uno: Oscuridad

**_Capítulo 1: Oscuridad_**

Oscuridad. En los primeros segundos dentro de aquel tugurio mis ojos tardaron en habituarse a aquella penumbra. Había gente, demasiada para un local tan pequeño y para un espectáculo tan mediocre, en mi opinión. Cuando mi visión fue ligeramente más nítida, preferí no haber visto nada. Era como si un autobús entero de convictos se hubiese escapado de la cárcel y se hubiesen refugiado todos allí. Quería que aquel suplicio terminase cuanto antes.  
>Un chico pelirrojo, se acercó a mí con ojos desorbitados y pasos tambaleantes. Parecía que iba a vomitarme en la cara y eso fue el detonante de mi paciencia.<p>

- **¡Spence en serio, vámonos de aquí ya! La gente que está aquí parece que tiene dos enfermedades ultracontagiosas. Cada uno** - acoté, alejándome con cara de asco del pelirrojo, que debido a su estado de embriaguez no pudo volver a dar conmigo.

Spencer me hizo caso omiso, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que seguirla abriéndose paso entre la gente. La muy zorra sabía que me daba demasiado miedo salir de allí sin ella.  
>Después de unos instantes llegamos a una zona del local donde se erigían un pequeño e inestable escenario con varios instrumentos preparados. No lo había visto al entrar porque siempre he sido bajita, aunque yo personalmente pienso que los que me rodean son demasiado altos.<p>

- **Debe de estar a punto de salir otra vez** - me informó Spencer dando un par de saltitos emocionados, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Cada vez la atmósfera de aquel bar estaba más cargada del olor a alcohol que tanto detestaba. Si no quería desplomarme encima de aquel escenario, tendría que salir de allí cuanto antes.

- **¿Tú crees que verdaderamente esa chica merece la pena?** - pregunté. Estaba desesperada. Maldecía con todas mis fuerzas la hora en la que había aceptado la proposición de Spencer. Era mi mejor amiga, ella siempre me había apoyado en todo, con mis audiciones para musicales o cuando discutía con Jesse a las dos de la mañana y la llamaba a ella para desahogarme. ¿Cómo podía negarme a acompañarla hasta allí? Claro que ella había sido lo suficientemente lista como para ocultarme pequeños detalles como que en aquel antro la gente daba asco.

- **Rachel, ¿qué palabra de perfecta no entiendes?** - me espetó ella con molestia.

No se lo tuve en cuenta, estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo. Su pie repiqueteaba en el suelo con un ritmo frenético, y era raro, porque Spencer era la persona con más templanza que había conocido. Guau, esa chica tenía que haberle gustado de verdad.

- **Si sus amigas son la mitad de sexys que ella, saldrás del armario de cabeza** - continuó, mirándome con una sonrisa malévola.

Creo que ese día aún no había insinuado ni una sola vez que era una lesbiana reprimida y ya me estaba extrañando. Me crucé de brazos y suspiré.

**- A Jesse no le gustan esas bromas Spence** - respondí sin ganas.

- **Si tu novio me importase lo más mínimo no te lo diría** - me replicó encogiéndose de hombros -. **Es un imbécil Rach.**

Hubiese replicado, quizá no con muy buenos argumentos porque Jesse era un poco idiota y yo era la primera que lo sabía, pero el vibrante sonido que comenzaron a expedir los altavoces me cerró la boca. Estar tan cerca del escenario provocó que la música retumbase con violencia en mis oídos, mientras su ritmo se acompasaba con los latidos de mi corazón.

**_Another head hangs lowly  
>child is slowly taken<br>and if islands cause the silence  
>who are we mistaking<em>**_  
><em>  
>Los músicos comenzaron a ocupar el diminuto escenario. Solo pude distinguir a una chica rubia que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica con efusividad, y otra que había ocupado su sitio con la batería. Lanzó sus baquetas al aire con maestría y yo seguí con la vista su trayectoria fascinada. Me sentí ridícula siendo tan fácilmente impresionable, parecía una niña pequeña. Pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca había ido a un concierto, y solo había visto musicales era compresible. Esa voz logró evadirme momentáneamente del ambiente en el que me encontraba, como si no estuviera rodeada de borrachos salidos que amenazaban con tirar sus copas sobre mí.<p>

**_but you see it's not me  
>it's not my family<br>in your head in your head  
>they are fighting<br>With their tanks and their bombs  
>and their bombs and their guns<br>in your head in your head they are crying..._**

Entonces apareció ella. Supe simultáneamente que esa era la chica de la que Spencer no había parado de hablar en las últimas semanas. Entró con tanta seguridad en el escenario... Sus pasos eran desafiantes, insinuantes... Y supe que era ella porque eclipsaba a todo lo demás que había en el escenario, en aquel maldito local. Cualquier persona que hubiese escuchado su voz antes nunca hubiera dicho que podía congeniar con aquella canción. Pero allí estaba, con su reducido público completamente entregado y Spencer a borde del colapso.

**_in your head...  
>in your head...<br>zombie zombie zombie ei ei  
>what's in your head...<br>in your head...  
>zombie, zombie, zombie ei, ei, ei , oh...<br>_**  
>Tenía el pelo corto, con tonos rosas, que en otra persona hubiese sido horrible, incluso hortera, pero a ella la favorecía de forma increíble. Tenía unos leggins ajustados de cuero negro, y un jersey granate con una cruz en el medio. Sus ojos estaban suavemente maquillados, de forma sutil. Intenté mantenerme impasible.<p>

**_Another mother's breaking heart is taking over ..._**

**_ the violence causes silence  
>we must be mistaken<br>its the same old thing since 1916  
>in your head in your head<br>their still fighting  
>with their tanks and their bombs<br>and their bombs and their guns  
>in your head in your head they are dying...<em>**

Nunca pensé que me fuese a doler que una canción finalizase, no al menos una canción así, cantada por una chica con el pelo rosa, en un tugurio de Brooklyn. Pero la vida te muestra continuamente lo equivocada que puedes estar.  
>Di un respingo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ensimismada, pero debía ser bastante por la forma en la que Spencer me miraba.<p>

- **¡Dios! ¡Dios Rach! ¡¿La has visto?! Es perfecta, Quinn es perfecta** - exclamó dándome golpes en el brazo que no me hacían mucha gracia.

Me agarré el brazo irritada, frotándomelo para disipar un poco el dolor que las estúpidas acometidas de mi amiga me habían provocado y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

- **No ha estado mal...** - musité sin convencimiento. **- Vámonos ya** - insté volviendo a ser consciente de donde realmente estábamos, y empezando a notar como unas manos desconocidas se aferraban a mi culo.

- **¿Qué haces asqueroso?** - espeté indignada cuando me giré para descubrir al pelirrojo de antes mirándome con la boca entreabierta.

- **¿Vamos al baño guapa?** - balbució con la dosis de alcohol que había ingerido patente en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Dibujé una mueca repulsión, y Súper Spencer vino en mi rescate.

**- Imbécil vete de aquí antes de que te arrepientas** - amenazó con la mano derecha levantada en disposición de pegarle una bofetada de un momento a otro.

El chico miró a mi amiga asustado, y luego a mí. Después se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. No debo de ser alguien por el que merezca la pena luchar.

- **Vamonos** - imploré.

- **¡Pero Rach!** - me protestó Spencer haciendo un gesto infantil con las manos - **acaba de salir. Si vamos por la puerta de atrás seguro que la vemos.  
><strong>- **No creo que sea muy inteligente ir a la puerta de atrás de un sitio como este. No puedo permitirme un psicólogo...** - argumenté.

Mi amiga me dedicó su típica mirada de: "_Tan exagerada como siempre_", pero yo verdaderamente lo pensaba. Un par de drogadictos sería lo más inofensivo con lo que podríamos toparnos. Ella se aferró a mi mano, y me arrastró hasta una dirección que no conocía, pero ella parecía conocer el mapa del sitio a la perfección, como si hubiese estado estudiándolo durante semanas.

- **Yo te lo pagaré** - me dijo, y desterré de mi mente la inocente idea de que nos íbamos a casa.

- **¿Qué clase de cantante toca una simple canción y se marcha? Eso no es seriedad, en los musicales...** - empecé a relatar con molestia.

**- Cállate** - me interrumpió. No había nada en el mundo que me molestase más que no me dejaran terminar mis frases. **- Habían estado tocando toda la noche, hemos llegado tarde y han salido a tocar una más. Si alguien no se hubiese perdido, y le hubiese echado la culpa al GPS...**

La fulminé con la mirada. No era necesario que me recordase ese incidente tan patético. Habíamos estado media hora dando vueltas por las intrincadas calles de Brooklyn, yo al volante completamente desorientada y Spencer histérica chillando una y otra vez que como no viera a Quinn me mataba. Mi último recurso había sido culpar al GPS de mi móvil para sentirme un poco menos ridícula.  
>Spence dio con la puerta de la trastienda, el picaporte estaba arrancado y la pintura desconchada. Solté un suspiró de resignación.<p>

- **Finge normalidad, como si estuviésemos dando una vuelta** - me indicó, tomándome por una estúpida a la que hacía falta advertirla de que no había que acercarse a Quinn diciéndola que la llevábamos buscando dos horas.

Asentí mordiéndome la lengua y Spencer abrió finalmente la puerta, que emitió un molesto chirrido.  
>Una gélida ráfaga de viento nos recibió, evidenciado lo mucho que habían descendido las temperaturas aquella noche. La trastienda del local, conectaba con un inhóspito callejón con un par de contenedores a un lado y unas escaleras de emergencia en el otro. Y sobre ellos, con la pose más desafiante y altiva que había visto en mi vida estaba ella. Quinn. Dio una calada a su cigarro casi consumido y nos observó con curiosidad.<p>

_Vale, soy un desastre y no he terminado aún el otro fic. Voy a hacerlo, de hecho solo quedan un par de capítulos, pero ahora estoy mucho más inspirada con este y no podía contener mis ganas de colgarlo. Por favor contadme vuestras primeras impresiones, y cuando las lea intentaré colgar los capítulos pronto. _

_Con cariño MM._


	2. Dos: Quinn

**_Capitulo 2: Quinn_**

- **¿Ves Rachel? ¡Te dije que esta no era la puerta de los baños!** - exclamó Spencer dando un leve golpe en el brazo. Traidora. Su excusa era dejarme en ridículo delante de Quinn. Si las miradas matasen mi mejor amiga estaría en esos momentos desplomada en el suelo alrededor de un charco de sangre. Ella me respondió abriendo los ojos para que siguiese su coartada.

**- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?** - su voz rompió el tenso contacto visual que teníamos mi amiga y yo.

No supe porqué bajé la mirada y la clavé mis tacones azules, pero lo hice.

**- Estábamos buscando el baño pero...** - balbució Spencer. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero en cierto modo la entendía, Quinn intimidaba.

Una nube de humo procedente de su cigarrillo colisionó contra mi cara, y yo alcé la cabeza haciendo una mueca de asco.

- **¿Te molesta?** - me preguntó con voz fría alzando el cigarro y humedeciendo sus labios. No supe si lo decía ofendida, o para apagarlo, pero por el tono de su voz hizo que me decantase por la primera, por lo que me limité a negar con la cabeza con violencia. Ella me miró con una mirada indescifrable, alzó su ceja derecha y después su vista se focalizó en Spence.

- **¿Puedes mostrarme donde está el baño?**

De acuerdo, Spencer había abandonado los nervios súbitamente y había optado por ir a saco y de una forma poco sutil. Ni siquiera me había incluido en la frase, lo que me indicó sus verdaderas intenciones. Quinn volvió a humedecerse los labios y supliqué que parase de hacerlo. Dio una última calada y tiró el cigarro al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo.

- **Claro -** aceptó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose con pasos insinuantes a ella **- te aseguro que no olvidarás donde está nunca más.**

Yo resoplé asqueada. Podía haberme impresionado como cantaba, incluso fascinado, pero al conocerla era estúpida. Soberbia. Sus manos rodearon la cintura de Spencer y las contemplé irritada. Se fueron alejando, y solo tenía ganas de asesinar a mi mejor amiga que parecía no serlo y a la imbécil del pelo rosa. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto invisible? Carraspeé para llamar su atención y Spencer se giró. Yo elevé las cejas.

**- Rach puedes irte no te preocupes por mí** - después de decir eso soltó una pequeña carcajada que me enfadó aún más.

Y me quedé sola, en aquel callejón con el sonido de sirenas de coche patrulla de fondo. Tenía que irme de allí cuanto antes. Entré de nuevo al local, obviamente no encontré ni rastro de ninguna de las dos. Me abrí paso a codazos y empujones, no estaba de humor para civismo. Divisé la puerta de salida a un par de metros de mí y reprimí un grito de júbilo. Esquivé a un chico enorme que estuvo a punto de desplomarse encima de mí y salí a la calle de nuevo. Respiré, intenté relajarme y recordar donde aparcado el coche.

**- ¿Tienes coche?** - aquella voz me sobresaltó, y di un respingo ridículo.

Me giré abochornada para descubrir a una chica morena, con la piel tostada, enfundada en un vestido rojo muy llamativo, y tenía que reconocerlo la favorecía muchísimo. Estaba descalza, con los tacones en la mano. Yo la miré con desconfianza, cualquier persona sensata, y después de ver la clase de gente que frecuentaba aquel bar, ni siquiera se plantearía responderla.

**- Se me ha roto el tacón y se me ha torcido el tobillo** - me explicó levantando los tacones para reforzar sus argumentos.

Yo desvié la mirada hacía su tobillo que estaba enrojecido y abultado.

**- No vivo lejos** - prosiguió.

Y yo seguía callada, con un debate interno en mi cabeza. En ese transcurso de tiempo se nos acercó un chico, ni siquiera había advertido su presencia al salir. Mejor no haberlo hecho. Su aspecto era deplorable. Estaba pálido, con unas ojeras demasiado moradas y le faltaban varios dientes. Las dos le miramos y yo me estremecí de miedo.

**- Yo te llevo guapa **- se ofreció, o al menos eso es lo que logré entenderle. Su voz era un balbuceo inconcluso.

**- No, se viene conmigo -** me apresuré a añadir antes de que el chico pudiese acercarse más a ella.

Cogí su brazo, y lo coloqué sobre mis hombros y empezamos a avanzar con dificultad, ella cojeando, hasta mi todoterreno azul aparcado en la acera de enfrente. Me había costado medio año trabajando en una cafetería a destajo pagarlo, y eso que era de segunda mano.  
>Rebusqué las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras ella se soltaba y me miraba agradecida. Le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a pasar.<p>

**- Gracias -** musitó esbozando media sonrisa.

Yo negué con la cabeza quitándole importancia, después rodeé el coche para ocupar el sitio del conductor.

**- ¡Dios me has salvado la vida!** - exclamó hundiéndose en el asiento aliviada **-. Creía que pensabas que te iba a violar o algo.**

**- No podía dejarte allí... Con ese** - añadí esbozando una mueca de desagrado.

**- Muchísimas gracias de verdad, no suelo arrastrarme tanto pero estaba desesperada **- me comentó tocándose el inflamado tobillo emitiendo pequeños gritos de dolor - **Soy Santana López.**

- **Rachel Berry** - me presenté arrancando a Barbra (sí, había llamado a mi todoterreno como mi ídola, es una forma de homenajear súper original) **- ¿Por dónde vives?  
>- Ohh ¿conoces la cafetería Charlie's?<strong> - asentí, había ido un par de veces con Spencer -. **En uno de los apartamentos de esa calle.**

Volví a dar una cabezada de asentimiento y puse en funcionamiento mi poder de orientación para poder ir desde aquel sitio que tanto me había costado encontrar hasta la calle de la cafetería.

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte que hacías en el Wonderland? Parecías estar sufriendo mucho... **- me explicó mirándome con curiosidad - **no encajas mucho en ese ambiente.**

- **Vaya eso sí que es un halago** - repuse sonriendo, alguien parecía haber sido consciente de que ese bar era mi antítesis -. **Estaba acompañando a mi amiga Spencer, que en cuanto ha tenido oportunidad me ha abandonado para hacerlo con la cantante en los baños.**

Lo dije todo de forma atropellada u despechada. Aquella frase logró liberarme un poco, expulsar una mínima dosis de la rabia que circulaba por mis venas. Temí que mi discurso hubiese asustado a Santana y en aquellos momentos estuviera planteándose saltar por la ventanilla para alejarse de una desequilibrada como yo.

**- ¿Con Quinn?** - me cuestionó con curiosidad.

**- Sí, ¿la conoces?** - tampoco quería ponerme a despotricar sobre ella, y que luego resultase ser su mejor amiga, prima o algo parecido.

**- ¿Cómo no voy a conocerla? Casi nos acostamos... Creo que debo de ser de las pocas que la ha negado algo** - confesó, e intenté no parecer impresionada con su declaración clavando mi vista en el semáforo en rojo.

**- ¿Por qué te negaste?** - yo y mi maldita curiosidad. Siempre controlaba mi mente y mis palabras.

Santana me miró divertida, quizá no esperaba que yo quisiese ahondar en el tema.

**- Quinn es demasiado... ¿Cómo decirlo? Inconstante... Incluso para mí. Cada día está con una diferente y parece darla igual** - cada palabra que pronunciaba era como una nueva y dolorosa patada a mi estómago -. **Rechazar a Quinn es bastante estúpido pero yo prefiero a Britt.**

**- ¿Britt?** - sí, había dejado toda mi contención y mis ganas de no parecer siniestra con mis preguntas.

**- Es la guitarrista** - recordé haberla visto de forma fugaz, porque en realidad había estado el resto de la actuación atenta en Quinn -. **Solo voy a ese tugurio para verla a ella. Vive en su mundo, no sabe que existo.**

Desvié la vista del tráfico impresionada. La primera impresión que había tenido de ella era de una chica dura y orgullosa. Le había costado pedirme ayuda. Me parecía muy bonito que fuese al Wonderland exclusivamente para ver a esa tal Britt, por la que había rechazado a una chica como Quinn.

**- Guau, eso es muy bonito** - reconocí.

**- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de esto ¿sí? No me gusta parecer una enamorada ridícula** - suplicó endureciendo el tono de voz, encajando de nuevo en la primera impresión que había tenido de ella -. **Es aquí.**

Era cierto, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. No recordaba cómo había conducido hasta Charlie's sin perderme.  
>Aparqué en el único sitio libre que encontré. Y me bajé para abrirle la puerta. No sabía porque era tan servicial con ella, yo no solía ser así. Quizás era mi forma de agradecer de forma indirecta que se hubiese abierto tanto conmigo en los diez minutos de trayecto. Ella bajó sonriendo agradecida, pero su sonrisa fue rápidamente sustituida por una mueca de dolor cuando su pie se posó en el suelo.<p>

**- Si llego a dejar que vengas andando no hubieses sobrevivido **- observé - **¿Quieres que te acompañe o...?**

- **Oh no Rachel, ya has hecho suficiente por mí** - agregó moviendo las manos para quitarle importancia **- es ese portal de allí.**

Señaló a una gran puerta de hierro negro a unos diez pasos de nosotras.

**- Ahh bueno en ese caso...** - murmuré acariciándome el cuello sin saber cómo actuar ¿Cómo se supone que te despides de una chica que conoces de veinte minutos pero te ha confesado que está enamorada de la guitarrista del grupo de la chica que está acostándose con tu mejor amiga? Ella fue más rápida, me dio un leve beso en la mejilla y comenzó a avanzar hasta su portal con una patente cojera.

**- Muchísimas gracias de nuevo Rachel** - se despidió **- espero que volvamos a vernos.**

**- Adiós** - me limité a decir, sin aún creerme lo surrealistas que habían sido las dos últimas horas de mi vida.

Entré en Barbra, y apoyé la cabeza en el volante con los ojos cerrados durante un tiempo indefinido. Después conduje de vuelta a mi casa con la banda sonora de Mamma Mia a máximo volumen. Cuando llegué, tuve el impulso de mirar mi móvil por primera vez en la noche. Lo desbloqueé y cuando vi las veinte llamadas perdidas de Jesse, y el mensaje de Spencer lo apagué ni siquiera mirarlos.

Me desperté como si hubiese dormido toda la noche sobre una incómoda cama de pinchos. Alargué la mano hasta la mesilla, tanteando para encontrar el bote de mis pastillas. Me tomé dos de las píldoras azules sin necesidad de agua, con la costumbre ya no la necesitaba. Tragué saliva un par de veces tratando de apaciguar el malestar en mi garganta y me levanté de la cama a regañadientes. Yo solía madrugar, solía tener una disciplina de ejercicios, incluso una playlist en mi Iphone con canciones que terminaban por quitarme el sueño. Cuando miré mi reloj supe que había roto la rutina con claridad. Eran las doce de la mañana. Perfecto, porque había desaprovechado la mitad de mi valioso día dormida. Solté un gruñido de frustración. Me acerqué a la cocina y mientras me servía un tazón de cereales, encendí mi móvil. Ignoré por completo las llamadas perdidas de Jesse, él y su empeño por tenerme controlada continuamente, y abrí el mensaje de Spencer.

_00:12 No me mates Rach, te juro que cuando vuelva a casa te envió un mensaje. Prometo que después de esto veré todos los musicales que quieras contigo sin protestar. Te quiero.  
><em>  
>Había pasado doce horas desde que me había escrito aquello, y no me había dicho que había vuelto a su casa. Me preocupé, todo el rencor que tenía hacia mi amiga fue sustituido por la preocupación. Además tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que advertirla del historial de Quinn, de que lo que sea que hubiesen hecho seguramente no fuera a significar nada para la del pelo rosa. No quería que sufriera, sabía que estaba ilusionada. Nunca la había visto con aquella actitud, o verla tartamudear delante de cualquier chica. No iba a poder descansar, eso me había quedado claro.<br>Dejé intacto mi bol de cereales, me vestí, cogí el móvil y las llaves, y partí de nuevo al Wonderland, suplicando que no me costase encontrarlo tanto como la última vez.

El local de día era prácticamente irreconocible. Pude apreciar detalles que la noche anterior estaban ocultos bajo la aglomeración de gente borracha.  
>En la entrada había un cartel, en aquellos momentos apagado, de neón con las palabras Wonderland en mayúsculas. Temí que estuviese cerrado, porque tampoco tenía mucha lógica que no lo estuviera a la una de la tarde. De todas formas empujé la puerta, y no sé si me alegré de que cediera ante mi empujón. El interior estaba vacío, con una alfombra improvisada de charcos de alcohol y cristales rotos. Me pareció distingir un par de vómitos, pero tampoco quiso comprobarlo. Avance de puntillas en un inocente intentó de no manchar mis botas, en busca de algo de actividad humana. Cuando la encontré, me planteé darme la vuelta y salir como si no hubiese pasado nada. Quinn irrumpió en la estancia procedente de una sala cuya función desconocía. Informal y sin maquillar era más impresionante aún. Tan solo llevaba unos simples vaqueros y una caseta negra, pero en ella parecía la prenda más estilosa del mundo. Se había colocado un par de horquillas en el pelo, sujetando su flequillo y despejando su frente. Me paralicé y ella me miró de una forma idéntica a como lo había hecho la otra vez. Ante mi mutismo, enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.<p>

**- ¿Tú nunca hablas?**

Traté de interpretar la frase y todo lo que ella conllevaba. Me recordaba. Recordaba haberme visto la noche anterior, y además yo había sido tan imbécil de no abrir la boca en su presencia, limitándome a hacer cosas como mirar al suelo o negar con la cabeza. Aunque quizá hacerme pasar por muda era la opción más viable para salir de allí sin tener que dar explicaciones. Pero como yo siempre elijo la opción menos recomendable, y además no me gustó nada el tono de voz despectivo que utilizo en su pregunta, ataqué:

**- Solo habló cuando merece la pena con quién hacerlo.**

Tal vez me había pasado. No era normal que fuese tan hostil con ella, porque en el fondo no me había hecho nada. Tampoco quería despertar su ira ni nada parecido.

**- Oh** - esbozó una mueca de desagrado y se acercó al escenario para empezar a desenchufar los altavoces **-. Te prefería con la boca cerrada **- añadió.

Yo abrí la boca ofendida, algo que pareció divertirle. Me estaba sulfurando por momentos.

**- ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable?** - la espeté con rencor, mientras ella detenía su tarea de recoger las cosas del escenario y me miraba con intensidad.

**- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita de decirme eso cuando de dos frases que me has dedicado han sido con desprecio?** - quiso saber y yo me quedé sin respuestas.

**- Tranquila, no volveré a dedicarte más** - concluí irritada girándome para salir por la puerta.

Caminé un par de pasos más, aunque ya empezaba a ser consciente de que no podía irme sin saber nada de Spencer. Sin girarme, aún con la vista clavada en la salida, pregunté:

**- ¿Dónde está Spencer?**

**- ¿Quién es Spencer?** - me cuestionó a mis espaldas. Fue como si una bola de demolición se hubiese precipitado sin previo aviso contra mí y hubiese colisionado sin piedad.

Estallé. Me giré con los ojos llameantes de furia, avanzando un par de metros hasta ella, algo que solo podía haber conseguido estado tan enfada como estaba.

**- ¿Ni siquiera tienes el detalle de aprender el nombre de las chicas que te follas en el cuarto de baño?** - lamenté el vocabulario tan vasto que estaba utilizando, pero no podía reprimirme.

Quinn me miró sorprendida, normal, de no hablar a pasar a decir este tipo de cosas había un pequeño cambio drástico. Supe que estaba enfadada cuando se acercó aún más a mí, y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Contuve la respiración.

**- ¿Pero quién te crees que eres para recriminarme nada? ¿Sabes acaso algo de mí? ¿Eh?** - me gritó, y yo traté de no parecer asustada. Pero lo estaba, y también enfadada. Nadie en mis 24 años de vida se había atrevido a tratarme así.

**- Solo digo lo que veo, y no puedes impedirme que opine sobre nada ¿Sí?** - contraataqué - **Ahora me dices donde demonios está Spencer.**

Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza. No debía hacer eso, me estaba afectando demasiado. Después negó con la cabeza derrotada, parecía estarse conteniendo para no decirme algo peor.

**- Si te refieres a tu amiga, la de anoche, está arriba, en la cama** - me informó distante, volviendo al escenario y centrándose en su altavoz.

**- ¿La has dejado quedarse contigo?** - inquirí escéptica.

**- Ayer bebió muchísimo, estaba fatal. Como tú te habías ido no podía dejarla irse sola. Cuando se despierte la diré que has venido ¿Contenta?** - me mantuve estática analizando una vez más sus palabras - **Ahora márchate antes de que vuelva a perder los papeles.**

Me costó varios segundos reaccionar, pero finalmente, el sonido de mi móvil me sacó de golpe de mi ensimismamiento. Lo extraje de mi bolsillo sin dejar de mirarla, aunque ella ya pasaba de mí y se dedicaba exclusivamente a manipular los controles del dichoso altavoz.

**- ¿Rachel?**

La voz de Jesse. No estaba preocupado, más bien irritado porque por fin había conseguido contactar conmigo, treinta y tres llamadas perdidas después. Yo forcé una sonrisa y lo que dije a continuación, lo hice solo y únicamente para fastidiar a Quinn y que yo tenía amor en la vida y no tenía una amante cada noche.

**- ¡Jesse amor! ¡Te he echado de menos!** - ridícula. Así me sentí después de decirlo, y el silencio al otro lado de la línea me indicó que a Jesse le había sorprendido tanto como había previsto.

**- ¿Rachel? ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?**

Ese era uno de los ya comunes para mí interrogatorios-StJames.  
>Me resigné a que Quinn me ignorase, y por eso terminé saliendo de nuevo a la calle sin despedirme de ella, ni ella de mí, y de camino al coche traté de inventar una excusa que neutralizase la histeria de Jesse.<p> 


	3. Tres: Mala Reputación

**_Capitulo 3: Mala Reputación_**

**- Ha venido tu amiga, la morena bajita e insoportable** - le comuniqué a Spencer, que se hallaba recostada en mi cama con las sábanas tapando pocos tramos de su cuerpo desnudo.

**- ¡Oh joder Rachel!** - lamentó enterrando su rostro entre sus manos -. **Me va a matar.**

**- Pues ten cuidado** - apostillé, no sé por qué alargaba la conversación si lo que verdaderamente quería era que se marchase de allí y yo pudiese enfrentarme al ajetreado día que se me presentaba - **porque es bastante agresiva.**

**- ¿Rachel?** - cuestionó incrédula. Acto seguido se llevó la mano a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor, tenía que tener una resaca enorme proporcional a todo el alcohol que la había visto ingerir la noche anterior. -** pero si es la persona más dulce e inofensiva que he conocido en mi vida. Debe de estar muy enfadada.**

**- Lo que tú digas** - repuse con desgana. No me imaginaba a esa tal Rachel en otra situación que no fuese diciendo cosas despectivas, aunque eso no me disgustaba del todo y no sabía por qué.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo incómoda, con todas las chicas que había echado de mi habitación tenía experiencia, pero no me agradaba hacerlo después de todo. Cuando iba a hablar, ella me interrumpió. Se había levantado con rapidez, sin ninguna prenda cubriéndola y se acercaba a mí con pasos insinuantes.

**- Lo de anoche fue increíble** - me susurró con voz ronca al oído, para después dejarme un beso en la comisura de los labios.  
>Yo tragué saliva.<p>

**- He quedado con mi manager **- era cierto, el estúpido estaría atacado porque ya me estaba retrasando diez minutos. El incidente con Rachel me había robado mucho tiempo.

**- ¿Tienes manager? Qué importante...** - murmuró sonriendo y alejándose unos centímetros de mí.

**- Bueno... Pues me voy. Puedes usar la ducha si quieres** - la propuse señalando a la puerta que tenía en la pared derecha de mi cuarto de invitados. Allí llevaba a todas, mi habitación era un sitio demasiado personal, demasiado privado para enseñárselo a una chica diferente cada noche. - **y ya... Ya nos veremos.**

Esa era mi mentira estándar más común. En la mayoría de los casos no volvía a ver a ninguna, en casos drásticos incluso huía de ellas. Había algunas que después de una noche pretendía llamar al camión de mudanzas y mudarse conmigo, y mi única alternativa era huir.  
>Me miré en el espejo para comprobar que mi aspecto, después de todo, fuese aceptable. Theo siempre había sido muy exigente conmigo. Me recoloqué las horquillas, me pasé el dedo por las ojeras en un estúpido intento de que remitieran. De todas formas estaba guapa.<br>Aparqué frente al Charlie's tirando mi cigarro por la ventanilla, expulsando una última bocanada de humo.  
>Distinguí a través del cristal a Theo, mirando desquiciado el movil y tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. Estaba a tiempo de darme la vuela y escapar, pero cuando me había llamado había calificado el tema del que teníamos que hablar de suma importancia. Eso me tenía asustada.<br>Entré en la cafetería, después de que una campanilla sobre la puerta anunciase mi llegada. Theo se giró hacia a mí con un mirada fulminante y yo le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas. Eso le fastidió y yo cumplí mi objetivo.  
>Me senté frente a él con parsimonia, para alterarle aún más. Tenía una ancestral y depurada técnica para fastidiar a los demás. Aparte de la música era una de mis aficiones principales.<p>

**- Estaba... -** traté de excusarme, alargando la mano hasta su vaso de Coca-Cola y le pegué un trago.

**- No quiero que me expliques como has intentando deshacerte de la chica con la que te acostaste la noche anterior **- me acusó con cansancio.

Yo apreté los labios molesta, a veces mis ataques rebotaban contra mí, y era algo que no soportaba.

**- Y antes de que me digas que tu vida es tu vida y ese tipo de cosas - **prosiguió arrebatándome su vaso y aferrándose a él **-, te diré por lo que te he llamado. Si no cantase bien tu carrera en estos momentos estaría en el vertedero. Pero ahora parece que ni eso va a ser suficiente. Tienes una reputación pésima** - solté un bufido -. **Las chicas con las que sales** - hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos cuando pronunció la última palabra - **hablan fatal de ti, y así no podrás aspirar a tocar en ningún otro sitio que no sea ese estúpido local.**

No me gustaba que insultase al Wonderland pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

**- No me estás descubriendo nada Theo, lamento decírtelo. Sé que nunca voy a cantar en otro sitio...**

**- Tenemos una oportunidad de mejorar tu reputación -** volvió a interrumpirme, y se lo hubiese recriminado si no me hubiese extrañado tanto lo que había afirmado.

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- He conseguido que te dejen tocar para los niños que están internos en el hospital. Puedes ir cuando creas y la gente verá que puedes ser solidaria, o al menos tratar de parecerlo** - agregó.

Enmudecí, y tardé un rato en estipular si aquello era una mala o una increíble idea. Seguramente si entraba en el hospital con mi ropa de cuero cantando _What's up_ a voz en grito con un par de máquinas de humo a mis lado, mi reputación terminaría por autodestruirse. Tendría reprimirme y volver a mi antiguo yo, algo que no me agradaba. Pero era una buena oportunidad, quizá fuese la mejor que Theo me había encontrado y no podía rechazarla. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal, pero nunca me había caracterizado por ser sensata.

**- Iré hoy mismo** - aseguré.

Theo me analizó durante unos instantes, tratando de encontrar un ápice de burla en voz. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, me dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción, y por qué no, con un deje de orgullo.

Mi primera guitarra me la compró mi padre cuando tenía diez años antes de morir. Como se convirtió en el bien más preciado que había llegado a mis manos, la cuidé como nunca había cuidado nada, y actualmente estaba como el primer día. Aunque era acústica y no la utilizaba en mis conciertos, la tocaba alguna tarde que otra, porque era una forma poco dolorosa de recordar el pasado. Por eso, el hecho de haberla guardado en mi vieja funda del cuero, habérmela colgado en la espalda y avanzar con ella por los pasillos del hospital me ponía nerviosa.

Después de que Theo me hubiese avisado de que además de mis periódicas visitas al hospital, tendría que estabilizar un poco mi vida estaba demasiado enfrascada en mis complicados pensamientos.

Llegué a la puerta de la habitación que me había asignado, la 212. Según me habían informado en ella estaba interna una niña de seis años con una enfermedad desconocida que obligaba a los médicos a tenerla recluida allí desde hacía más de un año. Estaba débil, muchas veces le llevaban la comida hasta su habitación porque era incapaz de estar en el comedor y como su pasión era la música, el objetivo era que yo pudiese animarla un poco y sacarla de aquel vórtice de enfermedad en el que estaba sumida.

Llamé a la puerta con timidez, temiendo que estuviese dormida y yo la estuviese despertando. También me había comentado que necesitaba muchas horas de sueño para que pudiese afrontar el día con un poco más de energía de la poca que podía disponer. Después de unos instantes sin recibir respuesta alguna, miré a mi alrededor sin saber cómo actuar. ¿Tanta mala reputación tenía para que ni siquiera un simple enfermero me hubiese acompañado a indicarme lo que tenía que hacer? Suspiré, y abrí la puerta con una delicadeza inusual en mí. Me asomé por la rendija que tenía disponible, y distinguí el cuerpo diminuto de la niña sentada sobre su cama de sábanas de un aséptico color verde.

**- ¿Álex?** – pregunté abriendo la puerta al completo y accediendo a la estancia.

**- ¡Hola! –** me saludó con tanta efusividad que me hizo sonreír. **- ¿Eso es una guitarra? -** cuestionó emocionada con la mirada clavada en la funda que cargaba en mi espalda.

Nerviosa trató de levantarse de la camilla, pero pude ver lo mucho que la estaba costando, por lo que me acerqué a ella antes de que pudiera hacerse daño.

**- Tranquila, no te levantes** - la indiqué con suavidad. Sí, con los niños volvía a salir mi lado dulce que pasaba el resto del año sepultado bajo toneladas de crueldad.

Me quité la guitarra con cuidado, cada vez que la daba un golpe me dolía a mí, y me senté en el borde de la cama junto a ella. Descubrí que lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegase era dibujar. Sobre las arrugadas sábanas reposaba un bloc de dibujo y un par de lápices desperdigados. Lo observé, era bastante abstracto y enmarañado, pero si entornabas los ojos y girabas la cabeza unos veinte grados podías distinguir a una a dos chicas. Supuse que la más bajita era Alex, que estaba delante de una fina línea negra que tendría que ser un micrófono. También había garabatos que pretendían ser notas musicales pero se asemejaban más a las hormigas. Esbocé una sonrisa, pero que en el fondo era un dibujo muy emotivo, donde una niña de seis años plasmaba los sueños de los que su enfermedad estaba privándole.

**- Es muy bonito -** la felicité acariciándole la cara.

**- Soy yo, y ella es mi hermana que está viéndome cantar **- me explicó posando su diminuto dedo índice sobre la otra figura. Después levantó la vista hacia mí, contemplándome con adoración provocando que me sintiese levemente avergonzada.

**- Tu pelo es genial.**

Solté una carcajada y jugueteé con uno de mis mechones rosas.

**- Es el estilo Fabray** - bromeé.

**- ¿Te llamas Fabray? -** me cuestionó inclinando la cabeza con un gesto de confusión.

**- No, Fabray es mi apellido. Me llamo Quinn** - me presenté y la tendí la mano divertida.

Ella me la aceptó con voracidad, como si tocarme fuese el proceso más emocionante del mundo.

**- Yo soy Alex.**

**- Encantada Alex.**

Entonces y sin que yo lo pudiera preverlo se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Dios era la niña más adorable que había conocido en mi vida. Se aferró a mí cuello con tanta intensidad que me hacía daño, pero no iba a quejarme, echaba de menos ese tipo de afecto tan inocente.

**- Muchas gracias por venir a verme** - susurró sin soltarme aún.

Me pregunté de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza con el estado de debilidad que verdaderamente la invadía.

**- Ah ¿Pero quieres que me vaya ya?** - inquirí fingiendo estar indignada.

**- ¿Quieres... Quieres quedarte?** - agregó abriendo mucho los ojos.

**- Claro, tenemos todo el día por delante. ¿Qué puede haber más importarte que pasar aquí el tiempo contigo?**

Pues muchas cosas, verdaderamente tenía la jornada saturada de cosas que hacer. Cuando había entrado al hospital había apagado mi móvil para evitar incidentes como que mi estridente tono de llamada sonase al máximo en la sala de espera. Y en ese momento, sin un dispositivo que me recordase lo planificado que estaba mi tiempo me apeteció disfrutar después muchos años de algo que yo consideraba que estaba bien.

**- ¿Hay algo qué desde que estás aquí siempre has querido hacer y nadie te ha hecho caso?**

Tal vez no debería preguntar eso. Quizá era negligente y me estaba implicando demasiado. Pero como siempre me dio igual.

**- El señor Avery dice que la azotea es súper chula. Pero a mí nunca me dejan subir... -** comentó con un deje de tristeza, lo que me indicó que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Me bajé de la cama, y me puse de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en la espalda para que pudiese subirse sobre ella. En realidad mi espalda estaba destrozada por una serie de acontecimientos que se había sucedido de forma desafortunada. La primera había sido que Britt que vivía cada concierto como si fuese el último, en uno de sus trances en los que tocaba la guitarra y no la importaba nada más, me dio un golpe del mástil que me privó de la respiración por unos segundos. Al día siguiente, una chica de la que no recordaba el nombre, había sido demasiado brusca, incluso para mí y mi espalda terminó por hacerse trizas. Sumándolo al viaje hasta el hospital cargando la funda con mi acústica de nuevo no comprendía como podía seguir andando.

**- Súbete - **la insté.

Ella rodeó mi cuello temerosa. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba sin salir se su cuarto. Cuando noté que estaba bien sujeta me incorporé con una mueca de dolor, sintiendo como si un rayo recorriese mi columna vertebral arrasando con todo a su paso.

Habíamos tenido que sortear varios obstáculos antes de adentrarnos en la seguridad del ascensor, que afortunadamente encontramos vació. Tuvimos que esquivar a un enfermero que recorría el pasillo con un carro repleto de gasas y paquetes de algodón. Y después fue el turno de un médico, que parecía tan concentrado en los informes que sostenía que ni siquiera advirtió nuestra presencia, y eso que una chica de pelo rosa llevando a hombros a una niña con pijama verde del hospital no pasaban muy desapercibidas.  
>Apreté el botón de la novena planta tratando de que Alex no se soltase de mi cuello.<p>

**- ¡Spencer claro no voy a perdonarte! ¿Sabes el ridículo que he hecho por tu culpa? -** la acusé con seriedad.

Hubiese deseado que en vez de hablar por teléfono pudiese recriminarme cada punto cara a cara, pero al haber despilfarrado la mañana con el inútil viaje al Wonderland y la absurda discusión con Jesse no podía desaprovechar más tiempo.

**- Tú sabes más que nadie cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándolo Rach. Fue tan... Salvaje **- fruncí el ceño -. **Hace una cosa con la lengua** - reprimí una arcada y me alejé el móvil de la oreja para ahorrarme la explicación explícita de las tácticas de Quinn en la cama con mi mejor amiga. Después de esperar un tiempo más que considerable volví a acercarme el teléfono

**- ¡Spencer! No estoy en el lugar más indicado para vomitar. Cállate.**

**- De acuerdo, pero por favor Rachel necesito que estés conmigo en esto, ayer fue el día más feliz de mi vida –** me aseguró, y yo me sentí al verla tan ilusionada. No podía permití que sufriera, no si yo podía ponerla en aviso, porque quería a Spencer como a pocas personas y por mucho que discutiésemos su felicidad siempre primaría para mí.

**- Mira Spence** – bajé el tono de voz, porque era conveniente en el sitio donde estaba y para tratar de suavizar un poco mi intervención **– no quiero que sufras. No me han hablado muy bien de Quinn…Cada noche está con una diferente y…** - tragué saliva, no quería resultar brusca u ofensiva **-, ni siquiera se sabía tú nombre.**

**- ¿Qué?**

Después de ocho años de amistad no supe descifrar su voz. No pude distinguir si su pregunta había sido desesperada, decepcionada o de pura curiosidad. Por ello me tomé unos segundos para proseguir. ¡Dios, cuánto detestaba hablar de temas importantes por teléfono!

**- Esta mañana fui a buscarte y estaba ella. Fue súper borde y desagradable** – exageraba y lo sabía. Además olvidé de forma intencionada mencionar que yo había empezado a recriminarle aspectos de su vida que técnicamente a mi no tenían que interesarme **-. El caso es que cuando le pregunté que dónde estabas, no sabía quién era Spencer.**

Por un momento incluso dudé que la línea se hubiese cortado, porque juro que hubo unos instantes en los que ni siquiera escuchaba la respiración de mi amiga al otro lado. Lamenté ser tan bocazas ¿Por qué había tenido que abordar el tema con tanta precipitación? Era una bruta…

**- Ya verás cómo no** – me comunicó rompiendo el silencio – **conmigo será diferente. Me subió a su casa ¡A su cama!**

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de desesperación, implorando con gritos mudos que la apoyase con aquello. Que la animase y asegurase que todo saldría bien, que se convertiría en la única excepción de Quinn. Pero sinceramente no lo pensaba.

**- Eres mayor para tomar tus decisiones. Yo te voy a apoyar, pero en el primer segundo en que vea que esa estúpida te hace daño lo más mínimo no dejaré que vuelvas a acercarte, además me ocuparé de ella** – creo que me había quedado con ganas de una nueva pelea con la chica del pelo rosa.

Estaba empezando a obsesionarme. Sacudí la cabeza para evadir mis dudas y me detuve en seco para despedirme de mi amiga. Ya había llegado,

**- Ya he llegado, te tengo que colgar.**

**- Rach, eres increíble –** me aduló claramente emocionada al otro lado del teléfono – **luego vienes a verme ¿De acuerdo? Dale saludos de mi parte.**

**- Claro** – convine con una débil sonrisa.

Guardé mi móvil ya bloqueado en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

Shock.

¿Qué hacía Quinn cantándole una canción a mi hermana?

_Nos os quejareis a pesar de que estoy aun pletórica por las fotos Achele he actualizado pronto :) _


	4. Cuatro: All I Need

**_Capitulo 4: All I Need_**

Posé con delicadeza el cuerpo de Alex sobre su cama de nuevo. Pude contemplar una vez más su sonrisa de satisfacción, esa que se había instalado en su angelical rostro desde que había podido admirar la envidiable vista panorámica que Brooklyn que nos había brindado la azotea. Creo que nuca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan feliz, tan entusiasmado por algo tan simple como estar en la novena planta de un edificio. Y pensar que yo había contribuido mínimamente en ello me hacía sentir realizada.

**- ¿Eres maga?** - me preguntó de pronto, arropándose con las sábanas de su cama. Temí que hubiese cogido frío a la intemperie por mi culpa, por lo que me acerqué para ayudarla y subirle la tela hasta el cuello.

**- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?** – inquirí mirándola con curiosidad.

**- Los magos son geniales y tú eres genial** – murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, como si me hubiese dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo.

**- Tú sí que eres genial** – afirmé. Le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad. Por favor ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado con aquella niña para que ya la hubiese cogido tanto aprecio? Quizás era su presencia, era como una pequeña estrella, que iluminaba todo a su alrededor con su característico comportamiento. Comprendí que mis visitas al hospital, y en concreto a la habitación 212 iban a ser más frecuentes de lo que había planeado en un principio.

**- ¿Cuándo vas a cantar? **

**- Ahora mismo** – aseguré. Me estiré para alcanzar mi guitarra, que aún continuaba en su funda apoyada en la pared, tal y como la había dejado. Eso demostraba lo mucho que me había dejado llevar. Había dejado el regalo de mi padre solo y sin vigilancia, nunca me hubiera perdonado si alguien me la hubiesen cogido o le hubiesen hecho el más mínimo rasguño.

Deseché la funda, dejándola sobre la mesilla.

Alex me observaba con tanta expectación que parecía que fuese a darle un ataque, tampoco quería alterar su estado de salud. Pero me consolé pensando que todas sus reacciones eran así de desmesuradas. Era parte de su encanto.

Realicé un barrido rápido a mi repertorio de canciones, y cuando encontré la idónea comencé a tocar.

**_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<br>To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
>I'd give all I have, honey<br>If you could stay like that_**

Escuché su voz. Aunque no la hubiese escuchado la noche anterior, y hubiese sido hace miles de años la hubiese reconocido. Daba igual que estuviese cantando una canción que nunca hubiese esperado oír de ella, o que hubiera sustituido las guitarras eléctricas y las baterías por una simple acústica. Quinn estaba de espaldas, y mi hermana estaba tan absorta en ella que ni siquiera advirtió mi llegada. Por lo que opté por quedarme asomada el tiempo que pudiese, escuchándola. No me hubiese perdonado interrumpirla.

**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
>And no one will desert you<br>Just try to never grow up, never grow up_**

**_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<br>But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_**

**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
>And even though you want to, just try to never grow up<em>**

**_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_**

**_So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>**

**_Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<em>**

**_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>I could still be little<br>Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little<br>Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_**

Su voz se convirtió en apenas un susurro, el más mágico que había escuchado en mi vida. Una descarga serpenteó por mi espina dorsal, mientras trataba de explicarme cómo esa Quinn y la del Wonderland podían ser la misma persona.

**_Oh, don't you ever grow up  
>Oh, never grow up, just never grow up<em>**

Alex aplaudió frenéticamente, ni siquiera a mí me aplaudía así. Era tan entusiasta y efusiva como yo, incluso más, y teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba a punto de llorar no me podía imaginar cómo estaba mi hermana.

Sí, tuve que contener las lágrimas, esa una acumulación de situaciones fue demasiado para mí. Después del tiempo que Alex llevaba interna nunca la había visto tan feliz, por mucho empeño que habíamos puesto todos en que así fuera. Después la canción, su significado, agregado a la voz de Quinn que había sonado tan dulce y frágil me habían hecho decaer.

Mi hermana estiró los brazos para abrazarla, porque como nos había adelantado el médico cada vez la iba a costar más incorporarse. Quinn se acercó a ella y para ver su abrazo sin derrumbarme tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza y orgullo unidos. La eufórica cabeza de Alex, apoyada sobre el hombro de la del pelo rosa, levantó la vista. Me descubrió.

**- ¡Rachel!**

Cuando Quinn se giró pude ver la confusión plasmada en sus ojos, que aumentó exponencialmente cuando me vio. Yo me interné en la estancia notando como el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho, creyendo imposible que ellas no estuviesen escuchando su violento compás. Cogí en brazos a mi hermana, apretándola contra mí. Cada día pesaba menos, y a mí me dolía más.

**- Hola cielo ¿Cómo estás?** - saludé dándole un leve beso en la cabeza sin querer soltarla porque no quería enfrentarme a Quinn. Ya no tenía nada que recriminarla, como ella me había dicho no tenía ni idea de su vida, y me lo había demostrado.

**- Rach, mira ella es Quinn** - repuso mi hermana revolviéndose entre mis brazos para poder señalármela.

La eché un vistazo con nerviosismo y ella continuaba con su semblante inexpresivo sin dejarme en claro cómo tenía que actuar con ella. Estaba sorprendida, eso era lo único que tenía claro, tanto o incluso más que yo.

**- Hola Quinn **- musité de forma casi inaudible. Después de pronunciar las palabras fruncí los labios y me giré de nuevo hacia Alex, mientras escuchaba el débil _hola_ que me había respondido. **- Spence me ha dado saludos para ti** - le comuniqué quitándole con meticulosidad varios mechones que habían caído sobre su rostro.

Entonces fui consciente de lo que había dicho, a lo mejor mi subconsciente lo había hecho aposta, no lo sé. Supliqué que no recordase quien era Spencer o que le pareciese un nombre lo suficientemente común como para no enlazarlo con la chica con la que se había acostado la noche anterior. Cuando la miré para comprobarlo, y la descubrí con su mirada focalizada en mí, creo que no había modificado su postura desde que había entrado, no supe que pensar. Me iba a dar un ataque.

Pero antes de que me desplomase en el suelo, agarrándome la cabeza y gritando qué demonios me estaba pasando, la puerta se abrió y todas nos giramos curiosas.

**- Señorita Fabray, tiene que irse ya... -** murmuró un enfermero con timidez.

Quinn dio una leve cabezada de asentimiento sin dejar de mirarme. Cuando se movió, yo me estremecí. La vi acercarse, y no pude imaginarme nunca sentir una decepción tan grande como cuando me di cuenta de que era a mi hermana a quién quería abrazar. Y lo hizo, rezumando cariño y sensibilidad afectándome más aún. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que se conocían para que pudieran abrazarse así? Mi hermana adoraba a Spencer y no había comparación con lo que había visto hacer con Quinn. Pero claro, yo la había visto la noche anterior, y por mucho que me costase reconocerlo, para bien o para mal, estaba obsesionada con ella. La dejó una casi imperceptible caricia en el brazo y salió de la habitación.

**- Adiós chicas -** se despidió, desarmándome.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, y me mente quedó completamente inutilizada. Solo podía hacerse una pregunta ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué las cosas en dos minutos habían perdido todo el sentido?

¿Cuándo había dejado de actuar como la Rachel Berry que había sido siempre? La diva, que nunca se hubiera ni siquiera planteado pisar el Wonderland. Y menos dos veces y en plenas facultades mentales. O tal vez no.

Me había prestado voluntariamente a acompañar a Spencer aquella noche al local. Había pasado dos días que solo podían denominarse con la suma de dos palabras: infierno y locura. Jesse tenía una prueba para un musical que haría una gira en navidades por todo el país, y estaba más cargante que de costumbre. Había obligado a Alex a repetirme uno y otra vez, creo que sobrepasé el límite de los diez, lo que Quinn había hecho en su visita. Y juro que no encontraba sentido a nada. Ella en esos dos días no había aparecido de nuevo por el hospital y no podía evitar pensar que yo la había espantado. Cada vez era más consciente de que mi forma de actuar con ella había sido irracional.

Y si había vuelto al Wonderland era porque quería volver a verla, quería comprobar que era la misma persona que abrazaba a mi hermana como si fuese la suya. Mi amiga iba con otro propósito, el de diferenciase entre el numeroso grupo que conformaba el numeroso grupo de amantes de la cantante. Yo ya estaba preparada para consolarla ante el más que inminente fracaso de su plan.

Entramos en el local en el que reinaba un ambiente idéntico al de dos días atrás. Como estábamos escarmentadas habíamos llegado antes, yo no había tenido ningún tipo de incidente con el GPS y el concierto de Quinn estaba en pleno apogeo. Dios, era tan frustrante no poder verla por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Al menos podía escucharla.

**  
>I'm the next act<br>Waiting in the wings  
>I'm an animal<br>Trapped in your hot car  
><strong>  
>Rememoré la escena del hospital sin poder evitarlo y mi piel empezó a ponerse de gallina. Cada vez estábamos más cerca.<p>

**I am all the days  
>That you choose to ignore<strong>

**You are all I need  
>Youre all I need<br>I'm in the middle of your picture  
>Lying in the reeds<br>**  
>Spencer tiraba de mi brazo sin piedad, y serpenteabamos entre la gente que se balanceaba con el hipnotizante ritmo de la música.<p>

**_I am a moth  
>Who just wants to share your light<br>I'm just an insect  
>Trying to get out of the night<em>**

**_I only stick with you  
>Because there are no others<em>**__

_**You are all I need  
>Youre all I need<br>I'm in the middle of your picture  
>Lying in the reeds<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Llegamos al pie del escenario, con mi corazón desbocado. Creo que incluso estaba peor que Spencer, que observaba a Quinn con una devoción inusual en ella.<p>

**_ It's all wrong, it's all right  
>It's all wrong, it's all right<em>****  
>It's all wrong, it's all right<br>It's all wrong, it's all right  
>It's all, it's all.<strong>

Acabó y volvió a dolerme tanto o más que la vez anterior. Su mirada bajo por la estancia y poco después se posó en nosotras. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y ella esbozó una sonrisa perfecta, que supe que era para Spencer. Mi amiga se giró hacia mí abriendo la boca con dramatismo.

- **¿Lo has visto? Joder Rach ¿lo has visto?** - me zarandeó agarrándome de los hombros, y yo traté de calmarla.

Estaba demasiado emocionada, demasiado implicada y la caída la dolería muchísimo más.

**- Sí, te ha sonreído pero…**

**- ¿Rachel? **– aquella voz me interrumpió y casi lo agradecí, no sabía que decirle a mi amiga para que no se ilusionase por la radiante sonrisa que su amor platónico.

Me volteé hasta la fuente de la voz, aunque ya sabía cuál era su emisora. Allí estaba, Santana López mirándome sonriente con uno de sus provocativos vestidos ajustados. El de esta ocasión era azul electico, tendría que preguntarle dónde lo había comprado.

**- ¡Santana!** – saludé con la atenta mirada de Spencer, me acerqué y la di un rápido beso en la mejilla - **¿Qué tal tu tobillo?**

Descubrí que había recurrido a unas botas de tacón altas.

**- Un tío bastante inútil me puso una venda que es un incordio, por eso no me he podido poner zapatos – **me explicó mirándose la pierna con resignación.

No la presté mucha atención, por el rabillo del ojo pude observar como Quinn abandonaba el escenario y Brittany y el chico de la batería la miraban extrañados. Spencer salió tras ella, y yo lo hubiera hecho, tenía ganas de hacerlo y de descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo, pero hubiese estado fuera de lugar. Era la oportunidad de Spencer, yo no podía fastidiarla.

**- ¿Vamos a la barra?** – propuse a Santana sonando más desesperada de lo que había previsto – **necesito hablar con alguien.**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

**- ¿Qué tal vas con Britt? –** cuestioné pasando mi dedo índice por el borde de mi copa.

Mi preocupante cambio estaba siendo tan radical que yo, que nunca bebía alcohol, no había dudado en pedirme un cubata cuando acababa de llegar a la barra. Eché el ya centésimo vistazo al escenario, que continuaba vacío. Creo que estaba recurriendo al alcohol como único medio para mantenerme sentada en aquella silla sin ir a averiguar que ocurría.

**- Como siempre… ¡es una mierda! ¡No sabe que existo!** – me respondió haciendo un gesto con las manos desesperada. Ella sí que estaba acostumbrada a beber, ya llevaba tres copas vacías delante suya. Creo que ese era el motivo por el que sus gestos eran tan bruscos y su tono de voz tan excesivamente elevado.

**- ¿Cuándo…** - dudé, tenía una necesidad incontrolable de preguntarle aquello – …**Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que merecía la pena venir a verla cada noche? **

**- El primer día** – repuso con seguridad, tanta que me admiró. **– Me acerqué al escenario y la vi. Sentía tanto lo que hacía, disfrutaba tanto de la música que no sé, estuve mirándola durante toda la actuación, y cuando la música paró me dolió.** – tragué saliva **-. Sé que parece absurdo, pero te juro que me dolió. Ese día hablé con ella, era tan dulce tan inocente que no he podido parar de venir. **

¿Dónde estaba la cámara oculta? En serio, necesitaba saber porque todo lo que había a mí parecía estar burlándose de mí.

_¿Que puedo decir? Muchas gracias por los reviews, follows y favs. Conseguís que sea feliz. Creo que voy a hacer una lista de reproducción con todas las canciones del fic, ya os iré contando. _

_#ATNLSFic_


	5. Cinco: Sensaciones

**_Capitulo 5: Sensaciones_**

La influencia de Spencer y las dificultades que estaba pasando en mi relación con Jesse estaban pasándome factura. Tenía que dejar de creer cosas que no eran.

**- Estoy tan confundida...** - solté sin pensar y Santana me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Nada -** negué sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de quitarle importancia, pero cada vez estaba más nerviosa y no podía ocultarlo. La copa que sujetaba comenzó a temblar entre mis dedos y tuve que devolverla a la mesa para no verter todo su contenido sobre mi vestido.

**- Oye Rachel... Sé que no me conoces y que has hablado conmigo dos veces pero... No sé yo no suelo tener confianza con la gente y te lo conté lo de Britt. Lo que quiero decir **- añadió al ver que se estaba yendo por las ramas -** es que tú también puedes confiar en mí. Contar las cosas ayuda.**

Primero tenía que tratar de saber lo que me estaba pasando, porque sinceramente no lo sabía. Santana me miraba expectante, y solo dejé que mis palabras fluyeran, sin pensarlas o acordarlas antes de que salieran de mi boca:

**- Me estoy obsesionando con Quinn. ¡No sé qué coño me pasa! La odiaba, creo que sigo haciéndolo pero después la descubrí en la habitación de mi hermana cantándola, fue tan... Adorable y claro ¿tenía una imagen equivocada de ella? Cuando discutimos en el Wonderland me dijo que no la conocía y...** - frené porque me quedé sin aire. Mi verborrea había salido de forma profusa y sin pausa, la cara confusa de Santana me lo confirmó.

- **No te he entendido nada. Solo que estás empezando a sentir cosas por Quinn** - resumió y yo me tambaleé en mi silla.

**- ¡No! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!** - me apresuré a refutar.

**- No de forma explícita.**

**- Ni implícita Santana, soy hetero y tengo novio.**

**- Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que hoy eso... Creo que si estuviesen en una buena situación con tu querido novio no tendrías este tipo de dilemas.**

Mierda. Santana debería conocerme desde hace tiempo, no podía haber sido tan certera de no ser así. ¿Tan obvia era? ¿Tenía un cartel en la frente que rezaba que cada vez soportaba menos a Jesse?

**- Además Spencer está loca por ella** - musité desesperada era el último argumento de mi arsenal. Me había quedado sin munición.

**- Bueno, pues ¿qué quieres que te diga? Rachel opino que lo de Quinn será algo pasajero, seguro que tu relación con tu chico vuelve a ser como antes y no habrá nada mejor que que ver lo feliz que estará Spencer en su relación con Quinn. Ya está ya te lo he dicho, pero no lo pienso.**

¿De dónde había salido esa chica? ¿Por qué con solo un par de frases estaba provocando que me replantease toda mi vida? Solo encontré una solución, la que mayor sentido común demostraba, aunque me hubiera faltado tanto en los últimos días. Tenía que hablar con Quinn, civilizadamente, disculpando por haberme entrometido en su vida si era necesario. Además me moría de ganas por saber qué la había hecho abandonar repentinamente el escenario, y qué la había llevado hasta el cuarto de mi hermana en hospital. Incluso esa supuesta conversación podría increparla lo que le estaba haciendo a mi mejor amiga y terminar de comprender que mi obsesión por ella era por mi necesidad de explicaciones. Sí, tenía que funcionar.

**- Voy a hablar con ella...** - Murmuré sin convencimiento. Me tragué con brusquedad el último sorbo de mi bebida y descargué todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones en sonoro suspiro.

-** Suerte** - me animó Santana esbozando media sonrisa.

Me sentí bastante idiota cuando al levantarme de la silla estuve a punto de caerme al suelo y perder el equilibrio. Me apoyé en la barra y me tomé varios segundos para poder estabilizarme. No tuve que moverme mucho, y en un aspecto lo agradecí, no podía andar mucho más. Pero cuando las vi, a Spencer y a Quinn, besándose con voracidad en medio de la pista me revolvió el estómago, aunque me empeñé en echarle la culpa al alcohol. Qué estúpida había sido al preocuparme por las dos, por el repentino abandono del escenario o porque no quería ver a mi amiga sufrir. Era idiota. Quizás al milésimo desengaño comenzaría a escarmentar.  
>Quinn, cuyas manos estaban sujetando con fuerza la cara de Spencer, se separó y como si me hubiese detectado con algún tipo de radar imperceptible, me miró. Me gustaría haberme visto para saber cómo de patética fue mi cara. Mi amiga se giró hacia mí también, con una sonrisa radiante que tendría que haberme alegrado, pero no lo hizo. Le susurró algo al oído a Quinn, y se acercó a mí.<p>

**- ¡Me ha pedido salir! ¡Estamos juntas! ¡Juntas Rach! **- me cogió de las manos y dio un par de saltitos.

**- ¿En... Serio? -** balbucí. Sí, definitivamente nada tenía sentido.

**- Sí. Sí. Sí. Esta noche me quedo con ella.**

**- Oh. Cuánto me alegro Spence** - la abracé sin emoción. ¿Desde cuándo entre todos los defectos que había adquirido recientemente se le había añadido la de falsa? Me separé, tal vez con demasiada precipitación -. **Pues yo me voy.**

**- ¿No te enfadas?**

**- Claro que no -** mentí, otro viaje absurdo volviendo deprimida a casa. **– Llevabas mucho tiempo detrás de esto y lo has conseguido.**

Me sentí peor, porque mi mejor amiga había conseguido su sueño y yo la estaba mintiendo.

**- Me voy ya ¿vale? - **huir. Necesitaba huir.

Y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, y después de echarle un último vistazo a Quinn y descubrir que tenía un aspecto deplorable que me preocupó bastante, me volví a perder entre la gente. Con la imagen de las ojeras de la chica del pelo rosa grabadas en mi retina, regresé a la barra en busca de Santana.

**- ¿Quieres que te lleve?** - imploré.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?** - me preguntó mirándome con preocupación y yo intenté hablar y no pude emitir ningún sonido -. **Venga vámonos.**

Se levantó como si no hubiese tocado ninguna copa en toda la noche y me agarró del brazo. Si ella no me hubiese guiado sé que hubiera sido imposible para mí salir del Wonderland. Incluso ella fue la que encontró mi coche a unos cien metros de la puerta. La habría pedido que condujese pero ella había bebido mucho más que yo aunque no lo aparentase. Claro, que lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era que un policía me hiciese un test de alcoholemia que estaba segura daría positivo.  
>Cuando mis manos se posaron en el volante, mi cabeza lo hizo también, y mis incontrolables ganas de llorar terminaron por aniquilarme.<br>Santana me miró sin saber cómo actuar, pero terminó por abrazarme con fuerza.

**- Rachel, vamos no te preocupes. Sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado se va a arreglar** - trató de consolarme acariciándome el pelo.

No sabía por qué estaba llorando, ni por qué un dolor punzante y agónico se había instalado en mi pecho minutos atrás, pero tenía que reconocer que el apoyo de Santana me reconfortaba. En los últimos días había echado tanto de menos el afecto de Spencer, que realmente agradecía que la latina estuviese conmigo.

**- Gracias** – musité cuando me tranquilicé demasiado tiempo después, separándome de ella.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? Mira Quinn a veces puede ser muy borde, si te ha dicho algo malo estoy segura de que no lo siente, suele ponerse nerviosa a menudo y…**

Negué con la cabeza mientras me secaba los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas, guiándome gracias a mi reflejo en el retrovisor. Se me había corrido todo el maquillaje.

**- Está saliendo con Spencer, se lo acaba de pedir. Es mi mejor amiga ¿sabes la de veces que ha estado investigando en twitter para saber las noches que tocaba Quinn? Prácticamente la acosaba, se descargaba las grabaciones que hacía la gente cada anoche y las veía por las noches. Llevaba semanas detrás de ella, yo la apoyaba, porque quería que fuese feliz. Ahora que todo se ha hecho realidad, me revienta verla con ella**.- decirlo en voz alta me hacía sentir aún más despreciable. Me consoló mucho que Santana no me dedicase ninguna de mirada de reprobación, y lo hiciera con una de compresión - **Encima hoy Quinn estaba mal, tenía un aspecto horrible, parecía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. Pero a Spencer no parecía importarle, solo quería meterle la lengua hasta…**

No terminé, no era necesario. Saqué mi móvil y lo conecté con el aparato reproductor de Barbra, la música solía tranquilizarme. Lo veía como el único remedio para despejar mi mente. Apreté el botón de aleatorio.

**- ¿Tú sabes que la ocurre? –** pregunté, parecía que la Santana la conocía bastante. Al fin de al cabo había estado de acostarse, aunque para ellas eso fuese algo superfluo.

Los primeros acordes de_ Haunted _comenzaron a sonar. Jodido aleatorio, parecía que él también se había vuelto en mi contra.

**_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>But, I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and its all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>**

- **Está rara últimamente… no es la primera vez que tiene que bajarse del escenario antes de terminar, pero no me quiere decir nada. Dice que son bajadas de tensión** – sonrió con amargura.

**_Oh, holding my breath  
>Oh, I'm lose you again<br>Somethings made your eyes go cold_**

**_Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this<br>I thought I had you figured out  
>Something's gone terribly wrong<br>You're all I wanted_**

Irremediablemente una canción de Taylor me recordaba a ella. Porque había sido su elección cuando había cantado a mi hermana. Encima aquella en concreto parecía estar burlándose de mí.

**_Come on, come on  
>Don't leave me like this ?I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe when I know you're gone  
>Can't turn back now<br>I'm haunted_**

* * *

><p>Joder. Mi cabeza iba a explotar. Me la sujeté con la mano derecha y traté de incorporarme. Sentada en el colchón no pude evitar echar en falta el cuerpo de Spencer. Estaba segura de que se había quedado conmigo la noche anterior, y aquella vez no había sido porque estuviese borracha. Theo y sus estúpidas ideas para mejorar mí ya destrozada reputación. Había considerado que una relación estable terminaría por cambiar mi imagen para la sociedad. No sabía por qué había escogido a Spencer. Estaba ilusiona conmigo, mucho más que las demás. Era bastante buena en la cama, podía seguir mi ritmo y aquello era difícil de encontrar. Como la misión era precipitada y ella era una buena candidata había terminado por decantarme.<p>

La noche anterior había sido horrible, otra vez aquellos molestos síntomas. Terminaría acostumbrándome a ellos, eran más que rentables. Sentí frío porque estaba desnuda y gran parte de las sábanas estaban en el suelo. Cuando intenté recolocarlas descubrí una nota a la altura de su sitio, el izquierdo, el derecho era sagrado para mí, aunque fuese en la habitación de invitados.

Tenía una letra muy redonda, bonita, similar a la que yo tenía en el instituto.

**_Se me olvidó decirte que esta mañana tenía una entrevista de trabajo con Rachel. Después de lo de anoche no tengo ni idea de cómo me va a salir. Me daba lástima despertarte, estas demasiado mona. En fin, no quiero presionarte ni meterme en tu espacio vital, por lo que llámame cuando creas conveniente._**

**_Besos.  
>Spencer.<em>****  
><strong>  
>No pude evitar sonreír. Por fin una chica que me da daba espacio vital. En ese momento agradecí haber tomado la decisión de elegir a Spencer y quizá pudiese llegar a sentir algo por ella. Debería evitar que el pasado continuase atormentándome y puede construir una vida de nuevo. Sabía que nunca podría con hacerlo pero me gustaba pensar que sí.<p>

Después de una reconfortable ducha que realmente necesitaba y logró que mi malestar general remitiera un poco, llegué al hospital. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver a Alex. El no poder acudir los tres últimos días solo había logrado martirizarme, pero había estado ocupada. Necesitaba tantas explicaciones... A lo mejor Rachel aparecía... También tenía muchas de verla a ella y no sabía el por qué. La noche anterior la había visto extraña.

**- ¿Puedo pasar? -** pregunté asomándome a la habitación 212 con una sonrisa.

**- ¡Quinn!** - gritó Alex emocionada.

Había echado de menos su efusividad.

Estiró los brazos incapaz de levantarse de su cama una vez más. Y yo me acerqué, para que pudiera darme uno de esos abrazados que rezumaban afecto. Cuando la solté me di cuenta que estaba conectada a un gotero con suero por una vía en diminuta manita. La imagen me estremeció, tenía miedo de hacerla daño, de moverla la vía o tirar el gotero, a veces podía ser muy torpe.

**- ¿Por qué tienes esto? -** me atreví a preguntar acariciando con mi dedo pulgar su mano libre.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si se tratase de algo sin importancia o quizá ya lo consideraba como algo rutinario.

**- Ayer vomité, siempre me ponen esta cosa cuando me pasa - **se miró con resignación la mano.

**- ¿Ya estás bien?** - cuestioné preocupada.

**- Sí porque has venido. Te he hecho una cosa** - me comunicó soltándose de mi agarre con lentitud y se estiró para poder alcanzar un folio que reposaba sobre su almohada.  
>Como no llegaba, y vi peligrar el gotero, me acerqué para cogerlo yo.<p>

**- Es un dibujo.**

Sonreí ante la afirmación y más aún cuando observé los trazos sobre el papel. Pude reconocerme porque había tenido el detalle de pintar una mancha rosa representado mi pelo encima de la forma de ocho que supuse que era mi cuerpo. Había otra forma similar a mi lado con una mancha marrón sobre la cabeza.

**- ¿Eres tú?** - quise saber señalándolo

**- Es mi hermana Rachel** - me informó emocionada, y mi corazón se contrajo - **porque sois mis chicas favoritas. Ella también canta. ¿Te gusta?**

Tardé demasiado en responder, pero siempre me había tomado mi tiempo para procesar la información. Rachel cantaba, y me había ganado por completo a su hermana. Tenía que aprovechar que había salido el tema de conversación.

- **Me encanta Alex, gracias -** confesé revolviéndola el pelo y dándole un beso en la cabeza - **Tú también eres mi chica favorita. ¿Y tú hermana Rachel? ¿Cómo es?**

Demasiado entrometida y directa, tuve miedo de que a la niña también se lo pareciera. Pero cuando vi su cara de ilusión ante mi pregunta supe que estaba encantada de proporcionarme toda la información que quisiera sobre Rachel.

**- Mi hermana es la mejor, es súper buena y me quiere mucho - **dios, quizá no había sido buena idea, después de haber descubierto que el lado adorable de Rachel que me había descrito Spencer existía cuando la había visto con su hermana, me estaba volviendo loca. Por mucho que estuviera intentando evitarlo. Descubrir esa parte suya que ocultaba cuando estaba en su presencia tal vez solo me haría empeorar. Pero Alex prosiguió - **siempre viene a verme y me trae regalos. Como ahora ya no hace musicales viene mucho más. Su novio es muy tonto, por eso casi nunca le trae...**

La descripción continuó pero yo dejé de escuchar. La afirmación de que Rachel tenía novio me dolió ¿por qué coño me dolió? La había visto hablar con alguien al que ella llamaba amor en el Wonderland, pero me había obligado a pensar que era excesivamente cariñosa con sus amigas. También me fastidió enterarme que era hetero, habría puesto la mano en el fuego por que le gustaban las chicas. Había sido testigo de cómo miraba a Santana la noche anterior con su vestido azul eléctrico. Pues ya está, las cosas eran así y a mí tenían que darme lo mismo.

**-... A veces trae a Spencer ¿la conoces? Es maja... Aunque a veces...**  
>La puerta volvió a abrirse y yo tendría que haberlo previsto. La misma Alex me había dicho que Rachel iba a verla siempre.<p>

Su reacción fue peor que la de la primera vez. Clavó la mirada en suelo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, y cuando emprendió su camino hacía su hermana y supe que no tenía ninguna intención de saludarme, fui yo la que dio el primer paso.

**- Hola** - musité con cierto rencor.

**- Buenos días Quinn** - murmuró sin mirarme.

Miró con lastima el gotero, pude ver en primer plano como la pena inundaba sus ojos marrones y yo, como si me la transmitiera la sentí también. Tenía que ser muy duro tener que ver a su hermana pequeña en ese estado, y vivir día a día su pésima evolución. Rachel tendría que ser muy fuerte.

**- Alex ¿has vuelto a vomitar cielo?** - inquirió acariciando la barbilla de la niña que asintió.

Quedaba también en su boca la palabra cielo... Madre mía no sabía qué me estaba pasando. Me tiré a la piscina y decidí actuar.

**- Rachel ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?**

**_He intentado seguir las indicaciones de unos de los reviews porque creo que tiene razón (Gracias Guest) he tratado de resumir la canción y voy a poner líneas cuando se cambie de punto de vista. ¿Qué tal si dejáis un review :)? ahh, y os recomiendo la canción entera de Taylor Swift: Haunted. _**


	6. Seis: 6 meses

**_Capitulo 6: Seis meses_**

**- Rachel ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?**

Consideré que había sonado demasiado hostil, algo que no pretendía, ni me convenía.

**- Tengo que ir a hablar con el doctor Sloan** - se limitó a decir sin retirar la mirada de la niña, que nos miraba de forma intermitente con curiosidad.

**- Solo será un minuto de verdad** - aseguré, suavizando mi tono.

**- Rápido por favor -** concedió después de varios segundos de reflexión.

Me acerqué con nerviosismo hasta la puerta, abriéndola y mirándola para indicarle que me siguiera.

**- ¿Me haces un dibujo Lex?** - le preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama a su hermana. La niña asintió ilusionada - **¿tienes que superarte eh? Cuando vuelva me lo enseñas ¿vale?**

Después de aquellas palabras y aún con la cabeza gacha, salió de la habitación dejándome una extraña sensación en el estómago cuando pasó a mi lado.  
>Cerré la puerta y me reuní con ella.<p>

**- Tú dirás -** comentó atreviéndose a mirarme a la cara por primera vez, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con fuerza.

Provocó que todo el discurso que tenía preparado se me olvidase por completo.

**- Solo quería decirte que si tan mal te sienta que venga a ver a tu hermana, solo tienes que decírmelo. Ignorarme es la peor opción. **

Su cara de sorpresa me descolocó. ¿Por qué se sorprendía si se veía perfectamente que no la agradaba mi presencia allí? Pareció cavilar bien las palabras que iba a decir a continuación.

- **¿Y eso lo dices porque crees que debería de molestarme que una persona como tú venga a ver a mi hermana? ¿Una mala influencia?**

Mala influencia, dos palabras que impactaron certeras y concisas contra mi pecho. Cualquier resquicio que me quedase de querer tener una conversación civilizada que nos permitiese aclarar las cosas como personas adultas, se esfumó de golpe. Volví a estallar como solo ella era capaz de provocarme:

**- ¿Te refieres al tipo de persona que crees que soy?** - grité, provocando que uno de los enfermeros que transportaba una camilla por el pasillo me mirase de forma reprobatoria, cuando recibió mi mirada asesina continuó su camino huyendo despavorido **- Gritar en un hospital, tendré que añadirlo o ai enorme y colapsado historial delictivo** - ironicé.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y miró a ambos lados con nerviosismo. Ella también se estaba enfadando. Cuánto se había torcido mi plan...

**- Dos días. No necesité más de dos días para conocerte, igual que no necesité más de dos días para saber que... -** se calló. Interrumpió su verborrea y yo fruncí el ceño.

**- ¿Saber qué? -** cuestioné confusa y expectante. A ver qué nuevo ataque hacía mí sin justificación se sacaba del bolsillo.

**- Nada** - repuso alterada, había vuelto a entrar en una nueva etapa de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a mí. En aquello momentos se había centrado en un cartel a mis espaldas que incentivaba a la población a que se hiciesen donantes de órganos. - **Simplemente decirte que vengas a ver a Alex cuando quieras, a ella también solo le han hecho falta dos días para adorarte y no quiero romper eso. Pero no me obligues a que me agrades porque no me gusta como haces las cosas y eso no va a cambiar.**

Y con esas palabras se fue.

* * *

><p>Bocazas. Era un estúpida que no sabía controlar mis propias palabras. ¿Cómo podía haber estado a punto de confesarle a Quinn que me habían bastado dos días para replantearme toda mi vida amorosa por su culpa? Estaba nerviosa por la conversación con el doctor Sloan y el estado de Alex. Tenía que ser eso.<br>¿Por qué se pensaba que no me gustaba que fuese tan perfecta y adorable con mi hermana? ¿Qué clase de persona se creía que era? Claro, que yo tenía que acabar de estropearlo todo volviendo a sacar el tema de su modo de vida.  
>Solté un suspiro de frustración, y me agarre la cabeza, avanzando por el pasillo hasta el despacho del doctor. Había hecho ese intrincado camino tantas veces que incluso podía recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados. Como en aquel momento. Necesitaba tener los ojos cerrados para centrarme. El doctor nunca me había dado buenas noticias. Cada vez que me requería era para comunicarme que el estado de Alex se estaba agravando o que la subida de impuesto había provocado que se incrementasen el precio de las cuotas de su tratamiento.<p>

**- Señorita Berry pase** - me instó el hombre haciéndome un ademán con la mano.

Era muy atractivo, recuerdo que cuando internaron a Alex llegué a sentirme atraída por él. Tenía unos ojos azules muy oscuros, y las facciones muy marcadas. Pero esas cualidades ya no me sorprendían.  
>Ocupé la butaca roja enfrente de su mesa sin que me lo indicase. Todo era pura rutina.<p>

**- Mira... Seré breve. Alex volvió a tener vómitos anoche y cada vez se hace más patente que su cuerpo se está debilitando. El suero la mantendrá estable durante un tiempo, pero no mejorará. Se irá consumiendo poco a poco, los síntomas cada vez serán más agresivos con su cuerpo y terminarán por vencerla. Las cosas se han adelantado con más precipitación de la que habíamos previsto. Y no queda tiempo… ** - estaba siendo demasiado brusco, y yo estaba poniendo todo mi empeño en mantener mi entereza, pero mi interior estaba quebrándose en mil pedazos lenta y dolorosamente - **a no ser...**

**- La operación** - musité interrumpiéndole.

- **Exacto, sé que no os la podéis permitir pero lamento decirte que solo tienes un máximo de seis meses. Incluso menos, Alex es muy pequeña y quizá… el caso es que cuando el plazo venza los daños serán irreversibles...**

Seis meses. Seis jodidos meses en los que tenía que conseguir una cifra millonaria para salvar la vida de mi hermana. No necesité más palabras, ni que me brindase una conclusión o frase de apoyo. Lo único que quería era salir de allí y poder derrumbarme finalmente, sin la presencia de aquel hombre insensible que hablaba de mi hermana como si fuera un objeto destinado irremediablemente a romperse.  
>Avancé temblorosa, débil y tambaleante, concluí desplomándome en uno de los pasillos que se abrían ante mí perpendicularmente. Si no me equivocaba era el que antiguamente había sido de neurología y ahora estaba abandonado. Me puse en posición fetal, encogida sobre mí misma con el rostro enterrado entre mis rodillas. Empecé llorar, traté que fuese un llanto silencioso pero sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.<p>

**- ¿Rachel? ¿Oh joder Rachel estás bien?**

* * *

><p>Me desorienté. La repentina huída de Rachel y su confesión de que reconocía que Alex era feliz conmigo me dejó desorientada por unos minutos. Vagué sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital, ganándome en consecuencia las miradas asustadas de muchos de los residentes. Por sus caras parecía que una chica con el pelo rosa y un piercing en la nariz era la cosa más terrorífica que habían visto en su vida. O tal vez mi cara en aquellos momentos daba realmente miedo, no lo sé.<br>No sabía a dónde ir, si volver con Alex a su habitación y observar como hacía el dibujo a Rachel, y que cuando esta regresase todo se volviera tenso e incómodo o volver a mí casa.  
>Cuando fui consciente de ello, no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba. Había caminado a la deriva y ahora estaba en un corredor que no reconocía y parecía estar en desuso. Me giré sobre mis talones y miré hacia atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado andando?<br>Allí todo parecía estar en silencio, pero cuando agudicé el oído, me di cuenta de que no estaba en lo cierto.  
>Eran sollozos, alguien que no muy lejos de allí estaba poniendo todo su empeño en no hacer ruido. Traté de encontrar la fuente, tenía que estar cerca, cada vez oía todo con más nitidez.<br>Entonces la vi y se me encogió el corazón. Estaba apoyada en la pared, encogida y su cuerpo daba convulsiones. Me pareció tan vulnerable y dulce, sentí la necesidad incontrolable de consolarla.

**- ¿Rachel? ¿Oh joder Rachel estás bien?**

Traté de acercarme, pero cuando escuchó mi voz reaccionó y desenterró su cara para mirarme. Juro que pude notar su dolor con aquella mirada colmada de lágrimas.

**- Quinn vete por favor** - me suplicó con dificultad.

Estaba devastada, creo que nunca había visto a nadie así, ni siquiera a mí años atrás. No podía dejarla así, no quería hacerlo. Me acerqué aun más a ella, hasta que solo teníamos un metro de separación.

**- Quinn márchate. No quiero tu jodida compasión, déjame en paz.**

Yo me agaché para quedar a su altura y la miré durante unos instantes. Quizá no había tenido la ocasión aún de poder contemplarla tan cerca y detenidamente. Tenía el rostro perfecto, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, el brillo que les otorgaban las lágrimas los convertía en mágicos. Mi estómago dio una sacudida, y fue el detonante para hacerme actuar.

**- Te voy a abrazar ¿vale?**

Mi idea era que si pedía permiso no podría culparme por hacerlo. La sorpresa llegó cuando ella no se negó, pensé que seguramente no tuviese fuerzas para hacerlo.  
>Avancé a gatas hasta ella, y cuando la tuve cerca y temiendo que notase los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón, la contemplé un segundo más para luego rodearla con mis brazos.<br>Ella los aceptó, no se mostró reticente, se derrumbó sobre mí. Sus lágrimas caían sobre la piel de mi cuello y su respiración agitada también. Yo sentía su dolor, aunque desconociese los motivos, pero también estaba cómoda. En ese momento, apretar a Rachel contra mí dándola apoyo era lo único que quería hacer el resto de mi vida.

**- Tranquila, ¿estoy contigo vale? No te voy a dejar sola, todo va ir bien** – la susurré, incluso me tomé la libertad de dejarle un leve beso en la cabeza que creo que ni advirtió.– **Cálmate por favor…** - imploré.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, abrazadas, yo acariciando su pelo, que desprendía un hipnótico aroma a vainilla, con suavidad y ella llorando desconsoladamente. Incluso cuando noté como su respiración se acompasaba contra mi cuello, y sus sollozos remitían paulatinamente no la solté.

Poco después escuché que trataba decirme algo, pero su voz estaba amortiguada contra mi camisa y no pude entenderla. Me separé un poco de ella, lo justo y necesario, para dejarla hablar.

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Que es por Alex, el doctor me… -** comenzó a explicarme de forma pausada, y yo no me podría creer que fuese a explicarme. Tampoco me consideraba merecedora de aquella explicación.

**- Para** – la interrumpí, la miré y vi como una lágrima aún descendía lentamente por su mejilla, la retiré con mi dedo pulgar. – **No tienes que contarme nada, es tu hermana y yo no soy nadie.**

**- Quiero contártelo, necesito hacerlo. No tengas en cuenta lo que te he dicho antes, estaba enfadada y preocupada por lo que me fueran a decir. No me importa lo que hagas en tu vida, solo me importa que tratas a Alex como si fuera de tu familia y no sé cómo agradecértelo.**

- **Mi vida es un asco pero a veces intento compensarlo** – sonreí con amargura. Aún estaba conmocionada por su declaración. Emocionada, también. Tampoco quería que la conversación se inclinase hacia mi mal recomendada rutina diaria, y realmente estaba preocupada por Alex. Si la noticia había conducido a Rachel hasta aquel estado debía a ser grave. **- ¿Es grave?**

Rachel se mordió el labio para no empezar a llorar de nuevo, y asintió. El gesto me hizo sonreír, era demasiado adorable, en ese momento se me hizo patente lo idéntica que era a Alex. Esperaba que no se pensase que me estaba riendo de ella, y menos en aquella situación.

**- Su enfermedad va a peor… Me han dado seis meses –** me informó con voz rota.

**- ¿Seis meses? –** repuse sintiendo una enorme e intrincado nudo en mi garganta.

Volvió a sentir, y yo sentí la necesidad de volver a abrazarla. No me contuve, lo volví a hacer, y creo que ella también había decidido lo mismo. Ese fue más fugaz, yo misma fui la que me obligué a romperlo, porque sentía como las cosas se me estaban yendo de las manos. Dudaba mucho de mi poder de contención.

**- ¿No hay ninguna solución? –** cuestioné.

- **Una operación, pero es imposible conseguir todo ese dinero** – musitó bajando la cabeza.

Yo se la alcé, cogiéndola de la barbilla. El pulso me tembló, y me decanté por retirar mi mano.

**- Oye yo puedo ayudar. Tengo unos ahorros y...** – era mentira. Estaba completamente sin blanca. Por eso tocaba en un bar de mala muerte con unos instrumentos de décadas de vida y tenía que modificar mi reputación para poder aspirar a algo más. Pero podía ponerme las pilas, realmente no había hecho no muchas cosas para mejorar mi situación hasta que no tuve aquella conversación con Theo en el Charlie´s. A lo mejor el incentivo de poder salvar la vida de Alex, y ayudar a Rachel era lo que necesitaba para remover cielo y tierra en busca de dinero.

**- Claro que no –** refutó ella con seriedad. Con un tono que no me dio lugar para rebatir -. **Es mi hermana, está a mi cargo y estoy haciendo lo imposible para conseguirlo. Spencer y yo llevamos semanas yendo a entrevistas de trabajo.**

La mención de Spencer me tensó. Recordé haber leído algo relacionado con una entrevista de trabajo en la nota que me había dejado sobre la almohada. Spencer, mi novia, aunque pareciera imposible me había olvidado al completo de ella.

**- Creo que deberíamos volver a la habitación, Alex debe de estar empezando a preocuparse** – me propuso rompiendo mi burbuja de reflexión**. - ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirarla ahora? **

- **Rachel, escúchame ¿sí? Todo se va a solucionar, y Alex va a continuar siendo una versión pequeña de ti. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, o hablar con alguien voy a estar para ti. **

Me ofrecí. Había estado deseándolo desde el principio. Ella me miró incrédula, y después sustituyó ese gesto de incredulidad por una sonrisa radiante. Se levantó del suelo de un salto, con una vitalidad repentina y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a mí.

No necesitaba ayuda, tenía capacidad para levantarme sola y sin ninguna complicación, pero acepté su mano encantada. Cuando nuestras pieles entraron en contacto me estremecí, y supliqué que ella no lo hubiese advertido.

**- ¿Vamos? **

**- Oh Rachel yo creo que me voy a ir, no tenía mucho tiempo solo había venido porque llevaba días sin poder hacerlo, pero tengo que preparar el concierto de esta noche y… - **mi presupuesto de tiempo lo había sobrepasado hace rato. Britany debería de estar atacada, además tendría que dar alguna señal de vida a Spencer.

**- ¿No vas a despedirte de ella? –** quiso saber sin ocultar su desilusión.

**- No tengo tiempo de verdad, si puedo vendré mañana.**

**- Está bien** – concedió inclinando la cabeza, otro gesto típico de su hermana. Sin que yo pudiese preverlo se acercó a mí, colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me dio un beso en la otra – **Muchas gracias por todo Quinn.**

¡**_Faberry! Muchas gracias por los reviews y los follows en serio. No os podéis imaginar lo feliz que me siento cuando leo cada review y me explicáis que os gusta cómo va la historia. Gracias de verdad. Os voy a hacer dos preguntas para los capítulos próximos ¿Queréis escenas exclusivamente Brittana? ¿Y sexo explícito? Espero que me digaís vuestra opinión porque me ayudaría mucho J_**


	7. Siete: ¡¡Quinn!

**_Capitulo 7: ¡Quinn!_**

¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Quién era Quinn Fabray? En aquellos momentos no podía responder a esa pregunta. Por mi idea de ella había cambiando completamente en unos minutos, y eso lejos de aclararme me confundió aún más. Me había abrazado, muy fuerte. Había llorado en su cuello como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida, y ella me había aguantado. Me había consolado con una dulzura que fue demasiado para mí. Y aún sentía en hormigueo en mi cabeza en la zona en la que me había dejado aquel beso que había detenido mi corazón durante una preocupante cantidad de tiempo. Estaba fastidiada, ya ni siquiera tenía motivos para odiarla. Supe que nadie en el mundo que no fuese ella podría haber conseguido que mi pena se rebajado. Era como si con su olor, su piel, o su cautivadora mirada fija en mí todo fuese menos malo. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido? Ahora reclamaba su presencia más que nunca.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana con preocupación y siento completamente expuesta. Realmente hubiera necesitado que ella hubiese estado conmigo acompañándome. No sabía cómo mirarla a la cara, y sí sabía que su enfermedad era prácticamente terminal y que tarde o temprano la noticia sería inminente pero hasta que el doctor Sloan no me lo había confirmado no se había hecho real para mí.

**- ¿Rach? -** su voz denotaba preocupación.

**- Ya estoy aquí cariño **- susurré, y tuve miedo de que mi voz se quebrase. No lo hizo, creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir malas noticias. Dicen que los médicos salvan vivas, yo podía asegurar que habían destrozado la mía.

Me senté a su lado en la cama. El colchón se hundió bajo mi peso, era como estar sobre un de gelatina, creo que ese colchón llevaba allí como más de veinte años, y había tenido más de un paciente con sobrepeso que había destrozado los muelles.

**- ¿Has hecho mi dibujo?**

Ella asintió sin retirar la mirada de la puerta, incluso estiró el cuello un par de veces para poder ver mejor.

- **¿Dónde está Quinn?**

Claro, estaba buscándola a ella.

**- Se ha tenido que ir cielo, me ha dicho que si puede vendrá a verte mañana -** la expliqué sonriendo mientras alcanzaba el dibujo y lo observaba con meticulosidad, y con un pulso delatador.

La del pelo rosa era Quinn, eso lo tenía claro desde que mis ojos se posaron sobre el papel. Después supuse que la otra figura era yo, creo que incluso nos había hecho cogidas de la mano pero tenía que reconocer que el dibujo no era una las cualidades de mi hermana. Por último en la esquina inferior izquierda había una amalgama marrón que no supe identificar.

**- ¿Qué es esto?**

**- Jesse** - me respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Alex, junto con Spencer era otra de las personas que detestaba a mi novio. Siempre he opinado que ese odio se lo había inculcado en parte mi amiga, pero tampoco es que Jesse hubiese hecho algo para solucionar la situación. Había visitado a Lex en dos ocasiones y había sido por puro compromiso. La mayor parte de su estancia la había pasado refugiado en la cafetería.

Miré el reloj distraída, pero cuando descubrí la hora que era, palidecí. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo? Había salido del plano temporal cuando los brazos de Quinn me habían rodeado con sus brazos pero ¿Tanto me había abstraído?

- **¿Lex? ¿He tardado mucho tiempo?** - quise saber aún conmocionada.

- **Muchísimo Rach, me ha dado tiempo a pintar a Jesse con dos colores y todo** - afirmó señalándome el segundo tono marrón que tenía el barullo de líneas que representaba al chico.

Aunque su declaración no me sirvió de mucho, fue consciente de lo mucho que se me había ido la cabeza hacía tan solo unos minutos. Encima por primera vez había sido sincera con ella, y le había confesado que apreciaba mucho cómo trataba a Lex.  
>Obligué a mi cerebro a dejar de pensar en Quinn aunque solo fuese por unos minutos, y poder despedirme de mi hermana en plenas facultades mentales.<p>

**- Me tengo que marchar cielo** - le acaricié la mejilla y la arropé con las sábanas hasta la altura del cuello, como no reaccionase dentro de seis meses no podría hacer aquello. Empezó a escocerme la nariz, preludio del llanto mientras Alex me miraba con el ceño fruncido - **¿Sabes que te quiero? Te quiero mucho** - me agaché para darle un beso en la frente.

Me llevé la mano al ojo antes de que la primera lágrima pudiera escaparse.

**- Yo también te quiero Rach **- su sonrisa fue el peor detonante posible. Me alejé de la cama con precipitación para que ella no pudiese verme sucumbir, y a la altura de la puerta de espaldas a ella musité un débil y escueto adiós. Salí y comencé a llorar en el pasillo.

La puerta de mi casa no estaba cerrada con llave lo que me dio a entender que Jesse estaba allí. La idea no me agradaba demasiado.

**- ¿J? ¿Estás? -** cuestioné.

No recibí respuesta, colgué mi chaqueta en el perchero, dejé las llaves en su cuenco y avancé hasta la cocina.

Cuando crucé el umbral me detuve. Fruncí el ceño contrariada. La estancia estaba iluminada por una luz muy tenue. El regulador estaba casi apagado. La mesa estaba dispuesta para la cena, con el mantel rojo de las ocasiones especiales, y un par de velas del mismo color a punto de consumirse. Jesse me esperaba en la silla que presidía la mesa.

**- ¿Es esto? -** pregunté avanzando poco decidida al interior. El chico solo había tenido detalles similares a ese conmigo al principio de nuestra relación, después dedicó todo su tiempo al trabajo.

- **Se que últimamente estamos mal -** comenzó a relatar acercándose con pasos lentos hasta a mí y tirando de mí cogiéndome de mi mano hasta mi silla **- Quiero volver a lo de antes, quiero que seamos los de antes y me perdones por todo lo que te he ignorado.**

No dejó que me sentase, antes de que pudiera hacerlo empezó a besarme con necesidad. Colocó las manos sobre mis caderas, y sin dejar de atrapar mis labios con los suyos, me alzó para que quedase sentada sobre la mesa.

No le detuve a pesar de que me planteé muchas veces hacerlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin contacto físico, que cuando lo tuve fue consciente de cuanto lo había echado de menos. Llevaba meses sin sexo y entonces comprendí que quizá esa abstinencia fuese la culpable de mi reciente confusión.

Los labios de Jesse comenzaron a posarse sobre mi cuello, trazando surcos con la lengua que provocaron mis pequeños gemidos. Mi novio nunca había despertado con tanta precipitación ese tipo de excitación en mí, debían de haber pasado muchos meses.

**- Podríamos… saltarnos… la cena… ¿no?** – propuse con voz ronca y entrecortada.

¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? La temperatura de mi cuerpo había aumentado hasta límites insospechados, y no paraba de preguntarme por qué demonios no estábamos ya en mi cama. Cuando Jesse me miró, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de sugerir, y después y sin dudarlo se aferró a mi trasero. Me transportó por la casa a trompicones, chocándose en cada esquina y yo me sumí en mi trance particular.

Ella acariciaba mi espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, trazaba la silueta de mi columna estremeciéndome por completo. Se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, y ella finamente pudo tenderme sobre mi cama. Podía ver su rostro sonriéndome, con todo el cielo estrellado de aquella noche como fondo. Mi cuarto tenía una cristalera que ocupaba gran parte del techo y me daba la sensación de estar a la intemperie.

Ella volvía a inclinarse sobre mí, me besaba con más intensidad y yo cada vez tenía más calor y menos paciencia. Cuando noté sus manos ansiosas tratando de deshacerse de mis pantalones traté de ayudarla y facilitarla el trabajo. En mi ensoñación la letra de _Give Me Love_ retumbaba en las paredes de la habitación.

**_Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone, Paint  
>Splattered teardrops on my shirt, Told you I'd let them go, And that I'll<br>Fight my corner, Maybe tonight I'll call ya, after my blood turns into  
>Alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya.<em>**

Mi ropa desapareció, y yo me encargué de que la de ella corriera el mismo destino. Cuando solo la ropa interior se interponía entre nosotras, comenzó a trazar un rastro de besos sobre mi clavícula que arqueó mi espalda de placer.

******_Give a little time to me, or burn this out, We'll play hide and seek to  
>Turn this around, And all I want is the taste that your lips allow, My, my,<br>My, my, oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love, My, my, my, my,  
>Oh give me love, my, my, my, my, oh give me love, My, my, my, my, oh give<br>Me love._**

Gemí. Cuando dejé un pequeño y suave mordisco sobre la delicada piel de su hombro ella lo hizo también.

**_  
>Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more, And<br>It's been a while but I still feel the same, Maybe I should let you go, You  
>Know I'll fight my corner, And that tonight I'll call ya, After my blood is<br>Drowning in alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya._**

Ya no quedaba ropa, estábamos desnudas, en igualdad de condiciones, ella no quería retrasarlo más y yo tampoco.

******_  
>Give me love, lover, M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover, M-my<br>My, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._**

**__**_  
><em>  
>Marcaba un ritmo constante, demencial. Por un momento creí que mi cuerpo estallaría al no poder contener tanto placer. Me fascinaba que fuese tan brusca.<p>

**  
><strong>**_My, my, my, my, Oh give me love, My, my, my, my, Oh give me love, My, my,  
>My, my, Oh give me love, My, my, my, my, Oh give me love<em>**

Mi orgasmo fue atronador, y antes de desplomarme derrotada contra su cuerpo tuve que chillar su nombre, ese que había tratado escaparse de mis labios desde el principio:

**- ¡Quinn!**

**- ¿Rachel? –** la voz sofocada de Jesse me devolvió a la cruel realidad.

**_No me matéis es corto y tiene una canción losé, pero la canción era necesaria. Además la escena es tan por encima porque no quiero anticipar las cosas. El útimo capítulo tuvo muy pocas visitas L Me consolaré si me dejáis un review ¿vale? Por cierto en las preguntas de la otra nota de autor me refería a sexo Faberry, por supuesto. _**


	8. Ocho: Invitación

**_Capitulo 8: Invitación_**

Aquello comenzaba a ser grave. Mi situación no podía haber empeorado más, y mi fatídica noche no hizo más que confirmarlo. Jesse lógicamente montó en cólera al escucharme decir un nombre que no era suyo en pleno clímax, aunque por fortuna él entendió el nombre de mi exnovio Finn en lugar de Quinn. Eso fue de gran ayuda, no quería que se enterase de que lo que había gritado a pleno pulmón era el nombre de una chica.

Mi novio, aunque no sabía durante cuánto más tiempo, abandonó mi casa a medio vestir. Yo ni siquiera hice nada para detenerle, bastante tenía con tratar de asumir lo que acababa de hacer y sentirme la peor y más despreciable persona del universo.

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, creo que hubiese tenido tiempo suficiente para contar cada una de las estrellas que podía divisar a través de la cristalera de mi techo, pero en vez de eso me dediqué a rememorar una y otra vez la alucinación que me había vuelto completamente loca. Todo había sido tan real, prometo que sentía como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, tenía tantas ganas de que así fuese que había parecido tan verídico…

Eso, todo eso, había sido una confirmación. Una confirmación que no estaba preparada para admitir. Cuando los rayos de sol incidieron directamente sobre mi cabeza supe que era la hora de levantarse, me revolví entre la sábanas un par de veces más, recelosa a levantarme, aunque no tuviese sueño. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que ponerme de pie, enfrentarme a aquella jodida y patética vida que me había tocado vivir. Tenía que hablar con alguien, pero obviamente mi mejor amiga no era la más indicada para ello. Pensé en Santana enseguida, pero ni siquiera tenía su móvil. Tenía que ir a ver a Alex, pero seguramente me encontrase con Quinn allí y no podría mirarla a la cara sin morirme de vergüenza.

Entonces ¿qué podía hacer? Se suponía que quería ser actriz, de musicales, pero actriz al fin de al cabo, y esa podía convertirse en mi prueba de fuego. Estar al lado de Quinn como si no estuviese empezando a sentir cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de describir por ella o había tenido un orgasmo pensando en ella la noche anterior. Si conseguía hacer aquello tenía el Óscar a la vuelta de la esquina.

Antes de nada decidí darme una ducha fría, necesitaba una ducha realmente gélida.

**- ¿Por qué quieres venir esta noche también?** – me preguntó Spencer mirándome desconfiada desde el asiento del conductor.

**- ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo**? – repliqué fingiendo inocencia, pero desviando mi mirada por la ventanilla para no flaquear en mi mentira. Spencer me conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para que mis mentiras resultasen fáciles de captar para ella - **¿Tienes algún problema?**

**- Odias ese sitio Rach, te dan arcadas solo por cruzar el umbral.**

- **Sabes que soy demasiado dramática, me he dado cuenta de que puedo superarlo.**

**- Pero luego me iré con Quinn y sé que no te gusta volver sola. Pero de verdad que necesito dormir con ella. No te puedes imaginar cómo estaba anoche, estaba desatada, dios fue increíble. **

Perfecto, mi amiga tendría que hacer ese tipo de comentarios a propósito, porque cada vez que elaboraba una frase en la que ella y Quinn tenían algún tipo de contacto sentía algo similar a lo que tenía que sentirse cuando un tanque te atropella.

**- Me da igual lo que te haga Quinn –** soné demasiado despechada, lo supe cuando Spencer retiró por una mínima fracción de tiempo la mirada de la carretera y me miró interrogante. Traté de suavizar mi tono – **Seguramente me vuelva con Santana.**

**- ¿La chica latina esa? Te estás empezando a pasar a mi bando ¿Eh Rach? Quién lo diría después de la noche que te tuvo que hacer pasar Jesse.**

Si hubiese sido yo la que estaba al volante, mi reacción ante las palabras de mi amiga hubiese culminado con el coche colisionando contra el McAuto que se encontraba a la izquierda del nuestro carril. La buena noticia era que aunque Spencer pensaba que me estaban empezando a gustar las chicas creía que mi objetivo era Santana. ¿Pero cómo sabía que Jesse y yo nos habíamos acostado la noche anterior? ¿Se lo habría contado él? ¿Y si le decía que había gritado Quinn? Mi amiga me conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca gritaría el nombre de Finn y ninguna situación, y menos en aquella.

- **¿Cómo lo… sabes?**

**- Te conozco desde hace años Rach, y llevabas tanto tiempo sin un jodido orgasmo que hoy se te notaba en la cara. Estabas bastante radiante, así que debió de ser muy bueno, quizá tenga subestimado a Jesse. **

Me estiré para poder verme en el retrovisor, pero mi cara se reflejó yo no veía nada inusual en ella que no fuese el repentino rubor que me había invadido.

- **¡Te da vergüenza hablar conmigo de eso! ¿Con quién vas a hablar de sexo si no es conmigo? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Podemos darnos consejos de amigas. ¿Has hecho alguna vez un 69? ¡Es increíble! Anoche Quinn y yo…**

Otra vez, pero en aquella ocasión el tanque era el doble de pesado del anterior.

**- Spencer ya hemos llegado –** respondí yo con precipitación.

Solo fue una excusa para dejase de hablar, ni siquiera sabía en qué punto del trayecto estábamos. Me volteé hacia la ventanilla y solté un gran suspiro de alivio cuando descubrí que estábamos en la calle del hospital.

Me bajé del coche casi en marcha, con Spencer dirigiéndome una de sus miradas de _"Joder Rachel eres la chica más rara del mundo"_ a las que tan acostumbrada me tenía últimamente.

**- ¿Cómo estás Lex? –** me acerqué a mi hermana, que estaba encogida sobre su cama, como si aun estuviese durmiendo. Algo extraño, en el hospital siempre habían sido muy estrictos con los horarios y no dejaban que los pacientes durmiesen a placer. Era demasiado tarde para que no se hubiese pasado a despertarla.

Avancé hasta ella con preocupación, aprovechando el breve trayecto para escanear la habitación intensivamente en busca de alguna señal de Quinn, no encontrarla me decepcionó. A lo mejor había visto a Alex y no había querido interrumpir su sueño. O quizá no había venido para no aguantar mis berrinches durante más tiempo. O yo me estaba comiendo la cabeza estúpidamente por en ella en realidad estaba demasiado ocupada para pasarse por allí.

**- ¿Hey cielo estás bien?** – la destapé con suavidad de la manta, y la dejé una caricia en la espalda.

Ella ronroneó y yo solté una bocanada de aire aliviada. Me senté en el borde de la cama y continué trazando círculos en su espalda. A Alex le encantaba aquello, antes de que la detectasen la enfermedad, cuando éramos felices alejadas de los hospitales siempre la despertaba así los fines de semana cuando nos íbamos de excursión a la playa. Ella decía que era la mejor forma de despertar, que con esos movimientos en sobre su espalda era agradable hasta madrugar.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Estoy cansada Rach…** - balbució hundiendo su cara en la almohada, y yo sonreí con ternura.

**- ¡Vamos dormilona! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Así agradeces que tu hermana venga a verte? –** la cogí en brazos mientras ella soltaba un bufido soñoliento. Ahora que no estaba conectada al gotero las cosas eran mucho más fáciles. -** ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Has vuelto a vomitar Lex? **

**- Rach, déjame tengo mucho sueño…**

**- No puedo dejarte dormir más… Pero te he traído un libro –** añadí acercándome con torpeza a el lugar donde había dejado mi bolso tratando que mantener estabilizada a mi hermana en mis brazos, saqué el volumen y se lo mostré Los Cuentos de Beedle El Bardo **- ¿Te lo leo?**

Ella alejó su rostro de mi cuello con los ojos entrecerrados y mientras bostezaba observó la portada. Después abrió los ojos de par en par.

**- ¿Son de Harry Potter? –** me cuestionó haciendo una mueca de dramatismo. Nadie en el mundo podría nunca negar que ella era mi hermana.

**- De Harry Potter** – le aseguré divertida asintiendo con la cabeza.

**- ¿Por qué no me lo estás leyendo ya?** – solté una carcajada. Mandonas era otra de nuestras cualidades.

**- ¿Me puedes leer a mí también por favor?** – la voz de Quinn me sobresaltó. Estuve a punto de soltar a Alex por el sobresalto.

Me volteé hacia ella. No ayudaba que toda la ropa del mundo, fuera elegante, informal, fea, preciosa, o una maldita bolsa de plástico la favoreciera. ¿De dónde había salido aquella chica? No podía ser legal que aquella simple camiseta negra, aquellos vaqueros desgastados, y ese gorro con rotos que dejaban salir algunos mechones de su pelo rosa le quedasen bien a alguien.

**- ¡Quinn!** – chilló mi hermana emocionada, pataleó en mis brazos para poder zafarse pero yo no la solté, sabía que no podía andar con facilidad.

**- Hola cielo** – no, Quinn no podía decir la palabra _cielo _en mi presencia. Un hormigueo descontrolado recorrió mi cuerpo y empecé a rememorar de nuevo mis pensamientos de la noche anterior.

Quinn se acercó sonriendo, mirando a mi hermana con dulzura, y después desvió la mirada a mí. Alex volvió a peligrar en mis brazos, porque la mirada de Quinn inutilizaba mi cerebro.

**- ¿Puedo cogerla?** – me preguntó y yo solo pude asentir y pasarle el cuerpo de Alex. **- ¿Los cuentos de Beedle El Bardo? ¡Me los he leído diez veces! La fábula de los tres magos es la mejor sin duda…**

**- Rach me los iba a leer ahora ¿Te quedas entonces? **

Vale, la gustaba Harry Potter. Eso no ayudaba, yo era una _potterhead_ bastante enfermiza, me sabía todos los diálogos de cada película, incluso Spencer y yo nos habíamos planteado hacer una versión musical. Cuando tenía cinco años menos me ponía a gritar _Alohomora _como una loca cada vez que me topaba con una puerta cerrada. En resumen era bastante friki y estaba muy orgullosa de ello. Por eso cuando la escuché traté de no parecer afectada cuando en realidad tenía ganas de saltar sobre ella y no soltarla.

Ella después de dar vueltas sobre sí misma, para sacar un par de carcajadas a Alex se sentó con ella en la cama, colocándola sobre sus rodillas, y rodeándola por la cintura. Entrañable, demasiado entrañable. Quinn me dedicó una mirada expectante mientras mi hermana, que parecía haber perdido todo el sueño de repente, la miraba con adoración.  
><strong><br>- La de los tres magos por favor -** me indicó acomodándose en el cabecero.

**- Luego tendrás que cantar para compensarme ¿Eh? **- intervine.

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir aquello, pero lo deseaba de verdad. Había extrañado demasiado su voz, y cuando la había visto dejar la funda de su guitarra al entrar no pude desterrar de mi mente la idea de que podría volver a escucharla. Ella alzó una de sus cejas, no se lo esperaba, y Alex se limitó a asentir con la efusividad que la caracterizaba.

**- Solo para ti -** sentí un escalofrío - **y para Alex** - se apresuró a agregar.

Estimé que lo más adecuado era que empezase a leer.

**- ¡Yo quiero la varita de saúco!** - exclamó Alex mirando a Quinn cuando finalicé el relato.

**- ¿Sabes lo que se podría hacer con la capa? ¡Podríamos ir todos los días a la azotea y nadie nos vería! He deseado tantas veces ser invisible... - **eso último fue más una reflexión en voz alta. La miré cuestionándome qué situación podía haberla hecho desear que nadie pudiese verla. Pero no podía preguntárselo, en cambio sí que había un tema que me interesaba.

**- ¿Habéis ido a la azotea?** - cuestioné cruzándome de brazos después de dejar el libro sobre mi mesilla.

**- Lo siento debería de haberte pedido permiso Rachel, pero no te conocía y quería sacar un poco a Alex de la monotonía y...**

**- Fue mi culpa Rach yo se lo pedí -** declaró mi hermana saliendo en la defensa de Quinn, no quería que me enfadase con ella.

La del pelo rosa tenía una mirada cargada de preocupación y arrepentimiento, parecía que yo la asustaba, y aseguro que soy la persona menos intimidante del mundo.

**- Fue muy poco tiempo, llegar y bajar -** aseguró. Yo sabía que era mentira, si mi hermana pisaba la azotea nadie la convencería de bajarse enseguida. Ni siquiera su absoluta adoración por Quinn.

**- No la regañes Rach...**

**- No estoy enfadada Lex…** - confesé –** Gracias por subirla Quinn **– añadí mirándola mientras fruncía el ceño esperando aún que estallase y la echase en cara que se tomase aquellas libertades con mi hermana. Pero yo no iba a hacerlo **– yo no puedo con ella durante tanto trayecto. La próxima vez puedo acompañaros, sí queréis.**

**- ¡Eso sería genial!** – opinó emocionada - **¿Vamos ahora? **– intercambió miradas suplicantes entre Quinn y yo.

Ella no contestó, cogió a Beth y la quitó de sus rodillas con suavidad, sonriéndole cuando la volvió a dejar sobre el colchón y ella se acercó a la entrada. Cuando pasó por mi lado todo mi cuerpo se pudo a alerta.

**- Ahora tengo que cumplir mi deuda –** indicó colgándose su guitarra y apoyándose sobre la pared para empezar a cantar.

**_When you were here before  
>Couldn't look you in the eye<br>You're just like an angel  
>Your skin makes me cry<br>You float like a feather  
>In a beautiful whirl<br>I wish I was special  
>You're so very special<em>**

Si en hasta ese momento se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados, como si se hubiese sumido en un mundo en que solo podía canalizarse mediante música, abrió los ojos y los posó en mí.

**_But I'm a creep  
>I'm a weirdo<br>What the hell am I doing here?  
>I don't belong here<em>**

**_Whatever makes you happy  
>Whatever you want<br>You're so very special  
>I wish I was special<em>**

Creo que estaba exteriorizando demasiado mi estado anímico. Me mantuve estática unos instantes, seguramente con cara de estúpida mientras oía el sonido de los eufóricos aplausos de Alex.

**- ¿Estás bien Rachel? -** que dijese mi nombre no contribuyó para mejorar mi estado. Era increíble lo que podía provocar en mí con tan poco.

**- Sí... Sí... - titubeé.**

**- ¿Puede tocar en mi cumpleaños?** - me preguntó entonces mi hermana como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea más ingeniosa del mundo **- ¿Vas a venir a mi cumpleaños?** - se dirigió a Quinn, que retiró su confusa mirada de mi rostro para mirarla.

El cumpleaños de Alex. Quedaba una maldita semana y a mí se me había olvidado por completo. El estrés al que había estado sometida había provocado que ni siquiera tuviese regalo. Años atrás, cuando mi vida no era un completo caos, compraba su regalo con meses de antelación. Gastaba todos mis ahorros en escoger el regalo idonéo para que mi hermana fuese feliz, y lo escondía debajo de mi cama hasta que llegaba el día. No pude evitar pensar que quizá ese fuese el último cumpleaños de Alex, se quedaría en los siete eternamente. Me sentí despreciable por no haberme acordado. ¿Qué clase de hermana era?

**- No metas a Quinn en compromisos** - la reproché - **ella está ocupada.**

**- ¿Cuándo es?**

**- El viernes -** se apresuró a contestar Lex.

Quinn se quedó pensativa, aun con su guitarra sobre su regazo. Yo me concentré en el fascinante jarrón que había en la mesilla. Verdaderamente necesitaba focalizarme en otro sitio.

**- Estaré encantada de estar en tu cumpleaños **- repuso, y mi hermana soltó un gritito de emoción, reconozco que yo estuve a punto de emitir otro.

**- No tienes por qué hacerlo Quinn de veras -** quería que lo hiciera, claro que quería que lo hiciera.

**- Es un placer.**

Un placer. Di una cabezada de asentimiento. Me acerqué a mi hermana para despedirme, pensaba ir a buscar su regalo en ese mismo momento. También era una excusa para no tener que pasar por mi casa y encontrarme a Jesse.

**- Me voy cielo, tengo cosas que hacer** - me acerqué para darle un beso en la cabeza.

**- Espérame -** me retuvo Quinn y yo contuve el aire - **yo también me voy ya.**

_**Primero, este capítulo es una celebración de que Di, por fin a cortado con Nick. Y ahora quiero agradeceros a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en todos estos caps. No quería lo he hecho antes por que no quería parecer pesada pero ahí va:**_

_**Quiero darle la bienvenida y las gracias a Allison, y espero que la historia le siga gustando. Agradecer a todos los guest (No estaría mal que os pusieseis un nombre para distinguiros) por todo su apoyo. A SoDamnBeautiful1 por dejarme rw en casi todos los cap que me hacen sonreír, igual que CharlieMichele16:)**_

_**Por cierto me estoy quedando un poco estancada así que estoy abierta a propuestas.**_

_Gracias por leer._


	9. Nueve: Regalos

_**Capitulo 9: Regalos**_

**- Espera** - me retuvo Quinn y yo contuve el aire - yo también me voy ya.

Se acercó a mí y a Alex, poniendo mejilla para que mi hermana la dejase un tímido beso que después ella le devolvió con cariño. Después, guardó con una rapidez pasmosa la guitarra en su funda y se la colgó a la espalda.

**- ¿Nos vamos?** - me instó.

**- Cla... Claro** - musité. En ese momento supe con claridad que mi porcentaje de veces que me había dirigido a ella sin tartamudear era nimio comparado con el de las veces que lo había hecho.

Se acercó a mí y su mano rozó mi cadera para indicarme que saliera. Cerré los ojos.

* * *

><p>Me sentía mal haciendo aquello, pero prometo que necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella. La rocé la cadera con mi mano, nunca había tenido que forzar ese tipo de contacto por mera necesidad, pero con ella era diferente. Sentía la necesidad de apoyarla, sobre todo ahora que sabía lo mucho que la afectaba el tema de Alex. Era compresible, y pensar que me lo había contado a mí en primer lugar me hacía sentirme en una especie de vínculo especial por ella. Desde que habíamos tenido esa especie de acercamiento el día anterior todo había cambiado, mi obsesión se había desbordado. Intenté no pensar en ello volviéndome loca aquella noche con Spencer, pero creo que gran parte de fogosidad se había debido a que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.<br>Hubo unos minutos de silencio y yo entré en pánico, no quería volver a lo de antes.

**- Oye ¿Has venido en coche? Yo tengo el mío fuera puedo llevarte a dónde quieras** - me ofrecí sonriente.

Ella se detuvo, pareciendo recordar que no habría traído su propio coche. Pareció lamentarlo, pero después de soltar un suspiro me miró y asintió. Yo necesitaba escuchar su voz así que proseguí:

**- Podemos acercarnos al Meien Center para buscarle un regalo a Alex, puedes ayudarme, yo no tengo mucha idea de que puedo comprarle...**

Lógico, la había visto tres días.

**- No hace falta que la compres nada, ella se conformará con que vayas** - repuso mirándome de forma fugaz.

**- Pero yo quiero hacerlo, ven conmigo por favor** - había llegado al caso drástico se suplicarle - **¿Tú ya tienes tu regalo?**

Negó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Habíamos llegado a la recepción del hospital, las puertas automáticas de cristal se abrieron para nosotras. Estaban tan limpias que cuando era pequeña me estampé contra una de ellas pensando que estaban abiertas. Me rompí la nariz.

**- Soy una hermana horrible, se me había olvidado el cumpleaños de Lex.**

**- Es por aquí** - la indiqué tirándola del brazo con suavidad al ver que una vez en la calle tiraba para el lado contrario a donde mi coche estaba aparcado. - **Rachel, no te tortures, es normal que lo hayas pasado por alto, tienes una vida.**

**- Quedan seis meses, Alex tendría que ser mi vida.**

**- No hablemos de eso -** observé que sus ojos estaban empezando a cristalizarse, no soportaría verla llorar de nuevo **- no dudo que Alex sea tu vida, la adoras y ella a ti, solo estabas despistada...**

Llegamos al coche, le abrí la puerta y esperé a que pasase, ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa complacida. Dejé la guitarra en los asientos traseros, y me senté al volante. Respiré y traté de recordar la ruta hacia el Meien Center que había olvidado de forma repentina. Arranqué.

**- ¿Qué te pasaba el otro día?**

Soltó la pregunta con demasiada brusquedad, lo que me hizo pensar que llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacérmela. Esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que yo creía.

**- ¿Cuándo? -** fingí inocencia, además traté de aparentar que no me había ilusionado excesivamente que mostrase algún tipo de preocupación por mí.

**- Cuando tuviste que bajarte del escenario, estabas fatal** - no había duda, se refería a eso. Me puse nerviosa, y eso se sumó a que nos pilló un semáforo en rojo y yo no tenía excusa para no mirarla.

**- Me mareé, tenía ganas de vomitar...** - en cierto modo era cierto, esperé que por eso la mentira resultase más creíble.

La miré pero su expresión era demasiado confusa.

**- A Spencer no parecía importarle mucho...**

Vale, cuando empezó a recriminar la conducta de su mejor amiga dejé de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se arrepintió de decirlo, su cara me lo demostró, como si estuviese traicionando a Spencer. Aquella noche la había visto sentada con Santana en la barra, nunca me hubiese imaginado que podría haberse fijado en que estaba destrozada cuando nadie más, excepto Brittany, parecían haberse dado cuenta.

**- Ella no tenía la obligación de hacerlo** - repliqué encogiéndome de hombros, cuando el jodido semáforo se puso finalmente verde.

**- ¡Es tu novia!** - exclamó poniendo las manos en el salpicadero y mirándome con profundidad. Desvié la mirada de nuevo.

**- Pero no la quiero.**

No era necesario haberlo dicho. Podía haberle dado la razón y haberme callado, incluso podía haber puesto la radio para amenizar la situación. Pero no, tenía que soltar eso así como si nada. El caso es que sentí una necesidad incontrolable de hacerlo. En ese momento si que la miré, quería descubrir su reacción, porque sabía que ese no era el dato más idóneo para compartir con la mejor amiga de Spencer. Siempre recordaré su reacción, la podría calificar de cómica, tuve que morderme el labio para no sonreír. Tenía los ojos desorbitados dirigidos directamente hacía los míos, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y las cejas notablemente elevadas. Como no sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción en los segundos siguiente, incluso podía pegarme, me apresuré a añadir:

**- Ella lo sabe. Se lo dije cuando le propuse que saliésemos. Dijo que no la importaba que todo era cuestión de tiempo -** recordaba aquella conversación.

**- ¿Y por qué estás con ella?**

**- Porque mi vida es un caos y necesito estabilidad. Sí, no te voy a negar que me gustaba mi vida de antes, pero mi manager me dijo que así estaba fraguando una mala reputación que no me permitiría llegar lejos. No quiero a Spencer, aún no, pero voy a esforzarme porque así sea.**

Entramos en el parking del Meien Center colapsado como todos los días. Se produjeron unos incómodos instantes de silencio que solo se vieron interrumpidos por los pitidos de un estúpido todoterreno que tenía atrás y me obligaba a avanzar más rápido.

**- No tienes que imponente nada. Al amor no se le puede obligar -** dijo finalmente.

- **El roce hace el cariño.**

**- Pero no el amor** - insistió.

¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Quería que dejase a su amiga? ¿Por qué estaba hablando del amor en mi coche, en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial con Rachel? Alcé el cuello en busca de una plaza libre mientras cavilaba mi próxima intervención.

**- Necesito tener una relación estable, me lo ha dicho mi manager** - repetí, porque ese era el motivo principal, Theo me lo había aconsejado/impuesto.

**- Entonces estás utilizando a Spencer...**

**- Lo estaría haciendo si no se lo hubiese explicado pero lo hice** - me justifiqué el tema estaba empezando a irritarme.

**- Pero...** - trató de añadir.

**- ¡Rachel para, joder!** - grité apretando mis manos sobre el volante - **¡Las cosas son así ¿vale?! Siento no haberme enamorado de tu amiga el primer día, pero no lo he hecho... Es difícil que eso ocurra...**

Me callé. Había sido demasiado agresiva y lo sabía, pero odiaba hablar de mis sentimientos. Abrí la puerta del coche con brusquedad mientras rebuscaba en mis bolsillos mi cajetilla de tabaco. Saqué uno y me palpé los bolsillos de nuevo para encontrar el mechero, solté una palabrota cuando no lo encontré.

**- ¿Tienes fuego?** - la pregunté desesperada cuando salía por la puerta. Creo que esperaba que la hubiese abierto yo.

- No fumo es malo. - fruncí el ceño - **No fumes por favor.** - Su súplica logró relajar un poco mi estado. Cerró su puerta con delicadeza, a diferencia de los portazos que solían dar las personas que llevaba en el coche, y avanzó hasta mí. -** Lo siento** - se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

No sé por qué se disculpaba, por decirme que no fumase o por lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos dentro del coche. Me daba igual, me apareció tan adorable verla fijar su mirada en sus zapatos que no pude seguir enfadada. Guardé el cigarrillo de nuevo en su caja, me recoloqué el gorro gracias a el reflejo que me brindaba el retrovisor de mi coche, y después la empujé levemente en las espalda para emprender nuestro camino.

* * *

><p>Ya no sabía lo que era contención. En el coche había terminado de confirmarlo. Parecía que estaba exigiendo a Quinn explicaciones como si tuviera derecho a tenerlas. Quizá dejé demasiado patente lo celosa que estaba de mi mejor amiga. Fue normal que explotase, no la culpo, mi intromisión había sido demasiado poco sutil. Ella daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba, incluso más que yo. Quinn era una persona intimidante por muy dulce que fuese su trasfondo, ese que solo mostraba a Alex.<p>

**- ¿Qué le gusta a Alex?** - me preguntó cuando ya habíamos empezado a merodear por las galerías del centro comercial.

**- La música, quiere ser cantante. De rock, pop, no le gustan los musicales** - era cierto, por mucho que me había empeñado en transmitir a mi hermana mi pasión por Broadway a ella la fascinaba el tipo de música que yo solía detestar **- supongo que por eso te admira tanto.**

**- ¿Y si la compro una guitarra?**

Abrí los ojos de forma desorbitada y negué tan bruscamente con la cabeza que me hice daño en el cuello.

**- ¡Claro que no! Una guitarra es carísima...**

Ella se detuvo, en medio de la aglomeración de compradores compulsivos que nos rodeaba y se abría paso a empujones. Me giré y la miré interrogante.

**- ¿Y eso que más da? -** me replicó poniendo las manos en su cintura y elevando la ceja. Desafiante.

**- No voy a permitir que te gastes tanto dinero.**

**- Es mi dinero.**

**- Es mi hermana** - puntualicé. Aquello fue un ejemplo de argumento débil.

**- No quiero discutir Rachel** - comentó humedeciéndose los labios. Dios tenía que parar de hacer eso si no quería que todas las noches me pasase lo mismo que la anterior.

**- Ya que no me vas a hacer caso y la vas a comprar algo... Que sea sencillo. El hospital tiene sus limitaciones, no creo que la dejen estar tocando la guitarra en la habitación como si nada. Lex es muy pesada... Muy pesada créeme. No la soltaría en todo el día y las enfermeras correrían peligro de suicidarse.**

La mera imagen de Alex como una guitarra podía hacerme sonreír y darme miedo. Cuando tenía cuatro años y mis padres le regalaron un tambor, fue la semana más agónica de nuestra vida. Lex se pasaba el día entero, a excepción del tiempo para las comidas, dando arrítmicos golpes contra el instrumento. Después de esa semana en la que mis padres y yo andábamos trastornados por la casa y ya no escuchaban otra cosa que no fuera el maldito sonido, Leroy lo pisó y fingió que había sido un accidente.  
>No quería que esta vez fuera yo la que tuviera que estampar la guitarra contra la pared y decir que había sido sin querer.<p>

**- ¿Qué le vas a regalar tú? -** quiso saber aún estática.

**- No lo sé** - reconocí - **creo que necesito encontrar algo que la recuerde que aunque no pueda estar siempre con ella, la quiero más que a nadie en el mundo.**

**- Bueno... Tenemos un buen reto por delante.**

Me sonrió, y yo volví a sentir la incómoda sensación de que el aire de mis pulmones se disipaba.

**- Es un término medio ¿no?** - me cuestionó cuando estábamos en el rincón que facilitaba el Meien Center para envolver los regalos.

Trató de cortar un papel de color verde vivo y brillante con estrellas estampadas. No sé como lo había sabido pero de todos los que había a nuestra disposición ese sería el que más fascinaría a Alex, seguramente después de abrir su regalo, doblaría meticulosamente el papel con el propósito de conservarlo.

**- Sigo pensando que te has gastado demasiado dinero** - opiné observando como se peleaba con el rollo de papel.

**- Tú te has gastado más.**

**- Es mi hermana...** - solté aire por la nariz divertida cuando tiró del inicio del rollo verde para cortar el papel y solo consiguió quedarse con un trozo irregular en la mano. - **Anda déjame a mí** - susurré empujándola con suavidad, cogiendo sus manos con un pulso horrible y retirándolas del regalo. Su piel era muy suave, demasiado, y sus manos estaban muy frías. Concentré mi atención en el regalo, mientras mi cara se ponía de un tono rojo similar al rollo de papel de regalo que teníamos a la derecha. Envolví el pequeño ukelele con minuciosidad, maldita Quinn, mi hermana se iba a volver loca cuando lo descubriese, la iba adorar más de lo que lo hacía aún. Sí, iba a estar insoportablemente pesada, pero iba a ser feliz y era lo principal. Corté un trozo de celo con la izquierda con una facilidad propia de una zurda mientras notaba su mirada clavada en mí.

**- Perdóname soy un desastre** - se disculpó sin dejar de mirarme y pasándose la mano por su gorro. -** te contratarán para la campaña de navidad.**

**- No me vendría mal...** - musité con un ápice de tristeza. Lo malo es que no tenía hasta las jodidas navidades para conseguir dinero.

**- ¿Me enseñas?** - me propuso acercándose un par de centímetros a mí, pegándose a mi espalda.

Asentí, no tenía motivos para negarme que no fueran que tenerla tan cerca me mataba y obviamente no podía echarle eso en cara. Apartó el regalo que acababa de envolver, y arrastró hasta nosotras la caja de los walkie talkies que había comprado. Consideré que no quería convertir a mi hermana en una de esas niñas pequeñas que viven enganchadas a las tecnologías, quería conservar su mundo de ceras de colores y libros por lo que descarté la idea de un móvil y compré esos walkie talkies.  
>Sacó aproximadamente un metro de papel, y me preguntó demasiado cerca de mi oído:<p>

**- ¿Y ahora?**

Me tomé unos instantes para reaccionar, cuando el cosquilleo de mi oreja producido por su respiración remitió.

**- Tienes que... Dar un golpe seco** - balbucí.

Ella obedeció, y como teníamos previsto el papel se cortó a la perfección. Extendió el trozo resultante sobre la superficie de madera y colocó la caja centrada sobre él.

**- Coge los lados más largos y dóblalos sobre el centro** - indiqué.

Quinn, sin retirarse de su sitio pegada a mi espalda alargó las manos y trató de seguir mis pautas. Negué con la cabeza derrotada cuando vi que lo estaba haciendo mal, los bordes estaban quedando torcidos. Me vi en la irresistible obligación de corregirla. Cubrí sus manos con las mías para enderezar la doblez del papel.

**- Así -** murmuré girando mi cuello para mirarla y comprobar que me estaba atendiendo.

Me arrepentí de hacerlo, o quizá no. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir su respiración contra mis mejillas, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un fugaz momento en el que mi cuerpo se estremeció. Seguramente la gente que había a nuestro alrededor envolviendo sus regalos o simplemente paseando con las manos repletas de bolsas tuvieron que preguntarse qué demonios estábamos haciendo. Su dedo meñique acarició mi mano y una oleada de calor me inundó de forma repentina retirando momentáneamente toda mi cordura.

**- A... A... Ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo con los otros lados** - puntualicé separándome unos centímetros de ella y tratando de estabilizar mi ritmo cardíaco.

Me miró con una ceja alzada, posiblemente preguntándose por qué me había separado con tanta precipitación. Mientras ella terminaba su trabajo yo me entretuve guardando el ukelele en la bolsa.

**- Oye Rachel...**

**- Dime -** mi voz sonó ridículamente aguda, cerré los ojos avergonzada.

**- Me gustaría probarme alguna cosa que he visto en M&M ¿te molesta?**

M&M era una de las tiendas más concurridas del Meien Center. Era un local con tres plantas conectadas con escaleras mecánicas con ropa para todo tipo de público. Obviamente ella me había traído, había comprado un regalo increíble a mi hermana y me estaba comportando como una estúpida con ella, por lo que no podía negarle nada.

**- No, claro, vamos...** - convine.

**- Gracias** - sonrió y introdujo el regalo en mi bolsa.

M&M tenía una sección de ropa motera y heavy. Todos los maniquíes exponían chaquetas negras de cuero con tachuelas y calaveras estampadas. Me sentía bastante fuera de lugar en ese ambiente mientras esperaba a Quinn fuera del probador, era una sensación similar a la que tuve la primera vez que entré en el Wondeland. La pesada cortina negra que ocultaba el interior del probador se descorrió con lentitud. Allí estaba ella, con unos pantalones ajustados de cuero y una chaqueta a juego.

**- ¿Cómo me queda?** - preguntó colocando sus manos en sus caderas y mirándome con la ceja enarcada.

**- No está mal... -** respondí.

Supe que no se me daba bien hacerme la interesante cuando el ángulo de inclinación de su ceja se acrecentó y me dedicó una sugerente media sonrisa.

**- Vaya, no volveré a pedir que me acompañes** - bromeó volviéndose a meter en el probador.

No pude reprimir mi sonrisa. Volví a voltearme hacia la salida y a repiquetear con impaciencia mi pie contra el encerado suelo hasta que Quinn saliese otra vez con su nuevo conjunto.  
>Palidecí.<br>Mi piel bajó tres tonos de color cuando vi a Jesse caminar despreocupado entre los estantes. Pero estaba a salvo ¿no? Mi novio, o ex novio, no tenía eso muy claro aún, nunca llevaría nada de cuero. Creo que las calaveras le daban miedo. De todas formas saqué mi móvil para enfrascarme en él y poder disimular.  
>No funcionó. Jesse cada vez estaba más cerca, observaba distraídamente prendas de los diversos estantes y se aproximaba de una forma alarmante. No estaba preparada para encontrármele, no podía mirarle a la cara todavía sin sentirme mal. Solo tenía una opción. Tal vez había otra, pero en ese momento, para mí solo veía viable una cosa.<br>Descorrí la cortina del probador de Quinn y me interné dentro.

**_:O Jajaja muchas gracias por los reviews. (Siento el error del capitulo anterior, soy un desastre)_**


	10. Diez: Back to the start

_**Diez: Back to the start**_

Lo primero que noté fue como mi codo chocaba con una parte de piel desnuda de Quinn. Temblé ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me había metido en un probador con ella. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los volví a abrir me atreví a mirar nuestro reflejo. Ella estaba en ropa interior, y juro que nunca tuve previsto que ver a una chica así me fuese a provocar lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto en mi vida, cualquier mujer del mundo mataría por tener uno así. Su sujetador negro cubría un pecho perfecto, de piel pálida. Su vientre, esa parte que yo estaba tocando con mi codo, era terso, plano y con suaves marcas de abdominales. Reprimí mis ganas de acariciarlo. Después tenía unas braguitas negras y unas piernas largas y estilizadas. Su mirada conectó con la mía a través del reflejo.  
><strong><br>- Ohh ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname Quinn! Yo solo... Es que yo... -** me justifiqué con torpeza sin poder apartar la mirada de su abdomen.

**- ¿De quién huyes? -** inquirió asomándose por el resquicio que había abierto en la cortina.

Yo aproveché, o me dicho mi instinto me dominó obligándome a echar un vistazo más a su perfecto cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando advertí que unos trazos negros decoraban la piel de su costado derecho. Cuando entrecerré los ojos para descifrar qué conformaban los surcos ella se giró hacia mí, y volví a ser azotada por esa oleada de calor.

**- Es tu novio ¿Por qué huyes de tu novio? ¿No quieres que te vea conmigo?**

**- ¿Cómo... Cómo lo sabes? -** no tenía ni idea de cómo podía haber reconocido a Jesse. Traté de centrarme en su rostro y no focalizar mi mirada en su pecho, algo de lo que desgraciadamente tenía unas ganas enormes.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa torcida y terminé por confirmar que centrarme en su cara tampoco iba a ayudarme.  
>Sus mágicos ojos verdes me observaron con una combinación a partes iguales de diversión y curiosidad.<p>

**- Spencer me hizo una descripción bastante acertada de él. -** me explicó soltando aire por la nariz con humor.

Vale, ahora tenía que asumir que Quinn y mi mejor amiga compartían descripciones precisas sobre Jesse. No sé cuando mi vida había empezado a carecer de sentido alguno, pero desde ese indeterminado momento no había parado de ser ilógica. Para colmo ella seguía en ropa interior provocando que mi cerebro sufriera un doloroso cortocircuito a cada segundo. Le tendí su camiseta negra con la cabeza gacha.

**- Me vestiré cuando me respondas Rachel, creo que me debes una aclaración como mínimo por haber entrado en mi probador ¿No crees? **- me exigió cruzándose de brazos con la camiseta en su mano sin ninguna intención de ponérsela.  
><strong><br>- Póntela -** supliqué.

**- ¿Por qué? -** la Quinn amenazante hizo acto de presencia con su ceja enarcada y su halo intimidatorio.  
><strong><br>- Discutí con Jesse ¿vale? Llevamos mucho tiempo mal y anoche el vaso se colmó. No quiero hablar con él y ya está. ¿Contenta?** - ironicé.

Entrecerró los ojos. Yo contuve la respiración, esperaba la siguiente pregunta, pero sabía que iba a haber una siguiente, que obviamente yo no iba a poder responder. No a ella.

**- ¿Qué pasó anoche? -** cuestionó metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo y miré de soslayo al exterior del probador para comprobar si Jesse había dejado de merodear por allí.

**- ¿Si tú no me no me das explicaciones de tu vida qué te hace pensar que yo te voy a contar mis problemas con Jesse?** - repuse con rotundidad.  
><strong><br>- ¡Qué te has escondido en mi probador!**

**- ¡Pues ya me salgo!** - chillé sin poder recurrir a otra cosa.

Abrí la cortina sin pudor, como si no me importase dejar expuesto el cuerpo semidesnudo de Quinn en el interior. Afortunadamente, y después de volverla a cerrar, descubrí a un chico con gafas y un pelo rizado y anormalmente naranja mirando aún al probador embobado. Me acerqué y esbocé una mueca de asco cuando le vi con la boca entreabierta a punto de segregar baba.

**- ¿Qué coño miras? -** le amenacé señalándole con mi índice y ejerciendo demasiada presión contra su pecho. - **Lárgate y deja de babear.**

Cuando el chico huyó despavorido, yo me limité a descargar mi ira, y lamentar mi estupidez nata, pegando una patada a uno de los mostradores que exhibían unas horribles cazadoras negras.

* * *

><p>Habíamos vuelto al principio, y no me iba a imaginar nunca que eso me frustrase y desilusionase tanto. Yo y mis jodidas intromisiones. Pero es que realmente necesitaba todos los datos posibles acerca la crisis en la relación de Rachel y su novio. Me había fastidiado tanto pensar, cuando la escuché hablar con él en el Wonderland, pensar que vivían una relación idílica que rezumaba amor y perfección... Y verla a ella, allí, con la vista fija en el suelo reconociendo sus problemas con Jesse solo que obligaba a cuestionarme el por qué.<br>Pero entonces todo se había torcido, yo me había puesto borde, cegada por la necesidad de respuestas, y ella se había enfadado y abandonado abruptamente el probador, dejándome con cara de estúpida y mi camiseta a medio poner.  
>Después, si alguna de las dos habíamos pensado que el anterior incidente no iba a influir para nada en nuestra relación, nos equivocábamos. Rachel estaba tan... Susceptible. Cogió las bolsas con los regalos del suelo y sin dirigirme una mínima palabra emprendimos el camino hacia al coche con una tensión casi pétrea. Solo tuvimos una breve y escueta interacción cuando le pregunté dónde quería que la dejase. Ella pareció pensárselo, y opiné que quizá no quería volver a su casa para no encontrarse con él. Terminó susurrándome que la dejase en la cafetería Charlie's. El resto del trayecto fue una interminable sucesión de mutismos. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, lo peor para mi autocontrol. Cuando aparqué en la acera del Charlie's estuve a punto de atropellar a una señora que estuvo media hora debatiéndose en sí cruzar o no. Rachel solo apretó los labios, como si estuviese haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo tragándose su comentario. Y entonces ocurrió: yo musité un escueto y tímido (sí, odiaba tanto que logrará sacar mi timidez) <em>adiós<em> y me giré para mirarla. Ella asintió, y también me miró. Creamos vinculo visual, y fue raro, no sé cómo describirlo. Mi estómago se convirtió en un caos, y me pareció imposible que no pudiera escuchar los frenéticos e incesantes latidos de mi corazón, incluso el pecho me dolía por la fuerza de su compás. Se acercó, colocó una mano en mi mejilla con infinita suavidad, y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labios para que yo pudiese soportarlo.  
><strong><br>- Gracias Quinn -** se despidió aún muy próxima a mi rostro, sus palabras casi fueron pronunciadas a quemarropa con mi piel.

Y salió del coche.

* * *

><p>¿Cuál era el jodido portal donde había visto entrar a Santana la última vez? Me cuestioné impaciente mientras me acariciaba los labios que aún cosquilleaban por el contacto con la mejilla de Quinn. No tenía adónde ir, ni a mi casa con Jesse esperándome con una conversación que tarde o temprano se iba a producir y yo me empeñaba tanto en evitar, ni con Spencer, a la que obviamente no podía comentar nada. En esos momentos me daba cuenta de lo sola que estaba en el mundo y que tenía que recurrir a una chica que a lo mejor ya ni siquiera se acordaba mí. Supliqué que Quinn se hubiese ido ya, y no estuviese esperando a que entrase en el portal o algo por el estilo. Me giré con disimulo, o por lo menos traté de hacerlo, pero creo que no lo conseguí. Lo supe cuando distinguí a Quinn en su coche, mirándome atentamente con ambas manos aferradas firmemente al volante. Me vio girarme, y seguramente se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Traté de aparentar seguridad, y caminar con pasos firmes y seguros al portal que creía que era el de la latina.<p>

Entonces se dio unas de esas situaciones tan inverosímiles que te parece imposible que se hayan producido. La puerta de metal negro se abrió, quizá con demasiada brusquedad, y estuvo a punto de darme si yo no me hubiese alejado en el momento justo.

**- ¿Rachel? –** preguntó mirándome por encima de la montura de sus gafas de sol en un intento de confirmar que realmente era yo, la pesada del Wonderland que no la dejaba en paz. Aunque claro, realmente yo la había salvado del chico ese tan asqueroso aquel primer día, eso justificaba que la estuviese molestando tanto ¿no? Estaba vestida igual de sugerente que todas las noches que la había visto en el bar, a pesar de su estilo informal. Llevaba unas mallas y una camiseta azul fluorescente para correr. Se quitó el casco del oído derecho, enarcando una ceja –** Estoy empieza a rozar el acoso ¿Sabes?**

No supe determinar si me lo decía en serio o simplemente me estaba bromeando. Pero la sonrisa burlona que me dedicó a continuación logró destensarme. No lo pude evitar, y juró que puse todo mi empeño en hacerlo, pero como atraída por una potente fuerza magnética me giré de nuevo hacia le coche de Quinn, que en esta ocasión nos observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Otra vez, mi poca capacidad de disimulo provocó que Santana me cuestionase con la mirada y la levantase por encima de mi hombro para descubrir a la chica del pelo rosa en el interior de su coche.

Me quedé paralizada cuando la noté abrazándome con efusividad, tanta que incluso podía estar a la altura de la efusividad de mi hermana. Incluso logró que mis pies se despegasen un par de centímetros del suelo. Cuando me soltó, soltó una sonora carcajada sin dejar de mirarme y se acercó para depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Eso terminó de descocarme. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿se estaba riendo de mí? Sabía que Santana no era cariñosa, sus muestras de afecto eran casi inexistentes, y solo me habían hecho falta tres días para saberlo. ¿Entonces? Dudaba que mi reaparición la provocase tal euforia.

**- ¿Sabes la de cosas que puedes conseguir si pones celosa a Quinn? Encima conmigo, que soy la chica más sexy que vas a conocer. Mírala, nos está fulminado – **sonrió de nuevo y me cogió de la mano. Escuchar su idea me produjo inseguridad al principio pero después me volví su partidaria. Y eso a pesar de que no sabía si quería actuar con Quinn y resolver todo aquello que estaba empezando a sentir. Porque estaba Spencer. Y Jesse. Además de el hecho de que ambas éramos más que polos opuestos. Pero no podía evitar que la idea de que ella sintiese aunque en una mínima proporción algo similar a lo que sentía yo cuando la veía con mi mejor amiga me atraía, me atraía mucho.

**- Gracias** – musité con sinceridad, acercándome y susurrándoselo al oído para que nuestra espectadora tuviera algo más de lo que ser testigo.

**- Muy bien R, muy bien** – me felicitó Santana divertida, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y comenzó a dirigirme hacia su portal – **la debes de estar volviendo loca.**

**- Dudo que a ella le importe lo que hago –** lamenté mientras la sujetaba la puerta de portal para que la latina regresase a su interior. Aproveché esa situación para dedicar una última mirada al coche. Hubo contacto visual, directo, con las dos perfectamente conscientes de que nos estábamos mirando, y sentí algo así como reproche. A lo mejor simplemente a ella no le parecía bien que aprovechase la discusión que supuestamente había tenido con mi novio para quedar con mi amante, o lo que ella se hubiese creído que era Santana para mí después de nuestra escena. El caso es que su mirada encogió mi corazón, me hizo entender que todo lo que hacía siempre tenía que estar relacionado con ella, que no abandonaba mi mente nunca. Que cada vez que me miraba, mi estructura interna se desestabilizaba. Y por último, que aquello no podía ocurrirme si no quería sufrir. Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Ella arrancó el coche con una expresión imperturbable y yo tardé más segundos de la cuenta en despegarme de la puerta y entrar en el portal.

**- Está un poco desordenado, no esperaba visitas, la verdad. Y menos de ti **– me aclaró Santana retirando una pila de revistas de su sofá de cuero rojo para que pudiese sentarme en él.

**- Necesitaba hablar con alguien…**

**- En el fondo me halaga que me hayas elegido a mí, a pesar de que sé que recurres a mí porque obviamente no puedes contarle a tu amiga que te mola su novia.**

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Me molaba Quinn? Demasiado ambiguo.

**- Además de eso te juro que me encanta hablar contigo San, es como que tú eres imparcial y me vas a decir las cosas cómo las piensas, cosas que me quiero negar a reconocer –** aseguré aceptando el sitio en el sofá mientras observaba como ella reprimí a una sonrisa complacida y me desplomaba mi lado.

**- ¿Qué te trae por aquí pues?** - indagó y yo comencé a ponerme nerviosa porque no sabía cómo empezar.

**- Tengo una hermana, Alex** - empecé a relatar jugueteando con mis manos nerviosa - **tiene una enfermedad muy extraña, solo hay una centena de casos documentados en el mundo. Yo estoy a su cargo y lleva más de un año interna en el hospital. Hace unas semanas que Quinn va a visitarla, creo que dijo que era por algo que le había aconsejado su manager. Lex se volvió loca con ella, va a cantarle y la trata con una dulzura... Es una Quinn completamente distinta. Trata a mi hermana como si fuese la suya ¡la subió a la azotea! Encima me consoló el día que hablé con el doctor Sloan, me dio un beso en la cabeza y yo solo la había insultado.  
><strong>  
><strong>- Rachel creo que tienes cierta tendencia a enrollarte y desviarte del tema ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Has discutido con ella?<br>**  
><strong>- Grité su nombre cuando tuve un orgasmo con Jesse -<strong> solté abruptamente.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Yo me ruboricé avergonzada por haberlo confesado con tanta brusquedad y desvié mi atención para analizar por primera vez el lugar donde me encontraba. El apartamento de Santana era amplio, luminoso, una cristalera gigantesca conformaba prácticamente la pared frontal dando la sensación de estar a la intemperie, bajo el nublado cielo de Brooklyn. Tenía muchas fotos colocadas en su pared con un orden irregular, distinguí una en la que salía con Quinn. Debía de haberse sacado hace mucho tiempo porque ambas estaban muy jóvenes, incluso Quinn tenía el pelo rubio. Estaba preciosa. Las demás parecían ser todas de familiares latinas y una con un chico con el pelo cortado estilo mohawk.  
>Un estridente carcajada interrumpió mi escaneo a la habitación.<br>**  
>- No hace gracias -<strong> repliqué ofendida viendo como Santana se apretaba el costado sin dejar de reírse.  
><strong><br>- ¡Dios claro que sí! Me estoy imaginando la cara de tu novio. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres para darte cuenta de que estás enamorada de Quinn? ¿Por eso tenía esa cara antes en el coche? ¿Se lo has dicho?  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Qué? ¡No claro que no! <strong>- me apresuré a negar tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la latina hubiese afirmado que estaba enamorada -.** Fuimos a comprar el regalo de Lex porque invitó a Quinn a su cumpleaños. Todo iba bien, o medio bien **- rectifiqué recordando la escena del coche - **hasta que estábamos envolviendo los regalos. Estaba muy cerca de mí, y empecé a recordar las cosas de la noche anterior...  
><strong>  
><strong>- Al grano Rachel -<strong> me instó Santana poniendo los ojos en plan.  
><strong><br>- Vi a Jesse en el centro comercial, me escondí en el probador de Quinn que estaba en ropa interior... Me puse muy nerviosa y discutimos** - cerré los ojos. Confesarlo en voz alta era demasiado.

La chica soltó una nueva carcajada más intensa que la anterior. Comprendí que en cierto sentido todo aquello podía ser cómico.

**- Tienes que cederme los derechos de tu vida para que podamos hacer una película Rach. Aunque reconozco que cualquiera se pondría nerviosa si se topase con el cuerpazo de Lucy en un probador de un metro cuadrado.**  
><strong><br>- ¿Lucy? -** pregunté contrariada.  
><strong><br>- Es su primer nombre -** aclaró, y volví a cuestionarme por qué Santana sabía tanto de ella **- Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

Lucy. Era como el nombre de su parte dulce, esa que solo mostraba cuando la leía los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo en una camilla de hospital, o envolvíamos ukeleles en las Galerías Meien. Quinn era el nombre de su parte desafiante, rebelde y seductora. No sabía cual de esas dos mitades me atraía más.

**- Me dijo que no quería a Spencer -** musité rompiendo el silencio.

Santana abrió los ojos de par en par con mi afirmación, y se deslizó hacia mí rompiendo la centímetros de sofá que nos separaban. Su semblante se había vuelto serio.

**- Y lo peor es que me alegré, prácticamente la puse en contra de Spence... Soy despreciable.**

**- No, no lo eres.** - afirmó posando su mano en mi rodilla y dándome un delicado apretón **-. Creo que simplemente quieres demasiado a Quinn. Y deberías actuar, aprovechar ahora que estás a tiempo y ella no siente nada por tu amiga. No dejes que sea demasiado tarde...  
><strong>  
><strong>- Pero Spence si la quiere a ella. Tenía una especie de obsesión con ella. Yo la ayudé a encontrarla... Además es mi mejor amiga desde hace diez años, en mi hermana, fue mi apoyo cuando le detectaron la enfermedad a Alex o cuando<strong> - opté por omitir ese punto, y pensé en otra cosa -** ...discutía con Jesse.**

**- Si es tu amiga lo entenderá. Además tú misma me dijiste que cuando Quinn tuvo que abandonar el escenario a ella solo la preocupaba meterle la lengua hasta la garganta** - puntualizó **- seguro que solo es un capricho.**

Reflexioné. Eso podía ser cierto, Spencer siempre había sido muy caprichosa. Solo había tenido una pareja estable, Heather, con la que había roto hacía dos meses. El resto de sus novias, a pesar de que al principio parecían súper enamoradas no duraban más de una semana.  
><strong><br>- A lo mejor para mí también es un capricho** - intervine, pensando en voz alta.  
><strong><br>- Tú estás enamorada, Rachel, no te engañes.**  
><strong><br>- No claro que no** - di sacudidas con mi cabeza negando con actitud infantil.  
><strong><br>- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste preocupada porque Quinn se bajase del escenario? ¿Seguro que se lo preguntaste a que sí?** - bajé la mirada - **Por no mencionar la cara de tonta que pones cuando hablas de ella. ¿Parece que tu estómago va a explotar cuando se te acerca? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste soñando con cómo te consoló por lo de tu hermana?**

**- Para -** la detuve, no quería seguir escuchando.  
><strong><br>- No seas tonta Rachel, no te arrepientas por no haber actuado.**

_Gracias por los comentarios :) Son lo mejor para animarme y seguir escribiendo. _


	11. Once: Callejón

**_Capitulo 11: Callejón_**

**- Esta noche iremos al Wonderland y allí ya veré ¿Vale? -** propuse, mientras intentaba que el torrente de información que circulaba por mi mente no me noquease.

**- Por cierto ¿necesitas ayuda con lo de tu hermana? Yo estudié dos años medicina y...**

Me lancé a abrazarla antes de que pudiese continuar. Me estaba ayudando tanto...  
><strong><br>- Gracias San, muchísimas gracias. Con que estés conmigo tengo suficiente -** indiqué.

**- Que cursi eres, Rach** - agregó sonriente dejando una leve caricia en la mejilla.

Nos despedimos acordando vernos aquella misma noche en el Wonderland. Entonces mientras llamaba a un taxi recordé que con lo ajetreada que había sido mi mañana se me había olvidado tomar mis pastillas. Ya iban tres veces en aquella semana.

**- Rachel deja de moverte, me pones nerviosa y no conduzco bien ¿Te has tomado la medicación? -** me cuestionó Spencer exasperada.

Desde que me había recogido, no había parado de revolverme en el asiento. Estaba aterrorizada, porque la exhortación de Santana de que hablase con Quinn había estado rondando por mi cabeza todo aquel día. Además en teoría estábamos enfadadas, yo me había enfadado con ella sin motivo y tenía miedo de que se hubiese hartado de mí y mis paranoias.

**- Sí, Spence, y aunque no tenga nada que ver, me he tomado las pastillas - **respondí cansinamente** - me muevo porque necesito ir al baño - **me inventé.

- **Estamos a punto de llegar, y más te vale que te aguantes porque como te mees en mi coche tomaré represalias** - me amenazó mientras apretaba el acelerador.

- **Oye...** - empecé con dubitación, pero no podía contenerme más - **¿Estás bien con Quinn? Quiero decir ¿Cómo va vuestra relación?**

De mi boca la palabra relación salió con un tono demasiado extraño y rencoroso. Spencer se giró hacia a mí aminorando la velocidad de su coche paulatinamente. Alzó una ceja y yo tragué saliva. Como se extendieron unos incómodos segundos de mutismo yo volví a intervenir rozando la ansiedad:

**- ¿La quieres?**

**- ¿A qué coño viene eso? Nunca te metes en mis relaciones **- supe que la pregunta le había molestando, y en cierto modo no sabía por qué.

**- Solo me preocupo por ti, pensaba que a Quinn la pasaba algo... Como el otro día se bajó del escenario... -** fingí inocencia. Si hubiese hecho esa actuación para un casting, no hubiesen necesitado ver al resto de concursantes porque me habrían elegido con los ojos cerrados.

**- No sé que la pasó -** repuso encogiéndose de hombros, mirando por el retrovisor preparándose para aparcar. **- Yo estaba borracha y por la noche estaba perfectamente te lo aseguro.  
><strong>  
>Un calor inundó mi rostro. Una oleada de ira. Las palabras de Santana volvieron a embotar mi cerebro. Me aferré con fuerza al acolchado de mi asiento, para intentar reprimir las ganas que tenía de cruzarle la cara a mi amiga. Con toda la fuerza del mundo. Todavía recordaba la cara de Quinn aquel día, y se me encogía el corazón. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su piel pálida, y las manos le habían temblado como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran consumido.<br>Por segunda vez en mi vida, me bajé de un coche prácticamente en marcha. Abrí la puerta cuando aún nos separaban más de cien metros con la puerta del Wonderland.  
>Descendí, teniendo que correr ligeramente para no perder el equilibrio, porque una carretera no era el mejor sitio donde desplomarse, en mi opinión. Lamenté llevar tacones, y recordé lo abultado que se había vuelto el tobillo de Santana cuando se le rompió uno de ellos.<p>

**- ¡Rachel ¿Qué coño haces?!** - me gritó Spencer.

**- Ya hemos llegado, luego nos vemos** - me despedí dando un portazo a la puerta del coche con violencia y cruzando la calle para internarme entre los visitantes del Wonderland.

**- Vamos Rachel, ya ha terminado de cantar ¿a qué estas esperando? **- me instó Santana, ya claramente afectada por el alcohol. Se tambaleó en su silla y yo la sujeté por la cintura para evitar que se cayese.

Me giré suspirante hacia ella, acaba de llegar hacía apenas unos minutos, y me había derrumbado en la barra decepcionada al enterarme que Quinn ya había terminado su concierto cuando yo llegué. Me dolía, literalmente, saber que me había quedado a apenas unos minutos de haberla escuchado. La divisé entre las cabezas en continuo movimiento de la gente y volví a experimentar esa horrible sensación cuando la volví a ver así. Débil, pálida, tambaleante. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes, cristalinos, rodeados por unas ojeras púrpuras. Se revolvió el pelo con un pulso tembloroso, y cerró los ojos con fuerza haciendo una fugaz mueca de dolor. Britt, a su lado, la apoyó una mano en su hombro y le susurró algo al oído. Si no supiese lo buenas amigas que eran me hubiese dado celos, pero principalmente sentí un agradecimiento infinito hacia la chica rubia por ser la única que parecía prestar atención al deplorable estado de Quinn. Le preguntó algo, y la del pelo rosa negó con la cabeza. Débil, parecía que cada movimiento le costaba un esfuerzo titánico. Me pareció que empezaron a discutir, o más bien, Quinn comenzó a alterarse por las cosas que le decía Brittany. Spencer apareció en escena, se la llevó cogida de la mano mientras Britt las contemplaba con reproche. La rubia se perdió tras la puerta de la trastienda.  
><strong><br>- No te entiendo Rachel -** la voz balbuceante de Santana rompió bruscamente mi burbuja. Me sobresaltó tanto que incluso di un ridículo bote en mi silla. **- ¿por qué haces esto entonces? ¿Para qué si no hablas con ella?  
><strong>  
><strong>- No te entiendo -<strong> confesé mirándola por unos segundos, después volví a mi inservible lucha por volver a localizar a Quinn y asegurarme de que estaba bien.

- **¿Por qué huyes de Jesse, tu novio? ¿Por qué me sigues la corriente cuando quiero darle celos a Quinn? ¿Por qué piensas en ella cuando estás con él? ¿O te cuestionas si tu mejor amiga está enamorada de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso si no le vas a decir nada? - **a medida que avanzaba su ronda de preguntas su voz se volvía más encriptada. Alargué la mano hasta su copa y la alejé de su alcance. Ella gruñó, observando el lugar donde antes había estado su bebida -.

- **Ya has bebido suficiente** - decreté **- está empezando a parecer que no hablas ni mi idioma.  
><strong>  
>- <strong>No me cambies de tema Berry -<strong> me recriminó apuntándome con su dedo índice amenazante y soltando un hipido.  
><strong><br>- Hoy está mal de nuevo...** - me justifiqué rebuscando mis pastillas en mi bolso para poder realizar la toma de las doce -. **Tiene una carita... Parece que se va a desmayar de un momento a otro.  
><strong>  
><strong>- Eso no es excusa, puedes preguntarle perfectamente qué la pasa -<strong> opinó encogiéndose de hombros con demasiada efusividad **-. No te dirá la verdad, ella es así de imbécil, pero es una buena forma de empezar conversación **- un nuevo hipido más sonoro que el anterior.

**- Ahora está con Spencer, lo más probable es que demasiado ocupadas como para poder atenderme. Además tengo miedo ¿vale? Sé que soy una estúpida y que las cosas que estoy haciendo no están bien **- La latina me observó curiosa -, **me avergüenzo de mí misma. Pero estoy aterrorizada... Porque cuando Quinn me diga que no, todo se acabará. Spencer lo descubrirá, y todo se volverá incómodo. Seguro que dejaría de ir a ver a Alex y eso es lo último que quiero que pase** - reconocí, siendo consciente de lo mucho que me aterrorizaba esa idea.

- **Tampoco te he pedido que vayas y la digas "****_Eh ¿por qué no dejas a la zorra de mi mejor amiga?, yo sí que estoy enamorada de ti. Si no te gusto no dejes de ir al hospital con Alex por favor_****"** - soltó una pequeña carcajada por su propio comentario, y sin recordar que yo le había retirado su copa levantó su mano vacía con la intención de beber.

**- San, está aquí** - puntualicé señalando a su copa - **y no te voy a dejar beber más. Estás empezando a decir estupideces... Lo único que me importa hoy, por encima de todo, es lo que lo pasa a Quinn. Y sé de una persona que nos puede ayudar.  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Quién?<strong>

Focalicé mi mirada en la desvencijada puerta de la trastienda, que no se había abierto de nuevo en todo el transcurso de nuestra conversación.  
><strong><br>- Brittany.**

**- ¡Oh no! -** replicó Santana revolviéndose en la silla alterada.

**- Estoy segura de que ella lo sabe todo, además es tu oportunidad ¿cuántas veces has hablado con ella? - **inquirí suplicando poder convencerla. Quería ayudarle, pagarle por todo el apoyo que me estaba dando a mí.****

**- Muchas...** - aseguró con un tono muy poco convincente.

**- San...**

**- ¡Una vale! ¡Una puta vez, y fue para preguntarle donde estaba el jodido baño! -** escupió frustrada haciendo una seña al camarero para que se acercase. Yo le fulminé con la mirada y negué con la cabeza, y el chico no replicó. No porque intimidase lo más mínimo, si no porque la barra estaba colapsada y el pobre parecía no dar abasto para atenderlos a todos - **No quiero que esa segunda vez, yo esté tan borracha que no pueda tenerme en pie.**

**- Tampoco se te nota tanto - **mentí - **vamos San... Estaba bastante disgustada cuando se metió en la trastienda y aún no ha salido. Hace mucho frío...  
><strong>  
>Cogí su mano y la miré con ojos suplicantes. Saber que a lo mejor dentro de un par de minutos sabría lo que la ocurría a Quinn, a lo mejor podía ayudarle. Cualquier cosa por no volver a verla en ese estado de debilidad.<br>Santana soltó un sonoro suspiro y aceptó mi mano, apretándola para poder levantarse.

**- No sé por qué me pongo tacones, - **lamentó observándoselos con desdén - **comprendo que tú te los pongas pero...  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¡Santana! -<strong> reclamé ofendida, bastante complejo tenía con mi altura.

**- No te quejes, que he aceptado.**

Negué con la cabeza derrotada. Di un nuevo escaneo a el Wondeland, y cuando me resigné a que no iba a encontrar a Quinn, y que seguramente ya hubiesen ido a su casa, con Spencer completamente indiferente a su fragilidad. Me estremecí solo de pensarlo. Apreté a un más la mano de Santana y nos abrimos paso entre la gente para encaminarnos a la trastienda.  
>Abrí la puerta con expectación, ansiosa, con mi corazón luchando por salir de mi pecho. Santana estaba igual o peor que yo, se mordía el labio inferior con tanta potencia que me extrañaba que no se hubiese hecho sangre aún.<br>Un azote de viento gélido y fuerte nos dio la bienvenida, y durante ese momento de confusión, en el que nuestro vello se erizó por el profundo frío no pudimos escuchar ni ver nada. Pero pasados aquellos segundos distinguimos los sollozos, con una nitidez aterradora. San y yo nos pusimos en alerta, sobre todo cuando pudimos distinguir un bulto tembloroso en el suelo, en el sitio más oscuro del callejón. Solo contábamos la débil iluminación que nos brindaba una farola parpadeante que amenazaba con pagarse de un momento a otro. Y con esos débiles e intermitentes destellos, descubrimos a Brittany encogida, tratando de escaparse de un hombre que la tenía acorralada contra la pared. El sonido de sus súplicas hizo que me hirviese la sangre y que el único pensamiento que cruzara mi mente fuera el de matar a ese tío.  
>No me demoré más, no había tiempo para hacerlo. Me volteé hacia Santana que había entrado en un denso estado de shock y contemplaba la escena con los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se tornaron de un color blanco.<p>

**- Hay que ayudarla, San, ¡vamos!**

Ella dio un respingo y asintió. Se precipitó hacia allí incluso con más rapidez que yo.

**-Déjame... Por... Por favor - **musitaba anegada en lágrimas Britt al hombre, al que reconocimos como el que había intentando irse con San si yo no la hubiese dejado montar en mi coche el día que la conocí. Eso me sulfuró aún más.

Le estaba dando bruscos besos en el cuello mientras tiraba del pelo de la rubia para que esta no pudiese moverse.

**- Suéltala, hijo de puta -** chillé acercándome cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía nada con lo que defenderme, medía uno sesenta y él dos metros.

El chico se separó unos centímetros de Britt que nos miró con una mirada suplicante y descorazonadora. El maquillaje se había corrido por el llanto y tenía el aspecto más vulnerable que había visto hasta el momento.

**- Vaya hoy es mi día de suerte **- graznó mirándonos a San y a mí con avidez, y esbozando una sonrisa repugnante. - **Tú, la latina, serás la siguiente, y para el final dejaré las increíbles piernas de la señorita - **concluyó repasándome con la mirada.

**- ¿ES QUÉ NO LO HAS ENTENDIDO? -** Santana salió visceralmente de su letargo, se acercó a él como si no hubiese ingerido una gota de alcohol en toda la noche.

- ¡**Dios encima agresiva! A lo mejor la rubia te cede el primer puesto ¿qué te parece? **- cuestionó tirando más del pelo de Britt para que levantase la cabeza.

No pudo responder, porque San y yo nos acercamos rompiendo la distancia. Ella, directamente levantó la pierna y le atestó una fulminante patada en el estómago. Aprovechando que había soltado el agarre a la rubia me acerqué a ella. Me miró, y creo que su intención fue la de esbozar una sonrisa. Me agaché para quedar a su altura y le retiré con delicadeza los mechones de pelo que obstaculizaban su rostro. Fui consciente de como su cuerpo temblaba y solo pude abrazarla. Escuché a nuestras espaldas los lamentos del hombre ante la sucesión de golpes que Santana le propinaba mientras le amenazaba e insultaba.

-** Tranquila ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? -** dejé de acariciarla el pelo y la separé de mi hombro para que pusiese hablar. Pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Sin dejar de rodearla con mis brazos, me giré para mirar a Santana. Estaba fuera de sí, había empezado a llorar, su pecho bajaba y subía con brusquedad mientras observaba el cuerpo del hombre sobre el suelo del callejón.

**- San déjale ya... Ven aquí anda... -** supliqué. Ella desvió la vista del cuerpo y la levantó hacia nosotras.

Se acercó con pasos tímidos, yo solté a Britt para darlas espacio. La latina le tendió la mano a la chica, ayudándola a levantarse. Britt lo consiguió no sin esfuerzo.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - le preguntó sin dejar de llorar - **¿Te duele? **- añadió pasando los dedos por las marcas amoratadas de su cuello.  
><strong><br>- Gracias... Santana -** balbució la rubia, abrazando con fuerza a mi amiga que abrió los ojos asombrada al escuchar su nombre.

Estuvieron abrazadas creo que minutos. Yo no quise interrumpirlas, solo las observé desde una distancia prudencial para no fastidiar la atmósfera que se había creado entre ellas. Santana susurraba cosas en su oído que yo no podía escuchar, mientras la rubia se aferraba a su cintura como si fuese su salvavidas. Cuando creí que el frío podía causar estragos en ellas y en mí, rompí el silencio:  
><strong><br>- San llévala a tu casa, yo os llevo.**

Aceptaron, con cierto recelo a separarse, y Britt me cogió de la mano para dedicarme una sonrisa agradecida.

**_Britanna. J Tengo que deciros muchas cosas:_**

**_1 ¿Sabeís si lo de Dianna y Chace es cierto? _**

**_2. Los siguientes dos capítulos ya son del cumple de Alex por lo que os adelanto mucho Faberry._**

**_3. El capitulo anterior tuvo muy pocos reviewa. No soy de esas historias en las que obligan a llegar a un número determinado de ellos para actualizar, pero de verdad que no se tarda nada y me hacéis inmesamente feliz. (Acepto críticas) _**

**_4. ¿Habeís visto a Di rapeando? Yo no sé como después de eso he podido terminar el cap. Pero tenía que hacerlo antes de la entrevista de mañana con Lea donde sí que moriré._**


	12. Doce: Cumpleaños I

_Atención a los dos capítulos del cumpleaños..._

**_Capitulo 12: Cumpleaños I_**

Era el día, no había podido dormir por los nervios que se habían instalado en mi estómago. El cumpleaños de Kat.  
>Se marcaría el fin de mi nefasta semana.<br>Terminé el día del martes con Santana y Brittany acurrucadas en el asiento trasero de _Barbra _y unas pesadillas horribles. El miércoles decidí empezar a hacer las cosas buen y fui yo misma a buscar a Jesse para tener esa conversación que tanto se había pospuesto. Regresé a mi casa, no me parecía apropiado acoplarme a la de Santana, y ahí estaba él. No estaba afectado, era como si estuviese esperando que todo se acabase tanto con yo. Llevábamos meses mal, quizá empezamos mal desde el principio. Ni mi hermana ni mi mejor amiga le soportaban ni él a ellas, no había tenido su apoyo en los momentos más duros de mi vida y ni siquiera sabía mi gran secreto. Opino que solo estábamos juntos para estar acompañados, porque nos aterraba la soledad. La cena de aquel día solo había sido un último y desesperado recurso para tratar de salvar nuestra agónica relación. No hubo gritos, ni reproches, ni lágrimas. Todo fue como un paso que estábamos destinados a dar desde hace tiempo. Jesse ya había recogido sus cosas antes de que yo llegase y las había almacenado en cajas que ya esperaban a ser trasladadas en el jardín. Los dos nos quitamos un peso de encima. Eso me hizo pensar, su calma, indiferencia, o su expectación por nuestra ruptura, que él también tenía a alguien más. Incluso podía haberme engañado con otra persona. En ese momento me daba igual, por mucho que yo renegase que me gustase una chica, tampoco quería seguir con una persona por la que desde tiempo atrás no sentía nada.  
>El día siguiente fue calmado. No puedo negar que sentir la casa tan vacía me producía un incómodo sentimiento de abandono. Me fui al hospital para pasar todo el día con Lex viendo musicales. Mi hermana no paraba de preguntarme pistas acerca de su regalo y si sabía si Quinn finalmente iba a acudir a su cumpleaños. Eso provocó que me sintiese culpable, tuve miedo de que por mi estúpida conducta y la discusión optase por no ir. Alex y yo nos quedaríamos destrozadas. Por lo que simplemente de dije a mi hermana que si lograba tener un rato libre en su ajetreada agenda se pasaría por allí.<br>Me quedé a dormir con ella, como en los viejos tiempos. El hospital solo me permitía quedarme en fechas muy puntuales como Navidad, Año nuevo, o la víspera de su cumpleaños. Me tumbé sobre la incómoda cama, lamentando que Alex tuviese que dormir allí todo el año. Se cobijó en mis brazos, posando su carita en mi hombro y contemplándome sonriente. No pude evitar que una lágrima bajase quemándome la piel y pasando por encima del puente de mi nariz para desembocar en la almohada.

- **Te quiero Lex, y te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí** - susurré.

-** Esto tampoco está tal mal Rach, solo echo de menos algunas cosas... – **sabía que solo lo decía para que no me preocupase.

**- Pero el exterior está muchísimo mejor cielo, podremos viajar por todo el mundo. ¿Qué te parece Egipto? Siempre has querido ir...  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¡Oh Rach! ¿En serio me llevarás a Egipto?<strong> - se revolvió emocionada entre las sábanas y yo me limpié una nueva lágrima y sonreí asintiendo. - **¡Prométemelo!**

Se incorporó y me puso sus manos en mis costados, supe lo que pretendía hacer.

- **¿Está pensando en amenazarme con cosquillas señorita? -** la miré divertida y desafiante, y fue detonante para que ella comenzase con su ataque.

**- ¡Prométemelo Rach!**

**- Te prometo Lex** - logré decir entre risas, que se escuchaban en la habitación junto con las de mi hermana. Quizá las dos eras las personas con la risa más estridente del mundo, por lo que si nos reímos a la vez lo más seguro es que nos echasen del hospital para no perjudicar a los internos.

**- Una promesa es una promesa -** y con estas palabras se acurrucó de nuevo en mi pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Yo me quité la sábana de encima para poder arroparla mejor. Y envuelta en esa burbuja de nostalgia, no tardé en sucumbir al sueño también.

Mi móvil entonando a máximo volumen_ Don´t rain on my parade _me despertó de la peor forma posible. Lo busqué a tientas, tratando de moverme lo mínimo posible para no despertar a mi hermana, cuya cabeza reposaba en mi vientre. Siempre se movía mucho en sueños y despertaba en una postura completamente opuesta que con la que se había acostado. Acepté la llamada para que el sonido de la canción remitiese. Tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no pude saber de quién se trataba.

**- ¿Si? -** susurré.

**- ¿Rach? -** preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, era de día, se me había descontrolado completamente el horario.

**- Un momento Spence** - supliqué levantándome de la cama, colocando la almohada debajo de la cabeza de Lex para sustituir a mi abdomen.

Me desperecé, expidiendo un sonoro bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos. Miré el reloj, eran las doce y media de la mañana. Técnicamente, y según mis planes Alex y yo teníamos que habernos despertado a las ocho. Intenté no tomármelo muy a pecho. Me calcé y salí de la habitación sigilosamente. Ya en el pasillo, volví a acercarme el móvil a la oreja:

**- Ya Spence dime.**

**- ¿Os he despertado? Lo siento… Es que son las doce...** - me explicó con cierto arrepentimiento patente en su voz. Escuché cierto murmullo, a su alrededor. Estaba con alguien.

**- Se me ha ido un poco el tiempo, la pobre Lex estuvo aguantado mis musicales toda la noche y aún está dormida.  
><strong>  
><strong>- Solo quería felicitarla, pero si está dormida la llamaré luego otra vez<strong> - indicó mientras yo comenzaba a internarme en los pasillos del hospital sin importarme que estuviera en con una simple camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts azules con los que había dormido - **Déjala dormir**.  
><strong><br>- Perfecto. Gracias por acordarte Spencer.** - musité realmente agradecida, esas cosas me hacían recordar por qué era mi mejor amiga.  
><strong><br>- ¿Bromeas? Amo a Lex. Ya le daré mi regalo cuando vuelva a Brooklin.**

**- ¿No estás aquí?** - pregunté con exceso de curiosidad. Tuve miedo de que se hubiese ido a recorrer los Estados Unidos en coche o algo parecido con Quinn.

**- Ohh bueno... Emm... Estoy en Siracusa** - titubeó.

Yo me senté en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que se disponían en la sala de espera de neurología. Había llegado hasta allí sin darme cuenta.  
><strong><br>- ¿Qué haces en Siracusa? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? -** sí, había tenido el móvil apagado todo el día anterior pero aún así necesitaba explicaciones.  
><strong><br>- ¡Tenías el móvil apagado!** - me reprochó **- necesitaba hablar contigo. Verás... El otro día volví a ver a Heather.**

Heather, su ex. Prácticamente me había olvidado de su existencia. En ese momento justo me di cuenta de que la conversación no me iba agradar. Nada que comprendiera a la chica, Spencer y Siracusa podía hacerlo.

**- Está trabajando aquí, pero quiere encontrar trabajo en Brooklin. Dijo que teníamos una conversación pendiente y es cierto. Creo que volví a sentir cosas por ella... La había echado mucho de menos y...**

**- ¿Qué?** - la interrumpí con un tono nada adecuado para estar en la sala de espera de un hospital -. **¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué pasa con Quinn?  
><strong>  
><strong>- Bueno, tranquilízate. Quinn no me quiere y yo solo... La llamaré y hablaremos <strong>- aseguró.

**- No puedes hacerle esto Spence. La estás utilizando, solo la quieres para acostarte con ella y te da completamente igual lo que la pase** - había tirado mi contención por la borda. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Porque había estado sufriendo por haberla estado traicionando al obsesionarme con Quinn y ella no había desaprovechado la primera oportunidad de fugarse con su ex. **- Seguro que ya te has tirado a Heather otra vez** - añadí con desdén.

**- ¡Cállate!** - me gritó, ella estaba casi tan enfadada como yo - **¿Te crees que tienes derecho a recriminarme algo? He hablado con Jesse ¿sabes? Me ha dicho que habéis roto y tú ni siquiera te dignaste a llamarme. También me explicó lo del nombre de otro, no me quiso decir de quién ¿pero si está bien Rachel? ¿Eso no es utilizar a Jesse?**

**- ¡Jesse y yo llevamos mal meses! Yo no quería pensar en ella mientras estaba con él.** - tardé unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de que había dicho _ella_. Mierda.  
><strong><br>- ¿Ella?**  
><strong><br>- ¡Da igual Spencer!** - me apresuré a exclamar con nerviosismo. - **El caso es que tú estás en tu derecho en hacer las cosas que quieras y yo haré lo mismo. Solo pienso que Quinn es demasiado buena para que no se lo hayas contado, ella necesitaba tu ayuda. Igualmente lamento haberte recriminado nada. Le diré a Lex que llamaste.**

Y colgué con la mano temblorosa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y solté todo el aire de mis pulmones. Nada me salía bien. El universo se confabulaba para que todo se me torciese y acabase de la peor forma.

Me di prisa para volver a la habitación de Alex porque no me gustaba dejarla tanto tiempo sola, estando tan cerca de ella. Había apagado el móvil de nuevo, para evitar problemas.  
>Abrí la puerta con precaución para no hacer ruido. Y allí estaba, Quinn, con su guitarra apoyada en la cama y mi hermana en sus brazos. Me dedicó una sonrisa tímida y yo me acerqué. ¿Cómo alguien en el mundo podía rechazar esa sonrisa por la de otra persona? Era perfecta, y no sé como Spencer podía ser tan estúpida.<br>**  
>- Está dormida. Estaba gritando en sueños y me asusté<strong> - me contó mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lex y la movía con suavidad.

* * *

><p><strong>- Pensaba que no vendrías<strong> - comentó cerrando la puerta tras ella. Después volvió a acercarse a mí, para que pudiese escuchar con nitidez sus susurros.

Las tres, con Alex en mis brazos, y Rachel a mi lado era la estampa más perfecta que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Mi mente empezó a divagar en cosas que me obligué a desechar. En realidad me había costado mucho decidirme en sí acudir a no. Por un momento, esperé hasta encontrarme a Santana con Rachel después de la actitud tan cariñosa que habían tenido el otro día. O peor aún a Spencer. Hubiese sido muy incómodo dar explicaciones de por qué estaba allí y de por qué había omitido el dato de que conocía más profundamente a Rachel. Pero sí, lo reconozco, echaba de menos a las dos Berrys. Además tenía que darle la noticia a Rachel, y no podía esperar para descubrir su reacción.

**- No podía perderme la oportunidad de estar con vosotras -** solté. Rachel se sonrojó, con su adorabilidad habitual.

**- Me alegro** - susurró acercándose peligrosamente a nosotras.

A lo mejor el desbocado ritmo de mi corazón despertaba a Lex.

**- Cielo, despierta** - acarició la mejilla de su hermana que aún estaba en mis brazos. Lo que implicaba de sus palabras fuesen pronunciadas demasiado cerca de mi oído. - **Mira quién ha venido.**

Los párpados de la niña se despegaron con parsimonia. Despegó su cabecita de mi cuello y me miró.

**- ¡Quinn! ¡Has venido!** - me abrazó con su efusividad característica y me dejó un inocente beso en la mejilla.

**- Felicidades, peque** - le dije abrazándola de nuevo.

**- Felicidades cielo** - musitó Rachel dándole un beso en la frente.

**- Oh lo siento Rachel -** me disculpé **- yo no sabía que tú no la habías felicitado aún. Yo creía que...**

**- Está bien Quinn** - puso la mano en mi hombro y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa - **estamos encantadas de que hayas sido la primera.  
><strong>  
>No. Sus palabras no podían afectarme tanto, la culpa era suya por decir la palabra <em>primera<em> con ese tono.

**- ¿Y mis regalos?** - preguntó entonces Alex logrando sacarme una carcajada.

**- ¡Lex!** - le dijo Rachel en tono reprobatorio **-. No seas maleducada.**

Dejé con cuidado el cuerpo de la niña sobre la cama.

**- Oye, tiene razón -** agregué mirando a la morena con humor **- lo único bueno que tienen los cumpleaños son los regalos, yo odio hacerme mayor.  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Ves Rach? Quinn me entiende...<strong>

**- No os aliéis contra mí** - repuso haciendo un puchero. Reprimí mis ganas de abrazarla jugueteando con mi pelo nerviosa.

Cogí una de las bolsas que había traído y había dejado en la mesilla al entrar. Saqué el regalo, y cuando mis ojos se posaron en el papel de envolver verde, no pude evitarlo, sonreí como una idiota al recordar cómo sus manos se habían puesto sobre las mías en las galerías Meien indicándome como envolver. La miré, y juro que vi en sus ojos que ella también estaba recordándolo.

**- Dale el tuyo primero -** intervine dirigiéndome a ella, no pretendía quitarle protagonismo ni nada por el estilo.

**- Las he visto más rápidas Rach** - bromeó Alex mientras su hermana se giraba para coger su regalo. Yo volví a reír, hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz.

_**:) Gracias por los review, y para esos que los habéis escrito y no soléis hacerlo.**_

_**Sí, todavía no explicado para qué son las pastillas que toma Rachel, se descubrirá más adelante...**_

_**Continuará...**_


	13. Trece: Cumpleaños II

_Enjoy…_

**_Capitulo 13: Cumpleaños II_**

Jamás olvidaré la reacción de Alex cuando vio mi regalo. Pensé que no podría ni por asomo asimilarse a la que tuvo cuando descubrió los walkie talkies de su hermana, pero sin duda lo hizo. Sonrío de una forma propia de una niña feliz, que nunca había sufrido en la vida, no estaba confinada en la cama de un hospital desde hacía un año, y no tenía una enfermedad con menos de cien casos documentados en el mundo. Y haber contribuido en eso me hizo sonreír a mí también.  
>En la segunda bolsa que había traído aquel día, tenía la comida que había comprado en el Charlie's. Rachel me explicó que era vegana, y agradecí no haberme pasado por el KFC. Ella podía comer lo que yo había comprado y Lex también. Nos sentamos juntas en la cama y comimos como si fuésemos una verdadera familia. Ya no estaba tan sola, al menos eso me pareció al estar allí con Rachel relatándolos su primer casting para un musical, mientras su hermana y yo la escuchábamos fascinadas. Obnubilada, no podía retirar los ojos de ella, a veces incluso dejaba de escucharla y solo estudiaba el movimiento de sus labios.<p>

**- ¿Por qué no nos sacamos una foto? -** propuso entonces Alex, mientras rasgueaba de forma arrítmica su nuevo ukelele.  
><strong><br>- Para eso tendrás que dejar un poco el ukelele ¿eh cielo? -** inquirió Rachel cogiéndole el instrumento a la niña mientras me lanzaba una mirada cómplice.

**- ¿Tú quieres Quinn?** - me preguntó Alex estirando el cuello para mirarme.

-** ¿Quién se negaría a tener una foto con las chicas más guapas de todo Brooklyn? - **indiqué. Una foto con Rachel. Con Lex. Que conmemorase aquel día en el que había empezado a sentir que mi existencia no era tan fatídica como yo creía. No había nada mejor.

- **¿Lo has oído? Quinn piensa que eres la chica más guapa de Brooklyn **- repitió la niña mirando a su hermana con picardía.

**- Yo sé que no es cierto -** susurró mirando a su hermana y yo fruncí el ceño. No entendía porque se menospreciaba a sí misma si era tan perfecta. ¿No era consciente de ello?

Levantó la cámara con su brazo derecho y nos miró para indicarnos que nos juntásemos. Yo que estaba en la cama, cogí a Alex colocándola sobre mis piernas, dejando un espacio de colchón a Rachel. Me sentí tan ridícula, conteniendo la respiración cuando se deslizó hasta mí y nuestras caderas de pegaron.  
><strong><br>- Venga, poneos -** Alex estiró el cuello, sonriente, pegándose al lado izquierdo de mi cara, su hermana hizo con mismo con el derecho.

Sonreí como nunca me hubiese creído capaz después de todo. Ni siquiera me molestó que el flash me cegase y me dejase unos segundos aturdida. Lo que sí lo hizo fue que se separase de mí, y en busca de esa proximidad con ella que tanto anhelaba creí que había llegado el momento de que la contase la noticia.

**- Alex, ¿qué te parece si le compones una canción a Rachel? Yo me la llevo unos minutos y cuando volvamos nos enseñas lo que has sacado. Yo te puedo ayudar con la guitarra **- propuse señalando a la funda de mi guitarra mientras notaba la mirada interrogante de Rachel clavada en mi nuca.

**- ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Llévatela ya Quinn!** - ordenó Lex emocionada mientras intentaba estirarse y alcanzar el ukelele que su hermana había dejado en la mesilla.

Yo se lo entregué de nuevo, y puse una mano en el hombro de Rachel para pedirla que me acompañase. Salimos al pasillo en silencio, yo primera y ella un par de pasos detrás de mí cuando ya se escuchaban los estridentes sonidos del ukelele de Lex. Cerró la puerta.

**- ¿Qué pasa? -** indagó. Estaba asustada, entendía que yo la asustase a pesar de que hubiese conocido mi parte buena.

**- Tengo que contarte una cosa** - no pude contener la emoción de mi voz. Estaba deseosa de decírselo, no sé como podía haber esperado tres días para hacerlo. **- Pero antes... Quería agradecerte lo que San y tú hicisteis por Brittany. No me lo hubiese perdonado si la hubiese pasado algo.  
><strong>  
>Me sentía tan culpable. Britt había salido a la trastienda porque habíamos discutido, ella quería ayudarme y yo deseché su ayuda chillándola que me dejase en paz y dejase de inmiscuirse en mi vida. Yo tan idiota como siempre alejando a las personas que se preocupaban por mí, cuando solo había un par de ellas en el mundo. Yo volvía a estar mal, Spencer se enfadó muchísimo cuando la dije que esa noche no quería acostarme con ella, y subí a mi casa para derrumbarme en mi cama. La mañana siguiente me desperté peor, más allá del malestar físico que no me dejaba prácticamente pensar, estaba el remordimiento. Tenía que disculparme con Britt, ella solo quería apoyarme, ayudarme y yo tendría que olvidar mi orgullo y disculparme. ¡Vamos! Era Brittany mi mejor amiga, esa chica inocente que todo el mundo pensaba que era tonta pero yo sabía que era más inteligente que los demás. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba Spencer, ni siquiera sabía cómo Theo se podía creer la versión idílica de nuestro amor que le contaba. Él mismo nos había sacado fotos por la calle para luego difundirlas en los periódicos locales.<br>El caso es que me levanté de la cama. Perdí el equilibrio y me caí estruendosamente contra mi horrible moqueta azul. Estaba peor de lo que creía. Aún en el suelo intenté alcanzar mi móvil, estirando el brazo y tanteando la superficie de mi mesilla. Lo encontré y llamé con manos temblorosas a Britt. No me lo cogía, por lo que supuse que estaba tan enfadada conmigo que no quería cogérmelo. Lo intenté una vez más.  
><strong><em><br>- ¿Qué coño quieres Quinn?_**

Me incorporé contrariada. No recordaba tener su número aún, por lo que abrí los ojos para comprobar que había marcado bien el número de que Britt. Había marcado bien, sin duda.  
><strong><em><br>- ¿Santana? ¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Brittany? ¿Dónde está?_** - estaba tensa. Hacía años que no hablaba con la latina. Me dolía hacerlo, la echaba mucho de menos y no soportaba nuestro distanciamiento, ni si odio hacia mí.

**_- Está dormida -_** respondió de forma escueta.  
><strong><em><br>- ¿En tú casa?  
><em>**  
><strong><em>- Quinn déjanos en paz ¿quieres? No finjas que te importan los demás.<em>** - el comentario estaba fuera de lugar, hablaba su rencor, su odio hacia mí. Tampoco esperaba menos después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirnos la palabra.

**_- No empieces, no quiero discutir contigo... Si te has acostado con Britt me lo dices y ya está._**

**_- ¡Eres gilipollas Lucy!_** - me gritó, y me colgó dejándome con el contraataque en la punta de la lengua.

No puedo negar que me hizo ilusión que me llamase Lucy, odiaba mi primer nombre, pero Santana siempre me lo había llamado con cariño.

Decidí actuar, fui a la casa de Santana y aparqué el coche en la acera de enfrente esperando a que mi amiga saliese. Estuve dos horas. Cuando la vi aparecer, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Me acerqué a ella con mi coche, y ella me miró con los ojos llorosos y ocupó el asiento del copiloto en silencio. Yo creía que verdaderamente nuestra discusión la había afectado, Britt era muy sensible. Pero cuando vi que el mutismo se prolongaba, comencé a preocuparme.

**_- Britt, lo siento mucho_** - me disculpé con voz quebrada aparcando en el primer sitio libre que encontré. - **_Tenías razón, era por eso... Pero no puedo evitarlo.  
><em>**  
>La miré, y descubrí como una lágrima surcaba su mejilla.<p>

- **_Britt..._** - me solté el cinturón y me arrastré hasta su asiento.

Me abrazó, se derrumbó sobre mí. Yo no podía creerme que Britt estuviese tan destrozada. Ella que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas y creía en gatos que hablaban.  
>Tardó un tiempo en calmarse, entonces me lo contó todo. Me sentí tan culpable, tan despreciable, la que tenía que haber estado con ella tenía que haber sido yo. Solo pude estar eternamente agradecida a Rachel y Santana. A la última, obviamente no me atrevería a decirle nada, aunque ya comprendía por qué se había comportado así en la llamada. Pero sí que había deseado agradecérselo a Rachel.<p>

**- En realidad fue Santana. Fue horrible... ¿Cómo está?** - me preguntó.

**- Regular, está viviendo en mí casa. Tiene mucho miedo a quedarse sola, ahora está con su hermano de compras** - expliqué enternecida porque se preocupase por mi amiga.

**- Me alegro.**

Nos quedamos en silencio. Una vez más. Eliminé un par de centímetros que nos separaban, para coger una bocanada de aire y cogerle una mano.  
><strong><br>- No puedo esperar más -** confesé sonriendo con nerviosismo **-. Te he encontrado un trabajo.**

Ella me miró con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta. Verdaderamente su reacción estuvo a la altura de todo lo que había esperado.  
><strong><br>- ¿Qué? -** cuestionó con un adorable hilo de voz.

Me planteé la idea de que se enfadase por haber decidido algo que no era de mi incumbencia.

**- Siento haberme tomado la libertad de hacerlo, es que... Puedes no aceptarlo claro está. Solo quería ayudarte -** reconocí soltándose la mano con inseguridad.

-** Dios, no, no, puedes tomarte todas las libertades que quieras Quinn **- confesó soltando una carcajada eufórica mientras procesaba la noticia, y dando un saltito emocionado que provocó que las comisuras de mis labios se elevasen de forma irremediable -**. Eres increíble.  
><strong>  
><strong>- Bueno <strong>- repliqué con timidez - **sé que necesitabas dinero por Alex y...**

**- ¿Dónde es? -** indagó con avidez.

Me mordí el labio unos segundos. Estaba emocionada, estaba feliz, pero no quería cuando escuchase el puesto de trabajo que le había conseguido se decepcionase.

**- Es de camarera en el Wonderland** - esperé cualquier indicio que me indicase que había entendido mi afirmación, pero al ver su rostro inflexible continué -. **Sé que odias ese ambiente aunque no quieras decírmelo, pero el pobre Joe no da abasto el solo con toda la clientela. Estaremos juntas y podrás disfrutar de todos mis conciertos en un lugar privilegiado - **añadí orgullosa giñándole un ojo **-. Joe es un amor. Yo puedo ayudarte cuando no esté actuando, y mantendré a raya a todos los chicos que se sobrepasen. Además con las propinas que te dejen puedes ganas mucho dinero, Rach.  
><strong>  
>Prometo que el <em>Rach<em> se me escapó de forma involuntaria. Esperé, y contemplé como una sonrisa se iba formando de forma paulatina en sus labios. Fue como si ella hubiese vinculado su felicidad a mí, y yo sentiera la suya. Evitaba que eso me pasase con nadie, pero con Rachel hacía tiempo que mis muros se habían derrumbado.  
>Mientras me sumergía en un mar de divagaciones acerca de por qué con ella todo era diferente y el miedo que me daba aquello, ella se acercó a mí.<br>Solo me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad cuando noté su mano temblorosa posarse en mi mejilla.

**- Eres increíble, Lucy** - susurró.

Comenzó a romper la distancia entre nosotras. Mi caja torácica no podría contener los desbocados latidos de mi corazón durante mucho tiempo. Rozó su nariz con la mía con suavidad, para después posar sus labios en los míos con timidez.

_**¡Por fin! sé que el capítulo es coto, pero necesitaba cortarlo ahí. Prometo actualizar pronto...**_


	14. Catorce: Cicatrices

_El capitulo anterior tuvo muy pocos reviews y era uno de los más importantes. Seguiré escribiendo porque estoy orgullosa de esta historia, pero me desilusioné un poco. Si tenéis alguna pega por favor decídmela… Disfrutad del cap. _

**_Capitulo 14: Cicatrices_**

**_- Eres increíble Lucy –_** solté.

Empecé a romper la distancia que nos separaba, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida, ni me había visto tan atraía a hacer algo. Rocé mi nariz con la suya, comprobando que el contacto era real, sentía su respiración contra mis labios, y guiada por esa fuerza sobrenatural posé mis labios en los suyos con timidez. Tardé unos instantes en atreverme a moverlos, y cuando lo hice, y Quinn aún no se había separado de mí, fui inmensamente feliz. Ella empezó a corresponderme, nos movimos con cierta torpeza hasta que el beso comenzó a aumentar de intensidad. Abrí un poco la boca para concederle el permiso que tanto ansiaba y cuando nuestras lengua comenzaron a combatir perdí toda la cordura de podía haber tenido. Daba absolutamente igual que estuviésemos en los pasillos de la zona de pediatría, Quinn me empujó contra una de las columnas y cuando mi espalda se chocó contra la fría superficie ella se apretó aun más contra mí. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y ella se tomó la libertad de introducir una mano por debajo de mi camiseta y trazar caricias circulares en mi espalda. Me arañó con suavidad, entonces no pude evitar soltar un gemido de placer que desembocó sobre su boca. Creo que ese fue el momento donde empezamos a ser conscientes de todo lo que estábamos haciendo, más aún cuando Quinn comenzó a aminorar sus movimientos paulatinamente. Separó sus manos de mi piel, y culminó con un mordisco en mi labio inferior que me provocó una pérdida de consciencia momentánea.

Cuando mi cerebro se recuperó del cortocircuito, tuve que ser valiente y atreverme a mirarla a los ojos y cargar las consecuencias de mis actos. Separé mis párpados y su mirada se vinculó con la mía. Esperaba que estuviese enfadada, asustada, que quisiese pegarme por obligarla a engañar a mi mejor amiga que en ese momento era la que menos me importaba, como a ella le dábamos absolutamente igual mientras estaba en Siracusa con la estúpida de Heather. Pero nunca hubiese imaginado verla así, sus manos temblaban y juro que parecía que iba a romper a llorar de un momento a otro. Me sentí fatal ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Estaba así por mi culpa? Dios, era despreciable nunca podría perdóname haber dejado a Quinn así.

**- Lo… Lo siento mucho Rachel…** - titubeó ella colocándose los mechones rosas que yo misma le había despeinado.

Y con estas palabras que me desconcertaron por completo regresó a la habitación de mi hermana. Empecé a vagar por los pasillos del hospital, mi método habitual cuando tenía que pensar o huía de algo. ¿Por qué se había disculpado? Era su forma de decirme que nos me correspondía, pues no hacía falta, sabía perfectamente que Quinn nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo. Aquello que tanto había temido se había hecho realidad, ella me había rechazado y todo se iba a volver incómodo y frío. Lo único que no comprendía era por qué no se había retirado. Creo que por unos momentos había olvidado que seguía siendo Quinn, esa chica que lo hacía con una diferente cada noche en los baños del Wonderland. A lo mejor para ella era un simple beso, ni siquiera tan importante como para rechazarlo.

Tenía que volver. A lo mejor la opción de fingir que no había pasado nada y no la había acosado en el pasillo daba resultado. Porque si todo se fastidiaba por mi poco poder de contención no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Retomé el camino de vuelta a la habitación 212, con tantos pensamientos transitando mi mente que estuve a punto de perder el equilibro.

Abrí la puerta de cuarto, y allí estaba Quinn, sentada en la cama con mi hermana a su lado, tocando el ukelele sin emitir ni un solo sonido que no dañase el oído humano. Me asombró su capacidad de disimulo, sonrío con dulzura a Alex mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**- No, mira** – soltó su guitarra, apoyándola en el borde de cama y colocó a Lex sobre sus piernas para poder corregir la postura con la que cogía el instrumento. Puso dos dedos en los trastes y rasgó las cuerdas con suavidad, el sonido que emitió fue fluido y armónico - **¿Ves? Tienes que apretar muy, muy fuerte. Inténtalo. **

Dicho esto las dos advirtieron mi presencia en la habitación. Levantaron la cabeza para mirarme y Quinn me dedicó la sonrisa más triste que había visto en mi vida.

Quinn siempre tenía la mirada triste. Sí, sus ojos eran preciosos, verdes y con destellos de colores imposibles pero siempre estaban cubiertos por un halo de tristeza y dolor. Me fijé en ese detalle el primer día, y aunque la había visto ya en diferentes situaciones, incluso riéndose la expresión de sus ojos no cambiaba. Tenía que tener un motivo muy grave después de todo aquello, y me propuse que a pesar de todo mi objetivo a partir de ese momento sería estar presente el día que viese a Quinn realmente feliz, con sus ojos acordes. Aquella tenía que ser la visión más perfecta del mundo.

**- ¡No hemos ensayado lo suficiente Rach!** – lamentó mi hermana con dramatismo **– No vamos a poder tocarte tu canción. **

Yo simulé una cara de disgusto y me acerqué a ella.

**- ¡No me digas eso Lex! Me habíais hecho ilusiones… - **hice un puchero y Quinn apartó la mirada de mí **-. Solo te perdono porque es tu cumple y aún no te has tomado el pastel.**

Tomé de la mesilla la bolsa donde había traído el pastel vegano desde el día anterior y comencé a prepararlo mientras sacaba la vela con forma de siete y la colocaba en la cúspide. Tanteé entre los bolsillo de mi pantalón negándome a aceptar que se había olvidado el mechero. La luz se apagó, Quinn estaba al lado del interruptor. Me dedicó una mirada fugaz. Ella fumaba, estaba segura de que ella tenía fuego, pero fui demasiado cobarde como para preguntarle.

No fue necesario, ni siquiera la escuche acercarse pero sentí como se pegaba a mi espalda y en silencio, y como en tantas otras ocasiones en las que realmente me planteaba si podía leerme la mente, prendió la mecha de la vela dejándome sin respiración.

Después volvió a alejarse, y dejarme esa dolorosa sensación a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando.

Cuando le pedí a Alex que pidiese un deseo, se limitó a mirarnos a Quinn y a mí, dibujar una sonrisa pícara, y soplar las velas con entusiasmo. Aplaudimos, yo completamente absorta en el rostro de la chica del pelo rosa solamente iluminado por la luz de la vela. La había besado, había besado al ser más perfecto con el que podría haberme topado nunca, y me daba absolutamente igual que fuese una chica y se suponía que yo era hetero o que era mi polo opuesto. Que tuviese los ojos tristes, o que casi se hubiese puesto a llorar después de nuestro beso. Que aún estuviese saliendo con Spencer o que se hubiese acostado con todas las chicas de Brooklin. Seguía atrayéndome tanto que incluso me daba miedo. Realmente me iba a costar mucho asumir que no iba a volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Después las tres nos pusimos a comer el pastel. Las cosas parecieron asombrosamente destensase, por lo menos los silencios incómodos desaparecieron. Empecé a creer que no debía a tomarme las cosas tan a pecho, había sido una tontería y no había más. Lex y yo empezamos a recodar nuestras vacaciones en Maine, yo solo me acordaba de episodios puntuales, pero mi hermana las recordaba al detalle. Ella se reía con nuestras anécdotas mientras daba pequeños bocados a su trozo de tarta.

Pero las cosas no tardaron en torcerse.

- **Quinn, tienes un montón de tattoos** – observó mi hermana, analizando los surcos de colores que dibujaban la piel de sus brazos.

**- Los tatuajes son como terapias** – susurró ella jugueteando con nerviosismo sus mechones de pelo rosa sueltos,**– pensé que podrían ayudarme.**

**- Rachel también tiene uno –** soltó son su efusividad propia Alex mientras yo estaba en un mundo paralelo analizando sus palabras y la forma en las que las había dicho **- ¡Enséñaselo!** – me instó.

Mi tatuaje. Recordé el sitio donde estaba y me sonrojé. Me planteé rechazar la propuesta de Lex, pero si lo hacía ¿Qué pasaría? Todo volvería a tornarse incómodo. Además quizá si yo mostraba el mío, Quinn explicaba el anhelado significado de los suyos. Aun recordaba el que había podido ver por encima cuando irrumpí en su probador.

Bajé mi mano hasta la cinturilla de mi pantalón, con demasiado pudor incluso tratándose de mí. Tiré de ella, bajándola con lentitud, asegurándome de que enseñaba lo mínimo posible. Cuando llegué a la altura del la pelvis, se descubrió la pequeña estrella que tenía grabada en mi piel. Era muy simple, porque siempre había sido demasiado aprensiva para dejar que una aguja me perforase la piel durante mucho tiempo.

**- Es una chorrada –** comenté subiendo mis pantalones de nuevo con precipitación – **me dan miedo las agujas. **

A ella debería de gustarle o algo parecido, solo con los tatuajes que se veían en sus brazos y en sus muñecas yo me hubiese muerto de dolor. Si se contaba el de la costilas…

**- Los tuyos son mejores Quinn** – opinó mi hermana cogiendo con suavidad la mano y observando las letras que decoraban sus dos muñecas.

Entonces las vi. Ella me miró aterrorizada.

**- ¿Qué son? –** inquirió mi hermana repasando con la yema de sus dedos la líneas abultadas que surcaban sus muñecas.

Alex no sabían lo que eran, pero yo sí. Daba igual que las frases _Fix Me_ y _I´m Still Standing_ estuviesen tatuadas sobre ellas para tratar de disimularlas. Quinn había tratado de suicidarse. Esa simple idea me hizo experimentar la peor sensación de mundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era eso tan grave que la había llevado a ese punto? ¿Por eso siempre estaba triste?

En ese momento, mientras el silencio reinaba en la habitación y los ojos de Quinn no podrían contener las lágrimas durante mucho más tiempo, solo me apetecía abrazarla y susurrarle que era perfecta, que quería estar con ella y ayudarla a superar todo el dolor que había pasado. Yo estaba a punto de llorar también.

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no habláis? ¿Vas a llorar Quinn? Lo siento yo**… - comenzó a disculparse mi hermana arrepentida pensándose que había hecho algo malo.

**- No es nada cielo, eran heridas.** – la tranquilizó intentando de esbozar una sonrisa sin resultado – **Un día te enseñaré todos mis tatuajes, seguro que te encanta el de la espalda. Ahora tengo que irme.**

Guardó con manos torpes su guitarra de nuevo en su funda y se la colgó a la espalda. Yo me mantuve estática en la cama, no sabía qué hacer. Se aproximó de nuevo, dejó un beso en la cabeza de Lex y a mí una leve caricia en el hombro. Lo último que escuché fue su voz a nuestras espaldas:

**- Disfruta mucho de lo que queda de tu cumpleaños Alex. Rachel, nos vemos mañana en el Wondeland a las ocho. No estás obligada a venir, solo quiero que lo sepas. **


	15. Quince: Walk Away

_Primero muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior, me subisteis muchísimo el ánimo en serio. Hubo uno que me dijo que había muy poco Faberry y que las cosas iban lentas. Bueno quizá sea cierto, pero yo quiero que sea así, si todo fuera fácil, no hubiese drama, y las chicas se juntasen desde el principio ¿qué sentido tendría? De todas formas aunque llega un pequeño periodo de drama, la clama está muy muy cerca. También decir que hay que entender las inseguridades de Quinn, lo ha pasado realmente mal. _

_Otra vez muchas gracias por los reviews, soy tan feliz… _

_Disfrutad del capítulo._

**_Capitulo 15: Walk Away_**

El periodo comprendido entre la huída de Quinn de la habitación de Lex, y mi llegada a la puerta del bar había sido una agónica tortura.  
>La pobre Lex se sentía culpable porque la chica se había ido. Yo traté de consolarla, pero sinceramente yo también necesitaba consuelo. Si no me hubiese dicho esa frase de despedida, ni siquiera me hubiera planteado aceptar la propuesta de trabajo por mucho que la necesitase. Esa noche el hospital no me dejó quedarme con Alex, y se me partió el corazón cuando tuve que despedirme de ella y me abrazó tan triste. Solo me consoló volver a escuchar los irritantes sonidos del ukelele cuando ya me perdía en la salida. Podría hablar con ella por el walkie talkie cuando volviese a casa.<p>

Pero el infierno continuó. Santana no respondía a mis llamadas, a lo mejor por pura venganza, porque ella me había llamado más de veinte veces cuando yo tenía el móvil apagado. Y aunque no quería hacerlo, estaba preocupada por Spencer, ni siquiera sabía si seguía en Siracusa o me odiaba tanto por no haberle contado lo de Jesse que nunca volvería a verla. Y por supuesto, el puesto primordial en mi lista de preocupaciones no era para otra que para ella. Los labios me cosquilleaban desde entonces.

Y allí estaba. Plantada en la puerta del Wonderland. Las piernas me temblaban, y había ido andando solamente porque si me arrepentía me daría demasiada pereza regresar a mi casa a pie y terminaría entrando. Además me lo había conseguido ella, porque se preocupaba por mí, como me había dicho. Podría estar cerca suya, incluso enterarme de qué la atormentaba tanto.  
>Me obligué a caminar, aunque parezca increíble se me había olvidado por unos segundos como se hacía.<br>Empujé la puerta, y accedí a su interior antes de que me diera tiempo a arrepentirme.  
>Era la segunda vez que veía el local tan vacío, la primera fue cuando fui a buscar a Spence aquel día.<br>Antes de poder ver si quiera quién había esperándome, un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza.

**- ¡Rachel! -** me gritó emocionada.

Se separó unos centímetros de mí, y me miró sonriente.

**- Brittany -** murmuré reconociéndola, alegrándome de verla recuperada **-. ¿Cómo estás?****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Gracias a ti y a Santana genial. Lord Tubbington estaba muy preocupado -<strong> me explicó -. **Estoy muy feliz de que vayas a trabajar aquí, Quinn está muy nerviosa.**

Me tensé. Miré por encima del hombro de la rubia en su búsqueda, a pesar de que dudaba que no hubiese advertido su presencia aún. No la encontré, ni en el escenario, ni en la barra, solo vi al camarero de las rastas que nos atendía frecuentemente.

**- ¿Está aquí?** - pregunté con timidez. Brittany contuvo una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. No sé si su respuesta me tranquilizó o me disgustó.

**- Se ha ido a fumar y tomar el aire, volverá para el concierto. No tardará tiene sus cosas aquí – **agregó señalándome a un bolso de cuero negro que reposaba en una de las butacas alta que rodeaban la barra.

Asentí sin saber cómo actuar a continuación, no sabía si ya me habían llamado para trabajar directamente aquella noche.

**- ¿Cómo está Santana?** - cuestioné. Estaba preocupada, necesitaba hablar con ella que me contase su noche con Britt y yo pudiese explicarle que había besado a Quinn.  
>Además Santana conocía a Quinn desde hacía tiempo aunque ella no hubiese querido decírmelo explícitamente, a lo mejor sabía el motivo de las cicatrices. No me atrevía a preguntárselo directamente a Britt.<p>

**- No he vuelto a hablar con ella... -** musitó con un deje de pena **- no sé qué le pasa. Desde ese día no ha vuelto a venir.**

- ¿Cómo sabías su nombre? -

mi curiosidad me pudo como tantas otras veces.

Brittany se ruborizó, se puso a juguetear con la púa azul que tenía en la mano, y me recordó a una niña pequeña. Me alegré tanto de que hubiésemos llegado a tiempo aquella noche… hubiese sido horrible si ese halo de inocencia que tenía hubiese desaparecido por no haber salvado a la chica a tiempo.

**- Bueno, una vez me preguntó dónde estaba el baño. Sé que viene casi todas las noches... Y bueno... Lord T y yo hablamos a menudo de ella -** fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién era ese tal Lord Tubbington? Entonces Brittany también de un modo u otro se había fijado en San. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con ella.

Una canción que no reconocí pero que tenía que ser de Nirvana o un grupo similar comenzó a sonar asustándome.

**- No es el mío -** comunicó el chico de las rastas desde el otro lado de la barra.

El mío tampoco.

**- Es el de Q -** anunció Brittany volviendo a sonreír de forma sospechosa, me puso la mano en el hombro y **continuó - ¿por qué no miras sí es importante? Yo tengo que salir de aquí para que tú lo mires.****  
><strong>  
>Volví a fruncir el ceño. No entendía nada, pero cuando iba a reclamarle a la rubia que lo que había dicho no tenía sentido ya no estaba allí.<br>Reconozco que soy entrometida, sí lo soy. Por ello no pude negarme a la oportunidad de rebuscar en el bolso de Quinn o averiguar quién le estaba llamando. ¿Y si tenía una aventura con otra persona y por eso se puso así cuando la besé? A lo mejor simplemente era Spencer que había decidido acabar de una maldita vez con su farsa-relación.  
>Prácticamente me abalancé sobre la butaca donde estaba el bolso. El camarero debió de pensarse que estaba loca, pero me dio igual, abrí la cremallera suplicando que fuera quien fuese la persona al otro lado de la línea no colgase. Palpé el vibrante móvil y cuando lo saqué solo pude leer el nombre de Theo antes de que la pantalla se tiñese de negro de nuevo. Joder, había escuchado a Quinn hablar de ese hombre pero ¿Cuándo?<br>Me frustró tanto no recordarlo que casi estrelló el móvil contra el suelo. Pero el sonido de la canción volvió a sobresaltarme otra vez.  
><em>Llamada entrante de Brittany.<em>  
>¿Qué demonios? Cuando iba a atender la canción cesó. Solté un suspiro de resignación, y volví a meter el móvil en el interior del bolso. Cuando toqué la cremallera, dispuesta a volver a cerrarlo divisé algo entre la cartera y un paquete de tabaco.<br>Palidecí. Levanté mi rostro lívido hacía el chico de las rastras para asegurarme de que ya no me prestaba atención. Brittany no había vuelto aún.  
>Lo cogí con manos temblorosas y me lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Ahora lo entendía todo.<p>

* * *

><p>Pisé la colilla cuando se había consumido casi al completo. Rachel ya debía haber llegado al Wonderland, rogaba que fuera así y que verdaderamente yo no lo hubiese fastidiado todo.<br>No quería hacerla daño, eso era lo último que pretendía. Yo estaba maldita, las cosas que me rodeaban terminaban sufriendo. Britt había sido la última. Ya lo tenía asumido, estaba perdida, yo no podía controlarme como ya lo había demostrado en los pasillos del hospital y la única solución que encontraba era alejarla de mí.  
>Estaba saliendo con ese tal Jesse, yo con su mejor amiga, y seguía sin comprender por qué me había besado. Aún me temblaban las piernas con su <em>Eres increíble Lucy.<em> Ni siquiera sabía quién le había dicho mi primer nombre. Seguramente había sido la idiota de Santana, como ahora eran tan amiguitas. Estaba celosa, mucho, llegué a pensar que Rachel solo quería darme celos con Santana.  
>Y lo peor no era que Rach pudiera haberme utilizado, o que hubiese sido real y yo solo pudiese alejarla para evitar el caos, lo malo era que había visto las cicatrices. Había tardado más de seis meses en coger la confianza suficiente para ponerme ropa de manga corta que dejase mis muñecas al descubierto. Después, me hice los tatuajes con el único fin de pasar página, nadie las había encontrado nunca, excepto Britt por supuesto. Y si hubiese hecho una lista de persona que nunca tendrían que haberlas encontrado Rachel la habría encabezado. Estaba claro que eso terminaría por darla esa imagen de mí que nunca quería haberle creado. O quizá era el hecho definitivo para que huyese de mí y mis traumas.<br>De todas formas tenía que dejar las cosas claras, y como era demasiado cobarde como para decírselo a la cara, opté por mi mejor baza: cantar.  
>Ya tenía premeditado el repertorio de aquella noche, y esperaba que supusiera que me estaba dirigiendo a ella.<br>Empecé mi camino de vuelta al Wonderland, eran más de las nueve y media y el local ya debería estar medio lleno y Rachel en pleno comienzo de su jornada laboral. Seguro que dedicaba una sonrisa resplandeciente de las suyas a cada cliente... Al menos podría contemplarlas desde el escenario cuando todo acabase.  
>Empecé a marearme. Estaba tan acostumbrada que ya ni me extrañó. Practiqué mis respiraciones habituales, que solo conseguían regular ligeramente los latidos de mi corazón, e imploré que aquella noche no fuese como las anteriores. Al menos hasta que terminase de cantar la canción.<p>

Después de haber cantado _Whats up_ y que toda la clientela del Wonderland hubiese enloquecido, pensé que era el momento perfecto. Al llegar, solo había visto a Rachel desde la distancia, parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Joe y atendían a los clientes con rapidez. Fui testigo de cómo se le caía alguna copa y la pobre no paraba de disculparse con los demás. Era tan dulce. Solté un suspiro y me giré hacia Britt que esperaba nuevas indicaciones.

**- Vamos a por esa** - propuse.

-** Quinn... No deberías cantar esa canción -** trató de convencerme mientras la luz de un foco verde me cejaba por unos segundos.

**- ¿Es que no lo ves Britt? Esto no puede pasar.  
><strong>  
><strong>- Eres una idiota ¿Y si las cosas salen bien? ¿No merece la pena intentarlo? <strong>- me espetó mientras empezaba a levantarse el rumor del público que no sabía lo que estaba pasando y por qué la canción se retrasaba tanto.

- **Soy yo, las cosas no pueden salir bien. -** se me desenfocó la vista unos instantes, traté de aparentar normalidad.

**- ¿Otra vez Quinn? -** escupió Brittany, se había dado cuenta y me dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación. Mi amiga nunca se enfadaba, lo hacía en ocasiones muy puntuales y dejaba atrás a la Britt inocente que era el resto del tiempo - **Puede que tengas razón, Rachel no se merece estar con alguien como tú.**Eso me dolió. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía a qué se refería pero de todas formas sus palabras fueron como un guantazo para mí. Sin darme tiempo a replicar empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, dedicándome una mirada de lástima y después desviándola hasta la barra.

Rachel estaba apoyada en la encimera mirándome atentamente. Tomé aire y empecé a cantar.

**_I don't know why she's with me_****_  
>I only brought her trouble since the day she met me<br>If I was her, by now I would have left me  
>I would have walked away<br>But now I've broken away  
>Somehow instead she forgave me<br>She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do  
>Even if it means she denied herself the truth<br>Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,  
>You've fallen in love in the worst way<br>And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe<br>Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me_**

So walk away  
>[Walk away]<br>Walk away, oh  
>Save yourself from the heartache, oh<br>Go now before it's too late  
>So walk away<p>

**_She's standing in the heart of darkness_****_  
>Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless<br>How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,  
>To find something this safe<br>Instead of walking with me she should have walked away  
><em>****_  
>She finds color in the darkest places<br>She finds beauty in the saddest of faces  
>For such a groovy and headstrong city girl<br>Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way  
>And if you don't go now then you'll stay<br>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
>Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me<em>**

**_But you've fallen in love in the worst way_****_  
>And if you don't go now then you'll stay<br>Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
>Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me<br>_**

* * *

><p>No supe cómo tomarme la canción. Tampoco mi mente estaba preparada para analizarla en ese momento, solo sabía que claramente iba dirigida a mí y que Quinn no me quería cerca suya.<br>Cuando la vi bajarse del escenario, la seguí con la mirada, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme. Después de la discusión que parecía haber tenido con Brittany, la chica rubia la observó perderse entre la gente, y pareció que le costó todo el esfuerzo del mundo no seguirla. Claro, ella también lo sabía.

**- ¡Eh tú! Sírveme lo más fuerte que tengas -** escuché la voz de un nuevo cliente a mis espaldas.

Me giré irritada por el tono de voz que había empleado, había más clientes no podían presentarse y pedir sin guardar su turno.

**- ¡Santana!** - exclamé sorprendida por ver a la latina sentada en una de las butacas.

Serví sus cervezas a dos chicos a mi derecha para poder hablar con San con tranquilidad.

**- ¿Berry? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

- Dios Santana tengo que contarte muchísimas cosas. ¡Demasiadas! Y tú y Britt y...

**- Respira –** me tranquilizó haciendo una movimiento de calma con las manos, ella también parecía estar nerviosa, lanzaba miradas furtivas al escenario. **– Puedes contármelo todo por eso estoy aquí. **

**- No tengo tiempo** – solté con nerviosismo, sabía donde se había metido Quinn y necesitaba ir tras ella. Era mi primera noche de trabajo, no podía abandonar mi puesto así como así – **besé a Quinn y ya sé lo que la pasa. Cúbreme un minuto.** – insté tendiéndole el delantal con el logo del Wonderland.

**- ¿Besaste a Lucy? ¿Qué estás diciendo Rachel?**

**- Cúbreme. Luego te cuento todo** – pedí casi suplicando mientras salía de la barra y Joe me dedicaba una mirada de reproche – **Es mi amiga Santana, siempre ha querido ser camarera, es su sueño y quiero darme unos minutos de felicidad** – me inventé.

**- Te voy a matar Berry** – me amenazó soltando un suspiro de resignación y aceptando el delantal.

**- Te quiero San –** chillé eufórica dándole un beso en la mejilla y perdiéndome entre el mar de gente.

* * *

><p>Las manos me temblaban de forma incontrolada, la vista se me nublaba hasta tal punto que los últimos pasos hasta la diminuta sala que usábamos como backstage, los di a ciegas.<br>Tanteé hasta dar con el picaporte y cerré la puerta detrás mía.  
>Me concentré en recordar dónde demonios había dejado mi bolso. Me agarré la cabeza, que me palpitaba de dolor. Divisé el bolso sobre la silla en la o Britt y yo nos maquillábamos y corrí para alcanzarlo.<br>Una vez allí, las piernas me flaquearon tanto que tuve que rebuscar en el bolso de rodillas. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?  
>Cada vez estaba más desesperada y mi búsqueda no daba resultado alguno.<p>

**- ¿Buscas esto? -** me cuestionó una voz desde la entrada.

No había escuchado la puerta abrirse. Mi mente estaba demasiado saturada, pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocer la voz.

Era ella.


	16. Dieciséis: Revelación

_**Capitulo 16: Revelación**_

Sostuve la bolsita con las píldoras blancas. Mi pulso se mantuvo firme de una forma incomprensible, porque mis piernas temblaban de terror. Quinn estaba tirada en el suelo, dando pequeñas convulsiones mientras me miraba con los ojos cristalizados.

**- Rachel -** repuso con voz ronca **- Dámelas, por favor.****  
><strong>  
>Yo ignoré su súplica. Tratando de controlar mi respiración cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me acerqué un par de pasos a ella.<p>

**- ¿Por qué Quinn? -** pregunté, me costaba hablar, tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que me bloqueaba - **¿Por eso quieres que me aleje? ¿Te colocabas cuando estabas conmigo?** - empecé a llorar, y me dio absolutamente mi orgullo, por ella estaba peor que yo. - **¿Cuando ibas a ver a Alex? ¿Estabas drogada cuando te besé? ¿Por eso lo correspondiste?****  
><strong>  
>Me limpié las lágrimas impotente, mientras observaba a Quinn tiritando en el suelo. A pesar de todo me partía el corazón verla así y no poder abrazarla o algo por el estilo. Estaba enfadada y dolida, tenía que mantener mi pose impasible. Me moriría si descubría que la estúpida droga había estado en medio en mis momentos especiales con Quinn.<br>**  
><strong>**- Rachel, intenté alejarme lo juro** - balbució tratando de incorporarse **-. No quería hacerte daño, mi vida es una maldición.**

**- ¡No, Quinn, no! No uses excusas... Para mí eras perfecta ¿sabes? No tenías que cambiar nada, si habías tenido momentos duros quería estar contigo a la hora de superarlos.** - confesé. Hacía tiempo que no me abría emocionalmente así, y me estaba pasando factura. Ya no sabía si podía derramar más lágrimas. - **Tenías tú lado rebelde que tanto me obsesionaba, y tu lado dulce, ese con el que enseñabas a Lex a tocar el ukelele. Yo también quería alejarme de ti, pero para no molestarte, ni a ti ni a Spencer. Traté de convencerme de que no eras recomendable, pero cada vez que estaba contigo sabía que no era así. No pude evitar besarte, nunca me había dejado llevar tanto** - temí que Quinn pudiese desmayarse antes de que terminase mi confesión -, **sabías que ibas a rechazarme pero me gustó pensar que por primera vez llevarme por mis impulsos era lo adecuado. Santana tenía razón. ¿Por qué recurriste a esto?****- Rachel por favor dámelas.** - me imploró de nuevo, estaba de pie, tambaleante, con manchas rojizas en la pálida piel de su rostro provocadas por el llanto **-. Estás equivocada, no soy perfecta, ni siquiera soy buena. Nunca podré cambiar, esta es mi vida y no podré salir de ella. Olvídame.**  
><strong><br>****- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?** - grité, las palabras desgarraron mi garganta **- ¡No tenías que cambiar nada Quinn!****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Dámelas Rachel por favor, no puedo respirar -<strong> rogó alargando la mano hacía mí.

**- Yo quería ayudarte... Déjame ayudarte por favor -** susurré acercándome a ella, le acaricié la mejilla.  
><strong><br>****- No puedes...****- Te rindes... -** musité alejándome un par de pasos - ¿**Es tu última palabra? Porque si de verdad es lo quieres me alejaré de ti, no volveré a molestarte. Pero podríamos salir juntas de esto, yo te ayudaré si tú quieres.**** Estoy enamorada de ti Quinn. Solo tienes que dejarlo.**

Me miró, sus ojos me dejaron desarmada durante unos minutos. Los cerró, negando con la cabeza, cuando volvió a abrirlos dos lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas con lentitud.

**- Dá... Dámelas -** tartamudeó.

Fue como si una bola de cañón hubiese impactado en mi pecho sin piedad. Me mordí el labio para no llorar más, y di una débil cabezada de asentimiento. Cogí la bolsa de las pastillas, y la deposité en su mano extendida con exceso de fuerza. Después empujé sus dedos para cerrar su puño.

**- Qué equivocada estaba contigo...** **No vuelvas a cercarte ni a Alex ni a mí-** solté con amargura, saliendo de la sala dando un portazo.

Miré mi reloj, era la una de la madrugada, en media hora acababa mi turno.  
><strong><br>****- Rachel ¿Qué ha pasado**? - indagó Santana con preocupación, lo cierto es que mi estado debía ser horrible. No había parado de llorar, y mi maquillaje ya tendría que haberse corrido y haber emborronado toda mi cara.

El local estaba vaciándose, lógico, la gente solo se acercaba a ese tugurio para ver a Quinn, y cuando esta dejaba de tocar, ya no quedaba nada que mereciera la pena. En la barra solo había tres personas.  
>Me acerqué, Santana estaba hablando con Brittany, a la que le había servido un zumo. La latina tenía una sonrisa radiante, que se esfumó cuando su mirada se desvió hasta mi.<br>Saltó la barra y corrió a abrazarme, cosa que agradecí infinitamente. Me acarició la espalda, con suavidad y actitud tranquilizadora.  
><strong><br>****- Tranquila Rach... No preocupes por nada. No llores anda...** - me susurró.

Yo me hundí más en su hombro, San era mucho más alta que yo y cuando me abrazaba esa diferencia se hacía más patente. El silencio se prolongó durante un tiempo indefinido.

**- Lo sabes... -** oí el susurró de Britt aún sin separarme de San, ella tampoco varió su posición. Continuaba dejando suaves caricias en mi pelo.

Entonces fue cuando mi mente empezó a procesar por su cuenta. Cuando até cabos, separé mi cuerpo del de Santana con lentitud mientras ella me dedicaba una mirada interrogante.

**- Fuiste tú -** acusé dirigiéndome a Brittany que tenía un gesto de arrepentimiento y su labio inferior temblaba.

El ceño fruncido de la latina se acentúo y nos miró a las dos de forma intermitente.

**- Sí -** asintió, con cabeza baja **- sabía que si buscabas en el bolsa de Q las encontrarías. Por eso te dije que atendieses tu a la llamada, y llamé yo otra vez para asegurarme de que no dejabas de buscar. Lo siento mucho, Quinn está enamorada de ti y pensé que aceptaría tu ayuda.****- ¿De qué estáis hablando?** - nos interrumpió Santana cruzándose de brazos.

**- No está enamorada de mí** – intervine con un hilo de voz, y negando con la cabeza infantilmente.

**- Rachel no… **- comenzó a argumentar Britt de nuevo, pero esta vez yo opté por ignorarla, entre de nuevo a la barra quitándome los resto de lágrimas.

**- ¿Quinn te ha hecho esto? –** inquirió Santana indignada **- ¿Dónde está? **

Mientras Britt se acercaba a calmar a Santana que estaba dispuesta a buscar a Quinn y hacerle una sucesión de cosas en español que yo no comprendí, Joe se acercó hasta mí mientras yo retiraba los vasos vacíos.

**- Rachel puedes irte si quieres -** me concedió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**- No, Joe, gracias. Estoy bien -** mentí.

**- Venga... Aquí ya no hay nadie y es obvio que no estás bien. No voy a chivarme o algo parecido.**

**- Joe, muchísimas gracias -** comenté complacida, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, llegar a mi casa y llorar aferrada a mi almohada hasta que no me quedasen lágrimas.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la barra. Encontré a Santana y Brittany cuchicheando sobre algo, y cuando llegué pararon de hablar para mirarme.

**- Te vienes conmigo a mi casa, Rach, no acepto réplicas** - me explicó Santana cogiéndome de la mano.

Se despidió de Brittany, o más bien Britt se abalanzó sobre ella regalándole un efusivo abrazo. A mí me dio otro mientras no paraba de suplicarme perdón. Yo le sonreí indicándole que no tenía la culpa, en cierto agradecía que gracias a ella me hubiese desencantado. Si hubiese estado más tiempo con Quinn y la verdad se hubiese retrasado, no hubiese podido soportarlo.  
>Tampoco puse pegas a Santana mientras tiraba de mi mano, y me guiaba, porque yo ya no veía nada. No tenía coche, y necesitaba hablar con ella.<br>Ocupé el asiento de copiloto, prácticamente de hundí en él, eran mucho más confortables que los de mi coche. Santana se puso al volante y me observó con preocupación.

**- Ya sabes que no vivo lejos, cuando lleguemos te dejaré dormir si eso es lo que quieres **- sonrió compasiva mientras arrancaba - **o puedes contármelo y mato a Quinn si es necesario. Créeme que no supondría ningún esfuerzo para mí.****  
><strong>  
>Supe con ese comentario que quería que sonriese, por lo que traté complacerla poniendo todo mi empeño en elevar unos milímetros las comisuras de mis labios. Creo que no lo conseguí, aun así ella me devolvió la sonrisa y condujo por las calles de Brooklyn a una velocidad que hubiera hecho estallar cualquier radar. Fue un milagro que no encontrásemos ningún control a aquellas horas.<br>Durante el trayecto sorprendentemente logré dejar mi mente en blanco, quizá porque tanto caos había terminado por inutilazarla. Me limité a apoyar mi cabeza en el cristal, observando las luces nocturnas difuminarse por la velocidad a través de la ventanilla, y no haciendo nada para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a ocupar mis ojos.  
>Santana trató de poner la radio para suavizar el ambiente, pero cuando escuchamos unos segundos de <em>I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else<em> en pleno auge, la apagó rápidamente.  
>No recuerdo el periodo de tiempo comprendido entre nuestra salida del coche y cómo terminé tumbada en la cama de Santana con la vista clavada en su techo de color morado brillante.<p>

**- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Te vas a acostar ya?** - me preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto con los brazos cruzados.

**- La besé en el cumpleaños de Lex** - solté – **después de que me dijese que quería ayudarme y que me había conseguido un trabajo en el Wonderland. -** noté como el cuerpo de San se tumbaba junto al mío en la cara y me escuchaba con atención -. **Fui tan feliz, ella me correspondió, incluso las cosas se nos fueron de las manos. Cuando nos separamos me pidió perdón medio llorando y me dejó sola en el pasillo** - mis palabras salían de forma automática, pero carecían de emoción alguna. Intenté sintetizarlo todo al máximo, porque los detalles solo conseguirían herirme**-. Luego descubrí que se había intentado suicidar...**Me giré para mirar fugazmente a Santana, estaba rara, su mandíbula se había tensado y su mirada estaba fija en el techo como segundos antes lo había estado la mía.

**- Se droga. Fue lo que Britt quería que descubriese, por eso estaba tan mal. - **imágenes del episodio del backstage iluminaron súbita y dolorosamente mi cabeza **-. Se lo dije, que lo sabía, le eché en cara que si había estado colocada todos los momentos en los que estuvimos juntas, porque me aterrorizaba que así fuera. Me gritó que no podía ser que su vida era una maldición y que tenía alejarme, nunca podría cambiar**. - me mordí el labio unos instantes, en los que traté de aunar fuerzas para continuar con el relato - **Le ofrecí me ayuda, le confesé que estaba enamorada de ella y que podríamos superarlo juntas. Eligió la droga y me dijo que la olvidase.****  
><strong>  
>El silencio inundó la estancia. Santana parecía estar procesándolo todo, cuando pareció lograrlo me miró con una mueca compasiva.<p>

**- Rach, Quinn nunca ha sido consciente del daño que hace a la gente. Ella se piensa que coge la mejor opción, pero siempre termina jodiéndolo todo.** - fruncí el ceño, definitivamente mi teoría de que San y Quinn se conocían más de lo que aparentaban terminó por confirmarse **-. Es imbécil, nos sufras porque se dará cuenta de su error, tarde o temprano. Mañana podremos analizarlo todo con más tranquilidad, ahora descansa.****  
><strong>  
>Hizo un ademán de levantarse de la cama pero yo la detuve, agarrándola del brazo.<p>

**- Es tu cama, no voy a echarte de tu cama **- musité, claro que no iba a hacerlo. Bastante había abusado ya de su confianza.

**- No te hagas de rogar Berry, no te dejaré dormir en el sofá -** decretó.

**- Quédate conmigo entonces, por favor** - supliqué.

Se relajó y volvió a tumbarse en el colchón lentamente. Yo la imité.

**- Espero que no pretendas abusar de mí mientras duermo. - **bromeó **- porque hace unos días me di cuenta de que estaba más enamorada de Britt de lo que había pensando. No puedo corresponderte Rachel.**

Yo solté aire por la nariz divertida, agradeciendo infinitamente que pudiera hacer humor con las malas situaciones.

**- Lo superaré -** declaré, sabiendo que no me estaba refiriendo a la broma de mi amiga precisamente. **- Buenas noches San.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Buenas noches.<strong>

**- Rachel... Joder Berry despierta** - noté unas manos zarandeándome con brusquedad, pero yo estaba desorientada.

Me costó muchísimo recordar donde estaba y vincular la voz que gritaba que me despertarse con la de Santana. Quizá no la reconocí en un principio porque sus palabras estaban cargadas de angustia e impaciencia.  
>Tenía la sensación de haber dormido muy poco, unas dos horas, pero cuando despegué los párpados y miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera descubrí que era literal. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.<p>

**- ¡Rachel! -** volvió a chillarme Santana.

Focalicé mi vista en ella, estaba de rodillas, sobre el colchón, frente a mí. Me había desarropado al completo en un intento de que despertase. Estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban llorosos, y sus manos temblaban.

**- San... ¿Qué te pasa? -** cuestioné preocupada acariciándola el brazo, aún con aire somnoliento.

**- Rachel, es Quinn...** - su voz se quebró, y a mí me saltaron todas las alarmas. Mi sueño se esfumó por completo, como si hubiera ingerido una piscina de café.

**- ¿Le ha pasado algo? - **me incorporé y me puse de rodillas también.

San tragó saliva, se mordió al labio y miró al techo para contener las lágrimas.

**- Ha tenido una sobredosis - **comentó finalmente, mi corazón se paró. **- Britt la encontró en la sala y la llevó al hospital. No sabe nada de ella desde entonces.**

_**Secreto desvelado. Aunque siempre he creído que era un poco obvio.**_

_**Hay varios comentarios que echan de menos a la Quinn, nunca había pensado en convetir a Quinn en un angelito pero si suavizarla un poco, acercándola a su personalidad antes de que pasase todo… pero ¿Queréis a Quinn badass al completo? Podéis decidir…**_


	17. Diecisiete: Hospital

_**Capitulo 17: Hospital**_

Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla, sí, debía de estar dormida aún. A lo mejor todavía estaba con Alex en la cama del hospital preguntándome si Quinn vendría al cumpleaños o no.  
>Pero me di cuenta de que todo era real, porque Santana tiraba de mi brazo histérica para que me levantase y reaccionase de una maldita vez, y podía sentir perfectamente las uñas clavarse en piel.<br>No, me negaba a aceptar que cuando había dejado a Quinn en esa habitación, se había tomado todas las pastillas de las que fue capaz. Porque si lo aceptaba, sabía que la culpa era mía. Yo era la culpable de todo.  
>Sentí un súbito y doloroso calor en mi mejilla. Santana me había propinado una bofetada.<p>

**- Reacciona de una puta vez, Quinn se está muriendo Rachel** - gritó completamente destrozada. Estaba tan dolida, tan destrozada que me indicó que tenía un verdadero afecto por Quinn que no exteriorizaba en la normalidad. **- Vamos al hospital.******

**- Gracias...** - musité. La bofetada había logrado sacarme del trance por completo.

Ella no bromeó, todo era realmente serio. Dios, Quinn estaba muriéndose. ¿Y nunca podía volver a verla? ¿Cómo podría soportar no volver a ver sus ojos fijos en los míos? ¿Y si jamás volvería a verla jugar con Alex? No se merecía esto, no sabía nada de ella, pero muy horribles que hubiesen sido las cosas que cosas que había hecho, o sufrido, la Quinn yo había conocido merecía todas las cosas buenas del mundo. Tenía que verla, comprobar yo misma que mejoraba, que su último recuerdo de mí no iba a ser un que equivocada estaba contigo, no vuelvas a acercarte a Alex y a mí. Por mucho que lo volviese a suplicar, por mucho que me amenazase, no iba a volver a alejarme de ella. 

******- Santana...****  
><strong>  
>Brittany se levantó de la silla de la sala de espera que había ocupado, con el rostro hinchado por el llanto. Corrió para abrazar a la latina, y se pusieron a llorar las dos en medio del pasillo. Yo me sentí horriblemente sola, me abracé a mí misma y las observé con un ápice de envidia. Tuve pavor al pensar que si Brittany se separaba de Santana me acusase de ser la culpable de la decisión de Quinn.<br>**  
><strong>**- Rach...** - susurró la rubia separándose de mi amiga y avanzando hacia mi con los brazos extendidos. Me tranquilicé, y acepté al abrazo con necesidad - todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. - agradecí el gesto, pero pude notar la vacilación de su voz.  
><strong><br>****- ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? -** pregunté ansiosa. Escaneé la sala con avidez en busca de un maldito médico que me comunicase que todo había sido una falsa alarma y Quinn estaba perfectamente.

**- La están haciendo un lavado de estómago, supongo que se lo habrán metido en una lavadora gigante o algo así -** me informó encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba bromeando, realmente pensaba que los hospitales estaban dotados de una lavadora inmensa para hacer los lavados de estómago.

-** ¿No te han dicho nada más? -** inquirí separándome de ella, y descubrí a Santana escuchándonos atentamente.

**- No -** hizo un puchero y se derrumbó en unas de las sillas de plástico verde aséptico. - **Me han dicho que queda bastante para que tengamos noticias de su estado.****  
><strong>  
>Me mordí el interior de la mejilla. Necesitaba despejarme, si esperaba noticias de Quinn sentada en esos incómodos asientos, mientras el reloj parecía no avanzar, terminaría por consumirme poco o poco. Me eché el pelo hacia atrás, soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones.<p>

Me senté y espere un tiempo que nunca pude medir, sentada en una de aquellas sillas.

**  
><strong>**- Creo que voy a ir a ver a Lex –** informé tiempo después, cuando mi angustia ya no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

**- ¿Por qué no nos la presentas? -** propuso Santana **-. No se me dan muy bien los niños pero... Estoy deseando conocer a mini Berry.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Tienes una hija Rachel?<strong> - indagó Brittany abriendo la boca de forma dramática.  
><strong><br>****- Es mi hermana.**

Me limpié los rastros de lágrimas, antes de abrir la puerta, no quería preocupar a Alex, solo pretendía que ella pudiera hacerme sentir bien en ese día tan nefasto. Llamé, y giré el picaporte con cautela. Me asomé por un pequeño resquicio y me alegró encontrármela dibujando sobre la cama. Me extrañó que estuviese despierta tan temprano, sobre todo en esos momentos en los que su enfermedad le consumía la energía de una forma alarmante. Ese síntoma de mejoría, levantó levemente mi ánimo.

**- ¡Buenos días Lex!** - mi voz salió forzada. Fingí demasiado mal estar contenta.

Noté una mano apretar mi hombro, no supe si la de Santana o la Brittany, para infundirme fuerza y me atreví a pasar finalmente al interior de la habitación. Mi hermana levantó la vista de su dibujo y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

**- ¡Rach! -** dio un bote monísimo sobre el colchón, y seguidamente frunció el ceño - **¡Guau estás horrible!****  
><strong>  
>Noté las sonrisas de San y Britt a mis espaldas y comprendí las palabras de Alex. Había estado más de tres horas llorando sin tregua, me había quedado dormida dos, para despertarme y volver a llorar sin consuelo. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a mirarme en un espejo, pero estuve segura de que si eso ocurría se rompería en mil pedazos.<p>

**- Venía a presentarte a alguien** - me volteé para que las chicas pasasen al centro -. **Ellas son Santana y Brittany.**

La latina le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y un escueto hola, mientras que Britt se acercó para envolverla en un efusivo abrazo que arrancó una carcajada a Lex.

- **Es idéntica a ti** - observó la rubia mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama con Alex y observaba sus dibujos.

**- Ella es súper guapa** - comentó mi hermana señalando a Santana que sonrió complacida. Brittany asintió con la cabeza conforme.

**- Me gusta esta niña** - bromeó San. Y ni siquiera sonó como sus habituales bromas. Desde que me había despertado aquella mañana ella estaba rara, como sumergida en su propio mundo paralelo.

Dentro de esa recién adquirida indiferencia, se acercó un poco mientras observaba fascinada como Britt le hacía preguntas a Lex sobre sus dibujos.  
><strong><br>****- Este gato es increíble, es igualito que Lord T.** - intervino la rubia, y terminé descubriendo la misteriosa identidad del famoso Lord Tubbington, que era un gato. Aunque todo carecía de sentido, no me extrañaba viendo de ella, era parte de su encanto. - **¿Quién es esta?**

**- Quinn.**

Silencio. La expresión de Brittany se ensombreció, Santana contuvo el aire y yo me mordí el labio.

**- ¿Dónde está Rach? ¿Sigue enfadada conmigo?** - hizo un puchero.

Había sido demasiado inocente al pensar que podía ir a visitar a Alex y que ella olvidase la existencia de la chica del pelo rosa. Traté de cerrar ese flujo de lágrimas que amenazaba con expulsar de nuevo.  
><strong><br>****- No está enfadada contigo, cielo** - musité.

**- ¿Y por qué no ha venido a verme? Le había hecho un dibujo** - murmuró sollozando. Britt la abrazó para que se tranquilizase, y yo empecé a buscar excusas pero la imagen de mi hermana llorando me bloqueaba la mente.

**- Está muy ocupada preparando un súper concierto Alex**. - añadió Santana para sacarme del apuro -. **Ya verás cuando venga a enseñarte alguna de las canciones que va a cantar. Seguro que le encanta tu dibujo** - concluyó con suavidad.

Vi como Britt la miraba con dulzura, sorprendiéndose con esa faceta de la latina. Ella por su parte ella volvió a introducirse en su mundo de seriedad.

-** Lex, luego volveré a verte **- me despedí, no quería que el doctor tuviese noticias acerca del estado de Quinn y se encontrase la sala de espera desierta - **no toques el ukelele hasta que los demás estén despiertos ¿vale?****  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Vendrán a verme otra vez?<strong> - me preguntó.

**- Claro** - afirmé, mirando sonriendo levemente a Britt y a Santana.

**- ¡Puedo traerte unas pinturas increíbles que tengo en mi casa!** - agregó Brittany asintiendo con la cabeza con efusividad.

San la observó con ojos brillantes, dejando patente, sin refutación alguna que estaba perdidamente enamorada de la rubia y de su personalidad.

**- Adiós Lex, te quiero** - me despedí, sabiendo que estaba a apenas unos minutos de enfrentarme a la cruda verdad del estado de Quinn.

**- ¿Cómo está? -** cuestioné con necesidad, aunque no estaba preparada para la respuesta.

La expresión del doctor era impenetrable, ¿por qué no podía saber nada a partir de su maldita expresión? ¿Intentaba mantenerse impasible para darnos malas noticias? Santana y Brittany se acercaron a mí también expectantes, estaban cogidas de las mano. Era extraño, parecía que las cosas entre ellas avanzaban de forma silenciosa, aún obviamente después de mis caóticas horas no había podido contarle a San nada aún, pero de todas formas ellas continuaban acercándose de forma sutil y despreocupada.

**- Ha estado a punto de morir, ingirió una cantidad prácticamente letal de anfetaminas pero logramos cogerla a tiempo. Ahora está inconsciente hay que ver cómo reacciona en las próximas horas, pero si despierta. estará fuera de peligro** – comunicó con voz carente de emoción alguna.

Las tres llenamos nuestros pulmones de forma simultánea aliviadas. Nunca antes había podido apreciar lo magnificas que eran las palabras _fuera de peligro_. Realmente me había esperado lo peor, sobre todo porque acababa de descubrir que Quinn ya se había intentado suicidar una vez, y había tenido mucho miedo de que hubiese puesto verdadero empeño en esa segunda vez. Estuve a punto de llorar de alivio, porque la idea de que iba poder volver a verla me desbordó de felicidad. Volvería a llevar su ceja derecha en actitud desafiante, esbozar esa sonrisa perfecta que tenía o volver a subirse al escenario y cantar una de esas canciones que en voz de cualquier otra persona me parecerían horribles.

**- ¿Podemos verla? –** cuestioné, aunque sonó demasiado a una súplica.

- **Está inconsciente –** replicó el doctor observándome por encima de la montura de sus gafas como si una persona una persona inconsciente no mereciese ningún tipo de atención.

**- ¿Sí o no?** – inquirió Santana, que a esas alturas había eliminado al completo su diplomacia.

**- Solo una persona, y solo un par de minutos** – estipuló el hombre con seriedad. Dicho eso se marchó de allí rebuscando en una de las carpetas que sostenía.

Me giré humedeciéndome los labios hacia ellas. Me parecía muy egoísta pedirles que me dejasen verla a mí, cuando Brittany era su mejor amiga y Santana la conocía desde años atrás.

**- Britt… pasa tú** – opiné.

**- Rach, ella querría que pasases tú **– repuso la rubia, mientras San asentía conforme. Eso no era del todo cierto, ella me quería lejos, pero a mí me daba igual, y tampoco me creí capaz de rechazar su oferta. Di una leve cabezada de asentimiento **– Nosotras la veremos por el cristal.**

Señaló a la habitación donde habían dejado a Quinn, donde una cristalera con las persianas, cerradas en aquel momentos, ocupaba casi la totalidad de la pared.

Estaba tendida sobre la cama, pálida, con una expresión relajada en el rostro. Siempre había admirado lo preciosa que era. Sus facciones eran perfectas, tenía los labios más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, y su nariz no tenía ningún tipo de imperfección. Su pelo rosa estaba extendido por la almohada, provocándome unas ganas incontrolables de acariciarlo. Me controlé un poco porque Santana y Brittany estaba observando desde el otro lado del cristal. La rubia había vuelto a llorar, contra el hombro de Santana y se notaba que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en no sucumbir también. Me tomó unos segundos a atreverme a acercarme más a ella. Nunca la había visto tan frágil, parecía que si la tocaba se iba a romper. Me senté en una pequeña butaca que había en el lado derecho de la camilla, y le cogí la mano con nerviosismo. Estaban congeladas, su piel seguía tan suave como el día de los regalos, y eran ligeramente más grandes que la mías. La acaricié con suavidad, con mi dedo pulgar, mientras observaba su pecho ascender y descender con calma debido a su respiración. Le habían puesto una mascarilla para la respiración asistida, y una vía de suero en el brazo izquierdo. Estaba acostumbrada a ver con ese tipo de cosas a Alex, o incluso a mí misma pero verla a si no dejó de impresionarme.

Traté de aprovechar mi tiempo.

_**Es corto porque no conservo plenas facultades mentales después de ver la promo de Glee 100.**_

_**Necesito rws para vivir. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejasteis uno en el capitulo anterior.**_


	18. Dieciocho: Realidades

_**Capitulo 18: Realidades**_

- **Quinn... No vuelvas a hacer esto por favor. Si quieres seguir pensando que solo vas a hacer daño a la gente de tu alrededor, piénsalo, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Quieres que me aleje de ti, bueno si es lo que quieres lo intentaré. Estoy tan enamorada de ti Quinn... Y no te puedes figurar hasta que punto** - apreté su mano un poco más **-. Ha sido horrible pensar que no iba a volver a verte, por eso tienes que despertar. Porque vas a hacerlo... Vas a despertarte y vas superar todo esto. Con Britt, no puedes rechazar la ayuda de ella. **- me sentía bastante estúpida hablando a una persona que no podía escucharme, pero quizá era mi única forma de confesar ese tipo de cosas era a una persona sin consciencia **-. No tenía derecho a reclamarte nada, lo siento mucho. Lo de Alex era mentira, me jode... Me jode muchísimo que haya sucumbido a las drogas Quinn, que hayas dejado que te controlen, y por eso dije aquello aquel día. Pero sé que tienes tus motivos, debes que haberlo pasado fatal. Es lógico que no me eligieses a mí, no fui consciente de lo grave que era todo hasta que no lo reflexioné aquella noche. Pero no quiero que te alejes, ni de Lex... Ni de mí**. - expulsé aire por la boca para no llorar **-. No pidas que me aleje de ti, solo me haces daño con eso Quinn. Si no estás enamorada de mí, lo aceptaré, me dolerá, pero nunca esperé que me correspondieses. Quizá lo fastidié todo declarándome lo sé, pero olvidémoslo. Puedo olvidarte** - añadí sin convencimiento - **pero no alejarme...****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Tiene que irse ya<strong> - me comunicó a mis espaldas la voz del irritante médico.

Solté un suspiro de resignación, porque la expresión de Quinn no variaba, como si nunca fuera a ser capaz de levantarse de esa cama y se había que se había perdido mi confesión al completo. Todo sumado a que ese médico estaba crispándome de tal modo que me planteé incluso escribir una hoja de reclamaciones alegando algo que había intentado abusar de mi para que le echasen.  
>Dejé un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Quinn y una caricia en la cara. Salí de la habitación fulminando con la mirada al doctor.<p>

* * *

><p>Oí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba consciente, no podía abrir los ojos y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero lo había escuchado y sentido todo: las caricias y las palabras de Rachel. A lo mejor ya estaba muerta, y todo había sido una especie de alucinación post-mortem. Pero su discurso real o no, resonó en mi mente embotándola durante un tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>En el pasillo, de nuevo, esbocé una mueca de resignación cuando el doctor cerró la puerta. Cuando iba a volver a la habitación de Lex, y quizá desayunar con ella y comprarle algo que la librase aunque solo fuese un día de la insulsa comida del hospital, irrumpió en la sala la persona que menos me hubiese esperado que apareciera.<br>Spencer.  
>Estaba sofocada, como si hubiese llegado corriendo a una velocidad que no se podía permitir normalmente. Cuando me vio, con los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y Santana y Britt a mis espaldas, se paralizó y nos fulminó con la mirada a las tres.<p>

**- ¿Por qué coño nadie me ha avisado?** - nos recriminó, aunque solo me miraba a mí, con una dosis odio que podría matar a cualquiera.

**- ¿Ahora resulta que te importa Quinn?** - inquirí con rencor. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí desde Siracusa, o cómo se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a su novia, pero estaba tan enfadada con ella que lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era recriminarle toda su jodida actitud.

**- ¿De qué hablas? -** escupió aproximándose de forma amenazadora hasta mí.

Cualquiera que nos viera nunca habría esperado que llevásemos más de diez años siendo amigas. No sabía en qué momento todo se había roto todo, o quizá sí, cuando apareció Quinn. Yo, discutiendo con mi mejor amiga por una chica. Esa frase en sí parecía una broma.

**- Hablo de que has visto a Quinn, tu novia** - enfaticé las últimas palabras - **consumiéndose cada noche y no has hecho nada.****- ¿Eso crees? Bueno Rachel me estás empezando a hartar. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? He tardado sí, pero ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Te crees que soy tan zorra cómo tú y que si me decías que estabas enamorada de ella no la iba a dejar? -** mi corazón dio un vuelco - **¡Dios Rach eras mi amiga y me daría igual todo con tal de verte feliz! Pero no, decidiste callarte, mientras yo te explicabas las cosas sobre ella y tú asentías. Me alegra mucho que después de diez años no tuvieses la suficiente confianza en mí, aunque haya estado contigo siempre, con lo de Alex y con lo tuyo.** - tomó aire y prosiguió - **Heather y yo no hicimos nada... Aunque no te lo creas quería hacer las cosas bien, por eso vine para hablar con Quinn. Ahh y si te crees que no, sí sabía que se drogaba. Ella no me lo dijo, encontré las pastillas en el bolso. ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la obligase a abandonar una adicción que llevaba teniendo años? ¿Qué me eligiese a mí o a las drogas? Sabía que por mucho empeño que pusiera ella no iba a poder hacerlo sin ayuda profesional, que necesitaba tiempo y no presión. Seguro que tú sí que la diste a elegir ¿verdad?** - soltó una carcajada amarga, y noté la mano de Britt en mi hombro para que no hiciese nada de lo que pudiese arrepentirme. - **Típico de ti Rachel, de ti y de tu jodido afán de protagonismo. Lo que le ha pasado a Quinn, estoy segura de que ha sido por tu culpa y tus estúpido aire de grandeza.****  
><strong>  
>Terminó su discurso, clavando su dedo índice en mi pecho. Lo peor de todo, es que tenía razón.<p>

**- Spence...** - susurré.

Ella soltó un bufido, echó un vistazo a la habitación de Quinn, que continuaba tendida en la cama, y salió de la sala con pasos decididos.

**- Rachel, vámonos a casa anda -** propuso Santana acercándose a mí con precaución.

Di una cabezada de asentimiento, mientras repasaba en mi mente todos los momentos en los que la había cagado y buscando cualquier solución desesperada que me permitiese solventarlo todo.  
><strong><br>****- Britt ¿Quieres venir tú también?** - indagó la latina con timidez.

**- Quiero estar con Q** - indicó sonriendo a San **- si pasa algo os llamaré.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- O si necesitas ayuda, cualquier cosa, llámame <strong>- se ofreció.

Brittany hizo un gesto afirmativo y volvió a pegar su cara al cristal para observar a su amiga.

**- No la hagas caso Rach **- susurró Santana entrando en el coche de nuevo con dos cafés para llevar humeantes en ambas manos. Me tendió el mío y yo lo acepté con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que hablamos desde que habíamos salido del hospital. Ella ni siquiera me había avisado de que iba a parar para comprar café, supongo que lo creyó oportuno después de las insuficientes horas de sueño que habíamos tenido.

**- Tiene razón** - musité después de un tiempo de reflexión **- Spencer tiene esa capacidad, decir las cosas como son. Por eso a veces me recuerda a ti** - Santana arrugó la nariz descontenta. - **Pero es que tiene razón. He sido una imbécil, siempre hago todo mal. Llegué, le dije a Quinn que estaba enamorada de ella y la obligué a elegir. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?** - solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza -. **Estaba saturada, por Alex, por Jesse por Spence, por ella, por mí... No tengo justificación, porque no la tengo, pero estaba tan cerrada a lo que pasaba, tan preocupada por ella y por el beso que cuando descubrí todo perdí toda la cordura. Soy una gilipollas **- lamenté pegando mí frente al salpicadero del coche -. **Está así por mi culpa, tenía que haberle ofrecido mi ayuda sin más y no haberla dejado sola.****  
><strong>  
>La mano extendida de Santana acarició mi espalda mientras aminoraba la velocidad del coche.<p>

**- Escúchame ¿vale? Puede que no actuases de la forma más adecuada, pero te entiendo. Estás desbordada y te sientes culpable por lo que le ha pasado a Quinn pero no es culpa de nadie créeme. Aunque me cueste negarlo ella tuvo motivos más que suficientes para meterse en las drogas y la han consumido por completo. Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar otra vez** - noté como su voz mostraba un ápice de miedo -. **Pero no creo que después de esto siga engañándose, ya verás como quiere estar contigo.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Cuando despierte haré las cosas bien, me disculparé, y la diré que quiero estar a su lado de cualquier manera. También tengo que hablar con Spence<strong> - opiné.

Santana aparcó son brusquedad mientras su semblante se ensombrecía. Dejé mi café ardiendo en el posavasos y la toqué el hombro preocupada.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**  
><strong><br>****- Nada. Ya hemos llegado.****- San dímelo...**

Ella apretó los labios y soltó el aire por la nariz, se giró hacia mí. Pareció reflexionar sobre lo que iba a decir hasta que finalmente se decantó por las palabras adecuadas:

**- Tengo la sensación de que cuando te reconcilies con Spencer te olvidarás al completo de mí. He sido como su jodida sustituta, Berry -** lamentó intentando no alterarse.

**- ¿Estás celosa de Spencer? -** cuestioné sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.  
><strong><br>****- Claro que no -** replicó con orgullo **- pero no me gusta que me utilicen.**

**- Vamos San ¿Crees que te he estado utilizando?** - murmuré alzando la ceja -. **¿Crees que me abro así con todas la desconocidas? Te conozco desde hace semanas y te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Te quiero muchísimo y eso no va a cambiar, ni por Spencer ni por nadie.****  
><strong>  
>Santana no pudo evitar sonreír visiblemente emocionada.<p>

**- No hacía falta ser tan cursi Berry...** - comentó desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, acercándose para abrazarme.

**- Oye San...** - susurré sin separarme de ella con cierta timidez - **¿Qué le pasó a Quinn? ¿De qué la conocías? ¿Por qué ya no os habláis?**

Ella puso cierta distancia entre nosotras. Supongo que llevaba un tiempo esperando que yo me animase a hacerle esa pregunta, por una parte ella siempre parecía querer ocultarme ese vínculo que tenía con la chica del pelo rosa. Pero en otras ocasiones hablaba de ello con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si todo se diera por sentado. Pero yo seguía sin entender que había ocurrido realmente.

**- Quinn era mi mejor amiga... desde pequeñas. Éramos las chicas más badass de todo nuestro instituto** - sonrió nostálgica **- éramos como hermanas... Pero bueno cuando pasó todo discutimos, y no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra. Me encantaría contártelo Rach, pero creo que Quinn tiene que ser la que lo haga.****  
><strong>  
>Asentí con un suspiro porque en cierto modo tenía razón, cuando Quinn decidiese contarme lo que la había ocurrido me sentiría muy afortunada. Enfrascada en mis propias cavilaciones no me enteré de que Santana estaba hablándome de nuevo.<p>

**- ****¿Rachel?**

**- Di… Dime** – respondí dando un respingo.

**- He tenido una idea** – contestó saliendo por su puerta y yo la imité deseosa de que me contase su idea.

_**Voy a morir antes del capítulo 100 por culpa de los sneak peek y el audio de Toxic… Incluso he pensado que mi próximo fic sea sobre Faberry o Achele en el capítulo 100 ¿Qué os parece? Sí, obviamente tengo que seguir con este y colgar el último capítulo del Leviatán, pero puedo ir pensándolo ya… Acepto sugerencias **_


	19. Diecinueve: Mudanza

_**Capitulo 19: Mudanza**_

La jornada avanzó, Santana y yo acordamos en poner en marcha todo cuanto antes. Por eso antes de que empezase mi turno en la barra del Wonderland hice un pequeño viaje a mi casa para llevar en una maleta una cantidad de ropa con la pudiese sobrevivir por lo menos una semana. Después de llamar a Britt, para tener una última hora del estado de Quinn. Seguía estable, pero sin dar el más mínimo signo de consciencia, los médicos habían dicho que si no lo hacía en las próximas horas las cosas podrían tornarse complicadas.  
>Yo tenía la esperanza de que iba a despertar en perfectas condiciones muy pronto, y con esa energía renovada me fui al bar. Estaba eufórica al saber que Alex iba a salir de aquello, y mis problemas, por muy graves que fueran, habían quedado desplazados a un segundo plano.<br>La semana siguió su curso. El Wonderland había perdido su vida al completo con la ausencia de Quinn. La clientela había disminuido considerablemente incluso cuando algunas noches Britt la sustituía y su voz no estaba nada mal. La chica acudía a su trabajo a pesar de que dedicaba la gran parte de su día a cuidar a Quinn. Había despertado un día después con muchas secuelas, apenas podía hablar, o moverse. Se pasaba la mayor parte de su día dormida, con sondas que le pasaban alimento, y lamentablemente todas las veces que había ido a visitarla la había encontrado así, sumida en un profundo sueño. Esas ocasiones, sin poder ocultar mi frustración, me había limitado a sentarme en la banqueta y observarla mientras le acariciaba la mano. Patéticamente enamorada de ella, si no fuese así no podría haber estado más de dos horas con mi vista vagando por su rostro angelical.  
>Ya vivía de forma completa con Santana, y había puesto mi casa en venta esperando cualquier oferta. Dormía en un cuarto que me había facilitado San, que era incluso más grande que el que había tenido en mi casa. Las habitaciones de ambas, al estar en la última planta del edificio, contaban con una cristalera en el techo.<br>La relación de San y Britt avanzaba al mismo ritmo que el tiempo. Quedaban por las tardes para pasear, o la latina la ayudaba a preparar el concierto para aquella noche. El caso es que, hiciesen lo que hiciese, Santana volvía a casa con una sonrisa radiante.  
>Aquel día había sido especialmente duro. Por la mañana había ido a desayunar con Lex, pero descubrí que mi hermana había vuelto a recaer y había pasado toda la noche vomitando. Me consolé pensando que si todo iba bien, las cosas se solucionarían pronto. Se quedó dormida de nuevo en mis brazos, y hablamos, y aún no sé en que momento de estupidez y negligencia se me escapó que Quinn estaba en el hospital. Fue como si por un momento se me hubiese olvidado que Alex no podía saberlo. Realmente la fastidié. Alex se preocupó muchísimo y no paraba de preguntarme qué la había ocurrido. Yo solo pude inventarme que se había dado un golpe mientras ensayaba ese súper concierto que se suponía que estaba preparando.<p>

* * *

><p>Yo creía que ya estaba bien. Sí, tenía un exceso de sueño que resultaba excesivo incluso en mí, que dormía once horas diarias cuando mi vida era normal. Era cierto que cuando Rachel había venido a visitarme muchas veces había fingido estarlo. El motivo principal era que no era capaz de asumir aún ante ella lo que había hecho, ni siquiera me creía capaz de mirarla a los ojos después de su confesión. También lo hacía porque notar su presencia a tan pocos centímetros de mí, aferrándose a mi mano, y notar ese beso que me dejaba en la frente cuando se iba, era lo más satisfactorio del mundo. Brittany hizo gala de aquel título de mejor amiga que siempre defendía tan bien. Estaba pendiente de mí siempre, cuidándome, asegurándome de que estaba cómoda y que me arrepentía por completo de lo que había hecho. El primer día me dio un discurso bastante emotivo, en el que acabamos llorando las dos donde me dijo que no quería perderme, que para ella y Lord Tubbington era una de las personas que más querían en el mundo y no podía hacerles aquello.<p>

Algunos días incluso me pareció distinguir a Santana en la sala de espera, aunque supuse que solo lo hacía para esperar a Britt, porque yo ya no le importaba.

En mi tercer día de internamiento, recibí la visita más inesperada de todas. Puede que me hubiese olvidado un poco de ella con todos los acontecimientos recientes, pero la llegada de Spencer me puso nerviosa. Cuando entró me dedicó media sonrisa y ocupó la banqueta donde siempre solía sentarse Rachel.

**- Cuánto tiempo** – bromeó, pero en realidad era cierto, llevábamos sin vernos más de una semana. Yo esbocé una tímida sonrisa - **¿Estás mejor?**

**- Bueno, dentro de lo malo podría estar mucho peor** – contesté.

**- Escucha Quinn, sé que quizás este no es el momento más idóneo, porque no lo es, pero no quiero retrasarlo más… Si no quieres hablar ahora lo entenderé** – se apresuró a asegurar – **pero creo que tú también quieres acabar con esto. Me pediste que tuviésemos una relación para mejorar tu imagen, en ese momento yo tenía un preocupante encaprichamiento contigo por lo que no me lo pensé dos veces a la hora de aceptar. Pero las dos sabemos que nuestra relación solo eran apariencias, sí el sexo era increíble **– acotó con una sonrisa pícara, a la que yo respondí con una de modestia – **pero creo que todo era demasiado forzado, tu manager tenía que ser muy estúpido para creérselo. Y bueno tú estás enamorada de otra, y yo también por lo que… No sé Quinn quiero terminar bien contigo, no quiero que terminemos siendo las típicas ex que se odian y se llaman**_** zorras**_** a las espaldas de la otra o cosas así. Te aprecio y me encantaría mantener el contacto contigo. Y por último querría pedirte perdón si fui demasiado insensible con lo tuyo y no te ayudé lo suficiente.**

Me quedé sin palabras. Empecé a estimar a Spencer desde la primera noche, tenía que reconocerlo tenía uno de los cuerpos más impresionantes que había visto en mi vida, y además en el sexo, logró incluso destacar notablemente en el concurrido club de chicas con las que me había acostado. Si Rachel y su perfección no se hubiesen cruzado entre nosotras, sus palabras de ruptura podrían haberme hecho mucho daño, pero en vez de eso me gratificaron. Saber que había sido sincera conmigo, que nuestro aprecio era mutuo y que las cosas no iban a terminar mal me confirmó que la chica era la persona que yo creía.

**- Gracias** – musité **– me encantaría tenerte como amiga Spence. Tienes razón en todo y no tienes que disculparte por nada. Solo puedo desearte que seas muy feliz con esa chica.**

A la visita de mi ex novia se sucedieron las oportunas de Britt, una de Rachel que se encontró conmigo "dormida" de nuevo, y una de Theo que no dejó de recriminarme mis actos, y avisarme que cuando me recuperase tendríamos una importante conversación.

Aquel día, me despertaron unos suaves golpecitos en mis piernas. Supe que no era Rachel porque distinguía a la perfección su perfume, por lo que abrí los ojos con lentitud. Alex Berry, estaba sentada en la esquina de mi cama mirándome con preocupación. Me di cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos.

**- ¿Alex? Cariño ¿qué haces aquí?** – le pregunté cogiéndole de su diminuta mano.

**- Quinn** – susurró abalanzando a abrazarme, y me preocupé cuando noté como su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones provocadas por el llanto **– lo siento mucho… **

Fruncí el ceño y la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho tratando de consolarla.

**- Cielo no llores… ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Sé que estás enfadada conmigo por lo de los tatuajes, por eso no has vuelto a venir a verme –** sollozó, y yo solo pude sonreír con dulzura. Despegó su cara de mi pecho e hizo un gesto con el que me recordó tanto a Rachel que se me encogió el corazón -. **Te he echado de menos, y Rach también, está muy triste Quinn, ayer vino a verme y se puso a llorar cuando creía que estaba dormida. Ella te quiere mucho. **

Tragué saliva. ¿Y si Rachel se había dado cuenta de que en sus visitas solo fingía estar dormida? O si era otro el motivo, el mero hecho de hacer llorar a Rachel me hacía sentir despreciable.

**- No estoy enfadada contigo Lex, pero he estado súper ocupada. Prometo que te he echado mucho de menos, a ti y a Rachel, porque yo también la quiero mucho.**

**- ¿La quieres volver a besar? **

Fruncí el ceño completamente descolocada sin entender como la niña podría haberse enterado de eso.

**- Os vi desde la puerta… A Rach le gustó mucho Quinn** – explicó.

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron irremediablemente. Retiré dos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro y le acaricié la mejilla.

**- Voy a intentar hacer las cosas bien con tu hermana ¿Sabes? Ella es muy especial…** - confesé.

**- No le vas a hacer daño ¿verdad?** – me preguntó, dejando patente lo madura que era para su edad. A lo mejor la enfermedad la había hecho crecer de golpe pero conservando aún su faceta inocente.

**- Voy a poder todo mi empeño en no hacérselo –** declaré **- ¿sabes dónde está?**

Alex dio un efusivo asentimiento de cabeza y dio un pequeño bote en el colchón.

**- Ahora vive con Santana. **

Miedo. Una oleada de miedo se instaló en mi caja torácica. Había visto lo cercanas que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo, pero algo me estaba perdiendo para que hubiesen pasado a la fase de vivir juntas.

**- ¿Por qué?**

La niña se encogió de hombros e hizo una divertida mueca para indicar que no tenía ni idea.

**- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi habitación de nuevo? **– me pidió haciendo un puchero.

**- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**

**- Andando, pero me ha costado mucho encontrarte y ahora me duelen mucho las piernas.**

**- Oh, Lex no tenías que haberlo hecho** – lamenté, removiéndome en mi sitio y comenzando a arrancarme todas las vías, sondas y cables que había conectados a mi cuerpo. Me froté con una mueca de dolor el interior del codo cuando descubría que me había hecho sangre al quitármelos con demasiada brusquedad. Alex miró el hilillo de sangre con los ojos desorbitados – **No es nada, vámonos** – aseguré.

Los primeros pasos me costaron, llevaba una semana sin estar de pie y me costó encontrar el equilibrio. Cuando me habitué, e ignorando lo débil que me sentía, me agaché pegada al borde de la cama para poder cargar a Alex en mi espalda. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos ilusionada.

* * *

><p><strong>- ¿No vas a ir hoy?<strong> - me cuestionó Santana **- es tu noche libre.****- Siempre que voy está dormida, y no es que eso me parezca mal... Pero me siento bastante estúpida, a lo mejor simplemente no quiere verme** - confesé amargamente.

**- Seguro que Lucy es tan estúpida que no se atreve a enfrentarse contigo** - opinó Santana sentándose junto a mí en el sofá doble del salón que había frente a la televisión. Estaban echando un programa repetido de _Face Off,_ que Santana adoraba por encima de todas las cosas. Creo que ese ya le habíamos visto la semana anterior **- Dala tiempo, es un poco de efectos retardados.****- Si tú lo dices...** - musité inexpresiva.

**- Escucha, he quedado con Britt...** - comenzó a explicarme **- quiere que veamos una película juntas. -** sonrió bobaliconamente - **sabes que ha eso no puedo negarme.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Vaya Lopez<strong> - traté de picarla - **cada día estás más blanda. ¿Mañana os vais a ir a recolectar flores al parque?****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Noto la envidia en cada palabra que dices -<strong> contraatacó divertida levantándose del sofá de nuevo y acercándose al perchero para ponerse el abrigo - **creo que hoy es el día Rach, le voy a pedir que sea mi novia.****  
><strong>  
>Salté del sofá con brusquedad y me acerqué a ella. ¡Por fin! Se habían besado hacía cuatro días, San me había relatado la escena aquella noche más de treinta veces. Había sido Britt la que se había animado cuando ella y la latina había ido a visitar a mi hermana y había visto a Santana dibujar con Alex. Abracé a mi amiga ilusionada y la revolví el pelo para fastidiarla.<p>

**- Mucha suerte San, envíame un mensaje con la respuesta ¿Sí? **

**- Gracias por despeinarme Berry, aun así no lograrás que esté fea** – bromeó. Me dejó un beso en la mejilla y salió al rellano del **edificio – Buenas noches. **

- **Adiós.**

Me desplomé en el sofá de nuevo, y vi como el jurado de Face Off dictaminaba cual era el mejor maquillaje de la semana porque no encontré ninguna cosa más interesante que hacer. Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y vi que era un mensaje de Brittany, pero como seguramente era uno informes diarios sobre el estado que Quinn donde solo me ponía que estaba mejorando, opté por ignorarlo.

Empecé a tener sueño, mis párpados empezaron a pesarme, y todo vaticinaba que esa iba a ser una de esas noches aburridas en las que terminaba dormida en el sofá y Santana me despertaba de la forma más retorcida a la mañana siguiente. Y todo hubiese sido así si el sonido del timbre no hubiese roto mi letargo.

Supuse que era Santana, con un ataque de pánico por no atreverse a pedírselo a Britt o algo similar.

Me desperecé mientras caminaba descalza hacía la puerta y la abrí sin pensármelo dos veces.

**- Rach…** - me saludó Quinn.

… _**Empieza lo bueno. **_

_**Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado definitivamente quiero hacer un fic faberry o achele del capítulo 100. Gracias por los reviews, y sí mi reto es actualizar el último cap del Leviatán la semana que viene. **_


	20. Veinte: Todo saldrá bien

_**Capitulo 20: Todo saldrá bien**_

Me había fugado. Literalmente. Me sentía lo suficientemente bien para no permitir que me siguieran recluyendo en esa cama, o esa habitación donde solo olía a medicinas y agua oxigenada. Me di yo misma el alta, aproveché el turno de cenas, donde los enfermeros centraban toda su atención en pasar por las habitaciones con las bandejas para los pacientes. Cuando calculé que debían de estar repartiendo en el ala oeste, la opuesta a la mía, salí de mi habitación con la ropa con la que me habían ingresado una semana atrás. Rebusqué en mis bolsillos, y encontré un par de billetes con los que podría pagarme el taxi para ir hasta la casa de Santana.

En la calle ya había atardecido, no me hizo falta mirar al reloj para saber que la hora oscilaría en las nueve. En la acera lancé una mirada amenazadora a un señor que acababa de llamar a un taxi y me monté yo en su lugar.

**- ¿Sabe dónde está la cafetería Charlie's?** - pregunté al conductor.

Hacía tanto que no entraba en el portal de San, que cuando me acerqué y esperaba pacientemente que algún vecino saliese y me dejase entrar sin necesidad de llamar al timbre, me puse tensa. Nuestra última discusión había tenido lugar allí, aún recordaba cómo había bajado por las escaleras dando patadas a todo lo que veía mi paso rompiendo un par de macetas con las que me topé en los rellanos. Y por orgullo, y porque me dolería demasiado volver a discutir con ella, no había vuelto a acercarme por allí excepto el día que fui a buscar a Brittany después del suceso del callejón, y cuando dejé a Rachel después de comprar los regalos de Lex. Y allí estaba por ella de nuevo.  
>Observé salir a Santana muy elegante, y supliqué que Rachel no fuese con ella. Me refugié de forma bastante ridícula detrás de una farola para que no me viese, o por lo menos esa fue mi intención. Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo por pura precaución, me acerqué a la puerta del edificio. Una señora mayor estaba saliendo en aquel instante, y me apresuré a sujetar la puerta antes de que la cerrase. Ella me miró con desconfianza por encima de la montura de sus gruesas gafas.<p>

**- ¿Vienes a robar?** - me preguntó fijando una mirada fulminante en mi pelo. Creo que se estaba plateando pegarme con su bolso.

**- Sí, - **afirmé **- voy a llevarme todo lo que pueda.****  
><strong>  
>La mujer abrió la boca indignada y antes de darla tiempo de llamar a la policía me interné en el interior del edificio, dejándola fuera. Le sonreí de una manera prepotente y llamé al ascensor. Fue entonces cuando cundió el pánico.<br>Rachel debía estar sola en el piso, porque sabía que por las noches no la dejaban quedarse con Lex. Iba a verla, iba a poder mirarla a los ojos directamente. Iba a poder tocarla y explicarle todo. La última vez que vi su rostro fue en su penúltima visita al hospital, cuando aproveché la interrupción del médico para avisarla de que había sobrepasado el límite de tiempo, para abrir ligeramente mi ojo derecho y observarla asentir con resignación al hombre. Pero en aquella ocasión toda había sido fugaz, y ahora si ella aceptaba escucharme podría contemplarla por un tiempo prácticamente ilimitado.  
>Me miré en el reflejo en el espejo del ascensor, estaba débil y se notaba. Mis ojeras tenían un tono violáceo preocupante, y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Me acicalé el pelo con los dedos, despejándome la frente, y me hubiese maquillado si hubiese servido para algo. De todas formas aquella noche prefería estar natural.<p>

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento absurdo de eliminar los nervios que me acuciaban. Y llamé al timbre.  
>El tiempo que esperé me hizo pensar que no había nadie en casa, que Rachel estaría en cualquier otro sitio, reconciliándose con Jesse o que sé yo. Era su noche libre. Y cuando la decepción estuvo a punto de ganarme, y me iba a dar la vuelta ella me abrió.<p>

Estaba preciosa con aquella ropa de andar por casa y su cabello despeinado. Llevaba un jersey gris que caía por su hombro derecho dejándolo desnudo y unos short deportivos que dejaban al descubierto las piernas más perfectas que había visto en mi vida. Tenía una adorable expresión de sueño que pareció volatizarse cuando me vio.

**- Rach** - musité sin poder contener la emoción de mi voz.

Ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer a continuación, yo particularmente solo quería abalanzarme sobre ella, decirle que yo también estaba enamorada y que iba a mandar todos mis ideales a la basura por ella. Rachel por su parte parecía demasiado en shock para poder siquiera pronunciar palabra.

**- Tenemos que hablar** - comenté entonces controlando un poco mis instintos **- ¿Puedo... pasar?****  
><strong>  
>Ella continuó mirándome con los ojos desorbitados que cada vez parecían más cercanos al llanto, asintió y se apartó para dejarme entrar. Contuve la respiración cuando pasé a su lado, y en cierto modo comprendía su reacción porque la última vez que le había dirigido la palabra había sido para decirle que prefería la droga a ella.<p>

**- Lo siento muchísimo Quinn** - escuché su voz a mis espaldas.

Me volteé hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender sus disculpas, y no pude reaccionar antes de que rodease mi cuello con sus brazos y me abrazase con fuerza.

**- Lo siento mucho** - repitió. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar, y eso es lo que menos quería, el drama y las cosas malas tenían que esfumarse.

**- Ey, ey** - le acaricié el pelo, una de mis tareas preferidas, porque estaba tan suave y desprendía aquel olor a vainilla**... - no llores por favor, hoy todo tiene que ir bien ¿vale? ¿Por qué te disculpas?** - inquirí mientras retiraba su cara de mi cuello.

**- Por todo... Por haber sido tan imbécil, por haberte exigido cosas que no eras capaz de darme y meterme en tu vida cuando no tenía derecho. Por no confesártelo todo como tenía que haberlo hecho y haberte amenazado con no dejarte ver a Lex. Ha sido todo mi culpa, tú temías hacerme daño pero la única que ha herido a alguien he sido yo a ti, perdóname Quinn por favor.**Rachel hizo un pequeño puchero con su labio inferior tras su discurso, que casi me hizo olvidar todo lo que había dicho. La cogí con delicadeza de la mano y la arrastré conmigo.

**- Ven -** murmuré guiándola hacía uno de los sillones del salón de Santana. El mobiliario no había cambiado en todos aquellos años y yo seguía recordando a la perfección donde estaba cada cosa.

Me senté en el sillón y tiré de su mano para que ella ocupase el sitio de mi derecha. Accedió.

**- Escúchame Rachel, ninguna de las dos ha empezado bien. Creo que ha sido porque nuestra situación era complicada, tú estabas con Jesse y yo con Spencer... Pero no tienes que pedirme perdón, por nada. Ese día la estúpida fui yo, estaba ciega no supe a lo que me estaba negando, solo tenía que haberte pedido tiempo, pero solo estaba empecinada en no hacerte daño y alejarte de mí. Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de mi error, de lo vacía que me quedé sin ti y sin Alex, me sentí sola sin nadie en el mundo, por eso me tomé más pastillas de la cuenta, porque dejé de verle sentido a** **las cosas si no tenía a la gente que quería** - continuaba sosteniendo la mano de Rachel en la mía, y noté como la suya comenzaba a dar pequeñas convulsiones **-. Nunca me drogué cuando estuve contigo, lo hacía por las noches en los conciertos, antes de salir al escenario**. - reconocí avergonzada.

-** ¿Cuándo te han dado el alta? -** cuestionó entonces Rachel en un claro intento de cambiar de tema, algo que en cierto modo agradecí.

Me revolví en el asiento, estimando si decir la verdad o no. Solté un pequeño suspiro y terminé confesando:

**- Me he escapado...** - Rachel me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria - **estoy bien **- agregué encogiéndome de hombros.

**- ¡No Quinn! ¡Dios eso es lo que decía Britt en su mensaje! ¿Cómo has podido irte? Estás súper pálida -** puntualizó tocándome la frente como si estuviese comprobando si tenía fiebre **- seguro que necesitabas más tiempo. ¿Te sientes mareada o...?****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Cálmate<strong> - la interrumpí sin poder evitar sonreír - **estoy perfectamente. Y soy pálida Rach, siempre lo he sido, no todos tenemos una piel tan bonita como la tuya.****  
><strong>  
>Se ruborizó y se mordió el labio.<p>

**- ¿Seguro?** - repuso con cierta timidez aún **- puedo prepararte algo de cenar, o lo que necesites.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Bueno... Necesito algo pero <strong>- empecé a explicar.

**- Dime...**

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar el espacio que me separaba de ella en el sillón, colocar mi mano en su mejilla y atrapar sus labios con los míos. ¡Dios! Prácticamente había olvidado lo increíble que era besar a Rachel. Y todo fue perfecto aquella vez, porque ya nos conocíamos, ya no teníamos compromisos, y no había nada que temer. Queríamos intentarlo, y estábamos besándonos en un sitio privado donde no había ni pacientes ni enfermeros, quizá por eso el beso subió de intensidad a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y a pesar de que sentir como Rachel se reclinaba poco a poco sobre el sofá arrastrándome para que yo quedase encima de ella, necesitaba hacer las cosas bien porque era lo que me había propuesto y quería ser constante por primera vez en mi vida. Busqué a tientas, aminorando mi ritmo poco a poco, su mano, para entrelazarla con la mía. Siempre tenían una temperatura muy agradable y cálida, como había comprobado en todas sus visitas al hospital. Me separé bastante reticente y rocé mi nariz con la suya sin poder reprimir una sonrisa radiante.

**- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Rach** – ella sonrió también y me quitó un mechón de pelo que había caído a mi frente **– Spencer y yo rompimos hace un par de días y… Quiero estar contigo, he tenido una armadura todo este tiempo porque tenía mucho miedo a que me hiciesen daño otra vez, y prometí que nunca iba a volver a enamorarme. Pero confío en ti, porque has despertado cosas que nunca pensé que iba a sentir. Voy a olvidarme de todo mi pasado y juro que nunca voy a hacerte sufrir. **

Rachel me observó con los ojos llorosos y ambas manos en el pecho. Estaba emocionada.

**- Yo tampoco te haré daño nunca Quinn, quiero que juntas lo superemos todo, tu pasado o la enfermedad de Alex.** – se incorporó un poco para poder rodear mi cintura y se acercó a mis labios para susurrar –** a partir de ahora las cosas van a salir bien. **

Fue ella la que me besó esta vez, o fue algo simultaneo, porque creo que las dos no podíamos soportar que una distancia tan nimia nos separase. Esta vez sí que empuje su cuerpo levemente para que se recostase en el sofá por completo y yo me situé encima suya.

* * *

><p>Estábamos en casa de Santana, aquello estaba mal. No podía evitar, a pesar de que mi amiga se había empeñado en asegurarme que podía hacer lo que quisiera porque aquel piso también era mío, seguía sintiéndome como una huésped. A pesar de que me había empecinado en pagarla un alquiler con mi sueldo de camarera no quería hacer nada con la casa que Santana no hubiese aceptado antes.<p>

Claro que con Quinn besándome en el sofá, y después _Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Rach, voy a olvidarme de todo mi pasado y juro que nunca voy a hacerte sufrir _quizá había llegado la hora de hacer caso a Santana. Estaba perdiendo el control, una oleada de calor estaba empezando a inundarme como preludio de que estaba a punto de sucumbir. Quinn me dejó un suave beso en la oreja y tomándola como punto de partida inició una hilera que descendió hasta mi cuello. Definitivamente su largo historial la había dotado de una experiencia inaudita. Decidió succionarme el cuello, en una zona casi pegando a mi clavícula, estuve segura de que dejaría marca y quizá eso me excitó más aún.

**- Vamos... a mi habitación -** supliqué con la voz más ronca y necesitada que me había escuchado en la vida.

**:O **

**Gracias a todos lo que seguís y dais favorito a la historia El próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves. ¿Cometarios? Dejad un rw please. Gracias a todos los que lo dejasteis en el anterior. **


	21. Veintiuno: Clímax

_***Escenas explícitas***_

_**Capitulo 21: Clímax**_

**- Vamos... a mi habitación** - supliqué con la voz más ronca y necesitada que me había escuchado en la vida. Apreté su mano que aún continuaba entrelazada a la mía, para que me escuchase, porque verdaderamente no me veía capaz de poder emitir una palabra más si ella continuaba besando mi cuello.

Segundos después, dejándome un suave y fugaz beso en la barbilla, se incorporó con el pelo alborotado y actitud sofocada. Era perfecta, la quería a ella, con su rostro angelical, su pelo de colores imposibles, su cuerpo perfecto, sus dramas o su maldita actitud desafiante.

**- Rach... No, puedo esperar, no hay prisa... Esperaré todo lo que haga falta por ti -** aseguró, y yo me mordí el labio enternecida.

**- No quiero esperar Quinn, estoy segura.****- ¿De... De verdad? **- trató de asegurar lo que me dio a entender que había tratado de contenerse todo este tiempo para no incomodarme.

- **¿Tú estás bien? Sí te sientes un poco débil, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo y ya está.****  
><strong>  
>Me sonrió con dulzura, antes de quitarse de encima, provocando que inundase el frío, y cogerme en volandas con una fuerza sobrenatural.<p>

- **Creo que he recuperado todas mis energías de golpe **- me susurró sugerente, mientras me transportaba por la casa como si la conociese mejor que yo.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación con el pie, se aproximó a la cama y me depositó sobre ella con delicadeza. Yo empecé a entrar en pánico, mientras Quinn cerraba la puerta y se volteaba para mirarme. Iba a hacer el amor con una mujer, con una mujer de la que estaba enamorada. El problema es que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, y ella había estado con tantas chicas que yo claramente iba a decepcionar. Lamenté haber propuesto ir a mi maldita habitación.

**- Estás temblando** - observó rompiendo mis cavilaciones. No sabía cómo y cuándo pero en aquel momento estaba colocada a horcajadas sobre mí, sosteniéndose con sus brazos apoyados a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Analicé lo que había dicho y era cierto, estaba dando pequeñas sacudidas. Cerré los ojos avergonzada y ella me depositó un suave beso en la mejilla - **tranquila Rach, déjate llevar. Podemos parar cuando creas, y si algo te incomoda dímelo. Solo quiero que estés bien. Yo también estoy nerviosa** - añadió con una media sonrisa adorable que terminó por convencerme.

Quería que fuera ella, quería dar ese paso aunque quizá fuese precipitado. Quería entregarme a Lucy Quinn Fabray. Por ello, intentando cargarme de toda la determinación del mundo, tiré de su brazo para que perdiese el equilibrio y pudiese ser yo quien estuviese encima de su cuerpo. Su cara de desconcierto provocó que soltase aire por la nariz divertida.

-** Me estoy dejando llevar **- indiqué para después volver a besarla con devoción.

Como aún quedaban reminiscencias de lo del sofá, no tardé mucho en volver a sentir esa oleada de calor que comenzaba a concentrarse en mi entrepierna. Llevada por ese instinto animal que solo aquella chica de pelo rosa había logrado despertar en mí, sin dejar de besarla metí mis manos por debajo de su jersey con el propósito de quitárselo. Ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones por lo que se separó de mí para deshacerse de él ella misma y arrojarlo al rincón más recóndito de mi nuevo cuarto. Después de seguir la trayectoria de caía del jersey verde, regresé mi vista hacía ella, y estuve a punto de soltar un gemido cuando la vi en sujetador. Hubiese prestado atención a sus famosos tatuajes, pero realmente en ese momento no podía. Decidió tomar las riendas de la situación volviendo a posicionarse arriba, y era lo mejor, que ella me guiase.  
>Volvió a centrarse en mi cuello y en mi clavícula besándola, acariciándola, succionándola o mordiéndola con dedicación. No teníamos prisa.<br>Jugueteó con los bordes de mi jersey que usaba habitualmente como pijama, y me lo fue quitando poco a poco con una lentitud agónica. Por ello intenté quitármelo yo, pero Quinn me detuve, colocando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

**- Un poco de contención señorita Berry, no tenemos prisa** - bromeó besándome un tramo de piel de mi vientre que quedó al descubierto.

Terminó sacando mi jersey por mi cabeza, y quedé totalmente expuesta, porque hasta ese momento no había caído en que como yo tenía previsto quedarme dormida en el sofá viendo algún programa de televisión deprimente, no llevaba sujetador. Quinn me observó mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, con sus ojos verdes tiñéndose de lujuria. Me sonrojé, sintiéndome completamente desnuda aunque aún conservase los pantalones. Lo notó, porque empecé a temblar de nuevo, y trató de lanzarme una mirada tranquilizadora y me acarició el costado con el dedo índice.

**- Eres perfecta -** susurró, y después posó sus labios en mi clavícula de nuevo, trazando con sus dedos dibujos imaginarios en mi vientre.

Gemí, y arqueé la espalda cuando terminó por delinear con la lengua mis pechos y succionar uno de mis pezones. ¡Joder! No podía notar el orgasmo tan cerca, tan pronto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chica conmigo? Cada vez tenía más calor en mi centro, me daban punzadas de dolor anhelantes. Lo necesitaba, no quería ir despacio.

**- Quinn... Por favor...** - imploré.

Ella levantó la cabeza hacía mí, y sus ojos se aclararon momentáneamente.

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? **- inquirió con la voz ronca más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida, y eso solo fomentó que mi humedad aumentase y el calor se hiciese insoportable.

**- Hazlo... ya por... favor** - logré decir.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, debía de ser divertido verme en aquel estado de desesperación que nunca me creí capaz de alcanzar. Partiendo de mi ombligo, acariciándome con tanta sutileza como si temiera que me fuese a romper, descendió su mano sorteando mis pantalones y rozando mi centro por encima de la fina tela de mi ropa interior.

**- Joder Rach** - gruñó hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello sin apartar su mano de mi entrepierna **- estás empapada.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Es tu culpa.<strong>

No lo pude soportar más, me incorporé para poder quitarme los pantalones, y tirarlos con toda la fuerza que pude, lo más lejos posible. Me sentía desnuda sí, incluso tenía complejos de mi cuerpo, pero la mirada salvaje de Quinn me quitó todas las inseguridades. Me dio un efímero apretón en la mano para transmitirme una dosis más de seguridad, y emprendió su camino delineando con su lengua una línea perpendicular a mi ombligo. Bajó mi ropa interior con suavidad, y cuando me di cuenta de cuál era su propósito, abrí la boca para detenerla.

**- No...** - pero mi protesta desembocó en un grito gutural cuando noté los labios de Quinn cerrándose sobre mi centro.

Me aferré a su espalda, arañándola, mientras mi sentido se esfumaba y no recordaba como se hacía otra cosa que no fuera gemir y elevar mis caderas en busca de más contacto. La lengua de Quinn jugueteaba con mi clítoris, provocando que mi cuerpo cada vez diese espasmos más bruscos. No sé en qué momento justo lo hizo, pero cuando me penetró con dos dedos, mi espalda se despegó del colchón, por un momento llegué a pensar que podría levitar, y expulsé un chillido que dejó patente todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Continuó con sus movimientos, combinando los dos, yo me aferraba a su pelo rosa creyendo que me iba a morir de placer. El orgasmo llegó sin previo aviso, fulminando mi cuerpo. Exploté. Di una sacudida y me hundí un poco más en el colchón, con la respiración entrecortada.  
>Quinn detuvo sus movimientos, ascendió para tumbarse a mi lado y abrazarme por la cintura.<br>Yo me giré hacía ella, sintiéndome tan afortunada y temblando aún por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Me acarició la línea de la mandíbula sonriendo, y yo la cogí la mano de nuevo porque amaba su contacto. Vi sus cicatrices, y arrastré su mano hacía mí para pegar mis labios a su muñeca, sobre las heridas y susurrar:

**- Te quiero.**

Tardé en ser consciente de lo que había dicho, pero cuando lo fui no me arrepentí. Quería a Quinn, y solo me había bastado un mes para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que la quería. Quizá era a la primera persona, a la que le decía aquello estando cien por cien segura de que era cierto. Ella clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos con intensidad y creí que iba a responderme, pero prefirió acercarse y besarme con dulzura. Tampoco esperaba que me contestase, pero sentí un ápice de decepción. En mitad del beso noté que un sabor salado y metálico inundaba mi boca, por lo que me separé con precipitación. ¡Mierda otra vez no! Disimulé lo que significaba para mí que me sangrase la nariz cuando Quinn se separó también observándome preocupada.

**- ¿Estás bien? Voy a por algodón **- indicó dándose la vuelta para salir de la cama.

La detuve, pero mi vista se había desviado a su espalda desnuda. Tenía tatuadas dos inmensas y detalladas alas que le ocupan toda la superficie. Terminaban en los costados, y esa parte en la que debí fijarme yo el día del probador. Creo que se trababa del tatuaje más realista que había visto en mi vida, Quinn realmente parecía un ángel, pero una de las alas, la derecha concretamente estaba rota, lo que me indicó que el tatuaje no era por pura estética, si no como una terapia como ella misma los había definido.

-** Estás sangrando Rachel -** insistió borrando con el pulgar el hilillo que caía de mi nariz.

**- Estoy bien -** aseguré, sabía que esas hemorragias eran muy fugaces - Quédate, aún no hemos terminado.

**- ¿Qué estás insinuando? **- inquirió elevando su ceja como tanto me enloquecía y acercándose más a mí.

**- Insinúo** - agregué retirándome con la mano cualquier rastro de sangre y colocándome encima suya **- que ahora es tu turno**. – Contemplé el contraste de color de nuestras pieles y arrastré la mano por debajo de su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador.

* * *

><p>Rachel llevaba dormida un par de horas. Lógico, creo que nunca había hecho tanta actividad física, pero aquella noche estaba desatada. Me había dado los tres orgasmos más increíbles de mi vida y era la primera vez que se acostaba con una mujer.<p>

En aquellos momentos me daba la espalda, que subía y bajaba con el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Me había dicho que me quería. A partir de ese instante fue lo único en lo que pude pensar, que me había dicho que me quería. No la respondí, solo la besé, por que las palabras _Te quiero_ eran a las que más temía del mundo. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas como para poder digerirlas. Necesitaba procesarlo todo.

Cuando me cansé de memorizar sus curvas, besé con suavidad su hombro, con miedo a despertarla y la arropé con mi trozo de sábana para que no cogiese frío, porque su cuerpo no estaba cubierto por ninguna prenda. Me puse mi jersey y mis pantalones con torpeza, me colgué mi bolso al hombro y salí de la habitación lanzándola un último vistazo.

En el salón, cuando ya divisé como mi objetivo la puerta de salida, sentí una presencia a mis espaldas. Rachel debía haberse despertado y querría recriminarme porqué la dejaba sola la primera vez que nos habíamos acostado.

**- Huyes.****  
><strong>  
>Me giré cerrando los ojos.<p>

**- ¿Qué quieres?** - espeté con brusquedad, al descubrir a Santana analizándome con la mirada.  
><strong><br>****- Entenderte ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Eres estúpida? ¿Por qué la primera vez que haces el amor con alguien, por lo menos con alguien que te corresponda -** la aclaración me incomodó, estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga **-, huyes y la dejas sola?****- No es tu problema Santana.**

**- Lo es sí haces daño a Rachel, a mí me jodiste Lucy, has jodido a mucha gente pero no te voy a dejar que la hagas daño a ella. ¿Vas a hacer cómo la otra vez? ¿Qué va a ser en esta ocasión? ¿Te teñirás el pelo de rosa y te tatuarás unas alas y un **_**Fuck Me Hard**_** en la parte baja de la espalda? Oh espera… eso ya lo hiciste.****- Qué dulce por tu parte Santana** - ironicé tirando el bolso al sofá para poder acercarme a ella amenazante - **me encantaría saber cómo actuarías si te hubiese pasado todo a ti. Y no quiero hacerla daño no voy a hacerlo solo quiero pensar.****- No te pongas chula, que estás en mi casa - **me amenazó.**- Hay algo que no entiendo...** - comenté acercándome a ella aun más -** sé que las cosas entre nosotras son insolventables. Me odias. Pero entonces ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué has ayudado a Rachel a estar conmigo? No lo comprendo.**

Había suavizado mi tono, estaba siendo sincera. Quizá San y yo éramos las personas más orgullosas de la tierra, por eso nuestras discusiones llegaban a tal gravedad. Pero la echaba tanto de menos, que me daba todo igual.  
><strong><br>****- A lo mejor, por mucho que me joda reconocerlo, sigo preocupándome por ti Lucy -** musitó.

Pero tras su declaración, y haber mostrado un momento de fragilidad ensombreció su rostro y volvió a perderse en el pasillo. Antes de desaparecer por completo agregó:

**- Por cierto Lucy, tus grititos son muy graciosos.**

Me ruboricé al darme cuenta de que nos había escuchado a Rachel y a mí haciéndolo. Sin saber aún lo que acaba de ocurrir, ni lo de Santana ni en general desde que había entrado en ese piso, cogí el bolso del sofá y salí de allí mientras sacaba el primer cigarro de mi cajetilla.

_**Wow. ¿Por qué le sangrará la nariz a Rachel? **_

_**Estaba un poco preocupada por la escena Faberry porque sabía si había sido poco o muy explícita. Ya sabéis podéis hacerme todo tipo de sugerencias en los reviews. **_

_**Just Give Me A Reason y Party All The Time… :O**_


	22. Veintidós: Sangre y recuerdos

_N.A: El capitulo anterior no tuvo ningún rw, y no lo entiendo porque además de que era muy importante cada vez tengo más visitas. No quiero obligar a nadie pero hay mucha gente que lee y no deja nada, no cuesta nada jo y de verdad que me hacéis muy feliz, Es un poco deprimente que nadie comente nada de un capitulo que pasas horas escribiendo De todas formas gracias por leer _

**Capitulo 22: Sangre y recuerdos**

**- ****Rachel son las doce** - interrumpió mis sueños la voz de Santana.

Abrí los ojos desorientada, mientras flashbacks de la noche anterior impactaban en mi mente sin tregua. ¿Había sido real? No sabría qué hacer si descubría que la noche más perfecta de mi vida había sido un sueño, porque todo había sido tan idílico que cada vez me parecía menos cierto. Extendí mi brazo por el lado de la cama que había ocupado Quinn, pero mi solo acaricié mis finas sábanas. Me giré hacia el otro lado sin entender porque no estaba conmigo, pero solo me topé con la mirada compresiva de Santana.

**- ¿Dónde está? -** susurré alcanzando mi jersey que estaba sobre la mesilla y poniéndomelo sin importarme lo más mínimo que Santana me viese desnuda.

Ella soltó un suspiro, apretó los labios y se sentó a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

**- Estaba un poco asustada, necesitaba pensar... No sabía que eras tan mala en la cama Rach** - bromeó para destensarme, yo la respondí con un puñetazo en su hombro - **Volverá, conozco a Lucy y sé que volverá. Tenía la cara de satisfacción más grande que había visto en mi vida.**

**- ¿Y si no vuelve? -** temí mirando su lado de la cama, e imaginándomela tumbada allí, como la recordaba la noche anterior, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, su pelo rosa desperdigado por ella -. **La dije que la quería.******

**- ¿Te contestó?** – indagó curiosa. Negué con la cabeza deprimida - **bueno, no te preocupes, solo sé que va a volver.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Qué tal con Britt?<strong> - cuestioné yo intentando cambiar de tema, mientras San y yo apoyábamos nuestras espaldas en el cabecero como hacíamos siempre que teníamos una conversación importante.

**- Ella me lo pidió antes -** sonrió tontamente - **es tan perfecta... Vimos la película más infantil y estúpida del mundo y ella estaba fascinada. Todo la hace tanta ilusión… Pero bueno, si todo hubiese terminado bien no habría vuelto tan pronto. **

**- ¿Qué pasó?** - pregunté curiosa, no sabía a qué hora había vuelto San, aunque tenía que ser temprano si se había cruzado con Quinn.

**- Tiene miedo. Cuando fuimos a su cama empezó a temblar y se alejó de mí.** **Fue por el hijo de puta del callejón** - espetó con crudeza -, **Brittany tiene pánico al contacto físico más allá de los besos desde entonces. No quiero presionarla, por eso ni siquiera me atreví a quedarme a dormir con ella. Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario, al fin de al cabo ahora es mi chica. ****  
><strong>  
>Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron al ver a mi amiga tan feliz, demostrado lo mucho que quería a Brittany. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se volteó para mirarme con una sonrisa malévola.<p>

**- Pero no te vas a librar Berry ¿Cómo ha sido tu primera vez con una chica? ¿La fama de Quinn es cierta? ¿Cuántos orgasmos?******

**- ¡No voy a hacer comentarios!******

**- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres Rach? -** inquirió fingiendo estar ofendida.

Yo oculté mi rostro en la almohada avergonzada, notando como un intenso rubor quemaba mis mejillas.

**- Fue increíble** - reconocí con la voz amortiguada contra la tela - **ella es increíble. Fue tan dulce... Creí que me moriría de placer.****  
><strong>  
>Santana soltó un bufido, y supuse que iba a hacer uno de sus comentarios irónicos si el sonido del timbre no la hubiese interrumpido. Se incorporó de un salto, y antes de salir de la habitación no pudo evitar decirme:<p>

- **Ya voy yo, tú sigue recordando en cómo pensabas que ibas a morir de placer**. - su carcajada resonó en el pasillo.

Me aferré aún con más fuerza a la bolsa de papel que sujetaba mientras esperaba en el rellano con un patente temblor en las piernas. Me sentía demasiado vulnerable después de todo, había sucumbido y me había enamorado a pesar de los infranqueables muros que creía haber construido. Y eso me hacía sentir débil y expuesta, como si el daño estuviese acechándome y fuese aprovechar mi momento de debilidad.  
>Pero me daba igual, o solo en cierto modo, pero en ese momento era feliz.<p>

Santana me recibió, y quizá después de lo que me había dicho hacia solo unas horas se limitó a dedicarme una mirada penetrante y dejarme pasar en silencio. Cuando llegué al salón ya había cerrado la puerta y había desaparecido.  
>Supuse que Rachel estaba en su habitación, por lo que caminé hasta allí con timidez.<p>

La encontré absorta, tenía una soñadora y nostálgica mirada que miraba a ninguna parte. Y se había desarropado demostrándome que aún continuaba desnuda de cintura para bajo. Sonreí con perversión e intenté aproximarme a ella de la forma más sigilosa de la que fui capaz. Cuando me senté a su lado dio un respingo y una leve convulsión.

**- ¡Quinn!** - me reclamó - **Casi me muero** - agregó sofocada agarrándose el pecho para intentar calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Después de unos segundos se relajó, cayó en la cuenta de su desnudez y se tapó con las sábanas cohibida.

**- Me gustan tus bienvenidas** - bromeé colocando la bolsa que había traído en la mesilla y tumbándome junto a ella.

**- Pensé que no vendrías...** - me susurró tapándose aún más con las sábanas al notar mi cercanía.

**- Guau, parece que confías mucho en mí **- ironicé mirándola. Ella aún me contemplaba como si no se creyese que estuviera ahí aún.

-** Confío en ti - **se apresuró a aclarar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho, y me estómago se llenaba de un revoltoso puñado de mariposas **- no confiaba en mí, creí que había hecho algo mal.******

**- Ey Rachel escúchame** - la obligué a que me mirase y levantó la mirada sin separar la cabeza de mi pecho **-, todo fue perfecto... Sé que era tu primera vez con una chica y también fue la mía** - frunció el ceño incrédula - **me refiero a que era la primera vez que hacía el amor con alguien, no tener sexo con una personas que no sentía nada por mí ni yo por ella. Contigo fue diferente, no tenía prisa, y solo me importaba que estuvieses bien y disfrutases, poder demostrarte cuanto significabas para mí.**

**- Es imposible que exista alguien como tú** - confesó enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Y su cálida respiración, que traspasó la tela de mi camiseta me estremeció -. **Te quiero, Lucy.****  
><strong>  
>Mi corazón se paró. Habían sido tres palabras pronunciadas con la mayor dulzura del mundo, y quizá me afectaron más aún que la primera vez. Y al igual que en aquella ocasión, no contesté, me dediqué a dejarla un beso en la cabeza e intentar que mis manos dejasen de temblar.<p>

**- Vamos Rach, vístete**. - rompí nuestro mutismo - **No me malinterpretes, me encantaría tenerte así todo el día, pero he comprado el desayuno para que vayamos a tomarlo con Lex ¿Qué te parece? Y todo es vegano** - maticé.

Estaba en las nubes. Allí sentadas las tres en coro sobre la cama de Alex, devorando los bollos veganos que había comprado Quinn, sentía que podía levitar de felicidad. Ella estaba escuchando atentamente a mi hermana, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras masticaba.

**- …Y entonces Rach se cayó encima de la tarta** - narró Lex, provocando que Quinn soltase una carcajada - **¿A qué sí? **- me cuestionó para que lo corroborase.

**- No recuerdo nada de eso Lex** - murmuré fulminando con la mirada a la chica del pelo rosa que no paraba de reírse de mí. Pero era cierto, no lo recordaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba explicando mi hermana. Juro que mi mente no guardaba ningún recuerdo que recogiese que en mi cumpleaños tropecé con una silla y me caí encima de la tarde que mi tía había confeccionado.

**- ¡Vamos Rach! Caerse encima de tu pastel de cumpleaños tampoco es tan patético, o sí -** comentó sonriéndome.

**- Muy graciosa Lucy, pero prometo que no me acuerdo.****  
><strong>  
>Se acercó para rodearme con sus brazos sin borrar su sonrisa, y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza.<p>

**- A mí me gustas aunque seas torpe -** declaró.

Y claro, después de aquello mi enfado se volatizó por completo y solo pude sonreír estúpidamente. Alex nos analizó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no quisiera perderse detalle de nuestros movimientos, y después cuando pareció llegar a una conclusión soltó un chillido estridente que me sobresaltó. Probablemente me hubiese caído de la cama si no Quinn no me tuviese sujeta.

**- ¿Estáis juntas? **- gritó exaltada - **¿Ya le has dicho que la quieres?****  
><strong>  
>Yo asentí lentamente, me divirtió la reacción de mi hermana porque creo que desde el primer día había querido que terminásemos juntas, por eso nos dibujaba cogidas de la mano o siempre me dejaba sitio para que me sentase al lado de Quinn. Ella aplaudió efusivamente y sentí con Quinn soltaba aire por la nariz divertida.<p>

**- ¿Y tú Quinn, la has dicho que la quieres?** - preguntó entonces, y yo me tensé.

Noté como Quinn también lo hacía. Ella no me lo había dicho, quizá no estaba preparada aún o simplemente no lo sentía, pero yo aún guardaba la ilusión de que me hubiese respondido aquella segunda vez que se lo confesé. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, mientras mi hermana y yo esperábamos expectantes. Sin dejar de abrazarme soltó un pequeño suspiro y abrió la boca para hablar. Emitió un pequeño gruñido antes de decir:

**- No pero...**

Y por mucho que ansiase escuchar su explicación tuve que escaparme con precipitación de sus brazos, porque comencé a notar el picor en la nariz que siempre precedía a las hemorragias nasales. Alcé la barbilla, en un intento de retrasar la caída de la sangre, pero cuando noté el pequeño reguero caliente descender y tuve que salirme de la habitación corriendo.

Apoyé mis manos a ambos lados del lavabo del baño para los visitantes mientras me miraba al espejo impotente. El flujo no cedía, llevaba más de un minuto con un trozo de papel bloqueándome el orificio nasal sin resultado. Reprimí mis ganas de llorar, aferrándome aún más fuerte al borde del lavabo.

**- Rachel, cariño...** - escuché la voz aliviada de Quinn a mis espaldas, oí sus pasos acercándose a mí pero yo la detuve.

**- Vete por favor, no quiero que Lex esté sola...** - mentí, obviamente no me gustaba que mi hermana no tuviese compañía, pero no quería que se acercase porque no quería que me viese así y se preocupase.

**- Han venido los médicos a revisarla** - argumentó cogiéndome del brazo con suavidad para me la mirase.

Se mordió el labio, y con su dedo índice me subió la barbilla para observar mi nariz. Me quitó el papel ensangrentado con delicadeza, y me rozó con el dedo pulgar. Se acercó al dispensador, cortó un trozo de papel nuevo y me lo colocó para sustituir al otro.

**- ¿Qué te está pasando?** - susurró acariciándome la mejilla.

**- Nada** - aseguré. Me enloquecía que se preocupase por mí de ese modo, porque así demostraba que sí me quería, aunque aún no me lo hubiese dicho. **- En primavera me sangra mucho la nariz, es... Es una tontería.**

**- ¿Si te vuelve a pasar me avisarás?** - inquirió.

Y yo asentí porque quería zanjar el tema, pero claramente no lo haría. Su móvil sonó interrumpiéndonos, y ella me lanzó una última mirada antes de atender.

**- ¿Sí? ¿Es urgente? Vale Theo no hay que te soporte. Sí... Vale. Ahora mismo voy -** comentó cansinamente -,** sí me montaré en mi nave espacial y conseguiré estar allí en cinco minutos. No claro que no me estoy riendo de ti, no más de lo habitual... Adiós.**

Esbozó una mueca de fastidio, y guardó su móvil de nuevo en aquellos pantalones de cuero ajustados que la favorecían.

**- Tengo que irme, Theo es muy pesado, y tengo que soportar su reprimenda por lo que hice y haberme escapado** - lamentó acercándose para dejarme un efímero beso en los labios. - **¿Seguro que estás bien?** - asentí - **pues nos vemos esta noche en el Wonderland, cielo.**

**- Vale** - convine mientras me quitaba el papel de la nariz y lo desechaba en la basura. Me aclaré la cara con agua fría y mi mirada se vinculó con la de Quinn a través del reflejo del cristal -, **Quinn... ¿Me contarás por qué lo hiciste?****  
><strong>  
>Ella apretó los labios, hasta que formaron una fina línea y dio una leve cabezada de asentimiento.<br>**  
><strong>**- ¿Esta noche, vale? Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres... Aunque está hecha un asco...******

**- Me encantaría** - acepté.


	23. Veintitrés: La causa

_Wow, más de 100 reviews, no os imagináis la ilusión que me hace. Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, me subisteis muchísimo la moral. Por eso hoy tenéis recompensa, el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora en el fic, y que ya estoy escribiendo el epílogo del Leviatán Es genial que os hayáis esforzado en comentar cuando no soléis hacerlo ¿veis? Tampoco cuesta tanto a partir de ahora ya sabéis ;) Gracias por decir que escribo bien o que mi fic es genial. Espero que os guste el capitulo._

_P.D. Me preguntaron que porque Rachel vive con Santana. Rachel puso a la venta su casa para poder pagar el tratamiento de Alex, y Santana le ofreció la suya. _

_Enjoy.._

_**Capitulo 23: La causa**_

- **Brittany te juro que no tengo zumo de unicornio** - reiteré a la rubia que me miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de la barra.

**- ¿Qué clase de bar no tiene? Lo necesito para estar a tope en el escenario, Rach** - comentó ella haciendo un gesto con los brazos.

**- Tranquila cariño**, - intervino Santana recolocando mechones de su pelo con devoción - **Rachel no se acuerda pero el otro día vi como lo guardaba en aquella repisa** - añadió señalando a un lugar a mis espaldas mientras me guiñaba el ojo para que la siguiera la corriente.

Quería que la engañásemos, porque obviamente por mucho que buscase entre las decenas de botellas que me rodeaban no iba a dar con lo que Britt me demandaba.

Me giré, y haciendo gala de mis grandes dotes para la actuación, me puse de puntillas para alcanzar una botella de zumo de fresas. Saqué una copa nueva y comencé a servirlo mientras Santana me miraba complacida.

**- Lo siento Britt, no me acordaba. Aquí tienes ya verás como el concierto os sale estupendamente** - murmuré empujando la copa hacia ella.

**- ¿Pero por qué es rojo? Siempre es plateado** - refutó.

**- Es que este es de China, cariño, y allí es rojo** - inventó Santana acariciando la pierna de su novia.

Britt sonrió ante la caricia y se tomó la copa de un trago, mientras se levantaba de la silla y le dejaba un fugaz besó en los labios a la latina.

**- El deber me llama, San** - exclamó antes de subirse al escenario de un enérgico salto donde Quinn ya la esperaba aferrada a su micrófono.

La chica del pelo rosa me miró y me guiñó un ojo con picardía, provocando que casi perdiese el equilibrio y me derrumbase sobre la barra. Además mi mente se inundó de pensamientos impuros que tenían como escenario los baños o la propia barra, por lo que intenté relajarme.

**- Los clientes quieren bebidas Rach, no babas** - me atacó Santana, al ver como me quedaba embelesada mirando a Quinn.

**- Cierto, con lo mucho que te contienes tú, y nunca miras el culo a Brittany ni nada.** - ironicé.

- **Vaya Berry, desde que te has acostado con Lucy estás insoportable ¿Ha utilizado contigo su arnés o algo?**Un molesto y abrasador rubor atacó mi rostro, las palabras de San me afectaron tanto que los vasos que estaba a punto de servir saltaron de mis manos y chocaron contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Mientras recogía los trozos avergonzada, y notaba la desconcertada mirada de Joe se clavaba en mi nuca, escuché un pequeña carcajada de Santana.

- **Es una leyenda en el Wonderland, Rach** - agregó mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada, y me planteaba si resultaría muy visceral lanzarle un trozo de cristal.

**- Cállate.**

Y me obedeció, pero no porque la hubiese intimidado o algo por el estilo, es más parecía divertirla especialmente la reacción que tenía ante la mención de los juguetes sexuales de Quinn. Pero el rumor de todo el público del pub había cesado y la banda estaba preparada sobre el escenario. Me puse alerta, con las palabras de mi amiga reminiscentes en mi cerebro, y atendí al último par de clientes sin retirar la mirada de mi chica de pelo rosa.

Para sorpresa de todos, y ya que lo habitual era que Quinn comenzase a cantar sin ningún tipo de preámbulos, la música no empezó.

- **Esta noche vamos a cambiar un poco la temática –** comunicó Quinn con una voz más ronca y dulce de lo habitual – **nuestra querida Brittany **– señaló a la chica rubia que parecía un manojo de nervios – **quiere dar un mensaje muy especial.**

No había podido ver a Quinn desde que había abandonado el hospital, pero parecía renovada. No quise pensar en si se había drogado aquella noche o no, pero realmente no lo parecía. Tenía una sonrisa permanente decorando su rostro por lo que la reprimenda de Theo no tenía que haber sido tan dura como había previsto.

- **Esto es para ti Santana** – concluyó pronunciando el nombre de la latina con una entonación extraña.

Se retiró para ceder su sitio a Brittany, que se sentó sobre una butaca alta en la que no había reparado hasta el momento. Quinn cogió una guitarra acústica, que si no recordaba mal era la que utilizaba en las visitas a Alex, y se la colocó pasando el asa por sus hombros.

Miré a Santana, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. La cogí de la mano para que reaccionase, tenía que estar plenamente consciente y contemplar todo lo que Brittany iba a hacer por ella.

La chica del pelo rosa empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción, y la clientela del Wonderland, a pesar de ese cambio al que no estaban acostumbrados, emitió una pequeña ovación.

_**Kiss me  
>Out of the bearded barley<br>Nightly  
>Beside the green, green grass<br>Swing, swing  
>Swing the spinning step<br>I wear those shoes and  
>You will wear that dress<strong>_

Brittany empezó a cantar y creo que a pesar de que ya la había escuchado varias veces nos impresionó a todos lo bien que se acoplaba su voz con aquella canción. Santana me apretaba la mano con fuerza, sabía que estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones pero no tardarían en desbordarla. Sus ojos cada vez estaban más llorosos.

Entonces Quinn se acercó al micrófono que había delante suya, y sin dejar de rasgar las cuerdas con suavidad, acompañó a Britt con suaves susurros:

_**So kiss me  
>Beneath the <strong>_

_**milky twilight  
>Lead me<br>Out on the moonlit floor  
>Lift your open hand<br>Strike up the band  
>And make the fireflies dance<br>Silver moon's sparkling  
>So kiss me<strong>_

Se me puso la piel de gallina y el vello de mi nuca se erizó. Santana terminó por sucumbir y lágrimas de emoción descendían por sus mejillas sin impedimentos.

La canción finalizó y creo que se produjo el aplauso más efusivo que ese bar había presenciado en toda su historia. Quinn se acercó a abrazar a Britt que parecía también afectada por todo lo que había significado para ella cantarle esa canción a la latina.

**- Te quiero San -** confesó Brittany levantándose de la banqueta y clavando su mirada en mi amiga. - **Gracias por entenderme y hacerme sentir tan inteligente. Tú eres mi unicornio. **

Santana limpiándose las lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio inferior se levantó, antes de que la propinase un último apretón. Se abrió camino entre el mar de gente, que se apartó a su paso mientras contemplaban la escena expectantes algunos incluso grababan con sus móviles.

Llegó al escenario, la rubia le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subirse a la plataforma. Cuando sus dos pies estuvieron sobre la plataforma no esperó más de un segundo para rodear a su novia con brazos y besarla con necesidad. La estancia estalló en aplausos, y yo solo pude sonreír mientras mi mirada como atraída magnéticamente por la de Quinn se posó en ella. En cierto modo tenía envidia por la escena que habían protagonizado las chicas, porque Quinn no me había confesado nada aún. Creo que estaba siendo demasiado estúpida, estaba de vuelta en mi etapa de inseguridad de la que solo había salido un par de días. Me reproché a mí misma, y elevé la comisura de mis labios hacia ella.  
>Unos chicos me llamaron para que les sirviese dos chupitos de tequila, y miré mi reloj para comprobar cuanto quedaba para que mi turno finalizase. Ya lo había hecho, hacía un par de minutos, pero al ver que Joe estaba ocupado en una chica que había demandado un complejo coctel no me importó atenderles.<p>

**- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bien que te queda el uniforme? - **escuché a mis espaldas, cuando estaba guardando el dinero con el que los chicos me habían pagado en la caja registradora.

Me sonrojé, cerré la caja registradora, y me volteé hacia ella fingiendo indiferencia.

**- No lo habías mencionado nunca -** declaré cruzándome de brazos y apretando los labios.

**- Vamos a mi casa y te lo repito todas las veces que sean necesarias** - me propuso insinuante, guiñándome un ojo y tendiéndome la mano por encima de la barra. Yo miré su mano, era tan tentadora... Pero decidí hacerme un poco de rogar y no aceptarla aún -, **vamos Rach... Tengo que hablar contigo** - agregó suavizando y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Terminé aceptando. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y rodeé la barra lanzándole un adiós de despedida a Joe.

Encajó con manos temblorosas la llave en la cerradura, parecía demasiado nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella, pegándome a su espalda y le dejé un beso en el hombro que pareció reconfortarla.  
>La puerta terminó por ceder, la empujó con suavidad y la sostuvo para que yo pasase.<br>El piso de Quinn estaba encima del propio Wonderland, y se podía acceder a él desde las escaleras de emergencia que había en el callejón de la trastienda.  
>Entramos, y como todo estaba oscuro, hasta que mis ojos se habituaron a la luz no pude distinguir nada. Ella me guió a tientas hasta una de las estancias, de la que solo pude ver sombras y una gran cama.<br>Escuché el chasquido del interruptor de la luz, y todo se iluminó.  
>La habitación de Quinn.<br>Por muchas imágenes mentales que podía haberme creado sobre cómo sería quizá ninguna encajaba en la realidad. Era de tamaño medio, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color verde azulado, que se veía solo a tramos, dado que gran parte de su superficie estaba cubierta por posters y fotos. Portadas de álbumes de grupos de rock alternativo y carteles de conciertos. Después un recorrido fotográfico de su vida. Solo pude fijarme en un par de instantáneas, no quería parecer entrometida ahora que las cosas iban bien. Una de ellas era de hacía por lo menos un par de años, Quinn con su pelo rubio había sido capturada en mitad de una carcajada mientras abrazaba a una niña que debería ser de la edad de Alex. Estaba preciosa. Allí el halo de tristeza de sus ojos no había aparecido aún, era la mera imagen de la felicidad. Y la segunda era con Santana, las dos estaban con sus trajes de graduación y unas sonrisas radiantes.  
><strong><br>****- Puedes sentarte...** - me ofreció palmeando el colchón junto al lado de donde ella se había sentado.

Di una cabezada de asentimiento mientras recogía los últimos detalles de la sala. La estantería con una decena de libros que no parecían haber sido tocados en años, e infinidad de artilugios como micrófonos o púas de guitarras que parecía que se había empeñado en ordenar sin mucho resultado. Un escritorio con un pequeño portátil, una lamparita, y una diminuta mesilla.

Ocupé su sitio colindante, jugueteando con mis manos, porque hasta ese momento no me había cuestionado qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo. Dudaba que me fuese a contar lo sucedido por lo que no me quedaban más opciones que realmente me atrajesen.

**- Ya hablé con Theo. Esta mañana -** emprendió sus explicaciones arrastrándose para pegar su espalda al cabecero de la cama sin retirar su mirada de mí -. **Me ha apuntado a una clínica, he ido ya esta misma mediodía y creo que verdaderamente va a funcionar -** sonrió esperanzada, con tanta confianza que me la trasmitió a mí también con una facilidad asombrosa **-. Me echó el sermón, sí, pero en realidad estaba contento, estaba deseando decirme que su loco plan ha funcionado** - se mordió la lengua sonriente **-. Publicaron unas fotos de Lex y mías en una revista de aquí y la gente se sorprendió. Ha conseguido que me dejen tocar en el festival de este viernes. ¡Es uno de los más importantes de Brooklyn, Rach! Puede haber algún patrocinador que me vea y...****  
><strong>  
>No pude esperar a que terminase su discurso. Me precipité sobre ella abrazándola. Mi mejor forma de transmitirle que verla así de ilusionada era lo que más feliz me hacía en el mundo. Que ver una sonrisa suya era suficiente para olvidar momentáneamente todas las pastillas, las hemorragias o las enfermedades.<p>

**- Me alegro muchísimo, cielo** - confesé, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas que la hacían parecer el ser más adorable de la tierra, y me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, propiciando que pudiera apoyarme en su cuello.  
><strong><br>****- Por fin Brooklyn va a conocer lo que es la buena música** - añadí, mientras notaba como la mano de Quinn dibujaba de forma inconsciente intrincados surcos en la piel de mi brazo.

**- Ya era hora...** - convino. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, noté como su pecho se inflaba para luego expulsar un hondo suspiro, después de aquello continuó **-. Voy... Voy a contártelo.****  
><strong>  
>Un escalofrío recorrió vertiginosamente mi columna vertebral. Puede que fuese su voz, o la descarga de adrenalina que me insuflaba el hecho de que finalmente fuese a saber que atormentaba tanto a la chica que quería. Como estaba apoyada en ella, y no me atrevía a mirarla directamente en aquel momento, solo me apreté más contra su cuerpo, y la besé en la tersa y pálida piel de su cuello. Tragó saliva, frenó las caricias en mi brazo y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.<p>

**- Mi padre murió cuando tenía doce años. Él fue el que me regaló mi guitarra, la que he usado esta noche. Fue duro, mi madre tuvo que sacarnos adelante a mí y a mi hermana Aria que acababa de nacer. Pasó el tiempo y terminamos superándolo, pudimos enfrentarnos a todo juntas. Me gradué con unas notas estupendas, a pesar de que Santana y yo éramos muy vagas y nos encantaba meternos en problemas. Después de que nos entregasen los diplomas – **señaló a la foto de la pared en la que me había fijado antes **-, el instituto hacían la fiesta de graduación en un local a las afueras, donde se reunían todos con sus familias y hacíamos un banquete gigantesco. Mi madre se perdió de camino. Yo estaba muy histérica porque llevaba más de media hora de retraso y solo pude chillarla y decirla que se diese prisa. No quería llegar tarde a la última fiesta con mis amigos **- el cuerpo de Quinn dio una convulsión, su rostro se enrojecía por momentos a pesar de que desde mi ángulo no se veía realmente nada** -. Chocamos con todoterreno de un hijo de puta que iba en dirección contraria y después dio positivo en la prueba de alcoholemia. Mi hermana y mi madre murieron en el acto. **- una lágrima cayó sobre mi regazo, y pensé que quizá no estaba preparada para ver a Quinn así. Su madre y su hermana habían muerto el día de su graduación. Yo solamente con la enfermedad de Alex me sentía la persona más desgraciada del planeta **- Fue mi culpa, yo la metí prisa, tomó una calle alternativa para llegar antes... Yo sobreviví, estuve ingresada por daños en la espalda, pero me dieron el alta poco después. Busqué apoyo, en esa época tenía novia. Se llamaba Hanna y estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Tenía incluso planeado perdirla matrimonio, porque en aquella época pensaba que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella** - me tensé, pero continué abrazándola fuerte, apaciguando sus sollozos -. **El día que salí del hospital, después de que las únicas visitas que recibí fueran de San, llegué a mi casa y la encontré con otra chica en la cama.**

Mi corazón di un vuelco. No, nadie podía hacerle eso a una persona como Quinn. No. Simplemente dejé de comprender el mundo.

**- Todo se volvió un pozo negro. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba y me habían estado engañando durante meses. Las secuelas del accidente me daban unos dolores terribles de espalda que provocaron que necesitase las drogas para soportar el dolor. Esa fue la primera vez que intenté suicidarme, pero no funcionó. Entonces solo me quedaba cambiar radicalmente para poder olvidarme de mi antiguo yo, ese que tanto había sufrido. Me teñí el pelo, me tatué unas alas rotas en mi espalda, y me empecé a acostarme con cada chica con la que me cruzaba para luego no volver a dirigirle la palabra.** – me di cuenta de que yo también llevaba minutos llorando. Era una muestra más del increíble vínculo que me ataba a Quinn. Estaba rota porque ella lo estaba - **Solo tenía a Santana, y ella intentó ayudarme. **

**Un día llegué borracha de una de las fiestas que solía frecuentar, y ella se enfadó muchísimo. Yo solo la dije que sería increíble si se acostaba conmigo, y que la daría la mejor noche de su vida. Explotó. Me dijo que era una idiota, que mi cambio no solucionaría nada, que iba a terminar mal. También la perdí a ella. Y las cosas no dejaron de empeorar hasta que apareciste tú. Alex me recordó Aria, creo que por eso la cogí cariño con tanta rapidez. Y por eso no quería estar contigo, porque había hecho daño a muchísimas chicas y no quería hacértelo a ti. Además tenía miedo a enamorarme otra vez, porque la primera y única vez que lo había hecho me rompieron el corazón.**

**Ese día, la realidad me azotó. Brittany se dio por vencida conmigo, vi a Santana en el público lo que me hizo recordar lo mucho que me odiaba, mi familia había muerto por mi culpa, y tú habías visto como era mi verdadero y horrible yo. Solo quise terminar con todo, reunirme con ellas. Dejar de sufrir...****  
><strong>

**- ¡Hey!** - me separé un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos sin poder contenerme durante más tiempo **- escúchame ¿de acuerdo?** - limpié sus lágrimas, mordiéndome el labio para evitar mis ganas de besarla. Era como cuidar a una débil y vulnerable niña pequeña. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo, y sus mechones rosas caían desordenados sobre su frente - **eres increíble. Quiero decir, has pasado por cosas que nadie debería haber pasado. Brittany te adora, y lo sabes. Santana... Tenías que haberla visto cuando se enteró de todo, Quinn. Estaba rota, destrozada, te iba a visitar todos los días. Lo que pasa que es demasiado orgullosa como para reconciliarse contigo. No conocí a tu familia, pero estoy segura de que estaban orgullosísimas de ti, porque eres perfecta ¡y vas a participar en el festival del viernes, cielo!**,- vi como soltaba aire por la nariz divertida y eso me animó -.**Y yo... Te quiero. Puede que nunca haya querido a nadie tanto como te quiero a ti, y nunca voy a dejarte. Y no me importa que tú no me respondas, porque estar contigo es para mí más que suficiente.****  
><strong>  
>Absorbió su labio inferior y me miró con sus hipnóticos ojos vidriosos, a los que el brillo de las lágrimas les había dotado de un aspecto más verde aún. Levantó sus brazos con parsimonia para después colocarlos alrededor de mi cuello y abrazarme tan fuerte que parecía que su único propósito era que nuestros cuerpos se fusionasen.<br>Estuvimos así minutos u horas no lo sé. Nos habíamos desplazado a un plano intemporal en el que solo existíamos nosotras. Y solo volví a la tierra cuando sentí sus labios rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja.  
><strong><br>****- Yo...** - susurró **-, yo... Yo también te quiero.****  
><strong>  
>Mi corazón se paró, después de dar un último latido brusco y fuera de compás. Mis pulmones se vaciaron de todo el aire que anteriormente habían contenido. Y mi estómago fue cruelmente atacado por una manada de mariposas. De todas las veces que podría haber deseado escuchándome diciéndomelo, de múltiples y extravagantes formas, aquella tan simple me había llenado.<br>Volvimos a nuestra burbuja intemporal, hasta que noté como mis párpados me pesaban cada vez más y más.

**- Vamos a dormir ¿vale? -** propuse mientras ella daba una de cabezada de asentimiento **-. Te voy a abrazar y no te voy a soltar en toda la noche.****  
><strong>  
>Ella sonrió con debilidad, los rastros brillantes de lágrimas continuaban decorando sus mejillas. Después se estiró para alcanzar el interruptor de la pared y la estancia se sumió en penumbra. Noté como se revolvía a mi lado, buscándome y yo la ayudé estirando mis brazos hasta rodear su cintura y apretar su espalda contra mí. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se encajaron a la perfección, cerré los ojos. Pero pensé que antes tenía que dejarle claro lo mucho que significaba para mí que se hubiese sincerado conmigo:<p>

**- Gracias por contármelo Quinn.****- Gracias a ti por hacerme ver que lo que hice fue una estupidez.**


	24. Veinticuatro: Síntomas

_**Capítulo 24: Síntomas**_

_Cuando nuestros cuerpos se encajaron a la perfección, cerré los ojos. Pero pensé que antes tenía que dejarle claro lo mucho que significaba para mí que se hubiese sincerado conmigo:__  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**- Gracias por contármelo Quinn.**__****_

_**- Gracias a ti por hacerme ver que lo que hice fue una estupidez.**_**  
><strong>

Había sido una completa liberación. Ya no guardaba secretos con Rachel y eso había dejado una cómoda sensación de alivio en todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que la tristeza por recordar todo de nuevo se esfumaría tarde o temprano, pero el alivio continuaría. Por eso dormir no tendría que haberme resultado ningún impedimento, más aún si tenía su cuerpo abrazándome por la espalda. Ese fue el principal motivo por el que mi sueño se vio abruptamente interrumpido, que noté su ausencia. Abrí los ojos para asegurarme que estaba en lo cierto y confirmé que no estaba conmigo. Las sábanas estaban revueltas a mi lado. Antes de sucumbir al pánico, agudicé el oído, porque me pareció distinguir unos sonidos que me desconcertaron. Supe de que eran sonidos porque en los últimos meses yo los había emitido tantas veces que estaban grabados en mi mente a la perfección.  
>Me levanté bruscamente, como si un resorte me hubiese empujado, me despojé de las sábanas que me cubrían y me acerqué con precaución. Allí estaba, inclinada sobre el inodoro, con su diminuto cuerpo atacado por débiles convulsiones. Corrí para entrar en mi baño, arrodillarme tras ella y sujetarla en pelo con la mano derecha mientras ocupé la izquierda en acariciar su espalda en un inútil intento de reconfortarla. Intentó decirme algo, pero una nueva arcada se lo impidió. Vomitó de nuevo.<p>

**- Tranquila, Rach** - susurré sin poder evitar que verla así me hiciese daño.

Rachel, que tenía esa piel morena que tanto me gustaba estaba más pálida que yo. Sus ojos cafés estaban vidriosos y reflejaban toda la debilidad que la envolvía.

**- No puedes verme así -** me dijo entonces con dificultad - **es asqueroso Quinn. Estoy bien, vete, por favor.**

No me moví. Me acerqué más a ella si eso era posible y no me moví de allí. Su cuerpo tembló una vez más, se convulsionó entre mis brazos, le sujeté el pelo una de nuevo y terminó por echar todo lo que podía quedar en su cuerpo.

Esperé a que se tranquilizase y su respiración se acompasase paulatinamente, mientras ella tosía, y juro que podía notar como se debilitaba hasta límites preocupantes.

**- Siento... Que me hayas... Visto así -** balbució, tratando de girarse sobre sí misma para mirarme. Me moví yo porque parecía que ni siquiera era capaz de voltearse, me situé a su lado y la miré con dulzura. Tenía rastros de sangre bajo su orificio nasal, detalle que solo logró alarmarme. Le acaricié a mejilla a pesar de que ella trató de alejarse sin resultado para que no lo hiciese. Todas las veces que me había visto en la misma situación que ella había estado sola, nadie me había abrazado, y sabía que no lo hubiera pasado tan mal si la hubiese tenido a mi lado. Por eso me quedé con ella. - **Se que debo de darte asco, lo siento mucho...**

**- ¡Eh! -** la frené con un susurro **- nunca podrías causarme eso Rach. Nunca. Y si te he dicho que te quiero es porque lo hago, y cuando te veo así sigo enamorada de ti, y lo único que se pasa en estos momentos por cabeza es en remover cielo y tierra para que dejes de sufrir. Deja de desconfiar de mí.**

Clavó en mí sus ojos marrones vidriosos, mientras fruncía los labios con fuerza. Pero ese gesto se fue torciendo hasta desembocar en un puchero.

**- Lo siento** - sollozó apoyando su frente en mi hombro -. **Es que no me creo aún que estés conmigo. No quiero desilusionarte...**

**- No lo harás Rach. Créeme que la que no se cree que esto esté ocurriendo soy yo -** le besé en la parte alta de la cabeza, sorprendiéndome que después de las horas de sueño, de los vómitos y de la capa de sudor que había cubierto su cuerpo su pelo continuaba desprendiendo ese aroma a vainilla que embotaba todos mis sentidos. -** Dime qué te pasa, por favor, me estoy volviendo loca.****  
><strong>  
>Se tensó, soltó un cálido suspiro que traspasó la fina tela de mi camiseta. Se me erizó la piel de mis brazos.<p>

**- No lo sé, no, no estoy segura -** murmuró.

**- Si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé **- comenté, porque sabía que estaba incómoda y lo que menos quería era presionarla. Pero obviamente anhelaba saber que la ocurría y poner todo lo que estaba en mi mano para solventarlo.

**- Claro que quiero contártelo, confío en ti más que en nadie en el mundo. Después de lo esta noche más pero es que... No sé que es. La... **- la interrumpí con un gesto de mi mano, porque no me parecía que estuviéramos en el sitio más propicio para tener una conversación.

La separé de mí con delicadeza, y me levanté para tirar de la cadena del inodoro. Ella se levantó tambaleante, yo la tendí la mano para ayudarla a no perder el equilibrio. Se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se lavó la cara con agua fría, lo supe por la mueca de dolor que puso cuando se mojó. Le di la toalla para que se secase y ella me dedicó una leve y sutil sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
>Como supe que la debilidad no la iba a permitir llegar a la cama con facilidad, sonreí de medio lado antes de cogerla en volandas y transportarla yo misma. No pesaba nada, su cuerpo parecía frágil y diminuto en mis brazos. Salí del baño, controlando mis movimientos milimétricamente para no darla ningún golpe con el marco de la puerta. Después la deposité con delicadeza sobre la cama, mientras ella me miraba sin apenas parpadear. La arropé, y yo me tumbé a su lado cubriéndome con las sábanas también.<p>

**- ¿Quieres dormir? -** la cuestioné con precaución, porque por mucho que necesitase las respuestas ella debería estar agotada. Ahora sabía como debió de sentirse ella cuando necesitaba saber mi pasado.

**- Sí, pero como sé lo mal que se pasa cuando esperas respuestas, te lo diré antes...** - asimilé las palabras con lentitud, y ella estiró su brazo para acariciarme la mejilla -. **Antes de nada, no quiero que te preocupes por lo que te diga, es tontería llevo toda la vida así. **- cogió aire antes de proseguir -. **La enfermedad que tiene Lex, es hereditaria, nuestra madre la tenía y yo manifesté una variante mucho menos agresiva que las suyas. Es un caso más extraño aún, tiene varios efectos como los mareos, las hemorragias o los vómitos. Me tomo unas pastillas que se supone que tendrían que evitar todos esos síntomas, pero últimamente no funcionan del todo.****  
><strong>  
>-<strong> ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Tienes la enfermedad de Alex? - <strong>cuestioné con un hilo de voz preocupada. Me arrastré para aproximarme más a ella.

- **Una variante... Se supone que no se puede saber exactamente como me va a afectar... Algunos síntomas tardan años en aparecer... -** se mordió el labio con fuerza -. **Si no te lo conté, es porque tengo mucho miedo, sé que seguramente sea una mala racha en la enfermedad, pero no me gusta sentirme así.****  
><strong>  
>Su labio inferior tembló, augurando que iba a romper a llorar de nuevo pero yo traté de evitarlo, dedicándole la sonrisa más radiante que pude permitirme después de sus declaraciones. Me deslicé entre las sábanas para ponerme cuidadosamente de horcajadas sobre ella. Recoloqué su pelo con suavidad, mientras me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, y me agaché para dejarle un beso en la frente, en la mejilla y en el cuello.<p>

**- No te pasará nada** - aseguré sorprendiéndome de lo ronca y segura que sonó mi voz **-, es todo una mala racha como dices tú. Yo no dejaré que te pase nada.****  
><strong>  
>Me derrumbé a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, y ella hundió sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo brindándome una agradable sensación de bienestar.<p>

**- Puede que te lo esté diciendo demasiadas veces, pero... Te quiero... Te quiero tanto...******

**- Creo que nunca me parecerán suficientes** - respondí.

Su rostro estaba relajado, laxo, inexpresivo, aunque había un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Tenía una expresión, infantil dulce e inocente, algo que Quinn Fabray parecía arrancarse por completo cuando su sueño terminaba. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta, observándola, y si no hubiese sido yo la que lo estaba haciendo el mero hecho de observar a alguien en un momento tan vulnerable como aquel, me parecería siniestro. Quizá la culpabilidad había ganado al cansancio y no había podido pegar ojo. Ella se había quedado dormida sobre mi pecho en segundos, y por mucho empeño y esfuerzo mental que había puesto en sucumbir yo también, no pude. Me sentía mal, había sido tan poco precavida que me había pillado vomitando. Y yo no la pude alejar de mí, sinceramente eso me gratificó, que no me abandonase, pero tuve que contarle la verdad, al menos parcialmente. No quería engañarla, no quería secretos con Quinn, pero no veía beneficios al contárselo. Solo acabaríamos dañándonos las dos. Tendría que comentárselo al doctor Sloan la próxima vez que hablásemos de Lex. Seguro que estaba siendo demasiado susceptible y dramática, como siempre me había dicho Spencer para evitar que me preocupase en exceso por mi enfermedad. Mi amiga era la única que tenía conocimiento pleno de todo.

**- Buenos días, guapa -** su susurró rompió mi enfrascamiento. Sonreí, acariciándola el pelo, del que después de mi tiempo dedicado a observarla había encontrado más de diez tonos de rosas diferentes. Posó sus labios en la piel sobre mi esternón que mi camiseta dejaba al descubierto, y ese nimio gesto hizo que toda mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

**- Buenos días** - musité cohibida.

**- ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? Mis tortitas han dejado locas a todas las chicas que han pisado esta casa -** comentó divertida mientras trataba de incorporarse con cierto recelo. Por un momento había olvidado que estábamos en su casa.

**- Creo que lo que dejaba locas a esas chicas no eran las tortitas. Además no sé si me agrada que sigas el ritual conmigo también... Pero tú verás **- agregué fingiendo estar ofendida.

**- Olvidaba que era Vip en esta casa, perdóneme señorita Berry** – bromeó mientras salía de la cama y se miraba en el enorme espejo que ocupaba gran parte de la pared. **- ¿Has visto lo guapa que estoy por las mañanas?**

**- Y con el ego muy alto por lo que veo – **repuse negando con la cabeza sonriente. No estaba guapa estaba preciosa, y me alegraba muchísimo que no hubiera sacado el tema de los episodios de la noche anterior, tanto el mío como el suyo. Era mejor no ahondar en ellos. Cuando iba a hacer algún comentario para fastidiarla, el sonido de mi móvil resonó en la habitación.

**- ¿Es el tuyo? –** inquirió elevando una ceja, haciendo un barrido con la mirada a la estancia. Yo asentí. **– ¿Dónde está?**

**- No… no me acuerdo – **murmuré impotente. Realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había dejado.

Ella se retiró del espejo y se dejó llevar por el sonido de Don´t Rain on My Parade para dar con el paradero de mi iphone. Cuando dio con él, estaba en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, que la noche anterior había dejado sobre el escritorio de Quinn, el sonido de llamada cesó. Se escuchó un agudo pitido que indicó que también me había llegado un mensaje. Me lo tendió.

**- ¿Quién era? ¿Algo importante? –** me cuestionó.

Yo tardé segundos en reaccionar, porque el mensaje de Santana me había pillado demasiado desprevenida. Cuando asumí sus palabras, me levanté de la cama con brusquedad, di un par de saltos en el colchón y me precipité sobre el cuerpo de Quinn para abrazarme a su cuello.

**- Era San ¡Han llamado un comprador para mi casa! ¡Va a ir a verla esta misma mañana! Voy a poder pagar la operación de Lex antes de lo previsto –** expliqué eufórica.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Has vendido tú casa?** – exclamó mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.

**- Ya te lo explicaré** – agregué separándome de ella mientras recorría la sala dando saltitos de emoción - **¡Oh dios! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Voy a prepararme ¿Vienes? **– propuse.

**- Me encantaría cielo, pero tengo que ir al centro y a una reunión con los organizadores del festival. Ya sabes ahora tu chica está muy solicitada.**

_Me alegro mucho de que no me hayáis abandonado y sigáis con los reviews. He tardado en actualizar por los exámenes que he tenido, los siento, y ahora con las vacaciones no podré colgar ningún capitulo. Pero si que las aprovecharé para escribir así que a la vuelta, regresaré con algo bueno. 112 reviews, no puedo creérmelo muchas gracias. _

_Pregunta ¿Por qué algunas odiáis tanto a Rachel? Sí a tenido sus fallos y Quinn es perfecta, pero Rachel es un amor y solo intenta hacer las cosas bien. _


	25. Veinticinco: Recordar

_**Ya estoy de vuelta Siento haberos hecho esperar. En este capítulo hay de todo, Faberry, respuestas y drama así que… ya me contareis en los reviews. **_

_**Capítulo 25: Recordar**_

**- Estás preciosa –** confesé mirándola de arriba a abajo sin pudor alguno.

Informal, pero preciosa. Quinn Fabray en estado puro. Unas converse rojas, que debían de tener sus más de dos años acuestas como bien indicaban las pequeñas roturas y rasguños en la tela de los laterales. Sus esculturales y pálidas piernas al descubierto. Unos shorts negros con tachuelas en la parte frontal que prácticamente no se veían porque una holgada camiseta de tirantes de rayas blancas y azules. Estaba dada de sí, de tal forma que se podían ver a la perfección las costillas y el borde del tatuaje de sus alas. Su escote mostraba todo lo que era necesario mostrar, pero juro que puse toda mi intención en no fijarme mucho en esa parte. No lo conseguí. Un colgante de una púa para guitarra negra con una firma dorada de alguien que no reconocí, lógicamente. Y por último, no menos importante, su cara. Se había maquillado solo los ojos, con un suave contorno negro, ese que hacía que el color de sus ojos se volviese tan adictivo, más aún. Se había recogido los mechones rebeldes que siempre solían caer sobre su frente con dos horquillas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunada de haber dormido abrazada a una chica como esa toda la noche?

**- Si me lo dices tú tendré que creérmelo** – comentó sonriente mientras jugueteaba con su manos nerviosa. Ambas lo estábamos, por las dos.

Quinn estaba a punto de tener la oportunidad de su vida, algo que había perseguido siempre y yo podría conseguir el dinero para salvar a mi hermana, y nadie podía hacerme más feliz.

**- Tú ya te lo crees desde el principio Lucy –** repuse sonriendo estúpidamente, sabía que ella era consciente de lo provocativa que podía llegar a ser -. **Y tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien. Si yo fuese ellos no me haría falta ni escucharte, te vería y firmaría el contrato con los ojos cerrados. **

**- O sea, que solo te importa mi físico – **reclamó fingiendo indignación mientras se giraba para coger sus llaves de un pequeño gancho clavado en la pared. Volvió a mirarme asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras me miraba recriminándome aunque sus comisuras temblaban cada vez más amenazando la sonrisa que estaba a punto de dibujar

**- Has tardado en darte cuenta menos de lo que tenía previsto** – bromeé y ella aceptó la broma gustosa, abriendo la boca construyendo una mueca de indignación.

**- ¿Si el comprador de la casa está mejor que yo me abandonarás por él?**

**- No creo que me compense dejarte… ya sabes, como tú dijiste, ahora eres un partidazo. – **negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la calle riendo entre dientes **-. Además tampoco estás tan mal… Cuando me sueltas tus discursos románticos tienes tu punto.**

**- Por no mencionar lo buena que soy en la cama – a**gregó mientras salíamos a las escaleras de emergencia del callejón.

Yo aproveché ese lapso de tiempo para bajar la cabeza ruborizada e intentar que ella no lo advirtiera. Mi móvil sonó una vez más, y simultáneamente escuché unos impacientes y violentos pitidos de un coche a la entrada del callejón.

**- Santana tan paciente como siempre… - **ironizó Quinn reconociendo el automóvil de la latina poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se humedeció los labios, y sin previo aviso y con una fuerza que ya me había demostrado la noche anterior cuando me sacó del baño en brazos, pero no dejó de sorprenderme, colocó sus manos debajo de mis muslos, y yo me abracé con las piernas a su cintura en busca de seguridad. En el aire, firmemente sujeta a ella, me bajó las escaleras con pasos torpes -. **Ahora en serio cielo, estoy tan feliz. ¿Cuándo salga de la clínica vamos a ver a Alex para decírselo?** – yo sentí con enérgicas cabezadas y ella sonrió para después darme un apasionado beso que me hizo peligrar en sus brazos. Solté un pequeño gemido, al notar sus manos acariciando mis piernas acercándose peligrosamente a mi trasero.

**- Berry, desincrusta tu maldita lengua de la garganta de Quinn y ven de una maldita vez. Están a punto de deteneros por escándalo público. **– escuché la voz de mi amiga a nuestras espaldas.

Apoyé mi frente en la de Quinn, soltando aire por la nariz ante las sutilezas de San. Parecía que tenía prisa, pero que al fin de al cabo le divertía vernos así por mucho que se empeñase en ocultarlo.

**- Vete antes de que venga hasta aquí y me pegue** – bromeó Quinn inclinándose para que pudiera desengancharme de su cuerpo. Cuando mis pies pisaron el suelo hice un puchero, porque no quería separarme de ella -. **Y ten cuidado con lo que haces con San en ese coche ¿eh? No me fío nada de ella…**

**- Y de mí tampoco por lo que parece**. – contraataqué cruzándome de brazos y enarcando una ceja – **Además, ¿por qué debería reprimirme? bueno San está con Britt pero yo aún no estoy con nadie – **añadí, en un claro intento de reprocharle que aún no habíamos aclarado nada de nuestra relación.

**- Ah, cierto había olvidado que tú y yo no somos nada… - **murmuró con media sonrisa, y abrió la boca para intervenir de nuevo pero de nuevo las voces de Santana nos interrumpieron.

**- Como no vengas ahora mismo Rachel, juro que te echo de mi casa esta misma tarde – **amenazó, con tanta seriedad que llegué a creérmelo.

Fruncí los labios en una mueca de descontento y me alejé unos pasos de Quinn, caminando de espaldas. Solté la mano que había tenido enlazada con la chica del pelo rosa, que me observaba con una expresión que se podía calificar como sospechosa.

**- Me voy… - **informé emprendiendo mi camino.

**- Tenemos una conversación pendiente Berry, y al menos hazlo por Britt ¿Sí? – **inquirió con una sonrisa adorable alzando la voz para que a pesar de la distancia que ya nos separaba pudiese escucharla con facilidad**. – Sabes que yo soy mejor que ella. Ella no tiene el pelo rosa. **

Yo negué con la cabeza, riendo entre dientes y terminé alcanzando el coche de San que me recibió con una aterradora y fulminante mirada, a través de la ventanilla. Rodeé el automóvil, para abrir la puerta de copiloto y ocupar el asiento.

**- Creo que te voy a matar, llevo esperando una hora. ¡Mis retinas están dañadas por veros a ti y a Quinn besándoos! No sé cómo puedo ser tan paciente. Además ****ienes un aspecto horrible, no sé que habéis estado haciendo esta noche Lucy y tú, pero no te ha venido bien -** observó haciendo alusión a mis marcadas ojeras producto de mi nefasta noche, mientras introducía las llaves en la ranura para arrancar.

**- Anda, vámonos ya, a este paso si que vamos a llegar tarde.****  
><strong>

- **Y allí ha estado Santana López demostrando su increíble talento para la persuasión. ¿Sabes lo afortunada que eres de tenerme como amiga?** - alardeó Santana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras arrancaba su coche de nuevo.

A pesar de su característica soberbia, mi amiga estaba en lo cierto, había sido un factor determinante para que el matrimonio Smith firmase la compra de mi casa aquella misma mañana. Las inmobiliarias del país estarían completamente acabadas si Santana López decidía meterse en la industria. Había sabido destacar las partes idóneas de la casa, sugiriendo nuevo mobiliario que podrían poner después de la compra o incluso bromeando con ellos asegurando que el precio que les ofrecíamos estaba rebajado porque nos habían caído bien. Yo estuve callada la mayor parte del tiempo, un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mí, pero sabía que si abría mi boca soltaría alguna cosa que fastidiaría todo el progreso que había conseguido mi amiga, además San se defendía perfectamente ella sola. Ese día tuve más que claro que el día que la había salvado de aquel chico que quería aprovecharse de su tobillo torcido había sido uno de los mejores de mi vida. La invité a comer a su restaurante de comida rápida favorito, y no porque fuese una cutre que no quería invitar a su amiga a su sitio mejor, si no porque San detestaba los restaurantes elegantes. De hecho, la primera vez que había visitado uno había sido hacía un par de días y porque no había querido decepcionar a Britt.  
>Después de que mi cuerpo empezase a asimilar la triple cheese burguer que me había comido, decidimos volver a casa.<p>

**- Creo que hoy voy hasta estar de acuerdo con lo increíble que eres San.** - concedí sonriente mientras ella asentía con la cabeza conforme.

Y cuando parecía que ese día idílico no tenía ningún atisbo de empeorar, pasó de nuevo.

Yo estaba abrochándome el cinturón, porque siempre había tenido una enfermiza obsesión con la seguridad vial y más aún desde que Quinn me había relatado el accidente de su familia. Y entonces, mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia porque no daba con la estúpida ranura, noté el molesto ardor en la nariz. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, porque inexplicablemente me propuse abrocharme el cinturón primero, noté el cosquilleo que me produjo el reguero de sangre descendiendo por mi piel. Me tapé con brusquedad, me hice daño, pero lo que menos necesitaba era manchar de sangre la preciada tapicería de cuero del coche de San. Ella me miró de soslayo, y después de ese tiempo conociéndola pude ver un destello en su mirada que me desconcertó. Alargó la mano para presionar el cierre de la guantera, que se abrió con un sonoro chasquido, poniendo a mi disposición un paquete con una cantidad industrial de pañuelos de papel. Cogí un par de ellos para retener la hemorragia, nerviosa, porque no quería tener que darla explicaciones a ella también. Pero ella pareció ignorar ese detalle y no apartar la mirada de la carretera. Pero aun continuaba en ese extraño cambio de actitud que había adoptado segundos atrás. Pareció reflexionar algo, para después dirigirse a mí.

**- Rach ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?**

Me tensé en el asiento, su tono había sonado demasiado casual para que pudiera alarmarme, pero lo hice sin poder evitarlo. Asentí, porque parcialmente sí que lo recordaba.

-** Fue divertido cuando subimos a mi casa y tropezaste con las escaleras** - agregó soltando una pequeña risotada.

Tomé aire y miré por la ventana, mientras hacía un frenético barrido mental a lo que recordaba de aquella noche: _Quinn cantando, Spencer conmigo, el callejón, yo sola, Santana con el tobillo torcido y nada más_. Seguro que en alguna de las numerosas e inmensas lagunas que tenía encajaba el episodio que me estaba describiendo la latina. Di unas nerviosas cabezadas de asentimiento.

**- Sí, fue patético -** comenté tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

Escuché como inspiraba con una fuerza inusual, y sus nudillos se volvían blanquecinos de la excesiva fuerza que estaba ejerciendo contra el volante. Desvió la trayectoria del coche para aparcar en el primer sitio libre que encontró disponible. Fue brusca, estuvo a punto de arrollar a un hombre que estaba descargando sus compras en su pequeño Beagle. Yo fruncí el ceño contrariada, ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar? Santana apretó los labios, y empujó con su lengua el interior de su mejilla sin atreverse a mirarme aún. Me revolví el pelo en un inocente intento de fingir que todo iba bien, y que la parada no había sido por otra cosa que no fuera que a mi amiga le habían entrado unas repentinas e incontrolables ganas de ir al baño. Sí, seguro que era eso, me autoconvencí. Pero no, mi vida era así, y no tenía ni un maldito día de tregua. Ni siquiera cuando había conseguido el dinero para salvar a Lex e incluso solventar lo mío.

**- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo no supieses quién soy? **- murmuró desviando la mirada hacía mi por primera vez. - **¡Joder Rachel!** - su tono de voz se descontroló, dio un visceral golpe al volante que me sobresaltó. **- Pensaba que después de todo confiabas en mí.****  
><strong>  
>No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo con esos simples síntomas lo había adivinado todo, pero estaba claro que lo sabía. Todos mis miedos se habían hecho realidad en segundos. La miré y vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos, lo que me hizo sentirme aún peor, y una molesta sensación se instaló en mi estómago.<p>

**- Nadie lo sabe, solo Spencer** - musité, había tratado de justificarme pero lejos de funcionar mi testimonio pareció enfadarla más.

**- ¿No se lo has dicho a Quinn?** - inquirió, desabrochando su cinturón para sentarse en el borde de su asiento y estar más cerca de mí.

**- No pude...** - cerré los ojos con fuerza en busca de ánimos para continuar el diálogo -, **anoche me contó lo de su familia, el accidente, y cuando nos fuimos a dormir estaba destrozada.******

**- ¿Te lo ha contado? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Lucy?**

**- Me dijo que ya no había secretos entre nosotras... Pero es que no me veo con fuerzas para decírselo, solo la voy a hacer daño, San, y no soportaría verla sufrir más, ya ha sufrido suficiente. Además con el dinero que sobre puedo solucionarlo... ¿Cómo... Cómo lo has sabido?**

**- Sabes que estudié medicina. Cuando me explicaste la enfermedad de Lex y la fuimos a visitarla reconocí los síntomas. Un día vino a la facultad un médico muy importante del Monte Sinaí para darnos una charla sobre las enfermedades más raras del mundo. Estaba la vuestra. Explicó que era una enfermedad complicada, que si se manifestaba en adultos dejaba de tener sus síntomas habituales para sustituidos por hemorragias, vómitos... **- hizo una pausa, en la que carraspeó con fuerza para que su voz no se quebrase, -** y pérdida progresiva de memoria. Una especie de Alzheimer acelerado. El tuyo tiene que estar muy desarrollado si no recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos.****  
><strong>  
>Concluyó y yo solo pude tragar saliva. Había sido como rememorar mi diagnostico por segunda vez. Ese era uno de los únicos recuerdos que conservaba de aquella época. Santana estaba afectada, se estaba empeñando en mantenerse indiferente pero su fachada se derruía por momentos.<p>

**- ¡Joder Rachel tenías que habérmelo dicho!******

**- ¿Y de qué hubiese servido?** - exclamé tratando de mantener la calma, no quería cargar toda la frustración que había acumulado en silencio contra mi enfermedad con San **- ¿Para qué me miraseis con lástima? ¿O para que fueseis conscientes de que cada cosa que viva a vuestro lado dentro de unos meses se me va a olvidar? ¿O que dentro de cuatro meses no sabré ni cómo te llamas? No pensaba contároslo, nunca. Llámame egoísta pero juro que ha sido porque no quería haceros daño.****  
><strong>  
>El labio inferior de San tembló. Una lágrima logró sortear el orgullo de la chica y resbaló con su mejilla. Ella se la limpió con violencia, dejando su piel enrojecida y continuó mirándome sin pestañear.<p>

- **¿Y Quinn? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? **- cuestionó finalmente con un hilo de voz.

- **No lo sé ** - expliqué encogiéndome de hombros sollozando -. **La dije casi todo, que tenía una variante de la enfermedad de Lex. Pero es que aquella misma noche había conocido todo lo que Quinn había sufrido en la vida, y no fui capaz de decirla que no iba a poder recordar esa misma conversación dentro de un tiempo. Todo se me ha ido de las manos San, se supone que no iba a empezar a perder la memoria hasta que tuviese los treinta, y tenía planeado que a esas alturas ya habría ahorrado lo suficiente para pagar mi operación.****  
><strong>  
>Rompí a llorar sin previo aviso, y San corrió abrazarme con tanta fuerza que mi sangre no podía circular con normalidad. Necesitaba a mi amiga más que nunca. Spencer siempre había sido la que me había apoyado en aquel tema, pero ya no estaba conmigo y saber que la latina me apoyaba era un gran soporte para mí.<br>Supe que ella también estaba llorando sin tapujos cuando noté sus lágrimas empapar mi hombro, y odiaba ver a Santana así, porque sabía que cuando exteriorizaba sus emociones era porque estas terminaban sobrepasándola.  
><strong><br>****- Tienes el dinero de tu casa -** susurró sin separarse.

**- Ese es de Lex, ella ha sido primordial para mí siempre** - repuse haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para ser yo la que comenzase a crear distancia entre nosotras. Traté de sonreír, yo misma desde que había sufrido la primera hemorragia una semana atrás me había inculcado pequeñas dosis de optimismo pensando que con el dinero que sobraba podía costear también mi operación **-. Es mucho dinero, estoy segura de que quedará algo para mí.******

**- ¡No me vuelvas a mentir Rachel, no puedes volver a ocultarme cosas! -** Santana me señaló con su dedo índice tembloroso mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas -. **Entiendo que a Quinn no se digas, pero a mí... No me ocultes nada por favor...******

**- Lo siento mucho San... No quería ser un lastre has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí.**

**- Hago cosas por ti porque eres mi amiga y te…** - carraspeó como si las palabras dañasen gravemente su garganta conforme salían - **quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga Rach. Vamos ahora mismo al médico a pedirles presupuesto.** - Movió su mano con rapidez a las llaves para arrancar de nuevo pero yo la detuve.

**- No, San ahora voy a ir a ver a Lex para decirle que su infierno se ha terminado. Se lo he prometido a Quinn** - ella me miró con ojitos e hizo un puchero que me enterneció. Le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad - **Nos estamos sugestionando demasiado. Estamos muy susceptibles últimamente, es una tontería San. Iré a visitar a Sloan mañana y todo se solucionará.****  
><strong>  
>Santana asintió dedicándome una fugaz sonrisa para después volver a vestirse con su traje de chica dura. Se colocó sus gafas de sol de cristales azules para ocultar sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y arrancó el coche finalmente.<br>**  
><strong>**- ¿Puedes parar en la tienda de fotografía de Green Ave.? Necesito recoger una cosa...******

**- Claro, Rach.****  
><strong> 

_**Espero que muchas dudas hayan sido aclaradas, en algunos capítulos ya fui metiendo estas cosas, ya todo tiene sentido. **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios.  
><strong>_


	26. Veintiséis: Proposición

_Hola Otro nuevo capítulo, no sé cómo voy a actualizar estás semanas porque estoy fatal con los exámenes y además tengo a punto el final del Leviatán pero prometo esforzarme._

__1 duda* ¿Queréis más escenas explicitas?__

_Me preguntaron qué cuantos capítulos va a tener el fic, bueno no creo que queden más de diez, no quiero alargar la cosa mucho. _

_Y al Guest que dijo que el fic era solo pezberry no lo creo, sí adoro a Santana y participa mucho pero en mi opinión la escena del coche era necesaria para saber que la ocurría a Rach, además Santana va a ayudar mucho en toda la trama así que… De todas formas intentaré juntar más a las chicas._

_Ya sabéis los reviews no funcionan nada, y podríais alegrarme mi fatídica semana de exámenes ;) Gracias por los del capítulo anterior._

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 26: Proposición<strong>_

Sonreí cuando comprobé el asalto a llamadas que me había hecho Quinn. Se me había consumido la batería nada más salir de su casa aquella mañana, porque con la ajetreada noche que habíamos pasado se me había olvidado por completo cargarla. Antes yo solía ser previsora.  
>Había llegado a casa, y después de desear a San toda la suerte del mundo en su cita con Britt, me apresuré a conectar mi iphone al cargador para poder encenderlo. No tener noticias de Quinn me estaba matando, porque aunque la charla con San me había debilitado emocionalmente un poquito no quería dejar que aquello amargase las buenas noticias. Estaba deseando saber si a ella la había ido tan satisfactoriamente como a mí. Cuando el móvil se encendió la pantalla se vio asaltada por la notificación de las treinta y siete llamadas perdidas que me había realizado la chica del pelo rosa.<br>Me gratificó, pero no pude ocultar mi preocupación. Primero porque a lo mejor su insistencia había sido porque no la habían aceptado y necesitaba apoyo, y la segunda porque al ver que no la contestaba llegase a pensar que no me importaba o algo por el estilo. Cuando cogí con avidez el móvil entre mis manos para poder llamarla sin más dilación, un nuevo mensaje volvió a irrumpir en la pantalla.  
><em><br>__**'Te acabo de ver entrar al portal. Te estoy esperando abajo, no tardes, tengo unas ganas inhumanas de verte -Q.'**_

Sonreí como una estúpida, con tanta intensidad que llegué a sentir mis mejillas doloridas. No me importó nada más, arranqué literalmente el iphone del conector, conformándome con el diecinueve por ciento de batería que había conseguido, y salí de casa corriendo, sin olvidarme de coger en paquete que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Avisté el coche aparcado en la segunda fila de la acera de enfrente, y me acerqué intentando fingir que los cuatro tramos de escaleras que había bajado corriendo, porque no me veía capaz de esperar al ascensor, no habían afectado. Corrí hacia ella, ignorando que un taxi estuvo a punto de atropellarme y el conductor sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para dedicarme una sarta de insultos que no había escuchado en mi vida. También me dio igual.  
>Estuve a punto de arrancar la puerta por la violencia con la que la abrí, pero de todas formas me dio igual, porque esa chica que me había vuelto loca me esperaba en el interior con una sonrisa radiante. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello con necesidad antes de mi cuerpo se sentase al completo en el asiento. Y yo lo correspondí. El paquete estuvo a punto de peligrar en mis manos, y era frágil, pero me dio igual.<p>

-** ¿Cómo te ha ido? Por favor dime que bien, estaba muriéndome porque no me contestabas** - se separó para darme un efímero beso en los labios que me dejó una ferviente sensación en todo el cuerpo, para después atravesarme con su intensa mirada verde.

**- Han... Han firmado** - informé soltando una pequeña carcajada de euforia que no fue nada en comparación con la que soltó ella al escucharme.

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró para que me desplazase hasta su sitio y quedase a horcajadas sobre ella. Se inclinó para dejarme un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó de nuevo.

**- Eso es increíble Rach... Sabía que pasaría ¿Ves? ¡Las cosas están empezando a salir bien!** - dio otro grito de júbilo, y en un pequeño lapso de tiempo me acució la culpabilidad por no contarle la verdad, pero es que estaba tan feliz... Sacudí mi cabeza para ahuyentar los miedos.

**- Tenías razón, cielo.** - busqué sus manos para entrelazarlas con las mías sin romper ni un segundo el vínculo visual en el que nos habíamos sumido. - **¿Eso quiere decir que esos tipos han valorado tu talento? Porque como no sea así puedo pegarles una paliza o algo por el estilo** - bromeé.

Ella volvió a reír. Nunca la había visto tan feliz, tenía la ilusión de una niña pequeña. En sus ojos parecía haberse esfumado esa sombra de dolor que había acarreado en los últimos años, y fue como si mi objetivo se hubiese cumplido y contemplar en primer plano a Quinn irradiando felicidad me convirtiese en la espectadora más afortunada de la galaxia.

**- Déjame las cosas duras a mí ¿vale? No quiero corromperte** - musitó jugueteando con mi pelo -. **Además no va a ser necesario, porque les he dejado sin habla. Creo que uno se ha enamorado de mí y todo.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Le comprendo completamente<strong> - aseguré acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios, pero no lo podía evitar, había una fuerza invisible que siempre terminaba llevándome al mismo sitio - **me alegro de estar a tu lado ahora que tus sueños se están haciendo realidad.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- ¿Alex?<strong> - abrí la puerta asomándome al interior de la habitación y descubriendo el cuerpo de la niña encogido sobre su cama y cubierto por un montón de mantas. - **¿Estás bien?** - pregunté alarmada al ver que no respondía a mis llamadas.

**- Lex, cariño, ¿qué haces dormida a estas horas? -** cuestionó con dulzura Rachel a mis espaldas, adelantándome para acercarse a su hermana y dejándome una caricia en la espalda cuando pasó a mi altura.

La pequeña Lex ronroneó, y se revolvió entre las sábanas. Segundos después, cuando Rachel se sentó en el borde de la cama, la niña desenterró su cara de la almohada y frotándose los ojos con sus puños soltó un sonoro y cómico bostezo. No pude evitar rememorar la imagen de Rachel dormida, y me enterneció, provocando que mis ganas de volver a despertar a su lado aumentasen exponencialmente. Además de ser consciente de que quería a esa niña mucho más de lo que me creía capaz.  
>Alex abrió solo uno de sus ojos y observó a su hermana, después me descubrió a mí y su sonrisa se incrementó.<p>

**- Es que me aburría muchísimo... Ya no quiero ni dibujar...** - explicó con desgana.

**- Por eso estamos aquí Lex -** comenté sonriéndole y acariciándole el pelo. Su pelo me fascinaba, era idéntico al de Rach, con esos tonos castaños y chocolates que se entramaban a la perfección, con la única excepción que la niña lo tenía ondulado. Tenía unos tirabuzones naturales que la dotaban de un aspecto angelical.

Me senté juntó a Rachel, que me dejó un divertido beso en la mejilla, a la vez que Lex nos observaba con una pícara sonrisa.

**- Ya no vas a tener que pasar mucho tiempo más aquí, cariño -** murmuró Rachel con suavidad - **dentro de nada saldrás de aquí. Hay que empezar a hacer planes ¿eh Lex**?

**- ¿En... En serio...?** - balbució la niña sin dar crédito a la noticia. - **¿Es verdad Quinn?** - buscó mi confirmación.

**- No bromearíamos con eso, cielo -** afirmé.

- **¡Qué bien!** - celebró elevando los brazos eufórica, a pesar de su debilidad la niña había dibujado una sonrisa radiante desde que finalmente había creído a su hermana - **Cuando te decía que esto no estaba tan mal, era mentira Rach. Sé que no está bien mentir pero no quería que te sintieses mal...****- Ya lo sé, cielo, no te preocupes.**- **Pero mentir está mal... Tú me lo dijiste...** - insistió Alex, y Rachel adoptó una mueca que no supe cómo interpretar.

**- Pero a veces mentimos para no hacer daño a la gente que queremos** - me lanzó una fugaz mirada que me alarmó, pero me obligué a creer que solo era casualidad y solo necesitaba mi apoyo en sus explicaciones **-. Eso no está mal Lex, tú no me queríasdecir que odiabas esto para que no me disgustase ¿cierto?** - la pequeña morena dio una cabezada de asentimiento **-. Pues no pasa nada, lo importante es que vas a salir de aquí.****  
><strong>  
>La habitación se sumió en un extraño e inesperado silencio. Rachel fijó su vista en las sábanas verdes de la cama, mientras Lex me miraba interrogante. Decidí que era el momento de actuar, primero porque nunca había sido una persona paciente y llevaba desde que la había visto entrar en mi coche deseando hacerlo y después porque estimé que un día tan perfecto como aquel no podía volverse incómodo.<p>

**- Rach...** - rompí el silencio, y ambas fijaron sus miradas de curiosidad en mí. Rachel tenía un brillo preocupante en la mirada - **¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, es solo que no me lo puedo creer aún, llevo muchísimo tiempo anhelando sacar a mi hermana de aquí** - se justificó. - **¿Qué querías?**  
><strong><br>****- Tengo que ir un momento al baño ¿me disculpáis?**

Las dos asintieron con una coordinación asombrosa, aunque Rachel tenía el ceño fruncido mientras lo hacía. Yo no me demoré más y salí de la habitación rumbo a mi coche.

Regresé un par de minutos después, sin poder evitar revolverme el pelo con nerviosismo antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación 212. Alex se había sentado en las piernas de Rachel y las dos estaban jugueteando con sus manos hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta y levantaron la mirada hacia mí a la par.  
>Lex soltó uno de sus habituales grititos de emoción y se revolvió inquieta entre los brazos de su hermana.<br>**  
><strong>**- ¿Vas a cantar? -** me preguntó haciendo referencia a mi guitarra, que yo me estaba descolgando de la espalda.

Rachel me cuestionó con la mirada, pero pude ver en sus labios un atisbo de sonrisa y eso me animó para seguir adelante. Abrí la funda con parsimonia, porque no podía evitar que me divirtiera ver a la hermanas Berry bajo aquel grado de expectación. Y cuando finalmente estuve preparada me senté en el borde de la cama, a una distancia prudencial de ella para poder moverme con facilidad y rompí mi mutismo:

**- No voy a cantar cualquier cosa, voy a dedicarle una canción a tu hermana -** le comuniqué a Lex que abrió la boca con dramatismo y giró su cuello en un ángulo imposible para mirar a Rachel.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cuando notó que ya había empezado a tocar los primeros acordes, la cerró de nuevo, limitándose a mirarme con adoración.

_**Te tengo tan cerca que no tengo miedo**__**  
><strong>__**De que nos sorprenda el invierno**__**  
><strong>__**Dormidas junto a tu balcón.**__**Me cuelo, por cada uno de tus huecos**__**  
><strong>__**Hasta donde lleguen mis dedos**__**  
><strong>__**Como tocando una canción.**__**Y al rozarte noto que no necesito más...**__**  
><strong>__**Que yo te tengo aquí**__**  
><strong>__**dormida en el salón**__**  
><strong>__**Escuchando tu respiración, no hay nada mejor**__**  
><strong>__**No hay nada mejor que tú, cuando hay poca luz, dejando a un lado la preocupación**__**  
><strong>__**No hay nada mejor, no hay nada mejor tú.**_

Acabé la canción, y abrí los ojos. Los había cerrado desde el primer estribillo.

Rachel me observaba con los ojos vidriosos, con una mirada tan penetrante que me sentía desnuda ante ella. Y puede que era lo que había pretendido con aquella canción, desnudarme como comienzo de lo que iba a seguir. Volvió a hacer un amago de hablar, pero yo la detuve con un ademán de mi mano. De todas formas no creo que hubiese sido capaz de emitir ningún sonido, estaba demasiado emocionada. Incluso Alex estaba reteniendo uno de sus entusiastas comentarios y tan solo lanzaba miradas intermitentes a su hermana y a mí.

**- Teníamos una conversación pendiente -** hice alusión a nuestra despedida antes de que Santana se la llevase en su coche, ella hizo una mueca como si estuviese poniendo todo su empeño en recordarlo- **y me parecía conveniente esperar a que Alex estuviera con nosotras. Hay que hacer las cosas como es debido** - bromeé mientras me sacaba la guitarra de encima **-. Alex Berry ¿me das tu consentimiento para que le pida a tu hermana que sea mi novia?**Creo que la niña estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Fue como si nunca nadie la hubiera atribuido una tarea tan importante. Como si esa responsabilidad la desbordase. Se quedó unos segundos callada, sumida en silencio, con la boca entreabierta. Llegué a temer que me diera una negativa. Pero después, cuando ya comenzaba a preocuparme se levantó del regazo de Rachel, fue como una especie de milagro porque Lex llevaba meses sin ser capaz de incorporarse por sí misma, y me abrazó. Eso desestalibilizó mi estado anímico. Puede que me conmoviese demasiado.

**- Sí, por favor Quinn, pídeselo -** me susurró con tono suplicante.

La dejé un beso en la cabeza y me atreví a Rachel por primera vez desde que había revelado mis intenciones. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.  
><strong><br>****- Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -** logré pronunciar con torpeza.

Y puede que su reacción me torturase más que la de la niña. Rachel tan solo se quedó estática, sin parpadear, con su vista clavada en mí. Instantes después una lágrima se le escapó, y comenzó a descender por su mejilla trazando un serpenteante y brillante surco en su piel.  
>Rompí la distancia que podía separarnos y se la limpié con mi pulgar antes de que pudiese llegar a su barbilla.<br>**  
><strong>**- Puedes decirme que no si no estás preparada, de veras, pero no llores** - musité.

**- Lloro porque soy muy feliz** - murmuró después de unos segundos **- porque ser tu chica es lo que más es anhelado desde que vi. Y porque ahora mismo, contigo y con Lex soy la persona más feliz del mundo. No necesito más.****- ¿Eso es un sí?** - inquirí enarcando mi ceja mientras dibujaba poco a poco una sonrisa radiante.

**- Eso es un gracias por aparecer en mi vida, y quiero pasar el resto de ella contigo.**


	27. Veintisiete: Primera, segunda vez

**Tres cosas: he colgado un nuevo capítulo del Leviatán, y solo queda el epílogo… En cuanto a los reviews que el de Snix me hizo sonreír y AleDeCriss que sus deseos son ordenes ;)**

**Capitulo 27: Primera, segunda vez.**

**- ¿Seguro que Santana no va a volver?** - me aseguré mientras arrastraba nuestras manos entrelazadas al interior de la casa.

-** Seguro, o como mínimo se retrasará más de tres horas, les he pagado una reserva en el Ópera para las diez y media.******

**- ¿Santana en un restaurante de etiqueta? -** cuestioné con escepticismo.

**- Es por Britt, un día me dijo en el Wonderland que le haría una ilusión increíble cenar allí, y bueno no sé **- se encogió de hombros - **es una tontería, pero es como el primer paso para agradecerla todo lo que está haciendo por mí.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Mi novia es perfecta y también agradecida ¿Qué más puedo pedir?<strong> - comenté colocándome detrás suya, retirando su pelo con cuidado para dejarle un beso en el hombro, y arrastrarla conmigo hasta el sofá.

**- Vaya, si que debes ser afortunada **- bromeó. - **pero no creo que más que yo. ¿Sabes? La mía me ha dedicado una canción preciosa y le ha pedido a mi hermana mi mano. Estilo Edad Media.**

**- No es estilo Edad Media -** repliqué cruzándome de brazos - **es romántico y muy... Muy bonito. Además de original** - agregué divertida.

**- Lo de original no te lo voy a negar - **concedió acercándose a mí para atrapar mi labio inferior con los suyos.

Mi gemido quedó amortiguado por su boca. Volver a entrar en contacto con ella en aquel sofá me hizo revivir otra vez lo que había pasado la noche que me escapé del hospital. La oleada de calor fue instantánea. Intenté ser suave, apaciguar ese instinto animal que luchaba por dominarme. Sin dejar de besarla fui bajando mis manos lentamente e internándome debajo de su camiseta. Solté otro gemido cuando pude tocar de lleno su piel, tan suave y tersa como la recordaba. No pude posponerlo más, alargué mi brazo para desabrochar su sujetador con un ágil movimiento. La práctica me había dotado de una velocidad sobrehumana para hacerlo. Pero antes de que pudiera mover mis manos de esa zona a una que me interesaba mucho más, Rachel se separó precipitadamente de mí.

**- Tengo sueño **- alegó.

**- Son la diez, Rachel.******

**- Pero anoche no dormí casi nada, vamos a dormir por favor **- me suplicó haciendo un puchero. Se comenzó a contorsionar en el asiento para poder abrochar su sujetador de nuevo. Dio un ficticio bostezo nada creíble que me mosqueó aún más.

**- ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo?******

**- No es eso, cielo. - **repuso abandonando el sillón para encaminarse a su cuarto.

La seguí, porque no iba a consentir que después de que todo finalmente pareciera encaminarse, las cosas se volvieran a torcer de nuevo. Tampoco pretendía presionarla, sabía que por Rachel era capaz de esperar el tiempo que fuera requerido, pero necesitaba sinceridad.

**- Es nuestra noche de novias **- aduje contemplando como ella se derrumbaba en su cama y me dedicaba una mirada tímida.

**- Dormir abrazadas es romántico, no podríamos hacer nada mejor - **reiteró y yo me tumbé a su lado con el ceño fruncido. **- ¿Te has enfadado? - **me preguntó instantes después tras unos segundos de alarmante mutismo.

Sonreí de forma ligeramente forzada, porque no me había convencido, pero sí, tampoco podía negarme a su propuesta. Exceptuando la noche anterior, llevaba más un año sin dormir notando la presencia de alguien a mi lado. Al menos estado sobria.  
><strong><br>****- No, me encantaría dormir abrazada a ti Rach.****  
><strong>  
>Me acerque a ella y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, cerrando los ojos a pesar de que no tenía ni un nimio ápice de sueño. Al estar con el lado derecho de mi rostro apoyado en su clavícula sentí en primera persona el leve suspiro que emitió.<p>

-** No te enfades... -** susurró hundiendo sus dedos en mi pelo, logrando sacarme un ronroneo por mucho que apreté mis labios para contenerlo. Sentí como reía entre dientes y expulsaba aire una vez más para proseguir - **Quinn mírame, por favor.******

Acepté su proposición, sin variar mi ubicación levante mi barbilla para mirarla.

**- La noche que... Hicimos el amor ehh... Bueno... Eeh **- entrecerré los ojos porque no esperé que fuera sacarme ese tema que yo ya daba por zanjando. Ya había casi asumido que no me iba a contar lo que la ocurría. Además la noté muy nerviosa. **- no sé porque lo hice.****  
><strong>  
>Noté como una fuerza sobrehumana colisionaba contra mi pecho sin piedad. ¿Por qué me ocurrían esas cosas a mí?<p>

**- Vaya, podías habérmelo dicho antes de que me ilusionase ¿no crees? **- espeté con dureza tratando de separarme de ella.

Su mano presionando mi cabeza contra su pecho me detuvo.

**- ¿Quieres escucharme? - **inquirió con suavidad, modulando su voz a la perfección, consiguiendo que dejase de forcejear y me relajase para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme -. **Me refiero a que simplemente sucumbí a mi irracional deseo de sentirte de todas la formas posibles, pero si hubiese sido otro día, y tú no acabases de salir del hospital te hubiese rechazado. Porque me siento súper insegura cuando estoy contigo. Nunca había hecho el amor con una chica y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, además de que el hecho de satisfacer a alguien como tú me parecía imposible. Eres preciosa, tienes un cuerpo increíble, y has tenido a una legión de chicas en tu cama. Yo no. Y ese miedo me paraliza. Esa noche me dejé llevar, apenas era consciente, ni siquiera la recuerdo con claridad, y no sé cómo lo hice. Solo recuerdo las sensaciones, nada de teoría y tengo miedo. Lo siento.**

**- ****¿Es eso? **- solté aire aliviada, y me apoyé en mi propio brazo para poder contemplarla mejor. Sus mejillas se habían teñido con un notable rubor y estaba preciosa. **- ¿No recuerdas nada de nuestra primera vez?******

**- Fue como un... Trance **- titubeó - **solo sé que fue perfecto y me enamoré aún más de ti. Por eso, no sé cómo puse el nivel aquella vez, no tengo ni idea de que hice.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? <strong>- susurré, arrastrándome con lentitud para colocarme a horcajadas sobre ella.

-** No, no déjame que me informe y pueda sorprenderte Quinn. Siento muchísimo no recordarlo... yo...****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Rachel<strong> - intervine no quería que se lamentase más **- para. Estás empezando con tus verborreas habituales. Mira... Fue perfecto, y te aseguro que yo recuerdo cada segundo perfectamente. Y quiero enseñarte yo. Quiero que te equivoques conmigo y que lo solucionemos juntas. No sé si recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día, pero te dije que era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien que me correspondía. Por eso, porque te quiero, aunque lo hicieses fatal sería mil veces mejor que todas las anteriores.** - me incorporé y la tomé de la mano - **aprende conmigo por favor.**

**- Te quiero mucho** - musitó mordiéndose el labio emocionada.  
><strong>- ¿Empezamos con la… con la primera lección? – <strong>titubeó desviando su mirada al suelo ruborizándose.

**- Vamos a dar todas las lecciones en una noche, Rach** – afirmé, mientras comenzaba a rodear su cintura con suavidad y lentitud, porque ante todo quería demostrarla todo lo que la quería, por muy alto que fuera el grado de lujuria que presentaba en aquel momento.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a enredarse, con esa armonía y coordinación perfecta que solo era capaz de adquirir con ella. Y puede que en ese momento comprendiese el trance al que se había referido Rachel cuando lo hicimos aquella primera vez. Porque había lapsos de tiempo en los que perdía la conciencia, mi cabeza se volvía ligera y solo era consciente de cómo las cálidas manos de Rachel se internaban bajo mi camiseta y se peleaban con el cierre de mi sujetador. Parecía mentira que ella también los utilizase. Sabía que Rach estaba poniendo toda la voluntad del mundo en mantenerse tranquila, pero yo notaba a la perfección los nervios que la acuciaban. Quizá fuese por la torpeza de sus movimientos, aunque a mí conseguían enloquecerme de todas formas. O porque a medida que descendí el camino que estaba trazando con mis dedos por su vientre comenzó a sufrir un pequeño temblor. Consiguió superar con éxito su propósito, y mi sujetador resbaló con suavidad por mis hombros para terminar cayendo a mis pies. Volví a tratar que se relajase, por lo que moví mis manos de mi primer destino para rodear su cuello profundizar más aún nuestro beso, y detenerlo segundos después para hundir mi rostro en su pelo, acercarme a su oreja y susurrar:

**- Te quiero… **

Sentí como se estremeció, y se apretaba aún más contra mi cuerpo. Luz verde. Busqué sus manos, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y comencé a bajar por su torso, eliminando cualquier molesta prenda de vestir que pudiese entrometerse en mis planes. Mi lengua trazó una línea perpendicular en su vientre, y a su vez retiré sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Dejé un mordisco en la piel de su pelvis, que fue el resultante de un ligero espasmo por su parte. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, y no quería que volviera a sentirse insegura.

Me detuve, y la miré. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y tenía los ojos cerrados.

**- Date la vuelta –** ordené con dulzura.

Ella frunció el ceño y despegó sus párpados para dedicarme una mirada de confusión.

**- Será más fácil para ti, ya verás. Ponte bocabajo** – agregué.

Después de unos segundos en los que pareció debatirse internamente de si aceptar mi petición o no, se volteó. Me mordí el labio, conteniéndome, reprimiendo todos los impulsos que se despertaban en mí al verla en aquella posición. Recorrí con mi dedo índice su columna, erizando su piel a mi paso, y no pude evitar dejarla un beso en el hombro antes de darle la próxima indicación.

**- Levanta un poco las caderas.**

Obedeció, pero hundió su rostro en la almohada más aún para ocultar su incipiente sonrojo. Me relamí cuando tuve todo tan accesible.

**- Me pasaría toda la vida observándote desde aquí** – susurré con voz ronca, acercándome aún más a ella mientras comenzaba a acariciar el interior de sus muslos. Besé cada centímetro de su piel, con devoción, como si cada roce fuese a demostrarla lo mucho que significaba para mí.

Escuché su gemido amortiguado. No lo retrasé más, me desplacé hasta su centro. Volvió a gemir, y al comprobar lo empapada que estaba yo también.

**- Eres solo mía…** - musité.

- **Solo tuya** – la oí balbucear.

Introduje el primer dedo. Ella lo recibió tan complacida, que no tardé el añadir otro. Sin cesar, me deslicé encima de su cuerpo, posando mi boca en la delicada piel que había tras su oreja, donde mi respiración cálida y agitada azotaba sin tregua. Sus caderas se movían sin control, ascendían bruscamente para ahondar más mis movimientos. Cuando ralenticé mis acometidas en un intento de dilatar al máximo su placer, y el mío al verla así, retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo y con su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, ella se separó ligeramente del colchón para pegarse aún más a mí. No tardó en dar un pequeño espasmo, mientras sus piernas temblaban y se derrumbaba contra mí. Salí con delicadeza de su interior. Se hundió en la cama, y yo no tardé en rodearla con mis brazos tan fuerte que temí hacerla daño, y sonreír a quemarropa contra su pelo.

- **No quiero olvidar esto nunca** – la escuché su susurrar, y su cuerpo tembló, llegué a cuestionarme si estaba llorando. Pero no quise comprobarlo, solo la abracé más fuerte de lo que las leyes humanas hubiesen creído posibles en no la solté en horas. Porque yo sí que estaba segura de que aquella primera, segunda vez iba a ser el recuerdo más nítido de mi vida.


	28. Veintiocho: Frenemies

_**Capitulo 28: Frenemies**_

**- Quinn, para.****  
><strong>  
>Yo me tambaleé en sus brazos una vez más. Mi cabeza estaba ligera, y todo me daba vueltas. Mi visión estaba difusa, y de vez en cuando se enfocaba y veía el rostro de Santana que me lanzaba intermitentes miradas de preocupación. Abrió la puerta de su piso, no lo vi, pero distinguí a la perfección el titileo de las llaves y el chasquido de la puerta darnos la bienvenida. Estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia conmigo, la estaba llevando al límite y lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo, no era muy consciente de lo que hacía.<p>

**- Siéntate Quinn, vamos. Vas a escucharme de una vez por todas, quieras o no** - espetó con impaciencia a punto de estallar y terminar llevándola a la locura.

**- Santana en serio, déjame. ¿Tan malo es que quiera disfrutar de la vida? ¿Qué cojones quieres que haga? A lo mejor mañana viene un hijo de puta y arrolla mi coche. Al menos moriré habiendo aprovechado mi tiempo, y siendo feliz -** me defendí sin acatar su orden de sentarme.

Era por puro orgullo, porque realmente sentía como el suelo se tambaleaba bajo mis pies, como si levitase. Ella me dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero yo no me lo tomé muy a pecho porque nuestras pequeñas discusiones eran más que frecuentes. Siempre pensé que era una más...

**- No saques ese tema. No las utilices para comportarte así - **me dolió, porque mi imaginé la cara de decepción de mi madre y Aria viéndome en aquella situación. Mis piernas flaquearon más aún** - Sal de toda esta mierda Lucy, por favor. Hay mejores formas de evadirse, yo estoy contigo. Sé que hoy estás mal, porque has visto a Hanna pero por favor. Sabes que no me gusta suplicar.**

Absorbí mi labio inferior. En aquel estado me costaba procesar las palabras más segundos de lo que era habitual. Tenía razón en todo. Había visto a Hanna entrar en el Wonderland, con la chica con la que me había engañado y me volví loca. Para evitar mis ganas de coger una botella de tequila y rompérsela a aquella chica que tanto daño me había hecho, opté por bebérmela. Esa botella sumada a rondas de chupitos, perdí la cuenta en la tercera. Joe me vio en aquel estado y no dudó en llamar a Santana para que me recogiese. Cuando mi amiga llegó estaba tan destrozaba que mi cerebro no sabía hilar más de dos palabras con sentido. Me metió en su coche y me recogió. Pero yo estaba harta, siempre me habían dicho lo que tenían que hacer pero nadie me entendía. ¿No era lógico? Mi vida había dejado de tener sentido. No servía ser buena chica, estudiar, y hacer buenas acciones, de hecho eso probablemente provocaría que tu vida fuese más desgraciada que la de un terrorista.

**- ¡Déjame vivir Santana! Es mi vida, yo puedo jodérmela como me dé la gana y tú no eres nadie.******

**- Soy tu puta mejor amiga Quinn.******

**- Hoy estás muy guapa San** - observé cambiando radicalmente de tema. Lancé una mirada a su escote sin pudor alguno.

**- ¿Qué cojones dices?**

**- ¿Sabes que te destensaría? -** me acerqué sugerente a ella, que me contemplaba atónita y controlando mi desequilibrio aproximé mis labios a su oreja para susurrar **- Acostarte conmigo. Puedes comprobar los rumores.****  
><strong>  
>- <strong>Quinn vete a la mierda, déjame en paz. Tira tu vida a la basura pero a mi no me toques<strong>.

- **Vamos San... Seguro que nos has imaginado juntas de esa forma más de una vez... **- murmuré dejándome dominar al completo por la lujuria que me invadía, provocando que me fuese indiferente que aquella chica a la que estaba susurrando sensualmente al oído, y a la que acariciaba la espalda descendiendo peligrosamente y sin pudor a su trasero era como una hermana para mí.

**- Quinn me estás utilizando porque estás borracha y rencorosa ¿eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Tú jodido plan B en una noche de calentón?** - terminó diciendo dolida, y supe que había sobrepasado el límite en ese mismo instante en el que contemplé a través de mi nublada visión como sus ojos se humedecían.

Creo que solo la había visto llorar tres veces, la última en el entierro de mi hermana y mi madre, porque ella siempre había adorado a Aria hasta tal punto que a veces parecía su hermana y no la mía.  
>Por eso supe que era grave, que realmente se sentía utilizada y que su orgullo estaba sufriendo una grave agresión por mi parte. Pero como soy una estúpida no desistí, el alcohol había terminado por dominarme por completo. Me alejé lentamente de su oído, para empezar a aproximarme a sus labios, que aquella noche me parecían más perfectos que habitualmente, pero ese fue mi último movimiento. Se separó, con su barbilla presa de un incontrolable temblor, y me dedicó una mirada que combinaba a partes iguales decepción, repugnancia y dolor. Creo que se me fue la borrachera de golpe.<p>

**- Vete, -** declaró con firmeza **- vete y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Solo quería ayudarte... Pero tengo un tope ¿sabes?******

**- San...** - balbucí, mientras toneladas y toneladas de culpabilidad comenzaban a acumularse sobre mis hombros. Santana era orgullosa, y si había dicho eso, por mucho que se arrepintiera después su orgullo nunca la dejaría retractarse. Y yo no estaba preparada para perderla, era la única estable que me separaba de la perdición absoluta.  
><strong><br>****- Márchate Quinn, por favor.**

Puede que fuera su súplica la que me hizo asumir mi derrota. La había cagado, y había sido todo culpa mía. Intenté disculparme con la mirada pero ella solo se limitó a sostenérmela creando un gélido contacto visual que terminó por guiar mis pasos hacia la puerta de la casa.

Esa había sido la última vez que había hablado con Santana si no contaba nuestra pequeña charla hacía apenas unas semanas, esa en la que me había confesado que le seguía importando.

Esa madrugada cuando me había asegurado de que Rachel estaba profundamente dormida, y todos mis intentos de tratar de imitarla habían terminado en vano me separe de ella con la mayor delicadeza de la que fui capaz para no despertarla, y me deslicé entra las sábanas para abandonar sigilosamente el cuarto, después de rebuscar mi ropa entre todo el desastre que habíamos conseguido armar la noche anterior.

La mayoría de las veces que sufría un ataque de insomnio como aquel no podía hacer otra cosa que acercarme a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y merodear por mi casa. Pero como estaba en casa ajena el mero hecho de ir a por el vaso de agua me dio reparo. De todas formas no pude llegar hasta la cocina.

Cuando desemboqué en el salón divisé la silueta de Santana en el sofá, preocupantemente estática. Fruncí el ceño mientras me aproximaba a ella, porque si no recordaba mal Rachel me había dicho que estaba en una cena con Brittany. Llegué a su altura y la descubrí con el rostro laxo, inexpresivo y su vista firmemente clavada en un punto de suelo. Estaba vestida de calle, con un ajustado vestido rojo que recordaba a la perfección. Era su favorito. Aquello me hizo suponer que desde que había llegado se había limitado a quedarse allí en el sofá sin ni siquiera desvestirse. Esperé un tiempo prudencial, para ver si reaccionaba, pero al ver que parecía no advertir si quiera mi presencia me senté a su lado.

**- ¿Estás bien San?** – musité preocupada, toqué su hombro con suavidad, pero ella rápidamente rechazó mi contacto y se desplazó un par de centímetros alejándose de mí.

**- Vete** – balbució, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

**- Sabes que no voy a irme –** aclaré, yo también me preocupaba aún por ella. No podía verla así, no podía dejarla así.

**- No aproveches que ahora estoy de bajón** – me amenazó levantando la vista hacia mí – **no voy a perdonarte –** su voz hizo un quiebro y se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas.

Y no pude evitarlo, porque sabía que ambas lo necesitábamos estiré mis brazos y la rodeé, y sorprendentemente ella no se retiró. En su lugar se hundió en mi hombro y se derrumbó.

**- San…** - no me esperaba aquella reacción, parecía que seguía conservando ese talento suyo de parecer entera cuando su interior estaba completamente destrozado.

**- ¿Sabes?** - comenté empezando a acariciar su pelo sin poder evitar dibujar una fugaz sonrisa al volver a experimentar lo que era abrazar a mi mejor amiga - aún conservo la foto que nos sacamos en día de tu vigésimo cumpleaños... Llevabas este vestido - indiqué sonriendo nostálgica - y cada vez que te veía en el Wonderland y era tan estúpida de no acercarme a pedirte perdón me lamentaba delante de esa foto. Sí, sé que es patético - reconocí sabiendo que ese era el tipo de cosas por las que San se burlaría de mí.

- Un poco - declaró en un susurro sin separarse de mí.

- Creo que ha sido el peor error de mi vida, en serio. - proseguí animada por la pequeña interacción que mi amiga me había regalado - Puede que nunca te lo dijera pero eres la mejor amiga de mundo, siempre lo has sido. Siempre has dado todo, mira lo que estás haciendo por Rachel y apenas la conoces. Creo que fue por eso, me confié, pensé que después de todo tu apoyo no habría nada que pudiese separarte de mí. Nunca te utilizaría San, no tengo excusa y no espero que me perdones. No quiero que lo hagas. Solo quiero ayudarte, volver a tener un uno por ciento de lo que teníamos. Necesito a mi mejor amiga.

Interpreté su silencio como una buena señal. No iba a ceder tan pronto, por lo menos no iba a confesarlo con tanta facilidad. Noté como suspiraba, y se separaba poco a poco de mí, apretando los labios, exteriorizando aquel debate interno que parecía estar sufriendo.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?** - insistí.

**- Es todo Quinn, estaba preocupada por ti, por Rachel... Y luego está Brittany**... - sollozó.

Brittany. Estaba bastante al tanto de aquel tema y creía saber cuáles eran las preocupaciones de la latina. Sabía lo que sentía Britt y creía saber lo sentía Santana. Me mordí el labio vacilante, porque sabía que tenía una información que podría ser útil y tranquilizar a mi amiga, pero era demasiado íntima.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado con Britt? -** fingí inocencia.

**- Está mal. Está fatal desde lo del callejón, Lucy -** aquel apelativo me demostró todo iba bien encaminado - **no soporta el contacto. Ninguno. Y yo juro que intento que lo supere, no quiero presionarla, sé que fue duro para ella. Pero no a avanza, y me siento insegura. No sé, a lo mejor es mi culpa... Quizá no lo esté haciendo bien con ella.****  
><strong>  
>Santana insegura, me parecía increíble que Britt hubiese conseguido aquello. Una nueva lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla, y fue el detonante para que finalmente optase por contarle la verdad.<p>

**- San... Britt es virgen.** - frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca sin creerse lo que acababa de **declararle - ella solo ha estado con un chico. Este quiso obligarla a hacerlo una primera vez y la hizo daño, por eso cuando pasó lo del callejón no pudo evitar recordarlo y volver a sentirse mal.******

**- ¿A Britt le ocurrió antes?** - yo asentí y ella se tapó la boca con su mano conmocionada.

**- Cuando te besó fue demasiado para ella, sabes cómo es Britt, es muy vulnerable y eso la hizo caer en un vórtice de nuevo. Cuando ese chico trató de obligarla, ella estaba sola, acababa de llegar a Brooklyn y no conocía a nadie. Mira San **– tomé un respiro antes de continuar **– puede que ella sea la persona más enamorada que he conocido en mi vida. Se enamoró de ti el primer día, cuando te vi en Wonderland y la expliqué todo sobre nuestra discusión. Desde ese momento no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre ti y la pillaba lanzándote miradas continuamente. Si alguna vez decide dar el paso con alguien va a ser contigo, y te aseguro que está poniendo todo su empeño en que eso ocurra pronto**.

**- Gracias** – terminó declarando después de unos minutos de mutismo que se me hicieron eternos.

**- Hacéis la pareja más bonita que he visto en mucho tiempo, y os quiero mucho a las dos, merecéis estar juntas** – agregué con simpleza.

**- Como tú y Rach** … – murmuró echando un fugaz vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel **-. ¿Habéis hablado?**

**- ¿Sobre qué?**

**- No sé, cualquier cosa que te preocupe Lucy, aprovecha ahora que he bajado la guardia** – bromeó -. **No, en serio, ¿estáis bien?**

**- Es mucho mejor que con Hanna,** - observé la mueca de asco que dibujó al escuchar el nombre de mi ex – **con ella estaba muy engañada ahora sí que soy feliz. **

Cuando me escuchó Santana me contempló en silencio durante unos segundos, en los que empezó a morderse el labio con nerviosismo. Me alarmé. No supe por qué pero mi amiga parecía tener una lucha interna en si decirme algo o no. La batalla pareció ganarla la segunda opción, cuando esbozó una tímida sonrisa y concluyó con un:

**- Me alegro mucho por ti, Q.**

A lo lejos, pude escuchar con claridad los ronroneos de Rachel en la cama, y supuse que me estaba echando en falta o que nuestra conversación había interrumpido su sueño. Me levanté del sillón, posando mi mano en hombro de Santana.

**- No te preocupes por nada ¿Vale?** – ella asintió débilmente creo que estaba tan conmocionada como yo con nuestra aparente reconciliación **-. Por cierto ¿Qué haces el viernes?**

**- Nada.**

**- Pues no hagas planes porque vas a tener un sitio en primera fila para ver la actuación de tu amiga en el Festival de Brooklyn. **

Y con esas palabras terminé por abandonar el salón sin ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción, que aumentó más aún cuando encontré a Rachel en la cama.

_**Sí, lo sé no hay faberry por ningún lado pero era muy importante para el transcurso de la historia que las chicas se reconciliasen. Prometo que en el siguiente habrá, además el final será una bomba. No digo más. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	29. Veintinueve: You & I

_He actualizado tan pronto porque realmente agradecí tener tantos rws en el capitulo anterior, no lo esperaba Pues esta es mi forma de agradecéroslo._

_Snix: Que sepas que si pongo tanto Britanna es por ti ¿eh? ;)_

_Gracias por comentar y por decir que os gusta la historia y mi forma de escribir, me siento increíblemente compensada._

_Enjoy…_

_**Capitulo 29: You & I**_

**- Tranquilízate** - insté pasando mis manos por sus hombros **- vamos respira... ¿Dónde está esa Quinn que yo conozco? Sabes que eres la mejor, estás preciosa y vas a enamorar a todos los chicos y chicas del público. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Me voy a buscar a Britt que os estáis empezando a poner cursis -<strong> comunicó Santana levantándose una de las butacas del angosto camerino. Pasó a nuestro lado dejando una sutil caricia en el hombro de Quinn y en mi brazo. Cuando llegó a la altura de la puerta de salida se apoyó sobre el marco para mirarnos intentando contener una sonrisa - **Y deja de lloriquear Q, sabes que lo vas a hacer estupendamente.****  
><strong>  
>La semana había avanzado así, con Santana y Quinn retomando esa antigua amistad. Y era raro, ver esas muestras de cariño entre ellas, que si San no rezumase amor por Brittany por los cuatro costados me despertarían celos.<p>

Además Quinn estaba radiante. Yo iba a recogerla todas las mañanas al centro de rehabilitación, y podía presenciar en primera persona el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo mi chica en recuperarse. Cuando salíamos del centro, y en su rostro gobernaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que terminaba contagiándome a mí, si no podíamos evitarlo pasábamos una cantidad incontable de minutos besándonos en los asientos traseros de mi coche como si llevásemos sin vernos años. Me acariciaba, y me hacía sentir cada vez más culpable, por verla tan completamente entregada a mí. Después solíamos ir a visitar a Alex y amenizar sus últimos días en aquel infierno. Había hecho cuentas en incluso con el dinero restante de la venta de mi casa podía costearme a la perfección la cirugía que frenaría mi proceso de pérdidas de memoria, culminando aquella racha de buena suerte en la que parecía haberme internado.

Y ese reciente optimismo sumado, también, a la presión que ejerció Santana sobre mí, pues desde que volvía ser amiga de Quinn no había parado de lanzarme indirectas para que fuera totalmente sincera con ella, había decidido que después de su actuación se lo confesaría todo. Al fin de al cabo sabía que se iba a desvivir por ayudarme y ahora que el problema tenía solución ninguna de las dos tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada. De todas formas sí que habíamos creído conveniente esperar a que la chica del pelo rosa cantase en el festival, porque era su sueño, había pasado la espera aterrorizada por los nervios y no merecía que nada pudiese alterarla.

**- Dios Rach, voy a hacerlo ¿Te imaginas que no les gusto? ¡Es muchísima gente! –** hizo un puchero, y como siempre que los hacía me dieron ganas de arrojarme sobre ella y no dejarla ni siquiera que pisase el escenario.

**- Cielo, ya ¿vale? Vas a ser lo mejor que van a ver esas personas en sus insignificantes vidas, te mereces estar aquí, y todos estamos orgullosos de ti** – me senté sobre su regazo y acaricié su mejilla estremeciéndome con su suavidad **– yo estoy orgullosa de ti, San y Britt están orgullosas de ti, Alex casi se muere cuando se enteró de que no podía venir a verte** – sonreí al recordar la reacción de mi hermana cuando había recibido la noticia y desvié la mirada hacia la foto que reposaba sobre la mesilla del camerino de Quinn. Era la que había ido a recoger a la tienda de fotografía de Green Ave. después de que Santana reconociese mis síntomas. Era la que nos sacamos el día del cumpleaños de Lex, quizá la foto que irradiaba más alegría de todas la que había tenido el placer de contemplar en mi vida. Aunque la forma en la que nos la había hecho y detalles puntuales estaban difusos en mi mente si observaba la foto podía sentir a la perfección la sensación que tuve aquel día. Cuando se la regalé a Quinn nunca esperé que la hiciese tanta ilusión, pero se puso tan eufórica que se negó a separarse de ella en ningún momento y ese era el motivo por el que estaba en aquellos momentos en aquel raquítico camerino de un festival de Brooklyn. – **Y… -** medité antes de continuar, quería escoger las palabras certeras **– y… Aria y tu madre también lo estarían. Deben de estar deseándote la mayor suerte del mundo desde algún lugar. **

**- Te quiero** – se limitó a responderme ella con los ojos vidriosos, y en ese momento fue aún más consciente de lo mal que lo había pasado Quinn en su vida y del mérito que tenía que fuese una persona tan increíble. Y aquella noche se lo jugaba todo.

La día un sutil beso en la mejilla para evitar emborronar la fina capa de maquillaje que tan bien se había aplicado y tenía el poder de dejar dos segundos sin habla a cada persona con la que se cruzaba y me levanté del cómodo asiento que me habían brindado sus piernas. Le tendí la mano aunque claramente no era necesario, para que se levantase de la silla.

Abandonamos el camerino en silencio, y fuera de él todo tenía un ritmo frenético y nervioso. Músicos, artistas, cámaras o representantes pululaban por aquellos pasillos con sus brillantes acreditaciones colgando de sus cuellos.

Y a pesar de que yo también tenía la mía, sabía que no podía avanzar más en aquel corredor. Por lo que tan solo pude volver a abrazar a Quinn con todas mis fuerzas.

**- Muchas suerte, cielo** – musité.

Estaba histérica. Por todo. Por el concierto, por Quinn y por su reacción cuando se lo confesase todo…  
>Aquel era el segundo día del festival, y actuaban cuatro grupos. Habían habilitado un recinto a las afueras, un pequeño descampado que estaba destinado a albergar más personas de las que legalmente deberían de ser permitidas. Habían colocado infinidad de estandartes con el logo del festival, que apenas ondeaban debido al calor sofocante que reinaba aquel día. A pesar de que eran grupos desconocidos, aquel segundo día había habido mucha expectación y gran cantidad de gente había acampado para asegurarse un sitio cercano al escenario. A mí no me hizo falta, Quinn nos había conseguido a las chicas y a mí unas entradas vip en la mismísima primera fila. Y aquello me hizo sentir estúpidamente ilusionada, con ganas de predicar a los cuatro vientos que mi chica me había proporcionado el pase a aquel lugar privilegiado.<p>

Quinn actuaba la tercera de aquellos cuatro grupos de aquel día, pero dado que estaba allí, San, Britt y yo decidimos disfrutar del concierto en su plenitud.

Nos aferramos a la barrera de seguridad, porque el campo se llenaba cada vez con más rapidez y la primera banda estaba a punto de salir. Brittany parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones. Estaba eufórica. Daba pequeños y constantes saltitos mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

**- Cielo tranquilízate** - le musitó Santana sonriendo enternecida, temiendo que a su chica le diese un ataque. Instintivamente acercó su mano para entrelazarla con la de Britt.

En un primer momento la rubia evitó el contacto, y Santana agachó la cabeza derrotada. Pero después Britt la miró y apretando los labios fue ella misma la que se acercó poco a poco para terminar entrelazando sus dedos con los de la latina. Santana sonrió de la forma más radiante que había visto en mi vida. No se volvieron a soltar en toda la noche.

El primer grupo no cumplió mis expectativas. Tenía como vocalista a un chico que parecía no haberse lavado el pelo en una buena temporada, y que desafinaba demasiado frecuentemente. En Broadway hubiese sido inadmisible que alguien estropease una canción de ese modo. Sabía que cuando mi Quinn saliese compensaría a todo el público los cincuenta dólares que había pagado por la entrada.

La banda del chico se retiró después de un par de canciones más, entre mi suspiro aliviado y los abucheos de Santana. Entonces apareció la segunda actuación de la noche. Era una solista. Una chica rubia, alta, que portaba una guitarra acústica azul. Era atractiva, pero hubo algo en aquella chica que desde el principio me alertó. Me giré para observar a mis amigas, y terminé por descolocarme al completo. Santana estaba pálida, estática, ni siquiera sonreí por sentir aún la mano de Brittany entre la suya. La rubia por su parte también estaba ausente, como si intentase procesar algo demasiado complejo para ella. Segundos después, cuando la chica comenzó a cantar con una voz bastante atrayente, Britt pareció terminar su deliberación y acercó sus labios al oído de su novia para susurrarle algo. Santana se limitó a asentir con lentitud.  
>No quise comerme la cabeza, seguramente también compartían el miedo de que aquella chica pudiese eclipsar la actuación de Quinn, aunque no la llegase a la suela de los zapatos ni fuese la mitad de guapa que mi novia. Creo que el efecto que creaba simplemente se debía al listón tan bajo que había dejado el primer grupo. Simplemente eso.<p>

Y a pesar de mi auto convencimiento una leve sensación de malestar se instaló en mi pecho, y no me abandonó durante el resto del concierto. La chica hizo una par de covers más y abandonó en escenario en medio de una ovación.

Y llegó su turno. El turno de Quinn. Los focos del escenario se apagaron y su figura apareció entre la penumbra. Si siempre me había afectado verla en sus conciertos en el Wonderland, en aquel momento mi corazón luchaba para salir por mi boca. Nadie en el universo podría tener más presencia que Quinn en aquel momento. Las luces volvieron súbitamente, cegando al público momentáneamente, para luego verla con total nitidez, con su irresistible sonrisa de medio lado. Había elegido una ropa demasiado sexy para que no causase estragos en mí. La camiseta negra se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, evidenciado sus perfectas proporciones, y las mallas carmesís hacían un efecto óptico con el que sus piernas parecían más kilométricas aún.

Parecía que sus nervios se habían volatilizado. Con confianza se aferró al micrófono y comenzó a cantar. Empezó con una versión increíble de _Born To Die_, que me hizo pensar que Lana se sentiría orgullosa de que personas como Quinn pudiesen hacer eso con sus canciones. Además mis miedos acerca de que cualquiera pudiese eclipsar a mi chica se esfumaron, estaba segura de que cada una de las personas que conformaban aquella aglomeración de gente que se balanceaba al compás de la música, había olvidado por completo que había visto antes de aquello.

_Coming Home_ y _Burning Gold_. Y a pesar de que yo estaba disfrutando como nunca, y Quinn estaba dando la actuación de su vida y no paraba de lanzarme miradas intermitentes y algún que otro guiño, Santana continuaba seria, estática. Ella, que debía haber sido testigo de la lucha de Quinn por llegar hasta allí casi no prestaba atención, a veces miraba y sonreía fugazmente, pero luego volvía a abstraerse. Brittany por su parte sí que había olvidado preocupación alguna y no para de saltar y cantar en voz en grito las canciones a pesar de que claramente no se las sabía. Simplemente disfrutaba.

Llegó la última canción, después de un entregado aplauso donde yo me entregué aún más, se acercó al micrófono para hablar. Me tensé.

**- Vamos a bajar un poco el ritmo **– susurró. Oh dios, su voz tenía que ser ilegal. Reprimí un gemido porque no me pareció conveniente. **– Estar aquí ha sido increíble, pero lo que realmente me ha dado fuerzas para seguir todo este tiempo, ha sido una persona. Solo ella. Quizás si en este concierto no hubiese estado en primera fila apoyándome, con mis amigas **– agregó refiriéndose a San y Britt, pero la latina no reaccionó y la rubia soltó un grito de júbilo acompañado de un efusivo te queremos Quinn **– esto no hubiera tenido sentido para mí. Te quiero, Rachel. Gracias por elegirme a mí.**

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, a llorar o desplomarme en el suelo presa de la emoción, los acordes ya estaban sonando.

_**I figured it out**____**  
><strong>__**I figured it out from black and white**____**  
><strong>__**Seconds and hours**____**  
><strong>__**Maybe the height to take some time**____**  
><strong>__**I know how it goes**____**  
><strong>__**I know how it goes from wrong to right**____**  
><strong>__**Silence and sound**____**  
><strong>__**Did they ever hold each other tight like us**____**  
><strong>__**Did they ever fight like us**____****_

_**You and I**____**  
><strong>__**We don't wanna be like them**____**  
><strong>__**We can make it till the end**____**  
><strong>__**Nothing can come between you and I**____**  
><strong>__**Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us**____**  
><strong>__**No nothing can come between you and I**____**  
><strong>__**Oh, you and I**_

Lloré. Había puesto todo mi empeño en evitarlo pero no pude. Era la única forma de reflejar lo feliz que era en esos instantes cuando Quinn se retiraba del escenario con todo Brooklyn arrodillándose ante ella. Brittany me abrazó por la espalda, y ignorando por completo la cuarta actuación nos internamos por el mar de gente para llegar al backstage seguidas por San.

**- Deberíamos irnos a casa Rach** – intervino Santana cuando ya habíamos llegado a la zona de la carpa donde estaban los camerinos.

**- Santana ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo vamos a irnos ahora? Tú eras la que querías que se lo dijese a Quinn –** contesté frunciendo el ceño, completamente perdida en aquella situación.

**- Díselo mañana, pero vámonos. **

**- San, pensé que ibas a venirte a casa conmigo** – indicó Brittany haciendo un puchero. Ahí estaba, Santana no podía negarse a eso, llevaba días anhelando poder estar con su chica.

**- Puedes venirte también, pero vámonos, por favor** – suplicó.

**- ¿Y Quinn?** – inquirí.

**- Yo la buscaré, id yendo al coche ¿de acuerdo?** – lanzó una mirada alarmada a su alrededor. Estaba atacada. Puede que nunca la hubiese visto en aquel estado de nerviosismo.

**- Yo quiero ir por ella** – insistí, no podría aguantar en el coche sin verla. Era demasiado tiempo.

**- ¡No! Iré yo. ¡Id al puto coche!** – gritó perdiendo los nervios **– Britt llévatela** – ordenó a la rubia que acercó a mí para instarme a que abandonásemos la carpa.

**- ¿Qué mierda te ocurre San?** – indagué sin moverme de mi sitio a pesar de la insistencia de Brittany.

**- No quiero que lo pases mal ¿de acuerdo? Ni Quinn, ni tú. No voy a permitirlo.** – explicó, dejándome más descolocada que al principio. ¿Qué pasaba? La noche había sido perfecta, Brittany se estaba esforzando por volver a recuperar su confianza en las personas, y con ella en primer lugar y Quinn había hecho un concierto épico. ¿Qué se había torcido en todo aquello?

Britt pareció comprenderlo todo, y me cogió del brazo para sacarme de allí. Y en un primer momento yo opuse resistencia, porque necesitaba respuestas, a riesgo de toparme con esa cosa que iba a hacerme sufrir.

**- Rachel**… - imploró Britt.

Y cuando iba a ceder, Quinn apareció. Llevaba una diminuta botella de agua en su mano y nos miraba con una sonrisa radiante. Pareció no advertir ninguna de nuestras expresiones tensas.

**- Y… ¿Qué tal he estado?**

Ninguna contestó. La chica que había actuado en segundo lugar avanzaba hacia nosotras interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Santana soltó un gruñido de desesperación.

**- ¿Quinn?** – cuestionó la muchacha, y mi chica se giró hacia ella.

**- Hanna…** - balbució.


	30. Treinta: Hanna

AleDeCriss: si te gusta el drama a partir de ahora disfrutarás muchísimo.

_**Treinta: Hanna**_

El tiempo se paralizó. La escena se quedó estática. Con Brittany agarrando mi brazo, no me había soltado desde que había tratado que nos volviésemos al coche. Luego estaba Santana. Su expresión había variado de una forma vertiginosa en un segundo, partiendo del lamento, a la compasión y desembocado en la mirada fulminantemente asesina que le dedicaba a Hanna en aquel momento. Yo solo miraba a Quinn, veía su rostro desencajado y no sabía cómo sentirme. Creo que ni ella misma sabía cómo se sentía. Reconozco que tardé en recordar, mi memoria no estaba en su mejor momento obviamente, pero como me había recomendado en doctor Sloan tiempo atrás escribía algunas de las cosas que me sucedían para no olvidarlas por completo, y la historia de Quinn la redacté con todos los detalles de los que fui capaz. Y escribí aquel nombre, el de Hanna, el de su exnovia. Aquella chica que había hundido aún más a Quinn en la desgracia, cuando la había pillado en la cama con otra mujer. Sabía que la chica del pelo rosa había estado tan enamorada de ella como para querer pedirla matrimonio. Entré en pánico.  
>Ahora comprendía a Santana y su empeño por evitar aquella situación. Por las dos. Había reconocido a Hanna durante su actuación, por eso se había comportado así. Brittany también la debía de haber visto en alguna foto. Y las dos sabían perfectamente todo el daño que había causado a Quinn.<p>

Recordar aquello me provocó unas ganas incontenibles de cruzar la cara a esa arpía. Quinn era perfecta. No merecía ese extra de dolor que le había proporcionado. Me contuve, porque eso no ayudaría a mejorar la situación. Además Santana también parecía estar debatiéndose en si pegarla un puñetazo o no.

Los segundos se consumían y nadie hacía nada. Quinn estaba a punto de llorar o de desmayarse, no estaba claro.

Hanna terminó por ser la encargada de romper el hielo.

**- No me lo podía creer, lo has conseguido. Nadie se lo merece más que tú, me alegro mucho por ti Q.****  
><strong>  
>Que la llamase de aquella forma me irritó. Ya no era nadie en su vida, y no tenía derecho a dirigirse a ella de ese modo. ¿Qué pretendía? Cuando comencé a inclinarme hacia ella, Britt me apretó más el brazo, apaciguándome.<p>

**- Lárgate de aquí zorra** - espetó Santana sin dejar que nadie más pudiese intervenir. Sus palabras iban cargadas de una desmesurada dosis de odio.

Hanna puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua molesta.

**- Yo también me alegro de verte Santana, es bueno ver que sigues tan ordinaria como siempre** - atacó.

Y San reaccionó tratando de arrojarse sobre ella con los puños apretados, pero Britt lo impidió soltándome a mí, para interponerse entre su novia y Hanna evitando el desastre. Britt soltó un suspiro tratando de recoger la fuerza suficiente para sujetar la cara de la latina con las manos y susurrarle:

**- Tranquila San, no lo hagas por favor.**

Brittany era la única persona del mundo capaz de apaciguar la ira de Santana López. Mi amiga se mordió el labio tratando de tranquilizarse, dedicando una última mirada asesina a Hanna para después enfocar toda su atención a su chica. Britt le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla.  
>Hanna carraspeó molesta, parecía que la molestaba no ser el centro de atención. Pero Quinn no había retirado la vista de ella, en ningún momento, creo que ni siquiera recordaba que yo seguía allí.<p>

**- Quinn solo quería decirte eso, que me alegro mucho. Creo que deberíamos hablar...** - propuso.

**- No.**

Se me escapó. Creo que mi cerebro ni siquiera proceso aquella orden, simplemente lo solté. La rubia me miró por encima del hombro de Quinn, como si no hubiese reparado en mí hasta el momento, cosa que dañó mi orgullo.

**- Supongo que serás Rachel** - comentó con desprecio **-, creo que Quinn tiene capacidad para responder ella solita ¿no crees?****  
><strong>  
><strong>- No quiero nada de ti<strong> - bramó Quinn.

Nos sorprendió a todas. Casi habíamos asumido que no íbamos a volver a escuchar su voz aquella noche. Sonó tan rotunda, tan segura de sí misma que me enorgullecí muchísimo de ella.

**- Quinn seamos adultas ¿de acuerdo? Sé que necesitas explicaciones...****- No quiero nada de ti -** reiteró, como si fuera un disco rayado, encasquillado en esa frase.

**- Un café, solo te pido eso, explicarte todo lo que ocurrió ya que aquella vez no me dejaste. Y lo** **entiendo** - se apresuró a aclarar -,** pero cerremos esto de la mejor forma. Por favor Quinn...****  
><strong>  
>Aterrorizada. Entré en pánico cuando observé a Quinn dudar. Estaba considerándolo. Santana, que había rodeado a Britt por los hombros, y estaba haciendo acopio de toda su contención para no intervenir. Igual que yo, podría coger a Quinn de la mano y sacarla de allí. Pero tenía derecho a hacer lo que la diese la gana, y hasta cierto punto comprendía que necesitase hablar con ella, por muchos celos y temor que me provocase. Lo único que no iba a consentir es que la hiciesen daño, porque ahí sí que iba a intervenir y me daría absolutamente igual la repercusión.<p>

**- No volveremos a vernos después -** declaró la chica del pelo rosa con frialdad.

**- No, si tú no quieres, no. Te dejaré en paz** - aseguró.

**- Mañana en el Charlie's** - estipuló escueta.

Se giró hacia mí, y yo traté de reprimir mi cara de decepción. Me rodeó la cintura con suavidad, con un consecuente escalofrío fulminando mi espalda y no volvió a mirar a atrás.

**- Vámonos de aquí -** susurró dirigiéndose a San.

Cada milímetro cúbico de aire del interior de aquel coche estaba colmado de tensión. Pura y rígida tensión. Nunca hubiésemos esperado que después del primer concierto de Quinn acabásemos así, sinceramente tenía otros planes para aquella situación como pasar todo el trayecto elogiándola , declarando lo perfecta que era, lo hipnotizante que era su voz, y lo orgullosa y enamorada que estaba de ella. Me hubiera abrazado a ella muy muy fuerte y no la hubiese soltado hasta que hubiese sido estrictamente necesario. Pero ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra. Nadie abrió la boca. Brittany y San se dedicaban tímidas miradas y sonrisas pero no rompieron el mutismo, ambas parecían decepcionadas. Creo que ninguna de las tres hubiésemos esperado una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Quinn.  
>Ahora que Britt parecía receptiva con Santana no quería ser yo la tercera persona encargada de eliminar su intimidad. Por ello, a pesar de que sabía que era una pésima idea murmuré en voz queda que me iba a casa con Quinn. Ni siquiera el rostro de mi chica mostró sorpresa alguna, estaba completamente ida, absorta en sus entramados y profundos pensamientos.<p>

Santana aparcó junto al Wonderland, y Quinn y yo bajamos en silencio sin variar la atmósfera de quietud que nos envolvía. Nos despedimos con un par de sonrisas, porque todas éramos conscientes de la situación. Subimos las escaleras de emergencia con lentitud y parsimonia, como si realmente no quisiésemos llegar a casa. Aunque Quinn simplemente parecía una autómata, que subía los peldaños de forma automática y rígida.

También me sentía mal por ella. Terriblemente mal. Porque no estaba disfrutando de la noche donde su sueño se había hecho realidad de la mejor forma posible.

La vi incapaz de encontrar las llaves, por lo que fui yo la que me aproximé hacia ella, hundí mi mano en su bolso, y cuando mi piel hizo contacto con el gélido metal, las saqué y abrí la puerta.

Entramos, y de forma inexpresiva nos dirigimos a la habitación, Quinn dejó el bolso en el sillón del comedor.

Se desnudó impasible ante mí, quedándose en ropa interior y mostrando sus tatuajes. Tuve ganas de acariciarlos, cada uno de ellos, porque desde que los había descubierto se había convertido en una de mis actividades favoritas. Pero tampoco quería ser hipócrita, y fingir que no estaba ligeramente molesta.  
>También mis planes de sincerarme con ella tendrían que ser pospuestos una vez más, porque me negaba a alterar su estado anímico aún más.<p>

Nos metimos a la cama, con una coordinación perfecta de la que yo misma me sorprendí. Y nos quedamos sentadas, con nuestras espaldas apoyadas en el cabecero, y nuestras manos sobre nuestros regazos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Quinn se atrevió a hablar:

**- Dime que no vaya y no lo haré.**

Me giré para observarla. Estaba muy afectada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y me miraba suplicante, tanto que provocó que la piel de mis brazos se erizase.

**- No soy quién para decirte nada -** repuse.

**- Eres mi novia, comprendo que no quieras que quede con Hanna. ¿Tú... Confías en mí? -** asentí débilmente. Quinn nunca me había fallado, en todo caso la única que no había sincera del todo había sido yo -. **Solo necesito cerrar esa etapa... Estoy muy confusa. Quería a Hanna por encima de todas las cosas, fue mi primer amor y necesito saber por qué me hizo tanto daño.****- Te entiendo, no te preocupes.****- Siento todo esto -** sentenció ignorando mi comentario. Se inclinó hacia mí para depositar un beso en mi clavícula **- yo solo quería celebrar contigo el concierto...****- Has estado increíble - **reconocí - **con la última canción me has hecho llorar... Yo... Tampoco me puedo creer que me hayas elegido a mí -** musité bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

**- Siempre te elegiré a ti, no voy a separarme de ti nunca. Hanna ya no significa nada, y tú lo significas todo.****- ¿Has dado clases para aprender frases románticas? **- bromeé, porque si algo tenía mi novia era que con cuatro palabras esporádicas me hacía olvidar todos los enfados, inseguridades o culpabilidades que residían en lo más recóndito de mi ser.

**- Es innato - **alardeó sonriendo. Y no pude evitarlo, su maldita sonrisa provocaba ese efecto en mí.

Sujeté su rostro y la besé, intenté ser suave, se suponía que la que seguía sus impulsos salvajes en la relación era Quinn, pero el contacto de sus labios me enloqueció. Por completo. Mi gemido desembocó en su boca y mientras ya introducía mi lengua entre sus labios salté sobre ella para rodearla con mis piernas. Y sabía que esa no era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas, y quizá deberíamos hablar más, pero me daba igual. Quería demostrarla que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que nos estábamos encontrado, yo la quería con toda mi alma, y era solo mía. Mi propósito era borrar las reminiscencias que podía haberle dejado Hanna, tanto de amor como de dolor.

Creo que últimamente corría riesgo de aborrecer Don't Rain On My Parade, tendría que cambiarme el tono de llamada si quería evitarlo. Porque solté un gruñido de frustración cuando sentí la vibración de mi móvil en la mesilla. Sin alejar mi rostro de Quinn más de lo estrictamente necesario alargué el brazo y tanteé la superficie de madera hasta topar me con mi teléfono.

**- ¿Si? **- cuestioné - **Oh, sí, claro doctor Sloan. No, no se preocupe no estaba dormida** - Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa malévola con mi respuesta, y dibujó con su índice la línea de la clavícula. La fulminé con la mirada, porque ella sabía a la perfección el efecto que me causaba su tacto y no era lo más adecuado cuando estaba al teléfono - **¿Mañana? ¿Pasa algo malo? Okey, de acuerdo allí estaré. Buenas noches doctor Sloan.****  
><strong>  
>Colgué.<p>

**- ¿Qué quería? - **inquirió recuperando la seriedad.

**- Quiere hablar conmigo mañana, no me ha querido decir sobre qué. Me ha dicho que no me preocupe... ¿No debería no? - **indagué comenzando a sentirme insegura. Puede que algo fuese mal con Lex, y aquello sí que no podría soportarlo.

**- ¡Ey no cariño! Seguro que es para ultimar los detalles de la operación ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? - **se ofreció acomodando la colcha que nos cubría para que no hubiese ni un resquicio de mi cuerpo desprotegido.

**- Tú tienes planes... **- lo dije sin rencor, o al menos no puse intención en hacerlo.

Ella se humedeció los labios taladrándome con su mirada. Tampoco quería que cambiase sus horarios por mí, no era tan egoísta y aunque me moría por imaginarla sentada a mi lado en la consulta del doctor Sloan con su mano apoyada en mi rodilla transmitiéndome apoyo.  
><strong><br>****- Sabes que con que tú me digas la más mínima palabra no iré. Quiero estar contigo cuando te digan que todo va perfectamente con Lex - **murmuró -.

**- Quiero que vayas con Hanna, bueno - **rectifiqué revolviéndome ligeramente incómoda sobre el colchón. Mis piernas rozaron las desnudas de Quinn y me estremecí, su piel era demasiado suave - **no quiero que vayas. Pero no es porque desconfíe de ti, si no porque esa hija de puta te ha hecho muchísimo daño y no quiero presenciar como vuelve a hacerlo. Quinn... Si las cosas se ponen mal, llámame, vete, pero no esperes a que sean peor. Cuando salga de la consulta si tengo tiempo me acercaré a Chalie's y como vea que algo va mal, olvidaré mis principios sobre pacifismo y diplomacia y partiré la cara y todas las cosas que queden a mi alcance de esa estúpida.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- Todo irá bien <strong>- aseguró mirándome sorprendida, para después fracasar en sus intentos de contener una débil risa.

**- ¿Te estás burlando me mí? - **inquirí enarcando la ceja.

**- Claro que no, cielo, es que me pones mucho cuando te pones agresiva **- declaró mordiéndose el labio sugerente.

**- Quinn **- la recriminé mientras una oleada abrasadora inundaba mi cuerpo manifestándose especialmente en mi entrepierna. **- Esta noche tengo sueño de veras, he estado horas de pie esperando tu actuación y tú también debes de estar agotada. Además mañana quiero poder moverme, la última vez no podía ni caminar.****  
><strong>  
>Era cierto, en la noche a la que hacía referencia no nos dimos tregua la una a la otra, incluso perdí la cuentas de las veces que habíamos hecho el amor. Y aún recordaba las burlas de Santana cuando me descubrió acudiendo a nuestro desayuno y yo apenas podía dar un par de pasos sin esbozar una mueca de dolor.<p>

**- Yo no te había propuesto nada Rach - **aclaró divertida burlándose de mi - **pero tienes razón. Ha sido un día demasiado drástico y hoy el plan de abrazarme a ti me apetece más que nada.**

**- Pues abrázame **- susurré.


	31. Treinta y uno: Sacrificio

_**Lo siento, sé que he tardado muchísimo pero es que se me juntaron los exámenes de finales y el viaje de fin de curso y no pude sacar tiempo de verdad. Pero he vuelto, y solo espero que no me matéis por el final del capítulo. Yo ya dije que iba a haber drama…**_

_**Treinta y uno: Sacrificio**_

Solté aire por la boca muy, muy despacio. El tiempo estaba loco. Si el día anterior, el del concierto, había hecho un calor sofocante que incluso provocó dos insolaciones entre las personas del público, aquella mañana había tenido que recurrir a mi abrigo negro y aún así mis piernas tiritaban. Quizá eso se debía a los nervios, no lo sabía. El caso es que uno de mis suspiros creó una nube de vaho inmensa, mientras me debatía entre sí cruzar o no la maldita calle que me separaba del Charlie's. Saqué con manos temblorosas un cigarro de mi cajetilla prácticamente vacía. No fumaba enfrente de Rachel, pero no podía evitar necesitar mi cantidad de nicotina cuando me ponía nerviosa. Y en ese momento estaba atacada. El cigarro temblaba en mis manos. Y era lógico.  
>Era Hanna. Mi Hanna. Había vivido demasiadas cosas con ella para no estar en ese estado. Cosas malas y buenas, pero no podía negar que ella había sido mi primer amor. Y yo estaba muy segura sobre mis sentimientos acerca de Rachel, y que mi amor por ella nunca podría compararse con el que sentí por Hanna. Pero en nuestro encuentro en el festival me habían atestado demasiados flashbacks... Y sí el que había tenido más repercusión en mi cabeza había sido el de ella en la cama con aquella chica, pero también recordé todo lo demás. El baile de fin de curso. La vez que la presenté ante Aria y mi madre. Y esas imágenes me crearon una sensación de nostalgia que lejos de deprimirme me agradó. Pero no podía permitir que aquello me confundiese, ahora que tenía por fin las cosas claras. Aquella cita solo era para darme explicaciones, simplemente quería motivos, y cuando los consiguiese, esa etapa de mi pasado debería quedar sepultada bajo metros de tierra para mí.<br>Aquello fue lo que me llevó a cruzar la calle de una maldita vez, autobligarme a ser decidida. Había pasado bastante tiempo, ya no tendría por qué dolerme tanto.  
>Ella ya estaba allí, en una de las mesas pegadas a la cristalera. Parecía que se había tomado bastante en serio nuestra citación. La conocía, apenas había cambiado, y sabía cuando se maquillaba pretendiendo parecer casual, cuando en realidad su objetivo era que todos nos quedásemos sin habla al mirarla. Su ropa tampoco demostraba que aquella situación fuese para ella algo informal. No sabía que pretendía, debería de seguir saliendo con aquella chica con la que me engañó, no sé supuse que debería de ser una chica increíble o que verdaderamente mereciese la pena para tirar por tierra todo lo que teníamos.<br>Tiré el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisé con parsimonia, mientras retiraba las inseguridades de mi cabeza y me dejaba guiar por los consejos de Rach, que me había vuelto a recordar aquella mañana.  
>Cuando me desperté, ella continuaba dormida abrazada firmemente a mi cuerpo, sin haber variado su posición lo más mínimo durante toda la noche. Como aún faltaba tiempo para su cita con el doctor Sloan opté por dejarla dormir. Me encantaba observarla dormida, era tan dulce, tan inocente que me permití estar contemplándola unos minutos. Solté un suspiro de resignación, cuando supe que tenía que marcharme, y doté mis movimientos de la máxima delicadeza de la que fui capaz. Salí de la cama sintiendo una repentina oleada de frío, al notar mi cuerpo tan distante del suyo.<br>Ronroneó, y se revolvió entre las sábanas.

**- ¿Te vas?** - me había preguntado entreabriendo uno de sus ojos, con voz soñolienta - **Deja que te haga el desayuno.**

-** Gracias cielo, pero prefiero que descanses un poco más.** - le acaricié los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente **- Compraré algo por el camino. Y llámame cuando salgas de la consulta ¿vale?****- Te amo** - susurró, abriendo sus ojos por completo, mirándome, traspasándome, haciéndome sentir desnuda.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Escucharla decir eso me provocó la sensación más satisfactoria y bonita del mundo. Me quedé sin habla, hacía tiempo que había asumido que no iba a escuchar esas dos palabras en toda mi vida.

**- Rach...** - balbucí.  
><strong><br>****- Solo quiero que lo sepas** - musitó con sencillez desperezándose - **y que no lo olvides. Te amo.****- No lo olvidaré, Rach.**

No dije las palabras explícitas, quizá porque por mucho que hubiese mejorado no podía avanzar a pasos tan agigantados. Y sabía que lo sentía, pero no podía expresarlo. Pero ella pareció darse por satisfecha por mi respuesta, como si su objetivo de recordarme que era suya y no de Hanna hubiese sido un éxito.  
>Y con ese par de palabras reverberando en mi cerebro, entré en el Charlie,s.<br>Llegué a su mesa, y ella tardó en advertir mi presencia porque estaba leyendo un libro. Adoraba la lectura, y cuando estábamos juntas uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos era leer el mismo libro acurrucadas en el sofá con una manta cubriéndonos a ambas.

**- Quinn** - comentó sonriéndome y se levantó de su silla para darme un beso en la mejilla que yo rechacé.

Ante aquel desplante, se limitó a continuar sonriéndome, agachando la cabeza derrotada mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla, y yo ocupaba la de enfrente.

**- Estás preciosa con ese pelo, y este nuevo look -** prosiguió observándome de arriba a abajo.

**- No quiero tus halagos, solo respuestas Hanna** - espeté con brusquedad, sabía lo que pretendía y no quería que lo lograse.

**- Quinn...****- No tengo toda la mañana.****- Esta bien** - repuso exhalando, y acomodando su bolso sobre su regazo **- entiendo que me odies, porque si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento en esta vida es de haberte hecho sufrir. He pasado un año horrible Quinn, aunque eso no te consuele no he conseguido volver a estar con nadie. El día que me encontraste en la cama con Sarah fue una locura, te parecerá la peor excusa del mundo pero fue porque estaba muy insegura contigo. Estaba celosa de tu relación con Santana y me volví loca. Juro que no sabía lo de tus padres, cuando volví del viaje nadie me comentó nada. Y reconozco que en aquella época era una zorra, pero he cambiado, lo prometo. **

**- ¿Estabas celosa de mi mejor amiga y cuando volviste de tu viaje te acostaste con otra?** – repliqué incrédula, y ofendida.

**- Te he dicho que era una zorra, lo que pasa que he tardado mucho en darme cuenta de eso y de quien merecía realmente la pena.** – Levantó su mirada hacia mí, desarmándome - **Solo necesito que me digas que estás bien, y que has podido superarlo todo.**

**- Me ha costado, pero créeme ahora estoy mejor que nunca. **

**- Me alegro muchísimo Quinn de veras. Pero quiero compensarte.****- No creo que puedas hacerlo** - refuté porque no lo creía, nada podría llenar el vacío que me hizo enterarme de todo.

**- Te vi ayer y me impresionaste. Estuviste increíble Quinn y no creo que haya ningún impedimento en que te dejen que te vengas de gira conmigo. Tengo un contrato, salimos la semana que viene y recorremos todos los estados en dos meses - **informó arrastrando sus manos por encima de la mesa para coger las mías. Su contacto me estremeció. Prácticamente se me había olvidado cómo era. De todas formas rehuí, y no dejé que me tocase **- Quinn... ¿Escúchame vale? Sigo enamorada de ti. Y sé que ahora tienes a la chica esa, pero lo nuestro fue perfecto, no tenemos que dejar que una mala racha lo sentencie todo.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Mala racha?<strong> - espeté soltando una carcajada incrédula **- Te follaste a otra Hanna eso no es mala racha.****- Solo me sirvió para darme cuenta de que solo te quería a ti** - se defendió, y enfurecí.

**- A mí no me hubiese hecho falta eso Hanna -** repliqué levantándome de la silla dispuesta a marcharme de allí **- yo sabía que te quería, iba a pedirte matrimonio, joder. **- la revelación pareció afectarla y me miró con los ojos desorbitados -. **Mira esto no va a funcionar ¿vale? Olvídame, ahora soy feliz y no quiero que alguien como tu venga a joderlo todo. Hasta siempre Hanna.****  
><strong>  
>Me levanté de la mesa con un deje de dramatismo que seguramente me había conferido el tiempo que pasaba con Rachel. Y ni siquiera miré atrás porque no me arrepentía, porque había actuado como pocas veces había hecho antes: siguiendo mi propia voluntad. Su propuesta me había halagado sí, y quizás había sido más difícil para mí rechazarla de lo que verdaderamente había aparentado, pero, y aunque me había llevado mi tiempo darme cuenta, el éxito en el mundo de la música no servía de nada si no tenía con quién compartirlo.<p>

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi cazadora, mientras refugiaba mi cara del frío enterrándola en el cuello, caminé con pasos decididos a casa de Santana, donde esperaría hasta que Rachel saliese de su cita con el doctor Sloan y me contase que tal le había ido todo.

* * *

><p>Había aprovechado los veinte minutos de antelación con los que había llegado al hospital para visitar a Alex. Opté por no comentarle nada de la citación de su médico, porque mi hermana había entrado en un estado de euforia desde que sabía que iba a abandonar esas cuatro paredes del que no quería sacarle por nada del mundo. Además como me había dicho Quinn no había de qué preocuparse, lo más seguro es que solo fuésemos a ultimar detalles de la operación de Lex y de la mía.<br>Y sí, también en cierto modo, necesitaba que la compañía de mi hermana me abstrajese lo suficiente para olvidar que en aquellos momentos Quinn estaba con su ex. Y confiaba en mi chica, ciegamente, más aún después de su reacción aquella mañana ante mi te amo, aunque no me había respondido. Por eso me autoobligué a fiarme de Quinn pero no de Hanna. Odiaba a esa chica por encima de todas las cosas, odiaba sus ganas mal disimuladas de querer recuperar a mi chica de pelo rosa después de todo el daño que le había hecho. Esperaba no tener que intervenir, porque de veras que era capaz de olvidar mis principios pacíficos y machacar a esa imbécil con tal de defender lo mío.  
>Pero no pude pensar más, porque era la hora. Besé en la frente a Lex y salí de su habitación echa un manojo de nervios.<p>

**- ¿Puedo pasar? -** pregunté con timidez asomándome a la consulta por un pequeño resquicio entre la puerta y el marco.

El doctor Sloan estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, levantó la vista para observarme y se quitó sus gafas. Siempre me sonreía, y que no lo hiciese aquella vez me desestabilizó. Tendría casos difíciles ajenos al mío, me convencí a mí misma.

**- Sí, pasa Rachel** - me indicó frunciendo los labios.

Tragué saliva antes de empujar la puerta al completo y adentrarme en la consulta. Me abracé a mi misma en el trayecto hasta la silla, acariciando mi brazo e intentando mitigar la repentina piel de gallina que me aparecido. No funcionó. Cuando me senté en la silla, enfrente del doctor, ya había llegado a un punto crítico en el que los nervios me rebasaban. Y me había prometido que no, pero mi experiencia me había enseñando que las citaciones del médico nunca daban buenas noticias.

**- ¿Quiere ultimar los detalles de la operación de Alex?** - cuestioné esperanzada.

Sloan me miró serio, y tensó la mandíbula unos segundos, rebuscando con nerviosismo entre las carpetas con historiales médicos que tenía dispuestas sobre la mesa, antes de responderme:

**- En cierto modo sí** - suspiró - **confirmamos que la operación de Alex será la semana que viene el día 30.**Me hundí en mi asiento aliviada, solo era eso, confirmar que la semana que viene el infierno de mi hermana iba a finalizar.

**- Pero** - repuso, y su nueva intervención me alarmó de nuevo - **ha habido un imprevisto de última hora. La operación es delicada, Alexandra es solo una niña y vamos a requerir la ayuda de un experto en este tipo de malformaciones para que todo vaya bien. Es indispensable su ayuda, y sus medios, Rachel, aquí no disponemos de ellos y esto supone un incremento en la cifra final.****  
><strong>  
><strong>- ¿Otro?<strong> - inquirí indignada, durante la enfermedad de Alex ya habían modificado el precio de la operación más de cuatro veces haciéndola más inalcanzable. Pero ahora que disponía el dinero después de haber realizado los sacrificios convenientes, a lo mejor ese pequeño aumento no era problema para mí.

**- Sí, bueno verás... La operación es compleja, sabes que solo se han ejecutado dos más en el mundo, y la primera no salió del todo bien **- me mordí el labio, porque no me estaba gustando el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Claro que sabía aquellos datos, había pasado semanas investigando todo lo que estuviese relacionado con la salvación de Alex, y sabía que lo que acababa de decir el doctor era un eufemismo. La primera operación había sido nefasta, el niño con la enfermedad, un tal Thomas Creek, falleció en quirófano pasadas dos horas del inicio de la cirugía. Recordaba cuanto había llorado aquel día al descubrirlo, más aún porque sabía que mi hermana no tenía otra opción.

Lamenté tanto haber rechazado el ofrecimiento de Quinn para acompañarme, porque en aquellos momentos la necesitaba tanto a mi lado. Traté de imaginarla junto a mí, sentada en el asiento contiguo, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras mientras me apretaba la mano transmitiéndome apoyo.

**- Por ello queremos que con Alex todo sea un éxito, y el experto que he mencionado antes estuvo presente en la segunda operación. Como sabes, esta tuvo un resultado muy satisfactorio, y si contásemos con él, tendríamos un porcentaje muy elevado de triunfo asegurado. Su intervención no es barata Rachel, pero te aseguro que es lo mejor para Alexandra** - concluyó.

Abrió una carpeta roja, una de las decenas que conformaban la aglomeración que cubría su escritorio, y extrajo un folio con delicadeza para deslizarlo hasta mí. Lo observé con el ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar qué era aquello. Era un informe, redactado a máquina. Este recogía todas las modificaciones que había sufrido el precio de la operación desde el principio, cuando se la diagnosticaron a Alex, y en que también se había incluido la última suma. Se me nubló la vista. Sentí mi cabeza ligera, como si se vaciase de golpe. Me mareé. Mi mundo se derrumbó completa y dolorosamente desde los cimientos en un milisegundo. Me aferré al borde de la mesa, con fuerza, inspirando, en un inocente intento de serenarme. Quise gritar, romper todo lo que encontrase a mi paso o incluso partir la cara a ese estúpido doctor que acababa de romper todas mis expectativas.

No era un incremento, era un abuso. El precio de la operación se había acrecentado en más de un cuarenta por cierto.  
>Y supe lo que eso suponía, y mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas y que el nudo de mi garganta no empeorase, supe cómo iba a actuar. Sabía cuáles eran mis prioridades, lo único que me importaba, a pesar de estar sentenciando todo lo demás. Tracé un caótico y descabellado plan en apenas unos segundos. Podía hacer frente al pago con el dinero de mi casa, y no necesitaba más. Alex iba a estar bien, y yo daría mi vida por Alex.<p>

- **Está bien** - balbucí, tratando de mantener una actitud de firmeza que no podía permitirme - **mañana lo ingresaré todo.**

El doctor Sloan me dedicó una mirada de mal disimulada sorpresa. Lógico. Volvió a arrastrar el informe de vuelta a la carpeta roja.

**- Todo saldrá bien Rachel** - trató de animarme **- con ese experto todo saldrá bien.****  
><strong>  
>Eso no me consoló, había escuchado tantas veces aquella frase que ya me sonaba irónica. Estaba gafada, pero lo último que necesitaba es que en aquella ocasión también fuese así. El doctor carraspeó, sacándome de mi abstracción.<br>**  
><strong>**- Ahora pasemos a ti Rachel, tu operación se ha fijado el día 10. Afortunadamente el deterioro de tu memoria no será muy determinante hasta ese día y podrás disfrutar de tu vida a partir de ese momento sin complicaciones severas. -** indicó.

Me contraje. Era real, estaba sucediendo y todo iba a quedar zanjado en ese momento. También pensé en Quinn, y fue lo peor que pude hacer. La primera lágrima se me escapó sin poder contenerla durante más tiempo.

**- Anúlela -** ordené.


	32. Treinta y dos: Jesse

**_Capitulo 32: Jesse_**

- **Rachel... A partir de la semana que viene el proceso será mucho más agresivo, y si la operación no lo frena, será irreversible.** - tragué saliva. No hacía falta que me lo repitiese, lo sabía perfectamente - **No recordarás nada, ni siquiera quién eres.  
><strong>  
><strong>- No puedo pagarla. El dinero destinado a mi operación lo tengo que poner para la de Alex<strong> - le interrumpí. A veces aquel médico podía carecer de tanto tacto que llevaba mi estado anímico al límite. - **Pero solo me importa ella. Alex es un ángel, y solo quiero que ella esté bien.**

**- Te estás sentenciando - **agregó el hombre.

**- ¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡Ya lo sé!** - grité perdiendo la paciencia. Me levanté de la silla con brusquedad, y me apoyé en la mesa inclinándome sobre él de forma intimidante. Aunque seguramente no le intimidase y mi actitud le pareciese infantil y estúpida, pero me dio igual **-. Sé que ni siquiera voy a recordar que tuve esta conversación con usted, o que tengo una hermana que se salvó gracias a una operación. Pero quiero a Lex más que a mi vida, y no soportaría que la pasase nada. Me da igual lo demás. No tengo más dinero, ¡he tenido que vender mi casa! No tengo más.  
><strong>  
><strong>- Lo siento mucho Rachel, de verás, si pudiese ayudarte...<strong> - se ofreció. Pero a mí no me pareció más que un mero formalismo.

**- Salve a mi hermana, solo necesito eso** - concluí en un susurro.

Y después me limité a abandonar la consulta, desbordada por las lágrimas que me había aguantado, tratando de asumir mi siguiente paso. Quizás cuanto antes lo hiciese menos dolería.

**- ¿Está tardando mucho no crees?** - comenté mirando por enésima vez mi reloj.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco, y me tiró uno de los cojines de decoraban los sillones del comedor a la cara. El golpe me pilló desprevenida, porque yo seguía enfrascada en el reloj, y solté un quejido de dolor.

**- ¿Qué haces? -** protesté tratando de contraatacar lanzándole de vuelta el cojín, que ella esquivó con una facilidad pasmosa dejando en evidencia.

**- Que eres un coñazo Lucy. Deja a Rachel en paz solo lleva una hora fuera** - gruñó ella mientras recogía los restos de desayuno que quedaban sobre la mesa del comedor. Britt estaba a punto de venir a por ella, y por mucho que tratase de fingir lo contrario la conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba atacada

**- ¿Puedes respirar un poco? Sé que ver a Britt te afecta, pero te va a dar un ataque.  
><strong>  
>.<strong>- Cállate <strong>- me recriminó, mientras retiraba el último bol de la mesa y lo metía con una torpeza inusual en ella en el lavavajillas **-. No estoy nerviosa, solo estoy molesta de que cierta rubia se haya acoplado a mi desayuno y ahora tenga que recogerlo todo yo.**

**- Ya... Oye ahora que lo pienso, esta noche no has dormido aquí ¿verdad? - **quise cambiar de tema, escaquearme de recoger y de paso confirmar mis sospechas.

Aquella mañana, cuando había ido a esperar a Rachel a su casa, me había topado con Santana en el portal, llamando al ascensor. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, algo que solo se hubiese justificado si realmente la ilusionase muchísimo esperar a un ascensor, pero como en aquellos momentos en mi mente ya no cabía ni una cuestión más que no fuese mi conversación con Hanna o la demora de Rach, yo me conformé con su pretexto de que acababa de bajar la basura.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar a mi amiga, y fui testigo directo de cómo en apenas segundos su rostro se veía invadido por un violento rubor. Pero ella trató de fingir indiferencia y se giró con brusquedad hacía el lavaplatos de nuevo, simulando que comprobaba otra vez que el programa de lavado que había seleccionado era el correcto.

**- Ya te lo he dicho ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? **- comentó a la defensiva, sin atreverse aún a mirarme, con la vista fija en las lucecillas parpadeantes del panel del electrodoméstico -. **Me he levantado, he ido a tirar la basura y me he encontrado contigo.**

**- San, se que siempre has dicho que no soy muy perspicaz, pero creo que llegó a saber que ni siquiera tú bajas a tirar la basura con vestido y tacones. Además de que si fuese verdad tu cubo no estaría a punto de reventar **- añadí, dando una cabezada señalando a el cubo de basura que descansaba en una de las esquina de la cocina, y del que estaba segura que no podía albergar ni un desperdicio más.

Santana echó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando, dándose por vencida. Se giró lentamente para enfrentarse a mi mirada, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Supe que estaba a punto de contármelo todo, por lo que esbocé un tímida sonrisa y palmeé el asiento contiguo del sofá para invitarla a sentarse. Ella aceptó con una débil cabezada, y se acomodó a mi lado, jugueteando con sus manos con nerviosismo, colocándolas sobre su regazo. Adoraba ver a mi mejor amiga en ese estado de vulnerabilidad en el que siempre se había negado a entrar, y adoraba más aún que la causante de todo fuese Brittany. Conocía a las dos, a la perfección, y eso me proporcionaba la tranquilidad de saber que nunca se harían daño la una a la otra.

**- ¡Oh dios Quinn! Es que... **- musitó enterrando su rostro entre sus manos avergonzada - **ayer pues...**

Me acerqué más a ella, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo, transmitiéndola apoyo. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba abrirse a los demás, sobre todo de cosas que eran importantes para ella, pero conmigo siempre había hecho una excepción.

**- Soy yo San... - **murmuré regalándole un débil beso en la mejilla.

El tímido ascenso de la comisura de sus labios fue una buena señal.

**- Hicimos el amor **- susurró **-. Surgió, no sé. Brittany estaba muy nerviosa, pero dijo que estaba preparada y que quería que yo fuese la primera, porque sabía que yo no la haría daño. **- agregó, mirándome con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos vidriosos** -Y fue mágico, de verdad, quise demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida.**

Me incliné sobre ella para poder abrazarla, porque después de una vida entera al lado de aquella chica, conociéndola, nunca me la hubiese imaginado pronunciando aquellas palabras. Y menos aún cuando yo, estaba viviendo una situación similar. La rodeé con mis brazos, fuerte, haciendo especial presión en sus costados como sabía que tanto la fastidiaba.

**- Pensaba que el día más feliz de tu vida era en el que me conociste **- bromeé deshaciendo el abrazo.

**- Siento decepcionarte Q - **continuó con mi broma.

**- ¡Dios tengo que llamar a Brittany! **- recordé de pronto, segura de que mi amiga tendría que estar en aquellos momentos tan eufórica... Me la imaginé tumbada en su cama contándole todos los detalles de aquella noche a Lord Tubbington. Ese sería el motivo por el que no me habría llamado aún, el gato siempre tenía preferencia.

**- Como se te ocurra decirle que te lo he contado te mato Quinn - **me amenazó de pronto, señalándome, con su dedo índice inquietantemente cerca de mi rostro. Volvía a ser Santana, por lo que creí conveniente fiarme de sus amenazas.

**- Que poco debes de valorar nuestra recién recuperada amistad si quieres deshacerte de mí tan pronto **- me mofé, y ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, abandonando en sofá.

**- Qué poca gracia tienes Lucy, no sé cómo te aguanto**. - murmuró negando con la cabeza. Su mirada hizo un barrido rápido a toda la estancia para comprobar que todo estaba impoluto. Satisfecha con lo que había visto, di una cabezada de asentimiento. Segundos después, cuando advirtió que continuaba con la ropa de la noche anterior dio un cómico gritito, y comenzó a desnudarse frente a mí sin pudor alguno. Se perdió en su cuarto, y cuando regresó con un nuevo conjunto para ese día volvió a hablarme. - **Ok, la amenaza de asesinato seguirá en pie si no me cuentas lo que has hablado con la zorra de Hanna. ¡Vamos, Lucy, yo te he contado lo mío con Britt! **- protestó, peleándose con un jersey gris, sin dar con una de las mangas.

Mi testarudez había logrado que hasta ese momento no hubiese soltado ni una sola palabra dedicada a la conversación con mi ex. Técnicamente ya había dado esa etapa por finalizada, la había enterrado, sepultado entre miles de recuerdos que prefería no volver a revivir. Y volver a hablar de ello solo conseguiría que no se enterrase del todo.

**- No nos volveremos a ver, se lo he dicho - **me limité a decir encogiéndome de hombros, y aprovechando para realizar otro desesperado vistazo a mi móvil y comprobar que seguía sin notificar ninguna llamada pérdida de Rachel - **¿sabes por qué me dijo que me engañó? - **cuestioné a Santana que negó con la cabeza y me miró atenta **- Porque tenía envidia de nuestra relación. **

**- ¿En serio? Maldita idiota ¿Sabes si sigue en Brooklyn? Porque estoy a tiempo de hacerle una visita y pegarle una pequeña paliza.**

**- Tus palizas no son pequeñas S,** - puntualicé divertida - **y supongo que sí que sigue aquí, porque en una semana se va de gira por todo el país. De hecho me ofreció que la acompañase para "compensarme" **- entrecomillé la última palabra **- pero lo rechacé.**

Por segunda vez aquella mañana un cojín impactó en mi cara con exceso de fuerza.

**- ¿Pero qué haces? - **me quejé acariciando mi mejilla, donde la cremallera se me había clavado en el golpe, intentando mitigar el malestar.

**- Lucy ¿Eres tonta? **- inquirió Santana ya completamente vestida con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido, observándome como si realmente estuviese cuestionándose mi inteligencia.

**- ¿Qué?** – repliqué encogiéndome de hombros, hasta el momento mi decisión me había parecido la más idónea. De hecho había creído que Santana sería la primera en alabarme.

**- ¿Esa idiota te ofrece hacer una gira por los Estados Unidos y tú la dices que no? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando una oportunidad como esta? Dios, eres tonta, en serio.**

**- Santana, Hanna me ha dicho que sigue enamorada de mí, y que por mucho que esté con Rachel no podremos tener lo que tuvimos ella y yo. Solo quiere que vaya a esa gira para que esté con ella, y yo no quiero - **argumenté, tratando de justificar mi conducta, y hacerla ver que mi comportamiento había sido admirable.

**- ¿Y qué? Podrías haber ido con ella perfectamente y seguir con Rachel.**

**- Eso sería utilizarla **- repuse.

**- ¡Por eso mismo! **- exclamó mi amiga haciendo un aspaviento con los brazos como si estuviese perdiendo la paciencia conmigo **- Quinn, esa chica merece todo lo malo que la pase. Que la utilices para cumplir tus sueños es lo mejor que la podría ocurrir.**

Consideré sus palabras, y cuando empecé incluso a cuestionarme que había sido estúpida al rechazar la oferta de Hanna, porque sabía que mi mejor amiga siempre me aconsejaba la opción más fácil, sencilla y conveniente para mí, escuchamos un ruido que centró toda nuestra atención.

El ruido de unas llaves introduciéndose con torpeza en la cerradura del apartamento. Solo con eso, con el débil tintineo, mi cabeza se vio asaltada por dos cuestiones. La primera era que Rachel no había cumplido mi demanda y no me había llamado cuando había abandonado la consulta. Y tenía esa certeza, porque además de comprobarlo numerosas veces, me había asegurado de que el volumen del tono de llamada de mi móvil estuviese al máximo, y en el caso de que me hubiesen llamado, los primeros acordes de _Start Me Up_ hubiesen taladrado mis oídos. Y en segundo lugar, el excesivo repiqueteo de las llaves me indicó que Rachel temblaba, y que la estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano poder acceder a la casa.

Y antes de que nuevas preguntas ocupasen mi mente, fue Rachel la que irrumpió en el comedor.

Estaba pálida, con una expresión impasible en el rostro, como si desde la última vez que la había visto la hubiesen arrancado las emociones una a una. Y eso me alarmó, porque solo podía significar que algo se había complicado con el asunto de Alex. Además, que los ojos de mi novia estuviesen hinchados y enrojecidos, síntoma inequívoco de que había llorado, solo daban contundencia a mi teoría.

**- Cielo ¿Qué ha pasado? **- cuestioné, acercándome a ella con preocupación, estirando el brazo para poder acariciar su mejilla y calmarla, hacerla saber que por muy negras que pareciesen las cosas podríamos seguir adelante juntas.

Pero ella rehuyó, rechazando mi contacto, y las cosas dejaron de tener sentido.

**- ¿Rachel? **- escuché la voz de Santana a mis espaldas, y en su tono estaba patente que estaba tan contrariada o incluso más que yo.

**- Santana déjanos solas - **demandó Rachel con voz automática, sin emoción.

Esa no era Rachel. Era un autómata con su apariencia, sí, debía ser eso. Porque por lo demás, a parte del aspecto físico, esa persona que estaba enfrente mía no tenía nada que ver con esa chica de la que me había enamorado y que siempre tenía una sonrisa a pesar de las acometidas que le había dado continuamente la vida.

**- No **- se negó Santana, y me pareció lógico.

**- ¡Márchate Santana! **- bramó, asustándonos a ambas.

**- No lo voy a hacer, Rachel **- añadió desafiante, y noté su presencia aproximándose a mí por detrás.

**- Bueno, de todas formas me da igual, seré breve - **comentó. Pero yo apenas la escuchaba, solo seguía preguntándome cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación, y porqué mi chica rechazaba mi contacto. **- Verás Quinn, de vuelta del hospital me he encontrado con... Jesse. **

Fruncí el ceño, y la cuestioné con la mirada. Que de repente su ex hubiese entrado en la conversación convertía todo aquello en aún más absurdo.

**- Le he visto, hemos estado hablando... y he sentido cosas **- musitó, y su voz dejó de sonar artificial para quebrarse por completo.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que todo a mi alrededor comenzase a moverse, emborronándose, difuminándose. Lo único que noté en aquellos segundos fue el bombeo frenético de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos, y mis pulmones, luchando por conseguir la más mínima brizna de oxígeno que me permitiese seguir consciente.

**- Creo que le sigo queriendo **- prosiguió, cuando las primeras lágrimas ya descendían por sus mejillas. **- Solo necesito un tiempo para aclararme Quinn.**

Tardé unos instantes más en volver a enfocar mi vista, en poder procesar sus palabras. Y cuando lo hice, mis piernas flaquearon. Aquello no podía ser real, seguramente me había quedado dormida esperando que Rachel saliese de la consulta y estaba soñando. Eso lo explicaría todo.

Noté como Santana me agarraba de la cintura para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio.

**- ¿Qué? **- fue lo único que pude permitirme decir, un monosílabo.

**- Lo nuestro ha sido real, de verdad **- se apresuró a asegurar, pero a mí aquello no me servía de nada. Me sonaba a burla **-, te he querido, Quinn de verdad. Pero creo que Jesse siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida y necesito comprobarlo. Le echo de menos.**

**- ¿Qué coñ...? - **escuché murmurar a Santana pero yo la interrumpí.

**- ¿Es por lo de Hanna? No voy a volver a verla de verdad, Rachel, esta mañana ha sido la última vez - **confirmé con desesperación, sin poder evitar notar como mi labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, y sentía el molesto escozor en mi nariz preludio del llanto.

**- Esto no tiene que ver con eso.**

**- ¡Entonces no lo entiendo! **- estallé. Las palabras desgarraron mi garganta **- ¿Has visto a tu ex y te has dado cuenta de que le quieres a él? Así, sin más. No tiene sentido, Rachel, no tiene sentido que esta mañana me dijeses que me amabas y ahora me digas que Jesse es el amor de tu vida. No has podido quererme si con solo volverle a ver me estás pidiendo tiempo. Joder ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es una broma? ¿Me estás dejando?**

**- Quinn - **tartamudeó. Era descorazonador verla así, puede que nunca hubiese visto a una persona tan destrozada, pero eso lo hacía todo más extraño. Yo era la idiota que había vivido engañada, ¿por qué ella estaba así? - **No mereces estar con alguien como yo.**

**- ¿Esa es tu excusa? No te creo, no puedo creerte. **

**- Es lo mejor, echo de menos a Jesse. **

**- Entonces, por mucho que digas que no, solo me has utilizado. Has dejado que me abriese, cuando en el fondo sabías que le seguías queriendo a él. Has dejado que me enamorase de ti, que empezase a querer a Alex como si fuese de mi familia, que cambiase mis hábitos para que tú y yo pudiésemos ser felices, y tú lo sabías todo. ¡Es que no puede ser verdad! ¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto otra vez? - **sollocé, y caí de rodillas al suelo. Sabía que aquella era la última vez, que después de aquellos golpes nunca más permitiría que nadie volviese a entrar en mi vida. En aquel momento concreto de mi existencia, había dejado de creer en el amor.

Santana me rodeó con sus brazos, pero realmente, ni siquiera esoo podía reconfortarme en aquella situación. Necesitaba escapar, salir de aquella casa que parecía que se iba a derrumbar sobre mí, necesitaba respirar aire puro. Por lo que con un golpe brusco, logré zafarme del agarre de Santana, creo que incluso llegué a hacerla daño, porque escuché un pequeño lamento lastimero a mis espaldas, pero no podía detenerme. Avancé a tientas por el comedor, creo que me choqué con un par de cosas, y tiré algún objeto de la estantería que estalló en mil pedazos al impactar con el suelo. Lo ignoré todo, lo único que hice fue salir de allí con el propósito de no regresar nunca más.

* * *

><p>Estaba temblando. Apenas podía respirar. Solo veía como las cosas se habían estropeado conforme las ejecutaba, y aunque había conseguido que Quinn se alejase de mí, me sentía despreciable por haberla tenido que hacer daño en el proceso. De todas formas, en unas semanas me olvidaría de eso también, y Quinn lo habría superado. Traté de controlar los hipidos que convulsionaban mi cuerpo mientras lloraba, porque realmente estaba temiendo que me fuese a ahogar.<p>

Santana se acercó a mí, con parsimonia, y me observó durante unos segundos en los que estuve segura de que se debatió entre si pegarme con todas sus fuerzas o ayudarme. No me pude creer que se decantase por la segunda alternativa, aunque fue de forma muy fría, me tendió la mano, la acarició de forma muy leve y tiró de mí para que nos sentásemos juntas en el sofá. Yo sucumbí y me dejé arrastrar porque no tenía fuerzas.

**- Ahora, vas a dejar de llorar. Y me vas a contar qué cojones acabas de hacer.**


	33. Treinta y tres: La peor solución

___**Ok, ok que no cunda el pánico. Sé que me queréis matar por el capitulo anterior, pero hay que tener un poco de paciencia, y también entender a Rachel que sí ha actuado mal, pero tampoco tiene mucho margen para hacer algo mejor. **_

_**Un comentario se queja de que el fic es solo de Santana, no lo creo, sale mucho sí, pero porque adoro a Santana y la considero importante por lo que seguirá saliendo sorry. **_

_**Queda muy poco para el final...**_

_**Treinta y tres: La peor solución**_

Seguía sin poder hablar. Era incapaz de mandar órdenes a mi cerebro, por este estaba saturado tratando de coordinar mi llanto irrefrenable con luchar por continuar respirando. Santana, sentada a mi lado, claramente no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba enfada conmigo, muy enfadada, pero creo que verme así la daba a entender que todo tenía una explicación. Lógicamente en el trayecto de vuelta en taxi, en el que solo había podido llorar y repasar todos mis momentos junto a Quinn para poder retenerlos el máximo tiempo en mi memoria antes de que todo se disipase, no había podido buscar una coartada mejor que no fuese la de Jesse. Era infantil y absurda, pero no pude recurrir a nada mejor. Era comprensible que ninguna de las dos me hubiese creído.

Logré ver a través de las lágrimas, el acongojado rostro de Santana al comprobar que por décima vez, Quinn no contestaba a sus llamadas. Ella estaba a punto de llorar también, y comprendía por qué, a las dos, aunque no nos atreviésemos a decirlo en voz alta, lo que más nos preocupaba es que Quinn recayese. Entonces sí que no podría perdonármelo, porque yo lo único que quería es que se alejase de mí para que no tuviese que ser testigo de cómo me olvidaba de ella.

El estribillo de _Valerie_ rompió nuestra atmósfera de silencio y sollozos, y yo me limpié las lágrimas para buscar la fuente del sonido. Era el móvil de Santana, que lo sacó del bolsillo con voracidad, seguramente con la esperanza de que fuese Quinn. No lo era, pude ver un ápice de decepción pasar fugazmente por su mirada, pero luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa y deslizó su tembloroso dedo índice por la pantalla para aceptarla.

**- Britt cariño... **- saludó **- ¿estás de camino? Yo no sé si podré... **- balbució, y lo último que quería es que Santana tuviese que anular su cita por mi culpa **-. ¿Está contigo? - **esa pregunta logró focalizar toda mi atención, y el suspiro de mi amiga terminó por confirmarlo todo - **menos mal... Sí, sí, cielo quédate con ella, tranquila. Por favor no te separes de ella, no quiero que haga ninguna tontería. Sí yo... estoy con Rachel. Créeme ni siquiera yo sé que ha pasado. Pero ¿Está bien? Dios, llévala a su casa por favor, te llamaré luego ¿vale? Te quiero Britt. **

Colgó con otro sonoro suspiro. Depositó con delicadeza el móvil sobre la mesa, y se volteó para mirarme.

**- Brittany se la ha encontrado en el portal, cuando venía a verme. Estaba un poco perdida y no paraba de llorar**. - me comentó, apretando los labios, como si se estuviese conteniendo en no saltar directamente a exigirme que justificase mi comportamiento. - **La va a llevar a su casa y no se separá de ella. No está muy bien. Tú que vas a hacer ¿Vas a llamar a Jesse para que te recoja o...?**

**- Santana... **- musité.

**- ¿Qué? Es que estoy segura de que no has vuelto a ver a ese tío desde que cortaste con él ¿O me equivoco? - **yo agaché la cabeza avergonzada** - ¿Y qué demonios acabas de hacer? Quinn acababa de rechazar una gira alrededor de los Estados Unidos por ti.**

Mi interior se convulsionó, y tuve que llevarme la mano al pecho para asegurarme de que mi corazón continuaba bombeando sangre y que el dolor no había conseguido detener mis latidos. Me levantó la barbilla para que la mirase, trató de intimidarme con la mirada para que fuese completamente sincera con ella. Pero no fue necesario, y me sorprendió, que en apenas unos meses entre ella y yo se hubiese creado un vínculo tan fuerte para que sin necesidad de palabras, supiese lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada, conforme lo comprendía todo, y se tomó su tiempo para intervenir.

**- Po... podías pagarla Rachel ¡Me dijiste que podías pagarla! - **me recriminó, empezando a ponerse nerviosa, levantándose del sillón y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

**- La operación de Alex se ha encarecido, necesitan la intervención de un experto. **

**- No, no, no - **negó con la cabeza, paseándose por el estrecho espacio que había entre la mesa y el sillón - **¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Romper el corazón de Quinn para que no vea cómo te olvidas de ella? ¡Esa es la peor opción de todas! **

**- No lo es **- repliqué -. **Joder, Quinn he tenido que sufrir la muerte de su familia, y que Hanna la engañase. ¿Pero que es peor? Prefiero que piense que soy una zorra más a que tenga que soportar que un día no sepa quién es, y no recuerde lo mucho que la he querido. **

**- Rach, no, no. No puedes hacer esto.¡Es una idea horrible! Podemos... podemos vender más cosas. Mi coche es muy caro, me lo compró mi padre en Alemania, seguro que si encontramos el comprador adecuado podemos...**

**- ¡Santana no! **- la detuve **- lo hecho, hecho está.Solo queda una semana. Ya lo estoy empezando a asumir, solo quiero disfrutar de este tiempo que queda, contigo, con Alex, y asegurarme de que Quinn es feliz. Ya está. **

**- No puede terminar todo así. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo sabiendo que no me dejas ayudarte? Soy humana Rachel ¿Sabes?**

**- San... **

Cuando traté de levantarme, me desequilibré, tuve que aferrarme al borde de la mesa para no desplomarme en el suelo. Me pasaba cada vez que lloraba de aquella forma, perdía todas las energías que podía haber almacenado mi cuerpo. La primera vez fue cuando descubrieron la enfermedad de mi hermana, lloré tanto, que cuando quise salir de mi cama, y comenzar mi día como si no hubiese sucedido nada, me derrumbé en cuanto mis pies se posaron en el suelo.

Pero aquella vez logré resistir en pie, y cuando estuve segura de que podría avanzar más de dos pasos sin complicaciones, hice acopio de mis fuerzas para acercarme a mi amiga y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

Y lloré, y ella también, porque era como si ese abrazo confirmase nuestra despedida, que ambas nos dábamos por vencidas y las cosas iban a acabar mal.

- **Deja que me quede con Alex **- susurró de pronto, sin romper el abrazo, de hecho me apretó más contra ella.

No me lo había planteado. De hecho, no había querido hacerlo. Pero era cierto, cuando yo no fuera capaz de hacerme cargo de ella, a Lex no le quedaría nadie. Siempre había pensado que Spencer iba a ser la encargada de ocuparse de ella, porque yo siempre había confiando en mi amiga ciegamente. Pero Spence ya no estaba. Sabía que con Santana a mi hermana no la faltaría de nada, y el único inconveniente que le veía a aquella opción era que estuviese sentenciando la vida de la latina, obligándola a hacerse cargo de una niña de siete años que no era nada suyo.

**- Quinn, Britt y yo no dejaremos que la ocurra nada - **prometió.

Y esa propuesta intensificó más mi llanto. Porque era la persona más afortunada del mundo por haberme topado con gente tan maravillosa en la vida. Sabía que Quinn, más allá de la imagen que debería tener en esos momentos de mí, se desviviría con Lex. Y de sobra sabía que Brittany y mi hermana se adoraban recíprocamente.

**- Voy a echarte tanto de menos **- balbucí - **te quiero muchísimo San, y a ti sí que no se te puede olvidar. **

**- Cállate – **me reprochó, y hundí mi rostro en su cuello aún más.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, abrazadas, pero era una de las cosas por las que no me importaba perder el tiempo que me quedaba.

Odiaba pensar así, como si estuviese sentenciada a muerte. ¿Pero acaso no era eso? Iba a estar muerta en vida, sin rumbo, sin saber quién era, sin propósitos, incapaz de volver a hacer nada productivo. Había cosas que nunca aceptaría olvidar, aunque sabía que mi enfermedad no era selectiva, como ciertos episodios de mi infancia, los que aún recordaba con nitidez, el día en el que conocí a Spencer, mi décimo quinto cumpleaños (cuando nos escapamos aTimes Square), mi graduación, o el día que conocí a Quinn y a Santana. Y me dolía, porque aquel episodio ya estaba bastante difuso en mi memoria.

**- ¿Eso es un sí? **- rompió San mi ensimismamiento, retomando el tema de Lex, separandose lentamente de mí.

**- San, te aseguro que no hay nadie en el mundo en las que confíe más, pero Alex es una niña, y cargaros con esa responsabilidad... Dios... Os vais a arrepentir, va a limitar mucho vuestro tiempo y...**

**- Rachel**, - me interrumpió - **si me he ofrecido es porque no me importa. Creo que me vendría bien, sentar la cabeza, ser feliz de una vez por todas, con Brittany, y asegurándome de que a tu hermana no le falte de nada. Te lo juro. **

Y zanjar finalmente aquel aspecto fue un tremendo respiro, solo tenía dos semanas para atar todos lo cabos.

- **¿Qué te parece si hoy, y sin que sirva de precedente, consiento que pongas uno de tus musicales? -** se ofreció mi amiga, tratando de sonreír, sabiendo que estaba poniendo todo su empeño en complacerme.

**- Claro, San, me encantaría.**

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos con dificultad. Mis párpados pesaban, y tuve que requerir varios segundos para poder despegarlos por completo. La primera sensación que tuve fueron unas caricias en mi pelo, suaves y sutiles, era lógico que con aquellos tranquilizantes movimientos me hubiese dormido, a pesar de todo.<p>

Entonces fue cuando lo recordé, de golpe, y fue de una forma tan drástica y repentina que me dolió, y lamenté mucho haber abandonado la comodidad que me había brindado el sueño.

**- ¿Me… me he quedado dormida?** – balbucí somnolienta, girando mi cuello para poder mirar a Brittany, que me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, de esas de las que solo ella era capaz de regalar.

**- No más de media hora –** susurró, como si no quisiese que se rompiese aquel ambiente silencioso que se había creado.

-** Lo siento Britt, no tenías por qué haberte quedado, San te está esperando –** murmuré sintiéndome culpable de retener a mi amiga allí, aguantando mis dramas, mis más de dos horas de llanto irrefrenable, y por último mi pequeña cabezada. Era injusto, ella tenía su vida, encima sabía que ver a Santana sería muy importante para ella después de lo de la noche anterior.

Sabía que le hubiese encantado contármelo, detalle a detalle, algunos que incluso no necesitaba ni quería oír. Y sabía que no lo había hecho por mí, por tacto, porque estaba destrozada por el tema de Rachel y ella debía de pensar que conocer lo enamoradas que estaban la una de la otra no me ayudaría. Aunque yo me alegraba por ellas, muchísimo, adoraba ver lo mucho que se querían y encajaban la una con la otra, pero de todas formas agradecía su contención.

**- Sanny está ocupada. Ella está con Rachel** – me explicó, con miedo a mi reacción, pero yo me limité a revolverme incómoda en su regazo. Apreté los labios y cerré los ojos, aunque no pretendía volverme a dormir, porque me había desvelado por completo, simplemente quería no parecer afectada. **– Q, seguro que ella consigue saber qué ha pasado. **

**- Sé que ha pasado Brittany, Rachel se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorada de Jesse. Es muy sencillo. Fin de la historia – **afirmé con crudeza.

- **No tengo ni idea de por qué Rachel te ha dicho eso, pero estoy segura de que no es verdad. ¿Sabes cómo te miraba esa chica? ¡Le brillaban los ojos Quinn! Era como si lo único que necesitase en la vida fuese observarte, como si fueses la única capaz de hacerla feliz. **

**- Pues era mentira – **negué, mordiéndome el labio tan fuerte que no tardé en notar un sabor salado y metálico impregnar mi boca. Ignoré la sangre. – **Todo era mentira.**

**- Quinnie ¿Créeme vale? Todo va a salir bien **– trató de animarme, aumentando las caricias en mi pelo.

Hubiese replicado, pero no tenía sentido, Britt solo quería ayudarme. Por lo que inspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo, para concentrar mi mente solo en la sensación tan gratificante que brindaban los dedos de mi amiga.

-** No… no creo que pueda ir hoy al Wonderland, ya sabes, a menos que no quieras que empiece a cantar canciones deprimentes… ****_Jar of Hearts_**** o algo de eso** – traté de bromear, pero el intento fue nefasto, y mis palabras sonaron provistas de una desmesurada cantidad de despecho.

Brittany me lanzó una mirada compasiva, cargada de compresión. Inesperadamente me reconfortó, porque me di cuenta de que era muy afortunada por tener a mi lado a gente tan increíble como Brittany en momentos como esos.

**- Claro que sí, Q, de hecho creo que podré hacer una noche especial de Britney Spears. No te echarán de menos –** añadió con tono divertido, y quise sonreír, de verdad que quise, pero no me salió.

Y Britt se hubiese dado cuenta si el sonido del timbre no hubiese retumbado por las paredes del salón. Noté como mi amiga se movía con delicadeza, dejando que mi cabeza que ya no se apoyaba en su regazo, se posase en el sillón con lentitud.

**- Iré yo ¿vale? Tú tranquila** – me indicó, y abandonó el sofá.

Yo me incorporé un poco, apoyándome sobre mi codo, observando con curiosidad. Era Santana, nada más recibirla, la latina saltó literalmente sobre Britt para darla un efusivo beso al que la rubia correspondió complacida. No se demoraron mucho, fue apenas un par de segundos, y cuando se separaron, después de que San susurrase a su novia algo así como "_Te he echado muchísimo de menos, cielo_" se acercó a mí, y sin preámbulos me dijo:

- **Quinn, tengo que hablar contigo.**


	34. Treinta y cuatro: Solo una más

**- Capitulo 34: Solo una más **

**- ¡Quinn tranquilízate! Te entiendo ¿vale? Pero hay que pensar las cosas con calma, y si queremos solucionar esto hay que... ¿Quinn qué haces?**

Ignoré las palabras de Santana y continué buscando mi ropa, esa que había desperdigado por el salón nada más llegar en un intento de que ponerme ropa cómoda de andar por casa me reconfortase. Cuando sí con di con mis pantalones los cogí con brusquedad y comencé a vestirme con torpeza y las manos temblorosas, con mi cerebro a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito. No estaba preparada para procesar tanta información. Preguntas, planes y lamentos embotaban mi cabeza de tal forma que tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta de que me había puesto el pantalón del revés.

Despotriqué, hice un despliegue de todo mi repertorio de insultos mientras me lo colocaba de la forma adecuada, y notaba como la presencia de Britt, y Santana se aproximaban a mí poco a poco.

**- ¡Eh Quinn, Quinn, Quinn! Para **- escuché que me suplicaba Brittany **- No puedes ir.**

Negué con la cabeza, mientras me estiraba para alcanzar mi camiseta y me la comenzaba a poner con demasiadas complicaciones.

**- ¿Por qué no? **- bramé, y una vez vestida, me giré para mirarlas de forma amenazadora, porque esas miradas siempre me habían servido para amedrantar a cualquier persona que se opusiese a mí. Pero mis amigas parecían haberse inmunizado con el tiempo.

- **No puede saber que te lo he contado - **intervino Santana agarrándome del brazo, con exceso de fuerza **-, Quinn no va a dejar que la ayudemos. Si te lo he dicho es para que pensemos algo sin que ella lo sepa e impida que lo hagamos.**

**- ¡Me importa una mierda que no quiera que la ayude San! **- grité con frustración.

- **Quinn no... **- trató de detenerme Brittany con suavidad.

Pero yo negué con la cabeza una vez más, logrando soltarme de agarre de Santana, esquivar a Brittany, y dirigirme a la puerta con pasos decididos. Ignorando por completo sus súplicas, cogí mi móvil del estante del pasillo, y salí a la calle despidiéndome con un sonoro portazo.

* * *

><p>Hacía tiempo que no me ocurría, pero los molestos síntomas de mi enfermedad eligieron el peor momento de todos para volver a atacarme. Había fingido quedarme dormida para conseguir que Santana dejase de estar permanentemente pendiente de mí. Cuando supe que se había ido, y lógicamente asumí que no iba a poder pegar ojo traté de ver la tele, distraer mi mente e intentar desterrar el arrepentimiento de mi cabeza, aunque solo fuese de forma momentánea. Y entonces es cuando todo empezó, lo primero fueron las náuseas, pensé que eran producto de todo lo que había pasado, que incluso había logrado revolverme el estómago. Pero por mucho que me empeñase en negar que era mi enfermedad de nuevo, tuve que aceptarlo y salir corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar todo lo poco que había podido comer aquel día.<p>

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inclinada sobre la taza de váter, pero lo único que tuve claro es que terminé por acabar con las pocas energías que podía haber recobrado. Me levanté tambaleante, con un violento temblor asaltando mis piernas, y me miré en el espejo. Mi aspecto era deplorable, nunca había tenido unas ojeras tan marcadas, ni la piel tan pálida, ni los ojos tan llorosos e inexpresivos. Reconozco que me asusté de mi propio reflejo. Cogí mi cepillo de dientes con resignación, y me los cepillé a conciencia, llegando a hacerme daño. Escupí los resto de pasta de dientes, y mientras me enjuagaba, me miré una vez más al espejo. Un débil reguero de sangre comenzaba a descender de mi nariz.

Me mareé, aquella hemorragia nasal terminaba por hacerlo más real todo, por confirmar mi fatídico final. Me flaquearon las rodillas, y probablemente me hubiese derrumbado contra la bañera, si alguien no me hubiese sujetado impidiendo mi caída.

Fruncí el ceño, porque no entendía como Santana había regresado tan pronto. Pero entonces giré mi cuello, para agradecerle a mi amiga que hubiese evitado un golpe tan fuerte como al que estaba destinada, y cuando descubrí el rostro angelical de Quinn, tan cerca del mío, me replanteé seriamente que no me hubiese dado el golpe y estuviese sufriendo alucinaciones.

Quinn, de nuevo, allí conmigo, después de todo, observándome con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes con una matiz de preocupación. Nada tenía sentido. Abrí la boca, tratando de decir algo coherente, pero fui incapaz. Era demasiado para mí, volverla a ver me hacía darme cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y lo que la iba a echar de menos.

**- ¿Estás bien? **- susurró, y volver a escuchar aquella voz, esa que podría escuchar durante el resto de mi vida, aunque ni siquiera recordase cual era su emisora, me afectó.

**- Quinn, de... deberías irte, Jesse está a punto de venir a recogerme... - **inventé, me conocía y sabía que si pasaba más de dos minutos con Quinn mandaría todo a la mierda y me quedaría con ella independientemente de todo lo demás.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, negando, y yo fruncí el ceño, porque realmente necesitaba que se marchase, o no, pero era lo mejor.

-** ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? - **cuestionó de pronto, ignorando mis palabras, limitándose a no dejar de mirarme.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, brusco, tuve miedo de que Quinn se diese cuenta de lo desbocados que se habían vuelto mis latidos. Pero no podía saberlo, era absurdo, debía de referirse a cualquier otra cosa.

**- ¿De... de qué hablas? **- murmuré fingiendo ignorancia.

**- Rachel ¿No confiabas en mí? ¡Dios Rachel! ¡Tenías que habérmelo contado! **- exclamó, elevando el tono de voz, y noté su rencor presente en cada una de sus palabras.

No, no, no aquello no podía estar pasando. ¿En qué momento Quinn se había enterado de todo? Me empecé a poner nerviosa, la nariz me comenzó a sangrar de nuevo y yo no sabía cómo actuar a partir de ese momento.

**- ¡Yo te lo conté todo Rachel! ¡Lo del accidente, lo de Hanna, le dije que no a una gira por los Estados Unidos! Si me lo hubiese contado Rachel... **- se separó de mí, para coger un trozo de papel higiénico, si variar su semblante serio, y comenzar a limpiar los restos de sangre que manchaban mi rostro.

**- ¿De qué hubiese servido? **- logré intervenir por fin, mientras que con cada roce de Quinn limpiando la sangre un violento escalofrío fulminaba mi espina dorsal. - **Quinn iba a pagarla, todo hubiese ido bien. **

**- ¿Y después? ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Que yo me pensase que eras una idiota que había jugado conmigo? **- inquirió, tensando la mandíbula. Entrecerró los ojos, verificando que ya no había ni solo vestigio de sangre y desechó el papel encestándolo en la papelera.

**- Quinn yo... **- y cuando pensaba que después de aquella tarde ya no me quedaban lágrimas, me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba una vez más, y mi garganta comenzó a arder, y la primera lágrima se almacenó en mi lacrimal y terminó por serpentear por mi mejilla - **son más de setenta mil dólares en una semana. Nadie podía ayudarme y solo quise terminar las cosas bien. Lo último que quería era que sufrieras.**

**- Inventándote que seguías enamorada de tu ex, quise morirme Rachel.**

**- No tuve tiempo para pensar algo mejor... Yo solo quería ahorrarte dolor, era mejor que pensases que te había engañado a que vieses cómo me olvidaba de ti en siete días. Sabía lo que habías sufrido en la vida, no merecías más. **

**- Rachel... podemos hacer algo, seguro que hay alguna opción... **- añadió, calmándose conforme pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

**- No hay opción, Quinn. Así son las cosas y siento mucho que te hayas enterado así. **

**-¿Me quieres? **- me preguntó de pronto, pillándome desprevenida, pero no me hizo falta pensarme la respuesta.

- **Te amo, Quinn, siempre serás el amor de mi vida, pero por el bien de las dos tenemos que acabar aquí - **me froté el ojo con el dorso de mi mano, tratando de frenar el flujo de lágrimas inútilmente. -** Los primeros recuerdos que se borran son los más recientes, lo más seguro es que la semana que viene no recuerde nada de esto. **

**- Pues si me amas, déjame pasar este tiempo contigo **- me imploró, tanteando para coger mi mano y entrelazarla con la suya** - por favor.**

**- No Quinn no es justo para ti, ¿no entiendes que se borrará todo? Nuestros besos, ¡todo!**

- **Sí te olvidas de un beso te daré otro Rach, y cuando te olvides de ese te daré otro. Lo superaré, de verdad que lo entenderé cuando no sepas quién soy, pero hasta ese momento... **- trató de convencerme, pero el dolor que reflejaba su mirada terminó por confirmarme de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quinn estaba sufriendo solo con la idea de imaginarse el momento en el que no la recordase.

**- ¡Ya no recuerdo nuestro primer beso! **- solté, y cuando lo hice me desinflé, soltando todo el aire que acumulaban mis pulmones. - **Sé, que fue en el cumpleaños de Alex, y algunas sensaciones pero nada más. No me acuerdo de qué nos dijimos, o quién dio el primer paso ¿sabes? Y duele... duele mucho. Por eso tiene que parar, porque yo tampoco soporto la idea de vivir más cosas contigo, para que luego crea que no han pasado. **

**- ¿No... no te acuerdas? **- tartamudeó, y vi en sus ojos lo mucho que la había afectado y cómo intentaba fingir que no era así.

**- No, ¿Vale? - **sollocé** - y por eso es mejor acabar aquí, solo quiero que sepas que yo te voy a querer siempre hasta que sea consciente de ello y tú... bueno esto ha sido poco más de un mes Quinn lo superarás **- la sonreí con tristeza, acariciando su mejilla **-, ¿puedes prometerme que serás feliz? Solo me importa eso. **

**- No voy a poder ser feliz sabiendo que tu estás mal Rachel, ¿Por qué a nosotras? Dios, no... no quiero perderte, no quiero quedarme esperando a que todo pase... no puedo hacerlo. **- musitó, y me dedicó la mirada más triste que había visto en mi vida.

**- Lo harás, hazlo por mí por favor Quinn, déjalo estar. Lex se curará y es lo único importante, también tienes que prometerme que cuidarás de ella - **demandé, aunque sabía que no hacía falta, que Quinn haría lo que fuese por mi hermana.

**- Claro que sí, adoro a Lex y no dejaré que no la pase nada. **

Dibujé una media sonrisa, al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan seguro. Fui conciente de que cada vez, nuestro adiós era más inminente, y que por cada segundo que intentase retrasarlo habría una dosis más de dolor.

**- Quinn... tienes que irte. **- ella me miró suplicante, implorando que no pidiese que se marchase.

- **Una última noche, déjame quedarme contigo una última noche. Te juro... te prometo que mañana cuando despiertes ya no estaré, me iré y no volverás a verme.**

Estaba débil, o quizás con Quinn siempre lo había sido, por lo que no pude negarle a una propuesta tan tentadora. Sucumbí.

Cuando di la débil cabezada de asentimiento, ella sonrió de forma radiante, con esa sonrisa que tanto me había enamorado, y posicionó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura, arrastrándome hasta ella. Y me abrazó, y aunque nuestros abrazos siempre habían sido mágicos, aquel lo fue más. Fue como si nos fusionasemos, estaba segura de que entre nuestros cuerpos no había ni un solo resquicio posible.

Volví a experimentar la sensación de tener su rostro hundido en mi cuello, erizando toda mi piel, cuando pensé que ya nunca volvería a sentirlo. Las manos de Quinn, dotadas de esa dulzura de la que siempre había hecho alarde, acaricaron mis caderas, ascendiendo por mi espalda, dejando descargas eléctricas a su paso.

Sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, de una forma tan suave y sutil que consiguió estimular hasta la última terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, y continuó trazando un camino ascendente hasta mi mandíbula, con una lentitud agonizante.

Sabía que aquello estaba mal, que no nos venía bien a ninguna de las dos, pero también sabía que no íbamos a detenernos, que en cierto modo nos merecían una última demostración de nuestro amor. Nuestros rostros se alinearon, apoyamos nuestras frente, la una contra la otra, y no pudimos contenernos más, nos fundimos en un beso agónico.

Nos vimos rodeadas por una átmosfera de gemidos, suspiros, caricias y besos. Nuestra ropa no tardó en desperdigarse por el pasillo y los recovecos del apartamento que recorrimos de camino a la habitación.

Caí de espaldas en el colchón, y una milésima de segundo después el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn ya estaba cubriendo el mío.

Fue entonces, cuando dejamos de pensar, de preocuparnos, de cavilar acerca de lo que nos esperaba al día siguiente, de meditar acerca de nuestro adiós, solo nos concentramos en entregarnos la una a la otra. Hicimos el amor como nunca antes, dejando patente de que nos seguíamos queriendo y desterrando cualquier mentira o ex que pudiese haberse interpuesto entre nosotras. Esa sería nuestra última vez.


	35. Treinta y cinco: Nueva Fase

**Antes de nada disculparme por haber tardado tanto, he estado de vacaciones y no he tenido nada de tiempo. De hecho me vuelvo a ir dentro de una semana y posiblemente tarde bastante en colgar los últimos capítulos del fic, pero al menos los tendré almacenados para a la vuelta colgarlos sin parones.**

**Este es un capítulo muy corto y de transición lo sé pero es necesario para iniciar la etapa final del fic. Además es mi celebración por la noticia de que Di va a ser prota de una peli donde es lesbiana y stripper. Aun no lo he asumido.**

**Por últimos en cuanto a los reviews del cap anterior bueno solo decir que si tan mal os parece el fic, la historia o mi forma de escribir dejar de leerlo y os ahorráis el suplicio, de verdad yo no obligo a nadie a leer. **

**Gracias por el resto de reviews ****J**

**Capitulo 35: Nueva Fase**

Era una chica de palabra, siempre lo había sido, y por mucho que me doliese siempre había cumplido mis promesas. Por ello, cuando me desperté, consumí apenas unos segundos para situarme y recordar mi surrealista día, girarme y contemplar el perfil desnudo de Rachel profundamente dormida a mi lado.

Suspiré, repasé su silueta con la mirada, y la arropé con mi parte de las sábanas para que no cogiese frío. La noche anterior, y gran parte de la madrugada simplemente nos habíamos olvidado de todo, solo habíamos pensado en nosotras, en entregarnos, en querernos. Pero aquella mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol irrumpiendo a través de las cortinas e incidiendo directamente sobre mis piernas, todo volvía a ser real.

Tenía que irme, irme y no volver. Y aunque el día anterior ya había asumido esa parte, esta vez era todo diferente, porque sabía que Rachel no me había engañado, si no que me seguía queriendo.

Me deslicé sobre el colchón, y mis pies entraron en contacto con el gélido suelo de baldosas negras. Me pesaba todo el cuerpo, cada movimiento suponía para mí un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si mi subconsciente me obligase a permanecer allí. Abandoné la cama con delicadeza, asegurándome de que la respiración de Rachel continuaba siendo pausada e indicaba que seguía inmersa en un profundo sueño.

Completamente indiferente a que estaba desnuda, escaneé la habitación en busca de algo que me ayudase a culminar mi plan. Logré dar con ello, encima de la cómoda de Rachel. Cogí el pequeño post it, y escribí mis palabras de forma torpe y atropellada. Nunca me había avergonzado tanto de mi letra, pero me dio igual. Cogí la nota y la deposité sobre mi almohada, asegurándome de que estuviese lo suficientemente visible para que Rachel la descubriese sin problemas cuando se despertase.

Al volverla a tener tan próxima a mí, no pude evitarlo, y me incliné sobre ella para poder besar su cabeza y poder inhalar por última vez el embriagante aroma de su pelo. Noté como mis ojos empezaban a escocer, y cómo no quería volver a llorar, terminé por salir de la habitación.

Encontré mi ropa a lo largo del pasillo, y obviamente con cada prenda que recogía, las imágenes de cómo Rachel me la había quitado volvieron a reproducirse en mi cabeza. Volví a respirar hondo, la vida era sí, y había que ser fuerte.

Me vestí.

Santana aún no había regresado del apartamento de Britt. La noche anterior le había mandado un mensaje cuando había entrado en la casa de Rachel, disculpándome por haberle robado las llaves, y tranquilizándola instando a pasar su tiempo con Britt sin preocuparse por Rach, porque yo estaría con ella.  
>Comprobé mi móvil y vi que estaba atestando de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de ambas. Los de Britt eran de preocupación, y los de Santana agresivos con insultos y amenazas de muerte por haberla robado las llaves y no hacerla caso.<p>

Tampoco quería interrumpirlas cuando llegase allí, podría dar una vuelta, quizás visitar el parque que frecuentaba cuando era pequeña y donde con tan solo tumbarme en el césped olvidaba todos mis problemas, aunque sabía que esta vez no funcionaría.

Lo único que tenía claro era que fuera cual fuese mi destino, tendría que empezar la nueva fase de mi vida cuanto antes, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Suspiré.

Abandoné el piso, cerré la puerta tras de mí con lentitud y parsimonia, sé que si cualquier persona me viese en ese mismo momento se pensaría que estaba loca, por lo que supliqué que Santana no decidiese volver en ese mismo instante.

El sonido me dolió, mucho más de lo que podría haber previsto, sonó demasiado desmesurado para la poca fuerza que había puesto en cerrarla. Fue cruel, como si ese golpe marcase el final, evidenciase que todo había terminado aunque yo me obligase a pensar que no.

Llamé al ascensor, porque me vi incapaz de descender tres tramos de escaleras sin tropezarme, caerme, y romper a llorar desparramada sobre el suelo, a la espera de que un vecino me encontrase y llamase a la policía.

Una vez en la calle, suspiré, me alenté a mi misma diciéndome que lo que iba a hacer a continuación no estaba mal, que no tenía otra, que era mi única opción para ser feliz. Saqué mi móvil con manos temblorosas del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, lo desbloqueé, desestabilizándome ligeramente cuando vi la foto de mi fondo, una de las copias de las que habíamos sacado en el cumple de Lex, el día que Rachel y yo nos besamos por primera vez.

Busqué en la agenda, si no había conservado su número después de todo este tiempo todo se iría al traste, por lo que supliqué no fuese así. Escuché el sonido monótono que indicaba que por lo menos había línea.

- ¿Qui... Quinn? - preguntó sorprendida, lógico, ni siquiera yo creía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Hanna, sí soy yo. Tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

><p>Rodé sobre el colchón, medio dormida, medio despierta, y cuando mi cuerpo llegó al otro extremo de la cama sin que ningún cuerpo, el de Quinn más concretamente, se interpusiese en mi camino abrí los no estaba, y no podía dolerme porque ella me lo había avisado, yo la había obligado prácticamente a hacerlo. Enterré el rostro en la almohada, sofocando un sollozo. No, no podía llorar, no después de lo maravillosa que había sido la noche anterior cuando ya esperaba que la última versión que recordaría de Quinn sería la que me detestaba porque pensaba que la había engañado.<p>

Los leves arañazos que había dejado en mi espalda la noche anterior me cosquillearon provocándome una ligera sonrisa. Todo había sido tan perfecto, que aunque detestaba las despedidas, y ni siquiera pude verla aquella mañana, nuestro adiós no podía haber sido mejor. Porque estaba segura de que había quedado patente lo mucho que nos queríamos las dos, por lo menos es lo que había tratado de trasmitirle y definitivamente ella había logrado transmitirme a mí.

Me apoyé sobre mis brazos para semi incorporarme, retirando la cascada de pelo que caía sobre mi cara. Fue entonces cuando encontré la nota. Pulcramente doblada sobre su almohada. Fruncí el ceño, porque no sabía a qué venía aquello, o si iba a estar preparada a leer su contenido. Me estiré para alcanzarla, y la desdoblé con un suspiro.

Descubrí la letra de Quinn, tan perfecta como ella, ni siquiera se había desvíado al escribir, como si hubiese tenido una guía invisible, aunque era claramente visible que la había escrito de forma atropellada. Me sorprendió comprobar que había sido muy escueta. No era más que un par de frases.

_Rachel, hoy más que nunca sé que te quiero, por lo que no puedes dejar que me dé por vencida tan fácilmente. Ya lo sabes, todo irá bien._

_Te quiero, Quinn Fabray._

Sonreí como una estúpida, para cambiar a una expresión de preocupación en apenas segundos. Adoraba la perseverancia de Quinn pero no en esos momentos en los que ya estaba todo perdido, no quería que se esforzase por conseguir algo que no iba a poder alcanzar. Lo único que quería era que eso le quedase claro. Quinn no tenía que solucionar las cosas por mí, era yo la culpable de no haber podido tener el dinero a tiempo, y sinceramente me sentía muy orgullosa de haber alcanzado por lo menos la cifra para Lex, aunque sin Santana no hubiese sido posible. Suficiente había hecho ella consiguiéndome el trabajo en el Wonderland.

De todas formas volví a doblé la nota de nuevo, y la guardé en el cajón de mi mesilla con devoción.

Aquella mañana no tuve ganas de desayunar, ni siquiera planeé abandonar la casa en todo el día, por lo que me puse mi conjunto de andar por casa porque había estado completamente desnuda hasta el momento.

Cuando me tumbé en el sofá, y agarré el mando sin ni siquiera tener intención de encender la tele escuché las llaves de Santana encajándose en la cerradura de la puerta. Ya casi era mediodía, por lo que supuse que había hecho algún tipo de pacto con Quinn para que ella pasase la noche conmigo y San pudiese estar con Brittany.

- Ra... ¿Rach? - musitó tímida, irrumpiendo en el salón con pasos vacilantes.

Levanté la cabeza hacia ella con seriedad, y sé que no necesitaba que hablase para que supiese que la estaba recriminando por no haber mantenido su boca cerrada.

- Solo quería ayudar.

- Santana...

- ¡Lo estabas haciendo todo mal Rachel! - elevó su tono de voz, abandonando la postura cohibida con la que había llegado - Quinn me robó las llaves, yo solo quería que me ayudase no la dije que viniera, lo prometo.

- ¡Ahora quiere solucionarlo! - la acusé levantándome del sofá y tirando el mando a distancia sobre uno de los cojines - ¡Es una semana Santana! ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Atracar un banco?

- Quinn te quiere, si se diese por vencida no lo demostraría, ponte en su lugar, en nuestro lugar aunque solo fuese un minuto ¿Aceptarías que Quinn decidiese no hacer nada mientras pierde la memoria? ¿Dirías: "Oh si que bonito ha sido lo nuestro, hasta siempre, encantada de que te olvides de mí"?

Me callé. Apreté los labios. Tenía razón, no hubiese descansado hasta buscar una maldita solución que evitase que pudiera separarme de Quinn.

- No. Pero me ha tocado a mí y de verdad Santana, te juro que yo he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano. A nadie le duele más que a mi no poder ver a Lex completamente curada durante más tiempo, o ver como Britt y tú avanzáis en vuestra relación, o como Quinn triunfa cantando por todo el mundo. - solo con imaginármelo mi piel se puso de gallina, y el vello de mi nuca se erizó -. Es tarde ¿Vale?

- Rachel eres...

- Gracias por habérselo dicho - la interrumpí antes de que pudiese insultarme - tenías razón, no quería que se llevase esa imagen de mí. Ha sido perfecto. Creo que voy a ducharme, ¿vemos una película después?

Santana soltó un gruñido de desaprobación, contemplando con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. No quería dejar el tema pero yo sí.

- Te dejo elegir a ti, puedes llamar a Britt si quieres.

Sin esperar a que lo rechazase de nuevo, me perdí por el pasillo con un nudo en la garganta.


	36. Treinta y seis: Entrevista

**_Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, en serio ;) Me subieron mucho la moral, por eso me he dado prisa para colgar un capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones._**

**_En cuanto a cuántos capítulos quedan, como soy un desastre y aún no los he escrito no estoy segura, pero no más de tres supongo, además ya tengo ideas para hacer un fic nuevo asi que..._**

**_Enjoy. _**

**_Capitulo 36: Entrevista_**

Había pasado una semana. Todo había cambiado de una forma tan drástica que parecía imposible que hubiera pasado tan poco tiempo. Quinn se había ido, sospechaba que Santana sabía cuál había sido su destino, pero ni ella quisieron decirme nada. A veces cuando llegaba a casa encontraba a San hablando por el móvil y colgaba repentinamente cuando se daba cuenta de que había llegado, por lo que no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que Quinn debía estar involucrada. Y me moría por saber dónde estaba, y si era feliz, pero Quinn se había asegurado de cumplir su promesa de forma estricta.

Yo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital, con Lex, eran sus últimos días allí y estaba visiblemente emocionada, incluso podría asegurar que la veía con una dosis de energía extra que la hacía parecer menos enferma. Britt me acompañaba a menudo, Lex la adoraba, parecía que las dos tenían una mentalidad tan similar que se comprendían con una facilidad asombrosa. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo viendo películas, o colando de Lord Turbington en el hospital y saltándonos en el proceso más de una veintena de normas.

San apenas venía porque había encontrado un trabajo a tiempo parcial en el centro médico de nuestra zona, solo acudía las mañanas de ciertos días de la semana, pero podía ver en su mirada lo feliz que estaba con ese puesto.

Mi enfermedad se había convertido en tema tabú, ninguna de las dos había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de ella desde que Quinn se marchó, ni en la presencia de Alex ni en nuestra vida cotidiana, creo que querían hacerme dejar de pensar en ella. Era un buen intento, prometo que había momentos en los que realmente lo pasaba por alto, aunque cuando lo recordaba dolía especialmente asumirlo de nuevo.

Aquella mañana Santana, Britt y yo, estábamos desayunando en la habitación de Alex. Lord Tubbington estaba desmaparrado sobre la mesilla que había a la derecha de la cama de mi hermana, emitiendo unos desconcertantes ruidos que Britt aseguraba que no eran nada de que preocuparse.

**- ¿Donde está Quinn? **- preguntó mi hermana de pronto, y no sé si fue su nombre o que realmente no me lo esperaba, pero estuve a punto de atragantarme con el batido vegano que estaba bebiendo.

- **Se ha ido de vacaciones enana **- intervino Santana mientras yo tosía descontroladamente tratando de sofocar el escozor de mi garganta. Brittany me di un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

**- ¿Por qué no te has ido con ella? **- se dirigió a mí esta vez, a mí expresamente por lo que no podía rehuir de la respuesta - **Las novias hacen esas cosas ¿no?**

**- Quinn y yo ya no somos novias cielo **- musité, bajando la cabeza.

**- ¿Por qué? - **la voz de Lex sonó tan rota y decepcionada que temí que rompiese a llorar de un momento, por lo que volví a levantar la mirada alarmada.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sabía que Lex le había cogido una cariño especial a Quinn, pero me constaba asimilar la magnitud que llegaba a tener este. Me deslicé en la camilla para acercarme más al diminuto cuerpo de mi hermana, acaricié su mejilla con suavidad mientras contemplaba como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar.

**- Cosas de mayores - **utilicé el tópico, porque no quería volver a ahondar en el tema, en ese momento, cuando parecía que ya todo estaba levemente superado, y porque Lex siempre se había conformado con esa respuesta **-. Pero que no estemos juntas no quiere decir que Quinn vaya a dejar de verte, cariño. Estoy segura de que cuando vuelva de dónde quiera que esté - a**ñadí esto lanzado una mirada a Santana que se mordió el labio con culpabilidad** - vendrá a verte cuando tú quieras.**

**- Pero Rach, ¿ya no la quieres? **

Solté un suspiró al comprobar que Lex no se iba a dar por vencida en aquella ocasión cuando más lo necesitaba. Noté como la mano de Brittany se posaba en mi rodilla para transmitirme apoyo, y yo se lo agradecí con una sincera sonrisa.

**- Claro que la quiero Lex, pero es complicado.**

**- No, no es muy fácil, ella también te quiere, me lo dijo **- hizo unos efusivos aspavientos con los brazos, como si la molestase que no viese lo fácil que era para ella.

**- Lex, te he dicho que son cosas de mayores **- reiteré, endureciendo ligeramente mi tono de voz, con la esperanza de que así el tema estuviese zanjado. Ilusa de mí.

**- Soy mayor Rachel, tengo seis años **- añadió con prepotencia, pronunciado mi nombre completo con énfasis.

Britt y San sonrieron.

**- No lo suficiente para meterte en esto - **repliqué.

-** ¡Es que no lo entiendo! - **prosiguió, dando un bote de frustración en la camilla **- ¿Quieres estar con Jesse? Él es un idiota. **

**- ¡Esa boca Alex! **- la reproché, la conversación se estaba complicando demasiado, no quería discutir con mi hermana, no me gustaba regañarla, de hecho cada vez que lo hacía tenía que lidiar con un molesto dolor en la parte baja del estómago el resto del día. - **Y no, no voy a volver con Jesse. **

**- ¿Te gusta otra chica?**

**- ¡Alex! ¡Para! Quiero a Quinn, estoy enamorada de ella pero no podemos estar juntas, lo siento, sé que no debes entender nada, pero con el tiempo lo harás, créeme.**

**- Pero es que...**

**- ¿Por qué no vemos la televisión un rato?** - Brittany interrumpió antes de las cosas pudieran empeorar más.

Asentí conforme, mientras expulsaba aire por la nariz lentamente, tranquilizándome. Brittany dio otra cabezada de asentimiento mientras se estiraba, separándose de Santana sobre la que había estado apoyada todo el rato, para alcanzar el mando de la diminuta televisión que habían colocado en la habitación de Lex.

Era muy pequeña, y simple, apenas era capaz de coger la señal de más de diez canales diferentes. Uno que emitía las veinticuatro horas vídeos musicales, dos que se dedicaban exclusivamente a noticias de deportes, otro que emitía capítulos repetidos de Castle el noventa por ciento del tiempo, y resto muy de vez en cuando televisaban cosas que eran entretenidas. Al fin de al cabo en el hospital todo se magnificaba, y cualquier cosa que en casa me parecería basura, allí podía ayudar a pasar el rato.

Aunque me parecía un poco absurdo, y quizás insultante que las habitaciones del hospital hubiesen empezado a estar provistas de televisión en la etapa final de la estancia de Alex allí por lo menos amenizaría sus últimos días allí.

Brittany, con el mando entre sus manos, volvió a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de su novia, que no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa estúpida, de esas que Santana siempre trataba de ocultar. Cuando la chica apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la rubia, esta encendió finalmente la televisión.

Soltó un gritito de emoción cuando encontró en el canal musical las primeras imágenes del videoclip de _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ de Britney Spears. El ambiente se destensó conforme los videoclips se sucedían y las cuatros canturreábamos en voz baja algunas de las canciones.

**- Dame el mando Britt - **demandó mi hermana poco después, que parecía hacerse cansado de las canciones - **por favor **- añadió después de que la lanzase una mirada de advertencia.

Britt se lo tendió. Santana la lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, porque sabía que el mando en manos de Alex solo podía desembocar en una maratón soporífera de dibujos animados.

**- Lex, enana, pero no pongas los dibujos esos del mono y el gato, ¿Sí? Son super aburridos **- imploró Santana haciendo un puchero.

**- Vale San **- aceptó mi hermana sonriendo a la latina con dulzura, con tanta que estuve a punto de llorar, y por lo repentinamente vidriosos que se volvieron los ojos de mi amiga supuse que ella también.

Alex empezó a hacer zapping por los escasos canales, hasta el punto que pasó por cada uno más de tres veces. Solté un suspiro antes de añadir.

**- Cariño ¿Por qué no te decides por un canal? ¿Eh? Tampoco es que haya tantos...**

**- Es Quinn **- exclamó de pronto.

Palidecí, aunque tardé mucho tiempo en averiguar qué sentido tenía Quinn en todo aquello. ¿Era imposible que estuviese allí con nosotras no? ¿Estaba de vacaciones? ¿Me habían engañado Santana y Brittany, y realmente Quinn había estado en Brooklyn todo este tiempo? Cuando había pasado por su casa, algo que hice habitualmente en la última semana con la excusa de ir a trabajar al Wonderland, no había visto ninguna señal de actividad humana en su edificio.

Pero cuando me giré hacia la puerta, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo, allí no había nadie. Escaneé con avidez los quince metros cuadrados de habitación en busca de aquella melena rosa que tanto me enloquecía, pero no estaba allí. Fruncí el ceño, confusa, sin tener ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. Fue entonces cuando miré por primera vez a Santana y a Britt después del comentario de Lex. Estaban mirando con ojos desorbitados a la televisión. Me volteé lentamente incrédula.

Era un programa de corazón, a veces Santana y yo lo veíamos por la tardes para enterarnos de los chanchullos más interesantes de Hollywood. Pero en aquella ocasión se trabaja de una noticia centrada en el ámbito musical.

- ...**La recién reconocida pareja, fue vista la noche de ayer acudiendo a uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. **- escuché la voz de la presentadora distorsionada, por el sonido de la sangre bombeando en mis oídos destacaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Quinn estaba en la televisión. Quinn, mi Quinn. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones azules ajustados y rotos a la altura de la rodilla, y una camiseta holgada negra, fiel a su estilo. Sentí un doloroso vacío en el estómago cuando vi como caminaba tranquilamente por una calle de los Ángeles, aferrada firmemente a la mano de Hanna. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para comprobar que todo era real.

**- Quinn y Hanna, que actualmente se encuentran en plena gira alrededor de los Estados Unidos nos han sorprendido a todos con la noticia de su relación cuando según afirman ellas llevaban ocultándola desde meses atrás **- prosiguió la presentadora, mientras en la pantalla se continuaban imágenes de las dos, compartiendo gestos cariñosos en el escenario de los conciertos de Hanna e incluso besándose, lo que terminó por romper mi interior **-. Quinn Fabray que con tan solo veintidós años acaba de irrumpir en el panorama musical, siendo telonera de la también recién descubierta Hanna Davinson, ha aceptado complacida, junto con su pareja una entrevista exclusiva para nuestra cadena.**

Mi corazón se contrajo. Demasiada información ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quinn había vuelto con Hanna, en menos de una semana, y supuestamente llevaban meses de relación? No era posible ¿O lo era? No podía enfadarme, de hecho me alegraba que Quinn hubiese pasado página, pero no con Hanna. Por mucho daño del que era consciente que yo le había hecho a Quinn, y lo había tratado de evitar, lo de Hanna había sido con conocimiento de causa. Había engañado a Quinn, en la peor etapa de su vida. No quería que la volviese a hacer daño, ahora que yo no podía intervenir.

Me propuse observar las imágenes con más detenimiento, más allá del dolor que sabía que aquello iba a implicar. En ese mismo momento estaban emitiendo de nuevo las imágenes de las dos caminando por la calle, y Quinn parecía feliz. Muy feliz, en realidad. Se podía distinguir perfectamente una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, a pesar de que ni siquiera se giraba para mirar a Hanna.

La pantalla se tiñó de negro unas milésima de segundo para después volver a enfocar la imagen de Quinn y Hanna sentadas en unos ostentosos sillones dentro de un plató de televisión. Ella estaba ligeramente maquillada, como aquellas veces que sus ojos parecían aún más verdes, y provocaban esa estampida de mariposas en mi estómago. Aunque aquella sensación quedó sofocada por la potente sensación de celos que sufrí cuando contemplé que Hanna estaba especialmente atractiva.

Su mano estaba apoyada sobre la rodilla de Quinn, que tenía una ligera sonrisa instalada en su rostro y miraba fijamente a la cámara, con tanta intensidad que sentía que me estaba mirando directamente a mí a través de la pantalla.

**- Bienvenidas al programa chicas **- la cámara enfocó a la presentadora que dio la cara por primera vez. Tenía un pelo rubio corto, de un tono visiblemente artificial, y los rasgos faciales tan desfigurados que parecía que se pasaba cada fin de semana por la clínica de cirujía estética. Sonrió falsamente hacia las dos.

**- Buenos días **- intervino Quinn, dedicándola una de sus sonrisas radiantes, que debían haber hecho sentir a la presentadora la persona más afortunada del mundo.

**- Estáis aquí las dos, en exclusiva para nuestro programa para hablarnos de vuestra relación **- las dos dieron una cabezada de asentimiento - **¿Por dónde empezamos?¿Cómo comenzó todo?**

**- Quinn fue mi primer amor - **comentó Hanna lanzando una fugaz mirada su actual novia **- y fue todo muy intenso. Luego todo se complicó, pero el sentimiento seguía allí y el tiempo no ha podido hacer nada. La gira nos ha vuelto a reunir y todo ha despertado de nuevo.**

**- ¿Qué cojones se cree esta tía? ¿Qué es poeta? **- escuché escupir con rabia a Santana detrás de mí, mientras Britt trataba calmarla.

**- ¿Cómo es estar de gira con tu pareja? ¿Complicado? **- cuestionó la presentadora, extrayendo las preguntas de unas tarjetas que sujetaba con el logo del programa grabado en brillantes trazos dorados.

Quinn soltó una débil carcajada, adorable, y se pasó las manos por su pelo, que parecía más brillante y rosa que nunca.

- **Bueno, Hanna y yo hemos estado el suficiente tiempo juntas para complementarnos a las perfección **- explicó **- asi que es bastante fácil, porque no necesitamos nada para entendernos. Solo llevamos una semana viajando y hemos tenido pequeñas discusiones, pero nada importante. **

**- ¿Tenéis planeado sorprender a los fans con algún tipo de dúo o colaboración entre vosotras?**

**- Quinn ha subido varias veces al escenario para ayudarme con algunas canción estos días, pero sí, si se dan pronto publicaremos algún single juntas**.

**- Y ya para concluir con la entrevista ¿Tenéis planeado a corto plazo aún tipo de formalización de vuestra relación? Es decir, si lleváis prácticamente toda la vida juntas ¿No veis esta etapa la idónea para comprometeros? **

Mi vista se desenfocó, pero volvió a ser nítida justo en el momento en el que pude distinguir el primer ápice de duda en la mirada de Quinn. Se mordió el labio de forma muy sutil, casi imperceptible y se mantuvo en silencio creo que esperando a que fuese Hanna la que brindase la respuesta adecuada. Yo tenía unas ganas increíbles de vomitar.

**- Estaría encantada tener algo que demostrase que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Quinn, pero creo que la gira nos tiene bastante implicadas a la dos para no plantearnos eso aún. Cuando acabemos ya se verá **- finalizó Hanna, jugueteando con sus manos colocadas sobre su regazo.

**- Muchísimas gracias por vuestra colaboración, Quinn, Hanna, ha sido un placer entrevistaros.**

Ambas respondieron con unas sonrisas radiantes a la despedida de la presentadora, y la tele volvió a teñirse de negro. Santana había arrebatado el mando a Lex, y había apagado la tele.

**- Tengo que... **- se excusó mi amiga, levantándose abruptamente de la cama, asuntando a Britt y sacando el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón **- tengo que ir al baño.**

Abandonó la habitación con un portazo. Ya había comenzado a marcar con brusquedad en la pantalla de su teléfono, aunque no me hizo falta eso para saber que iba a llamar a Quinn, porque la habitación de Lex tenía su propio baño.

**- ¿Quinn está con esa chica? ¿Por eso ya no está contigo? **- murmuró Lex, lentamente, como si su pequeña cabecita no estuviese preparada para procesar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Brittany la observó con dulzura y la cogió para colocarla sobre su regazo, mientras acariciaba con suavidad mechones de su pelo castaño.

**- No lo sé, Lex. No sé qué esta pasando **- balbucí.


End file.
